The Secret of SAO
by angelfish333
Summary: The newest VRMMO has hit the shelves, but a select few have been chosen to test it first. The gang discovers that there is more to this game than meets the eye and some fates are bound to this game too. But this game, holds more secrets then the last. When Augmented Reality finally comes out, will it be everything they hoped for, or will it determine the fate of humanity.
1. Chapter 1 Beta Tester Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Swords Art Online or any of their characters.

This story takes place during the Alicization Arc. I wasn't able to read it and came up with my story to satisfy my own curiosity. (Trigger Warning: Violence)

* * *

Kazuto(Kirito) was in college. He was learning about VR programing and current Augmented Reality studies. He was the top of his class and used a lot of what he learned to slowly step by step, bring Yui to the real world.

Today there was a guest, who arrived at his class. "Hello students. I am Yokamasa Kiro and I am here to give three lucky students, the privilege to work on the final touches on a new system, we will be releasing in the next couple months. We are very proud of it's development. Although its games will be compatible with the AmuSphere, we are hoping that this revolutionary equipment, will break down the walls of reality and bring us one more step closer to Augmented Reality. I have decided to select the top students from the various schools and we seem to have three of them in this class alone. Eugeo, Alice and Kazuto."

Kazuto's eyes lit up. He was going to have the chance to work on an official new piece of technology. He was surprised that Eugeo and Alice were chosen as well. They didn't seem as invested in the courses. But what did he know? He spent his free time in ALO with Yui, Asuna and his friends.

The three students stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom. They were handed new and improved looking models for the VRMMO Tech. They took their seats again.

Kazuto couldn't help but think about it, through the rest of the class. This was an honour. This was experience that fell beyond his beta testing experience. He was going to be working with the team creating it. He was going to play this new game, everyone has been looking forward to, since it had been announced. There were supposed to be more interactive features, the game was supposed to engage people in a new way, with many different fighting styles. This world was supposed to be really expansive. They had been trying to bring back a full level immersible world. One that was going to be on levels that hopefully could exceed SAO. There was also a new feature that the game developers wanted to keep as a surprise. His mind was blown.

Class finally came to an end and he made his way to the courtyard on school campus. He held the piece of tech so close, like he was hiding a weapon. He pulled out his phone. He couldn't contain his excitement. He started to type a message to Asuna. The text read, ' _I have some exciting news, meet me at the usual spot at_ _lunch_.' He clicked send and looked up to see Eugeo and Alice approach him.

"We are going to take a look. You want to come. I can't wait any longer!" Eugeo burst in enthusiasm as he approached Kazuto in the other side of the courtyard.

"We have classes. I think we should wait." Alice accompanied Eugeo.

"You really think you can wait that long? I think I am going to lose my mind, if I don't go on it right now!" Eugeo blurted. "What do you think, Kazuto?"

"If it is only to take a quick peek, I'm game." Kazuto answered.

"Fine. I will see you in game." Alice gave up.

They parted ways.

Kazuto went to his dorm room. He slumped himself on the bed and stared momentarily at the device. 'I would like to tell Asuna more about it. I can't wait to tell her everything. I wonder if Yui will be compatible with this game. I hope so.' He plugged it in and placed it over his head. "Link Start!"

* * *

Kirito grew up in a village with his best friends, Alice and Eugeo. They were the closest thing to family, he had ever had. They were one day assigned the honour of cutting down the village _sacred tree_. They chopped for years, but it didn't seem like they were getting any closer to cutting it down.

"I'm tired. Let's take a break. How much durability did we bring down, anyway?" Eugeo complained.

Kirito touched the tree and examined it's leftover durability. "We only managed to knock off like 60…"

"What?! You're kidding? That's it?! It will take us, our whole lives to cut at this _tree_."

"Not just our lives, I figure about 90 more generations at this rate." Kirito slumped against the _tree_.

"What is the point, anyway? We could be out there having adventures and we are stuck here, chopping this _tree_." Eugeo complained.

"It is really important, I guess, or they wouldn't have hired us to do it. It isn't that bad."

"I see you two are goofing off as usual. I leave you unattended for a couple hours and this is what I come back to?" Alice scolded.

"You should try doing some actual work!" Eugeo boldly stated.

"Did you bring something to eat at least?" Kirito asked.

"I brought _bentos_ , but their durability is almost up. So eat fast!" Alice placed out a picnic blanket and laid out the food.

"The durability always runs out quickly. I wonder if there is something we could do to prolong its durability." Kirito reasoned as they dug into the _bentos._

Alice remained thoughful. "Maybe with _ice_?" Alice answered.

"Where would we get our hands on that Kind of item?"

"Maybe there is some kind of quest?" Kirito pointed out.

"I heard of a dragon, who possess an ability called _'ice breath.'_ "

"I am not wanting to get myself killed, Alice." Eugeo wined.

"I don't think we will need to actually encounter the dragon. We might find some ice in its cave, or something." Alice suggested.

"That sounds promising. Let's check it out! I think the tree can wait for us." Kirito teased.

"You can say that again. I'm in!" Eugeo cheered.

"I'm in too." Alice joined in.

That night, they ventured out of their village on a quest to get their hands on some _ice_.

* * *

Asuna sat alone on the bench in the park. She held her basket close. She thought about how much Kazuto loved her cooking. She looked at her phone again to see the time. 'I wonder what is taking him so long. It seemed like there was something he really wanted to tell me.' She looked around expectantly. Every face that came into view, increased her disappointment. She held her phone close and sent another text to Kazuto, asking where he was.

It was getting close to her class time. She couldn't miss it. She left for class on an empty stomach, because she no longer had time to eat, due to waiting for Kazuto. She was distracted the whole way and didn't notice Suguha(Leafa) trying to get her attention. A hand on her shoulder, pulled her attention, though.

"Asuna! I have been trying to call you!"

"Sorry. I was a little distracted." Asuna smiled.

"What's wrong?" Suguha asked in concern.

"Kazuto just missed our lunch. That's all."

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

"No. That really isn't necessary. He probably forgot and something came up."

"Didn't you text him?"

"Of course, but you know what Kazuto is like when he gets his head on a project concerning Yui."

"So true. Anyway… We are planning on storming the Telverian Empire tonight. You in?"

"Ya. I'll be there. Have you invited Kazuto already?"

"Yep. He said he will be there." Suguha smiled happily.

"I suppose I will talk to him then. Well, I have to go or I will be late for class."

"Me too."

Asuna and Suguha exchanged waves before leaving for their separate schools.

'It is probably nothing, but I can't help worrying.' Asuna made her way to her class.

* * *

The three young children made their way towards the lip of the cave. "Whoa! This place is really amazing." Alice stared in awe at the entrance to the cave. "Look!" She pointed towards the _icicles_ that decorated the cave. "There is some _ice_. See that was easy."

"Wasn't that a little too easy?" Kirito reasoned.

They heard a roar and the sound of air whipping against the sides of the cave.

"Yep." Eugeo froze. "We need to get outta here now!"

"What about the _ice_? We came all this way for it." Alice retorted.

"It isn't worth dying over. We need to go back!" Kirito was knocked off his feet by a gust of wind. Something had flown right past them and kept flying. "It wasn't after us? Does it even know we are here?"

"I say we grab the _ice_ and leave before he finds us." Eugeo wined.

"Agreed." Alice and Kirito spoke in unison.

They gathered their _ice_ and left in a hurry. They ran down the mountain, avoiding the monsters the best they could.

* * *

They took down a few monsters, waiting for Kirito to finally show up. Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, Sinon, Asuna and Yui on Pina. They came down for a landing at the rendezvous spot.

"He still isn't here?" Sinon asked. "Isn't that unusual, even for Kirito?"

Leafa spoke up. "He might have been assigned a project and can't make it."

"Ya, but he would have at least logged on to tell us he couldn't make it, right?" Silica asked.

Asuna grew more concerned. "I will log off and give him a call. You just wait here, I will be back." She clicked the _logout_ button and disappeared from the game.

* * *

She pulled off the AmuSphere and reached for her phone. She dialed his number, but his phone went straight to voicemail. "Kazuto? What is going on? You seemed really excited to tell me something and now you seem like you're avoiding us. Please call me back as soon as possible, if you can't meet us in game. We will go on ahead, you know where to find us." She hung up and curled herself into a ball. 'Now I am worried.' After a moment of waiting for him to return her call, she returned the AmuSphere to her head and spoke quietly. "Link start!"

* * *

The group of friends were sprawled out on the grass, waiting for Asuna to return and hopefully Kirito to finally show up. Asuna appeared and everyone rose to their feet.

"Well? Is he coming?" They asked.

"I got his voicemail." Asuna seemed distant.

"Don't worry, Asuna. I know my brother has a good explanation for this. He wouldn't have ignored, us intentionally." Leafa tried to comfort Asuna.

"Leafa? You know Kirito really well. Don't you think this is weird? What did he say, when you talked to him last?" Klein pressed.

"All he said was that he was really excited to be going on this raid and taking a little break from his studies. He had mentioned something pretty exciting came up. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about it."

"Actually, he had mentioned something like that in his last text." Asuna added.

"Knowing my brother, he let the excitement get to him. Whatever it is, he probably couldn't pry himself away from it."

"True. That is something he would do." They agreed.

"I told him, that if he didn't join us soon, we would leave without him. Maybe he will meet us out there." Asuna chose to be positive. There really shouldn't be anything to worry about. They were right, he was pretty excited about this news. He probably just got caught up with it.

They all flew away towards their next quest.

* * *

"That was too close!" The three children panted hastily. They hid themselves in a nearby forest.

"It almost got us. Remind me to never do that again!" Eugeo sat down on the ground.

"At least we got what we came for." Alice tried to cheer them up.

"We will find out if it was worth it, soon enough." Kirito spread himself out on the grass. "It is getting late. I think we should stay here for the night."

Eugeo acted defeated. "I guess we will have to eat tomorrow…"

"Hungry already?" Alice teased.

"We had to go through all of that stuff back there, anyone would be." Eugeo defended.

"We were suppose to be back by sundown. I don't think Daron will be too happy that we took the day off." Kirito sighed.

"Uh, whatever. Who wants that job anyways. Maybe we should join the cause, like everyone else."

"You think you would be up for that, Eugeo?" Alice taunted.

"I certainly would."

"Our levels are way too low. We would only get in the way…" Alice reasoned.

"So! We could raise them. What is the requirement for joining the cause?" Eugeo beamed with confidence.

"I think it was level 100." Alice replied.

"No way! How does anyone expect us to get that high?" Eugeo whined.

"We could do it." Kirito encouraged as he gazed at his own level. It read 453.

Eugeo looked at his and it read 24 and Alice was 19.

"Ya! I will raise my levels so fast, they will be begging us to join them." Eugeo burst with confidence.

"What about the village? You know we can't just leave." Alice stressed the villages needs as if it would come crumbling down without them. "We have commitments. We have to look out for our own people."

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it… Alice is right, Eugeo. We can't just leave."

They made a camp and chose to sleep in the field, for the night.

* * *

"Kazuto? I don't know why you have chosen to keep your phone turned off, but I wish you would call me. I am worried about you, we all are. You haven't talked to us in days and you're not on ALO anymore. Yui misses you." She ended the conversation and sat there by herself in their usual meeting place. She was tempted to go to his school and break his door down, but she decided to let him come to her, when he was ready. She didn't want to come off as some clingy girlfriend.

She finally went home and turned on the AmuSphere. She placed on her head and dove back in.

* * *

Asuna found everyone standing around in front of their cabin. "Is everyone ready to try again?"

"I never realized how much harder it would be without Kirito." Sinon stated and received nods from everyone.

"Did you finally get a hold of him, Asuna? I haven't gotten through yet. I am planning on going over to his school, because I am starting to get worried." Leafa held a downcast expression.

"No, I didn't either..." Asuna could only reflect her disappointment.

"What could be more important than hanging out with his buddies?" Klein interjected.

"Is daddy coming back?" Yui teared.

"Of course he is, Yui. He wouldn't leave us." Asuna reassured her.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp. It drew all their attention. "What's the matter?" They grew concerned.

Silica looked like she might cry. "He isn't on my _friends list_ …"

They all checked their _friend lists_ and came with the same conclusion.

Asuna roared. "That's it! I am going over there and anyone who wants to come with me, is free to do so!"

They all nodded. "Count us in!"

* * *

Fire engulfed the village. When they arrived they were horrified. "NO! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Kirito roared in despair. The three of them ran down towards the village. They broke into houses and tried to save the children. Kirito ran towards the chief's cottage. "CHIEF!"

"THE TREE! SAVE _THE SACRED TREE_!" The chief yelled.

"What about you?!" Kirito's eyes were filled with horror.

"I will get out on my own! SAVE THE _TREE_!"

Kirito turned around and made his way for the tree, after saving the chief, despite his orders. He then placed some protective items around the _tree_ and dowsed it with _water_. "I will not let you burn! Not after all the work we put into you!" The fire drew near. Kirito was surrounded by the flames. Something felt odd, that he was sacrificing his own life for a tree.

"KIRITO!" Eugeo and Alice screamed in unison. "GET OUTTA THERE!"

There wasn't anyway to do so. He felt the pain of the flames grazing across his arms. Then sheer horror hit, when the sacred tree became engulfed in flames, despite his efforts. There was nowhere to run. He finally opened his _menu_ and grazed through his _item storage_. He clicked an item and it appeared on his body. He had his whole Black ensemble from SAO. He pulled himself as close to the tree as he could without being burned and launched himself to the other side of the flames. There he stood in horror as the _tree_ burned to the ground.

"NOOO!" The people shrieked. "Not the _tree_!"

They knew at that moment, their failure to protect the _tree_ , cost them their kinship. They wouldn't be welcome here anymore. Before they could be removed from the village, they left. No idea where to go, not knowing what to do and having nobody to rely on, but themselves.

* * *

They all met in the park and left for Kazuto's school. When they arrived, they were met with a scary scene before them. The flashing blue and red lights graced the surrounding streets. The police had the school surround.

"The cops? What are they doing here?" Asada(Sinon) reacted first.

Asuna spotted a familiar face among the cops. "I think I might know who has the answer to that." She stormed up to Chrysheight. "What is going on here, Chrysheight?!" She demanded. Everyone followed close behind her.

"You know, you shouldn't be calling me by that name in the real world." He responded.

"Answer my question!" Asuna didn't have time to play games.

"Very well, but you aren't going to like it." He warned.

Everyone felt a pain in their heart and began to worry.

"Three of the students from this school, have gone missing…"

"Missing how?" Asada asked.

"They stopped coming to classes and the local authorities have theories to why that is, but nothing can be confirmed. It is being ruled as a coincidence, so that is why I have been called here. To find out if there is any relation between the incidents."

"Is Kazuto one of the students…?" Asuna felt like her heart was barely holding together.

"He is…"

Everyone gasped with their mouths hanging open.

Tears welled up in Asuna's eyes.

"What do you mean between the incidents?" Klein roared with his fists balled up.

"Three top students were selected to work on a new VRMMO Device that was going to put its predecessors to shame. It was going to be the final link to Augmented Reality. Those same students haven't been heard from since." Chrysheight explained.

"You think this has something to do with those new rigs?" Asada asked in a halting voice.

"How long have they been missing?" Keiko(Silica) asked.

"A few days. We can't confirm nor deny whether it has anything to do with them."

"Why didn't my mother and I get notified after his disappearance." Suguha was trying her best not to cry.

"No one suspected anything. Everyone believed that they had locked themselves in their rooms, to play on these new devices. The principle became furious with their lack of attendance and eventually had the door broken down. They soon discovered that the three students weren't even in the school. That was when we were finally notified."

Suguha heard a familiar cry and looked to see her mother with an officer around the corner. She had her hand over her mouth and was in utter shock. Suguha ran over to her and they shared an embrace. Then her mother couldn't contain it any longer and burst into tears.

"Chrysheight! I mean Kikuoka Seijirou. Are there any leads? Anything you know about the game he was testing? Anything?" Asuna drilled.

"Not at this time. I am sorry." He turned to leave. "I must get back to the investigation, if there is any hope of finding them." He then took his leave of them.

Klein's fists tightened so much, he was going to burst a blood vessel soon. "Where could he have gone? Who could have done this?"

"It seems like too much of a coincidence for it to be the same three students who received this new device, as the ones that went missing. There is no way that is a coincidence!" Rika(Lizbeth) piped in.

"Remember how Kirito wasn't on our _friend list_. He must have converted his file over." Keiko pointed out.

"Kazuto wouldn't have converted Kirito, without a pressing reason and he certainly wouldn't have done it without telling me first." Asuna explained. "He always creates new accounts with other games. Except for GGO. But that was different, he needed to have his skills intact. Not to mention, he told me about it first." Her expression turned thoughtful. "He was really excited to tell me something and I bet it was about the new model he was going to be working on. That means he went missing between that text and our lunch break."

"Now it all makes sense. I feel bad now, that we were so mad at him for it." Keiko cried, wiping her tears away.

Asada placed her hand on Keiko's shoulder tenderly. "We couldn't have known this was going on."

"If his account has been converted, maybe we can find out more information from Agil." Rika suggested, knowing Agil is always up to date on the furoms.

"He might not know anything. But it is better than doing nothing at all." Asuna agreed.

* * *

A/N: If you ever get lost between what world, I am referring to at any time, pay close attention to what name, everyone is being addressed as. In game, they will be referred to, by their avatar's name. IRL, they will be addressed by legal name, with the exception of a couple minor characters.


	2. Chapter 2 What've They Done with Kirito?

A couple of months passed and there had been a new set of games released to the market. No new device for running them though. After the students' disappearances, the device was rejected till the case could be solved.

They all met at the Dicey Cafe. There had still been no sign of the police getting any closer to finding the victims and there has been no news on Kirito in game either. Not up until now, at least.

"Anything yet, Agil?" Asuna asked halfheartedly.

"I have been reading on the forums and this came up today." Agil turned his computer screen in their direction.

"Underworld? What kind of game is that?" Asada asked.

"It appears to be the first game to rival SAO and ALO. But it was meant for the new gear that was supposed to come out. Because the equipment was rejected, they had to downgrade it to be fully operable for the AmuSphere. Apparently, it has got all its adoring fans disappointed. They have been talking about producing them illegally, because the full version is still accessible to the new full dive tech. They made it that way, so when the new tech would be approved, it wouldn't require any conversion delays." Agil informed them of what he had found out, on his own time.

"This new tech, what is so special about it?" Klein asked curiously.

"All I know it will blow your mind. Every feature in the game, will feel like it is real. It is going to make you feel like you are not just there in mind, but in body. Reactions and attacks will be directly linked to your own abilities and skills. You can do anything in game, that you could physically do IRL." Agil explained. "That's all I know."

"So what does this have to do with Kazuto?" Asuna brought the conversation back.

"I have been reading these forums and this stood out." Agil pointed to a headline.

Asuna read out loud, what was typed below it.

" _I was in so much trouble, but you'll never guess what happened. This monster came in for a final blow and none other than Kirito came in and destroyed it. I thought I was a goner. I have to know what level he is. Who fights like that? I had heard about the black swordsman from SAO, he was a psycho killer! I bet he still has all those skills and stats. How else can he be so strong. It's almost unfair…"_

She didn't want to read anymore, for she was now certain they were talking about Kazuto. "He's in UnderWorld! I need to transfer my account. I am going to find him!"

"We are going to find him together!" Suguha stood up abruptly.

Klein gave a thumbs up.

The others looked at each other. "Let's get him!" They almost cheered.

They went out, bought the game and went home to get ready to _log on_.

"I am coming for you, Kirito." Asuna lay down and placed the new game into her AmuSphere and placed the rig over her head. "Link start!"

* * *

She opened her eyes and gazed upon a beautiful landscape. The birds whistled in the trees and she could feel the gentle wind on her face. The sun was really warm. She was confused that there had been no screen asking her if she wanted to transfer or start a new account. 'That is why Kirito never told me, he was transferring his account. He wasn't given a choice.' Asuna looked at her level. 'I start at 106. A leveling system? Skills and stats are still all there but how did I get my level and so high too?'

"Asuna? Is that you?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sinon? That avatar? Did you make it? It doesn't look anything like your ALO avatar."

"Yours doesn't either. No, I started like this."

"You look like you do IRL. Only you are in default armor."

"Can't say the same about you. You look a lot younger." Sinon pointed to a still creek. "Take a look, if you don't believe me."

Asuna did what she was told. She looked into her reflection. "NO WAY! I look exactly like I did in SAO! Uniform, rapier, everything."

"So that was your avatar in SAO? Do you have all your items and skills?" Sinon enquired.

Asuna looked through all her stats and items. "Yes. Everything from SAO is here. Including my col. What is this game?"

"I don't know, but I think we better find out. Starting with finding the others."

They searched the floor. Taking out several monsters in the process.

"Why don't you use your bow? Sinon, you always favor long range attacks."

"I don't have a bow. I don't have anything…"

"What is your level at?" Asuna grew more concerned.

"After taking out those monsters… level 5…"

"You don't have anything? It transferred your account, didn't it?"

"Doesn't look like it."

Asuna wasted no time. She clicked through her menu and gave a ton of items to Sinon to equip. No bow though. Asuna didn't have one.

Sinon looked at the opened window, gazing at all the items. "You sure?"

"You need them more than I do." Asuna assured her.

Sinon equipped the armor and weapon. "I need to get my hands on a bow. I don't know how much help I can be with a sword."

"First things first. We have to find Kirito. Everything should work out after that."

A voice came from the bush. "There you guys are!" Klein ran over. "No way to fly in this game, we will have to find the others by foot."

"I wouldn't expect there would be any flying. This isn't a fairy game." Sinon pointed out.

"Klein, you have the same avatar from SAO, too. Do you have the same stats and items too?" Asuna asked.

"Ya. I bet it is the same for LizBeth and Silica too."

They heard a groaning. "It certainly is… I am small all over again…" Silica pouted. Pina flew onto her head.

"Look on the bright side. You still have Pina." Sinon encouraged.

"Ya, I guess." Silica half accepted it.

"Now all we need is to-" Asuna was cut off, by two figures stepping out of the bush.

"Everyone is here. Let's get this over with." Liz called from behind them, accompanied by Leafa, who had her short black hair, instead of the blonde everyone was used to in the VR worlds.

Everyone of them had their old SAO accounts… but why?

"I guess this means, Sinon is the only one with an extremely low level…" Asuna piped in, forgetting entirely about Leafa.

"What is your level, Sinon?" They all asked.

"5." She answered.

"Actually, my level is lower than hers." Leafa piped in.

"No way... "

"This account is converted from SAO. There aren't any skills or stats from the other games we have played." Klein stated after he figured it out. "Then Kirito will look the same as he did in SAO too."

"Most likely." Sinon replied.

"Come on, you guys! We need to find him quickly."

They started to run in a particular direction and Klein came to a halt, when Asuna froze in her tracks.

"Asuna! Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Klein came running towards her.

"It's her." Asuna could barely speak.

"What do you mean, it's her?" Klein looked at her in bewilderment.

Asuna pointed towards a group of players, fighting a big monster. "S-she's… She is supposed to be dead!"

"Wha-"

"Kirito and I… we … in SAO… we…"

They saw the boss get beaten bad and the swordswoman approached them, when she caught them staring.

"No cursor… What is that supposed to mean?" Klein was now shocked too.

Everyone else returned to their side, when they realized that Klein and Asuna weren't following.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"G-Griselda?" Asuna still couldn't believe it.

The swordswoman looked puzzled. "How do you know my name?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Asuna didn't mean to be rude, but she was in complete shock.

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"I thought so too." Griselda answered.

"How is this possible?" Asuna still couldn't come to grips with it.

"I don't know. You must be from SAO… Lightning Flash!" It dawned on Griselda, after a moment of thought.

"Yes. Griselda? Can you tell me if you have seen the black swordsman?" Asuna hoped she would have heard of Kirito, by that title. Griselda knew hers, so it wasn't completely out of the question.

"The Black Swordsman? Yes. He had saved my guild on floor 14." Griselda smiled sadly. "Not in this game though."

"Are you sure?" Everyone blurted.

"If you are looking for him, you will need to start on the lower levels. Only beginners stay on this one."

"What can you tell us about this game?" Klein interjected.

"Not much. But I might be able to help you get to the next level. Our levels are high enough now. I think we can make it." Griselda offered.

"Thank you. How high should our levels be?" LizBeth asked.

"Minimum of 75. Do you still need to level up? Where are your levels?" Griselda finally sheathed her sword.

"Ours are high enough, but…" Silica answered.

"But I am level 7…" Sinon continued.

Leafa remained silent, feeling a bit infuriated by her even lower level, of 4.

"7? She won't stand a chance." Griselda crushed their hopes.

"How can we level up fast?" Klein insisted.

"If you keep her as a point guard, you can take on higher level monsters in the _drevlin_. I have to warn you though, if she takes one hit, she will die!"

"Don't worry about that. I will be fine. I can always respawn." Sinon assured them.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"Griselda? What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"It could be nothing… but with the SAO atmosphere, I wouldn't risk it…" It was no surprise, that Griselda wouldn't be too quick to trust any system, after what happened in SAO.

"We still have our _logout_ buttons, I have already checked." Klein gave her a smirk.

"Just be careful! I will still go with you, when you want to try for the lower level." Griselda left them alone and rejoined her party.

"She is right. We should be careful. If this turns out to be anything like SAO-" Liz was cut off.

"Relax! We would have heard it on the news by now. People can't die IRL from in game." Klein smiled confidently.

"Don't worry about me. It will be fine. I will make it to the lower floor. I will stay behind you guys the whole time." Sinon assured them.

"But if it is a boss raid, you will most likely have to confront it too. You won't last. And don't forget! Leafa has the same problem." Asuna groaned.

"We don't really have time to worry about this. We can level up, as we go through it. Right Leafa?" Sinon sighed.

"Right…" Leafa answered hesitantly.

Not wanting to argue they found Griselda and insisted on proceeding to the _connecting labyrinth cave_. They had to fight monster after monster. Sinon and Leafa were leveling up at a super fast pace. Griselda had been right. These monsters would kill Sinon with one single slash.

"What level are you at now, Sinon?" Silica asked.

"Level 23."

"Leafa?"

"20."

"Already?! Awesome!" Klein cheered. "Hey Griselda, what do you say we team up, next?"

Griselda smiled. "Fine with me."

Everyone of the girls in his party, gave him a look of utter shock.

"Are you serious? At a time like this? Klein, we need to focus!" Liz scolded.

"Come on you guys! She is-" Klein pouted.

"Dead!" Liz was extremely harsh. At least, she hadn't said it so Griselda could hear it, not that Griselda would disagree.

He had a disappointed scowl on his face, as they fought through all the monsters, in the cave tunnels.

They made it to an opening, with a small bridge, over a dark hole. "It keeps going on, doesn't it?" Silica looked down the giant drop, seeing many levels of ledges and bridges. "This is going to take forever." She complained.

They got to a dome shaped room and there was a sight that mesmerized them.

The roof of the dome, was dressed with crystal shaped gems of every color. It reflected some light and the colors gleamed throughout the dome. There were moon flowers and light glazed grass, covering the floor. And a beautiful stream that flowed through, shining like a dazzling rainbow.

"WOW! It's so beautiful!" Silica giggled and Liz joined in. They ran through the grass and stared in awe at it's magnificents.

Everything started shaking. The crystals didn't even hold. A giant golem came through the floor of the cave, right between them.

A huge rock came down from the ceiling and crushed Leafa. She couldn't move and no one was able to help her, due to the situation with the monster.

Sinon tried to get Leafa out from under the rock, but her strength stats were far too low. It would take a few of them combined, to pull it off.

"Silica! Liz!" Asuna cried out before pulling out her _rapier_ and gliding her sword down the golem's sides. It turned for a second and then grabbed Liz and Silica in each hand, lifting them to its mouth. 'Was it going to eat them?'

Griselda and Klein, as well as the other members in Griselda's party, initiated their attacks.

Klein cut off its arm and released Liz from the golem's death grip.

They noticed that the longer they were held, the lower their hp gage would go.

Silica dipped into the yellow, as her life was being squeezed out of her. Then the golem threw her at the side of the dome and she dipped into the red.

"Silica!" Liz slammed it with her mace as hard as she could, but with the same arm that threw Silica, it back handed Liz and threw her against the other side of the dome. Her hp had dipped deep into the yellow now.

They had all attacked it at once, except for Sinon, who clearly didn't stand a chance. Sinon tried to stay as far away as possible, but when the golem threw a rock towards her, she had to skillfully dodge it, putting her right in front of the monster.

"Sinon!" Asuna attacked the golem, trying so desperately to distract it. It hardly hesitated and slammed the ground, that had occupied Sinon, only a second ago.

Griselda and Klein kept on its front, striking several strong blows.

"How much health, does it have left?! I don't see its health gage!" Klein yelled.

"Monsters and bosses don't reveal their health gage in this game!" Griselda answered.

"What?! No way! How do we know when we are getting close to defeating it?"

"I think that its movements become more strained, when it reaches its last health bar. But its second last health bar, will often trigger its berserker mode!" Griselda continued to explain.

"If this isn't even his berserker mode, then we're toast!" Liz stood up and slammed her mace against its face.

Suddenly, the golem slammed his fist down on the ground hard and a shock wave was released, knocking them off their feet.

"Sinon!" Asuna looked everywhere for her. 'Was she dead?'

Sinon came out from behind a little crevice. She was pushing he luck, that's for sure.

Liz dipped into the red upon the impact.

Silica fell through a crack and just barely escaped the shocks.

Everyone else dipped into yellow, except for Klein and Asuna, who were still holding their green. Who knew how long that would last.

"Where is Kirito, when we need him?" Silica whined. "Asuna! Help!" Pina gave her some of her health back. It was very handy at times, to have a dragon around.

"I'm coming!" Asuna launched herself off an unsteady rock and miscalculated her attacks trajectory. Her sword speared through its underarm. The golem roared loud and swiftly swung his remaining arm at Asuna, slamming her against Klein.

She opened her eyes, looking into Klein's. She froze in embarrassment, when she realized the position they were in. She stood up and shook it off, despite Klein being left in a daze. "Everyone! I know his weakness! Target his underarm!"

"Right!" They all went in for a few final attacks and the golem began to stumble, itsmotions weren't as smooth anymore.

"Now is our chance!" They went in for the final blow, after evading its sloppy attacks.

It disappeared and the _congratulations_ bar came up.

Asuna should have received the attack bonus, but there was nothing to claim. For a moment, she felt like she was back in SAO.

Everyone surrounded Leafa and pulled the rock off of her. Leafa's hp was in the red.

Sinon smiled. "That's better." She glanced at her stats.

"Oh?" Liz asked. "How much did your level go up?"

"I am now level 64."

"Experience share really pays off." Silica cheered.

"That was too close…" Liz whined, as she slumped her body to the ground. "This was really tough."

Everyone else was on the ground, breathing hard and chest pounding.

"Did anyone else notice, that the monster algorithms were completely irregular. It was impossible to get any sort of read on it's moves." Asuna explained.

"No health bar! That's a new one. This game is messed up." Klein complained.

Something drew their attention. A glowing portal.

"Let's get to the next town, before the other monsters find us." Griselda suggested.

"They only stay at their spawn points. I'm sure we're safe." Asuna disagreed.

"Not how it works here. They can hear, see and smell you. They hunt for you." Griselda explained.

"No way." Silica looked down at the broken floor of the dome, completely downcast.

"You may stay here if you wish, but we are going on ahead." Griselda warned.

"I will follow you anywhere." Klein stood up and headed in her direction.

Griselda smiled sweetly and left through the portal.

"Klein! Wait up, will you? We're coming, we're coming!" Liz forced herself to her feet.

They headed through the portal and found themselves in a village.

There was a cafe style shop. They entered, while Klein whimpered about losing track of Griselda and forgetting to ask her to _friend_ him. They sat at the counter. Now, was a good time as any, to get more information.

"We are new to this game. We were wondering what you can tell us." Asuna asked.

The man sitting next to them, at the counter answered. "I will tell you, this isn't a game for a sweet little girl, like you. You die in this game, your avatar is deleted from the game and you are denied any privileges on creating another one."

"IRL?" They almost panicked.

"No. Just in the game. Since it is a converted account, you lose everything. Some people who have died in this game, have found it impossible to start a new account in any VRMMO. They have to buy a whole new rig. Something about the inner hardware frying." The man explained.

"So we get one chance… Talk about pressure…" Klein sighed.

"That gives the concept of death, true meaning." The man responded.

"Anything else?"

"We are all trying to figure this game out. A lot of it, is still a mystery." The man answered.

"Do you know of Kirito?"

"Black swordsman. Who hasn't?" The man mused.

"Do you know where he is?" They got excited.

"Can't say I do?"

"Excuse me?" A young blonde girl interrupted their conversation, without noticing..

"What can I get for you, Alice?" The man behind the counter, answered.

"Just a few things." Alice swiped her list to him.

"That will come to 10,000 cole."

She played with her window, for a moment and finished her purchase.

"Come on, Alice! Let's go! We have to get to the gate, before the rest do!" A boy standing in front of the door called.

"I'm coming. You won't be complaining when you get to eat my delicious pie." Alice called back, hastening towards the door. "Especially you, Kirito." She smiled.

"Can we have some now?" It was Kirito's voice. Asuna and the others quickly turned their heads to find him standing there.

"Nope. Like you said, we are in such a hurry." Alice teased.

"Oh, come on." The blonde boy gave in and they exited the cafe.

The group of friends stood up abruptly. "That was Kirito!" They ran towards the door, that had closed behind the others. They swung the door open, just in time to see Kirito teleport. Asuna stepped back into the cafe and took a seat. "Who are they? When can we expect them back here?"

"Alice? Eugeo and Kirito. You won't be seeing them again, in these parts."The barkeep answered.

"What? Why not?" Asuna asked in a halting voice.

"This is floor two. I heard they reached the gate, yesterday." The barkeep explained.

"The gate?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Every ten floors are divided by a gate, that has a hidden quest. You can't pass through until you have a key or something. Alice and the other two, will be searching through every floor. I assume that their appearance, means they just finished checking every inch of this floor." The barkeep continued.

"That means, we need to hurry and get to the third floor." Sinon rationalized.

"You better hope you have a level of 150. Including every member in your party." The barkeep stressed.

"150?" Leafa panicked.

"You have got to be kidding! This is only floor two!" Klein barged in.

"What level do we need to be at, to get to floor ten?" Leafa asked in concern.

"I think they said just short of 1000." The barkeep informed.

"No way…" Silica stared at the floor, as always.

Asuna stared at the bar counter. "Kirito can't be that high. He only started playing a little over a couple months."

"Kirito and the other two, are full divers. They live and breath this game. They level quicker than anyone. They know more about it too. I hear they have been everyone's heros. But the way they fight… I have never seen so much intensity in battle." The barkeep continued.

"How can we raise our levels more efficiently?" Klein asked.

"The same way as any other game."

"We need to hurry." Liz said urgently.

They all nodded in unison.


	3. Chapter 3 Team Exploits

The three friends made their way to the gate.

"Looks like, still no one has found the key." Kirito observed the gate, that was still shut tight. "I wonder what kind of grand quest, we are even looking for."

"I have no idea… but we have completely searched all of the first 4 floors… if we are going to find anything, it will be on the floors lower than that." Alice surmised.

"Then let's continue searching through level 5. If there is any way to find it, it'll be through the process of elimination." Eugeo suggested, as he started to head back the way they came.

"Yeah, okay. It's not like it will open, with us just staring at it." Kirito agreed.

"Well! What are you waiting for?!" Eugeo called out, nearing the other side of the creekbed.

Alice and Kirito immediately followed behind.

"Race ya to the top!" Eugeo challenged.

"Your on!" Kirito broke into an extreme speed.

"Wait! Boys, there's no… hurry…"Alice quickly sighed, before mumbling to herself. "I will just have to use a teleport crystal as always…"

The two boys finally made it to floor 5, taking the scenic route. AKA. Longest route ever! They came to a stop and started panting.

"I can't believe you! It's like… pant... you were shot from a bow!" Eugeo complemented Kirito in his Eugeo kind of way.

"You were pretty fast too! Pant… you had me running… pant... on a higher setting." Kirito admitted.

Their attention suddenly was drawn to a person standing there in front of them.

"How could you both just leave me behind, like that!" Alice scolded. "What took you so long, anyway?! There is no daylight left to explore level 5!"

"What's the hurry? Eager to get through the gate, are we?" Eugeo teased, knowing full well that it is always Alice, reminding them, there is no rush.

"Not really… I just spent the rest of the day, waiting here for you!" Alice was ready the blow a fuse.

"So why didn't you go shopping?" Kirito retorted.

"I didn't know when you would get here, so I needed to be ready when you did." She was becoming a little more agitated, but decided to drop it. "We should find an inn. We will search tomorrow."

"Or we could search right now." Kirito smirked mischievously.

"No way!" Alice panicked.

"Don't tell me, you're afraid of the dark?" Eugeo teased.

"That isn't the reason!" She quickly defended. "It is unwise to be out there at night!"

"She is in denial." Kirito smirked even wider.

"I am NOT!"

The boys laughed.

"Then you can stay where it is safe, we will go and check things out." Eugeo playfully announced, as they were getting ready to turn around to head back towards the field.

"No way, am I letting you go out there on your own. You guys are way too irresponsible! You would be completely lost without me!" She defended.

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean, you're coming with us?"

"Fine!"

The three of them headed out to the main dungeon, on the current floor.

* * *

A few more monsters met their demise.

"We have been pressing through, but we still haven't found them, anywhere!" Liz remarked after she slammed her mace into the side of another monster's face.

"I have school in the morning and I haven't even done my homework yet." Silica was worried about what her parents would do, if they found out she decided to skip school.

"We all have school! But…" Asuna smashed her opponent in the heart and watched it disappear. "... we can't leave now! If they find the key to the gate, we may not catch up with them for a long time. Right now we still have a shot."

"I could take a few sick days." Klein interjected. He cleared the last monster from their sight. "But I might have to resign, if I stay with this game for too much longer…"

"Maybe your friend, Chrysheight, could give us notices to give to our teachers, that we are assisting on a missing persons case?" Sinon suggested.

"We aren't with the government, so I doubt it…" Leafa sunk to a sitting position on the ground.

"It would, at least be worth a try, right?" Liz remained optimistic.

"It doesn't matter! I am going to find Kirito! I have to." Asuna's resolve only grew stronger. She felt like she would lose her mind, if she stopped her quest, for finding Kirito, to do other things.

"We all feel that way. But what can we do? His levels are so much higher than ours. How can we compete with that?" Silica joined Leafa on the grass. Pina landed on her lap, taking a deep rest.

"Kirito has put his life on the line more than a few times for us, so we can't abandon him when he needs us the most!" Klein balled up his fists. "I will not give up, until he is back in ALO with us!"

"Agreed!"They all shouted at once.

Leafa looked up at Asuna with a sudden realization. "Asuna! Do you have Yui available? I haven't seen you bring her out yet."

Asuna hugged herself tightly. "No. She was saved to Kirito's nerve gear in SAO, so I would assume that he has her."

"That is assuming, she is compatiable." Sinon pointed out.

"Everything here is the same as SAO. Yui must be in this game." Silica deducted.

"I still don't get why that is, though." Klein looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It isn't important right now." Asuna returned their attention back to the real focus. "We just need to get Kirito to log out. As far as I am concerned, that is all that matters, right now."

"If we are really doing this, I am going to need a bow. I can't keep fighting like this. It's no good." Sinon turned her attention towards the town.

"And some new armor? I really appreciated you giving me your armor, Liz. But I don't think it will last me much longer. It's durability isn't strong enough. I could use a new weapon too." Leafa joined Sinon, getting ready to make way to town.

"Let's get our gear and then logout. In the morning, we will meet back at the center of town and prepare for the final boss on this floor." Asuna announced.

They were able to find a bow in town, but it wasn't anything that Sinon really appreciated, too much. The stats weren't very strong and distance would barely suffice. For now, she would have to make due with it. They got everything they needed and logged out.

* * *

Asuna rushed to the computer and sent a message to Agil. 'Any more talk about Kirito?' She waited withholding her breath. She found herself staring at the clock and watching it tick. She heard an alert and her attention returned to the computer with haste. She read it to herself.

'Not much. Kirito discovered a gate. He is looking for a key. That is all I was able to find.'

'Thank you, but we figured that out already. Please keep your eyes open!'

She didn't have to wait long before she got her response from him.

'Sure will. Be careful out there!'

'I will.' She turned away from her computer and made her way to her bed. She never thought this would ever happen. She and Kazuto had been so close. She practically saw him every day. They were going to spend their life together. It seemed like forever since she heard his voice. What would become of him? He is missing IRL. When he logs out, he will be faced with another challenge... to escape from his captors. Asuna was so frustrated. She wish she could do more IRL, but there was nothing to go on. She had this feeling like Kazuto was being ripped away from her. That is ridiculous, he has only been missing for a little while and there is nothing to say that things won't work out. Her head played games with her all night. She could barely sleep. As long as Kazuto was missing, she wasn't sure she would get another decent sleep. Things will be better, when she can finally reach him in game. It will put her mind at ease, even a little.

* * *

"I-i-ss t-tha-t aaaa GHOST!" Alice froze at the sight of a new monster in the moonlit dungeon.

"Look! New monsters! It's like a whole new dungeon at night." Eugeo mused, staring up at the faceless moonlit glowing skeleten.

Kirito looked thoughtful. "Maybe there are new passages at night too."

"Maybe you're right!" Eugeo watched as the monster drew near.

"We should go back!" Alice cowered behind her sword.

"Go if you want, but there is no way, I am turning back now! Kirito?"

Kirito gave a nod in agreement.

They both ran towards the first set of monsters.

Alice cringed, but finally gathered her nerves. "Alright! Fine! Just wait up!" She commenced her attack too. There was something about these creatures, that haunted her. The creepy setting, didn't help in the least.

They attacked the ghost like monsters and struck them down with ease. They maybe different, but still no tougher than the daytime beasts.

Kirito's attention was drawn to a particular glow. "Guys look! Over there!" He pointed. "That might be a moonlit passage. We should take a look."

They headed towards the new entrance that was revealed. The cave was littered with crystal like formations, that look like they contained moonlight in them.

"This wasn't here before, for sure! I know I would have recognized it, if it was!" Eugeo ran into the cave, not wanting to wait any longer, or the excitement was going to kill him.

The others followed close behind. They finally managed to get to a small dome. There they ran into a very large…

"RAT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO…!" Alice screamed.

"Stop gawking at it and let's attack it already!" Eugeo ordered.

They advanced on the rat, but it suddenly stood up and they noticed it towered over them. It had demon red eyes and black pixie dusted fur, with a large rat skull bone on it's head.

"I can't get a read on it's level!" Kirito shrieked as the rat tried to bite him, with it's massive jaws. "Be careful guys! It could be anything!"

The rat's razor bladed tail whipped around and knocked Eugeo and Alice hard against the cave walls, lowering their hp to the red zone on impact. "No Way! These monsters are leveled higher than anything on floor 10!" Eugeo realized based on damage dealt.

Alice grabbed out a healing crystal, but she wasn't able to use it. "We can't heal ourselves! What kind of dungeon is this?!" She shrieked.

"A crystal free zone! No Way!" Eugeo tried to get up, but found it difficult.

Kirito swung his sword around and deflected it's tail. "Just sit there and rest! I will distract it." Kirito had to skillfully dodge both the teeth and tail that were coming from all directions. He managed to finally get a hit on its head. Based on the sound it made and lack of cut lines, he knew there was no penetration possibilities on its skull. "The heads no good! Try and flank him! I will keep him trained on me. Hurry!"

They did, but the rat whipped its tail again.

Kirito couldn't stand and watch. He jumped towards them knocking them out of the way, just in time to take the blow. Kirito slammed against the crystals on the roof of the dome hard and hit the ground. He felt extreme pain shoot up his body and cringed. He looked up to see his health gauge was still in the green, but barely. He suddenly noticed the moonlit crystals on the roof shaking. Kirito stood up and ran towards the rat. The rat's tail came at him and he launched himself onto the tail. It whipped him up and Kirito used it like a springboard and slammed his swords both against the crystals hanging from the roof. They came loose and fell like giant daggers into the rat's main torso. As Kirito descended towards the rat, he held out his two swords and he cut off its neck. Kirito fell through the dissolving mess of the rat's remaining codes.

"That was AWESOME! How did you do that?!" Eugeo jumped up and ran over to Kirito, completely amazed by his performance.

"Did you get the last attack bonus?" Alice would bet a beast like that, would give an incredibly rare drop.

"Yeah." Kirito answered.

"What is it?!" Eugeo couldn't contain himself, for his curiosity burned in his mind.

"It's a new sword." Kirito pulled it out. It was a thick, heavy black sword. Its edges glowed bright red. He switched it for his _dark repulsor_.

"That is the best sword, I have ever seen!"

"Why does it glow like that?" Alice examined it.

"I don't know. It sure looks cool, though." Kirito gazed at it. "And it's really heavy."

"We should go back. I am hungry and tired." Alice complained.

"Okay."

They all headed towards the… exit? There was nothing but a cave wall, where they had originally entered.

"The exit's gone! Where is it?! It was right here!" Alice started banging on the cave wall.

"Maybe, we just made a wrong turn?" Eugeo responded.

"No, it was here! I know it was."

Kirito sighed. "It's daylight." He deducted. "The entrance only appears at night."

"You mean, we are stuck here?!" Alice panicked some more.

"If that's the case, let's allow our hp to regenerate and then let's explore for a while." Eugeo wasn't even slightly worried. It did give them a perfectly good excuse for continuing their expedition.

"I agree. But that monster was pretty tough. It makes me wonder what else is out there."

"I think Kirito makes an excellent point. I think we should stay here till nightfall."

"Ah come on. That's so boring. Who knows when we'll get another opportunity to be here. And what if the key is down here?"

"I'm with Eugeo. The key might be here. Can't turn back now."

"Fine…" She hesitated for a moment before following them back down the cave tunnels. She was afraid they would get lost, so she kept a steady eye on the map, just incase.

* * *

"That should do it! I have leveled up quickly. I am ready to take on the boss. You should be there too, right Sinon?" Leafa asked.

"I'm good to go." Sinon agreed.

Klein sighed. "We still have to find it. Too bad it doesn't work like Aincrad. We could just teleport to any cleared floor. Now we have to clear it ourselves." He complained.

"We still haven't seen Kazuto… I hope he hasn't found the key yet." Leafa was very depressed by everything going on, but didn't want people worrying about her, so she tried to act like Asuna. Who was she kidding though. Asuna was standing stronger than any of them, despite everything going on with Kirito. 'She really **is** strong.'

"He hasn't. Not that anyone knows of, anyway. Agil has been keeping us up to date on the UW Forum." Asuna informed them.

"I say we head back for more supplies and repair our gear, after we take care of these monsters up ahead." Liz suggested.

They all agreed and advanced on the monsters, taking them out with ease. After continuing on their current path, they found themselves overlooking a deep crevice, with a little stone bridge to take them across it, to a cave like entrance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sinon enquired.

"We found the boss room… well, sort of." Leafa answered.

"No. I don't think so. It looks like a passage." Liz observed.

They started to investigate. It was a very large cave, but there wasn't anyway to be sure, where it lead to.

"What happened to getting our gear repaired?" Silica asked nervously, not wanting to go towards a trap, with everything at low durability.

The others just ignored her and kept going. The next thing they knew, they travelled down a steep, rocky slope that lead to a town. They walked through a portal like wall.

"That's it? What about a boss? We are already on the next level?" Liz pointed out.

"Doesn't anyone think that was a little too easy?" Sinon added.

Silica chimed in. "I can't believe we have made it to floor 6, already."

Asuna smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's ask around for Kirito!"

* * *

They continued walking aimlessly through the caves. Everyone was exhausted and hungry.

"I can't believe we're lost…" Eugeo whined.

"If you had listened to me, we wouldn't have been here in the first place." Alice was too annoyed to deal with their complaints.

"Wait… There was a passage this way, but it's gone now." Kirito's eyes widened upon sudden realization. "Now I get it!"

"Huh? Get what?"

Kirito thought it through. "It all makes sense. We aren't lost!"

"You know how to get back?"

"No. But I now know why."

"Enlighten us, would you?" Alice wasn't very thrilled to hear it, after he said he still didn't know where they are.

"I have been watching the crystals. Some glow and some don't." Kirito explained.

"Ya. so?"

"It isn't just random. They are glowing in the presence of moonlight. When they glow, new sections open up and old ones close." Kirito continued.

"What? But that means… How are we ever going to find our way out?" Eugeo shrieked.

"Lucky for you, I have been mapping this whole time." Alice gave a matter of fact response. "It didn't make any sense, till you pointed that out, however."

"Does that mean, we can get out of here?" Eugeo felt like hope might be restored.

"I think I might be able to figure it out."

"Not yet. This dungeon is a huge labyrinth. Think about it. Where else would you find a key?" Kirito did have a very good point that the others couldn't deny, so they kept trekking.

They were still tired and found themselves looking for a safe place to rest from the monsters. There was still the issue of getting food. Their health bars would start to deplete, if they didn't get food soon, not to mention a decrease in their reaction times.

* * *

Asuna took a seat on a stool at the town cafe. The others joined her. She leaned her head on her palm and sighed. "Still nothing."

"Can I help you?" The cafe tender asked.

"Not unless you can tell me where Kirito is." Asuna was exasperated.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you say, 'Kirito'?" A small girl with blue hair and blue eyes asked.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Yes. Have you seen him?" Asuna responded quickly.

"No, but I knew him. I didn't know he was in this game." She smiled like she was talking to herself.

"You arrree?" Liz pressed.

"Sachi. I am from the guild called the-"

" _Moonlit Black Cats_!" Asuna suddenly clued in.

"Right…" Sachi's gaze met Asuna's in confusion.

Asuna felt she needed to explain things further. "Kirito told me about you! He will be so glad to see you again!"

"Hey Sachi? Who are these people you're talking to?" A group of guys, came from behind her.

"I don't know. They said they know Kirito." Sachi answered.

"YOU KNOW KIRITO?!" They stood in utter shock in front of the gang.

"I wondered if he died… I guess this confirms it." Keita's smile slid to a sad one.

"No. He is alive!" Asuna blurted.

"He was the one who beat the game!" Klein announced with pride and a strong arm held across his chest.

"He did!" Sachi smiled. "He kept his promise. I'm glad."

"I know it will mean a lot to him, if you see him again." Asuna thought about what Kirito had told her. His guilt had kept him from people and joining any guilds or parties. She smiled, thinking about how relieved he will be when he sees them.

"Why don't we _friend_ them. We could keep in touch." Silica suggested.

"That's a great idea." Tetsuo pulled up his window and sent a _friend request_ to them.

They accepted.

"We have to get going, but if you plan to take on the boss on this floor, message us. We could form a party and take it on together." Keita suggested.

"We will. But I was wondering about something… Why wasn't there a boss on the last level?" Sinon asked.

"Who can say. Nobody knows anything really." Ducker responded.

"We thought we were dead and then suddenly we were here. I know this isn't heaven. Skills… stats...levels… health bars… pretty obvious we are in another game." Tetsuo rambled on.

"I wonder if we can return to the real world. We are alive here, so maybe we are there too." Sachi was too hopeful. No one wanted to destroy her hopes. So everyone simply avoided her question.

"We have more dungeons to explore, before we are ready to take on the boss. We know where the cave to the next floor is. I can send you the mapping data, if you want?" Keita offered.

"Yes. We would appreciate it!" Leafa exclaimed.

The window popped up and they were able to accept it.

Things went a lot smoother when others helped.

* * *

"Look! Over there! It's a huge glowing _chest_! I bet that contains the _key_!" Eugeo exclaimed, running towards it.

A _chest_ in a enclosed room? "Wait! It's a trap!" Kirito called out to Eugeo.

Eugeo didn't hear him in time and opened the _chest_.

The door closed behind them.

The _chest_ sparkled and opened up, revealing a very large _key_.

"It wasn't a trap…?" Kirito was astounded. He thought for sure, they would be overrun by monsters.

The three of them gathered around the _key_ and suddenly disappeared.

They appeared on the floor below the one they entered. The _key_ was gone, but it had been added in a window that popped up, in front of them.

"Glad that's over. I'm hungry!" Eugeo flopped to the ground.

"I will make something when we get to town." Alice sighed in relief.

Kirito stood up and headed towards the closest town. He was stopped by Eugeo's next comment.

"Hey, Kirito! Your sword! It's not glowing red anymore." Eugeo sounded quite disappointed.

"What?!" Kirito pulled out the sword hastily and examined it. "Maybe it only glows in the dark…" Before he could put it away, he heard something coming their way. He turned around to warn his friends, but it was too late. They were surrounded by some rather shady, ravaged cloaked figures.

"What do you want?!" Alice yelled at the mysteriously creepy, cloaked men.

"I have a score to settle with that punk!" One of the men pointed at Kirito aggressively.

"We want you to hand over all your items, or we will kill you!" The reapers drew their weapons.

"Who are you?!" Kirito demanded. He hadn't seen any of them before, so why would there be a score to settle?

"We are 'Laughing Coffin'. We are going to make you pay for what you did!"

"What I did?! I don't know what game you are trying to pull, but I won't stand for it. If I have to fight you, I will!" Kirito challenged.

"Always the hero. I **will** kill you this time!" The one in particular was giving a malevolent look. "There is no one to save you now!"

"Who says, I need saving?!" Kirito contiued in the pre-battle banter.

The men commenced their attack. In the heat of the battle, a throwing knife slit Kirito's arm and another into Eugeo's leg. They fell to the ground. They both looked at their health bars and noticed the paralysis symbol next to it.

"We've been poisoned!" Kirito warned Alice, who was the only one left to defend them.

The one man started laughing hysterically.

"They aren't finished yet, Kuradeel."

"No one kill the black swordsman! He's mine!" Kuradeel threatened.

They advanced on Alice.

The boys pulled out their teleport crystals and quickly shouted out the town.

The men ran towards them, but the boys vanished from their eyes.

They turned their attention to Alice. She had one out too. The man threw the knife at her, but she still managed to teleport.

They appeared on the center square of the town, on floor 6. They were still paralyzed and couldn't move, but at least they got away from their attackers. No matter how temperary it might be, they were glad to have a break for now. They really needed it.

"WHA… t happend… there…? It looked like they knew you, Kirito." Alice studied Kirito's face.

"I don't know them. I have never seen them before." Kirito explained as he was still trying to move.

"Will they be back? I am so glad we had our crystals close by. Otherwise, we would be dead for sure."

"We have to be more careful. They are still out there." Alice warned.

The effects slowly wore off, but before it did, they received a decent sized crowd. They offered them antidote crystals.

Kirito and the others stood up and thanked them.

"Kirito? You should know that someone has been looking around town for you." One of the town's folk informed him.

"They have…? They found us… They tried to kill us!" Kirito was still pretty tired and disturbed. So he and his friends turned and headed towards an inn. They were convinced that they had not seen the last of them. What would they do the next time they meet? Things have gotten a whole lot more complicated.

The crowd watched and decided to keep them from being discovered by the other party again.

* * *

The group returned from the dungeons.

"Man… I'm tired…" Klein complained.

"Still nothing… guess we need to get to the next floor." Leafa whined.

"Does anyone notice, the weird looks we are getting?" Sinon pointed to the disgruntled looks from the other players.

"What's up with them?" Klein grumbled.

"Does anyone get the feeling, something happened while we were gone?" Liz suspected.

Asuna stood in front of everyone in the center square. "Do you have a problem?!"

"Yes we do! You aren't welcome here!" The crowd drew their swords.

"Not welcome?! You've got to be kidding!" Klein retorted.

Everyone in the town center surrounded them in a hostile manner.

Suddenly a message popped up and broke everyone from their hostilities.

Asuna and the gang read the message that was sent to everyone. ' _The key has been found. Anyone who is ready to take on the boss on the other side of the gate, meet us there at 10am sharp_.'

The people grumbled. "We have to work. What is he thinking? I've got school."

Klein ushered his friends to slip away in the middle of the distraction. They headed back into the dungeon. They planted their tired bodies on the grass and looked up towards the sky.

"What is going on? Why did everyone turn on us?" Silica felt the pressure of their personal quest getting that much more difficult.

Asuna heard a laugh that made her cringe. She recognized it from somewhere and she was alerted to a presence in the growing shadows. She jerked her head this way and that, in complete distress.

"You alright?" Sinon grew concerned.

"It's nothing…" Asuna tried to relax.

"That didn't look like nothing!" Klein pried.

"Just now, I thought I heard a familiar laugh… Did anyone else hear that?" Asuna finally admitted. "I think someone is watching us."

Silica latched onto Sinon's arm. "A-are y-you sure?" Pina whined and took shelter in Silica's lap..

"I can't be certain." Asuna didn't want to give them false hope, but she would stay alert just in case.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Klein stood up and drew his sword. "You cowards!"

A moment of silence.

"Whoever they were, they are gone now." Asuna relaxed, trying to calm her friends.

Klein sat back down.

"I think we should go back to town." Liz suggested.

"We would have to sneak into an inn." Leafa pointed out.

"It would be better than staying here." Silica stood up quickly. She didn't want to stay here where they were being stocked, any more than the rest of them did.

"That message… Kirito and the others found the _key_. If we don't get to level 10 by tomorrow… Kirito will be out of reach… again…" Asuna was even more distressed just thinking about it.

"We can't… it's impossible. We just barely made it to floor 6. That would be four more floors in just a few hours. We will never make it." Leafa didn't mean to be pessimistic. But the fear of losing her brother, was starting to wear on her. She curled up on the grass, with her face planted on her knees.

"Let's message the _Moonlit Black Cats_. We can see if they will join us for a midnight boss raid."

"Our levels should be high enough to make it to the next floor." Sinon clicked up her window and prepared a message. "Is everyone up for this?"

They nodded in unison. Sinon took her cue and sent the message.

"If we get to floor 7, we might get another chance to intercept Kirito, before he heads to the gate."

"He could already be on floor 10!" Leafa shrieked.

"Maybe not. We can at least try." Liz assured her.

"We are going to find him, so don't worry, Leafa."

Leafa couldn't believe how Asuna could be so confident in this situation. She knew how much Asuna cared about her brother and yet she could still keep a level head.

A message was received.

"What did they say?"

Sinon answered. "They are concerned about it, but have agreed to it anyways. We are supposed to meet them at the dungeon entrance in a half hour."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Klein cheered.

* * *

The two parties trekked through the floor dungeons. They came across unfamiliar monsters.

"This is weird. The monsters are completely different at night." Sachi had become a lot more confident in her fighting, now that she didn't have to worry about dying. She stood out front boldly and defended with her shield. After one monster was defeated, another came out, but that one met it's demise too.

"These monsters look the same as the monsters during the day, only they are like their shadow versions." Tetsuo added.

"Look!" Silica pointed her finger in the direction of a magical sight. There were giant flowers that were encapsulated with bright moonlight. There were some that shimmered of pure starlight and others radiated in gold dust. Their dazzling pollen graced the grasslands and made it look like what you might only see in a dream. "They're so pretty."

"I had no idea, that everything changes at night." Liz stared in awe.

They continued through the forests of sparkling flowers and made their way towards the ' _boss room_ '. When they were nearing the other end, something cut them off. It whipped through the grass undetected and knock four of the members of MBCats off their feet. Asuna and her friends poised to strike.

"Where did it go?!" Klein scanned the grass.

Asuna engaged her tracking skill. She spotted two red eyes, gleaming in her direction. "There!"

They spotted a very large snake like beast. It's tails were used like whips. Sometimes, it would wrangle their feet and drag them under the grass.

Asuna leaped into action, driving her sword into it's side tail, but its other tail, swiftly wrapped around her waist and dragged her down into it's hole.

"ASUNA!" They called out in horror, upon seeing their friend get pulled under ground.

Suddenly, another one of its tails surfaced from another hole in the ground and tried for another victim. Leafa jumped out of the way as fast as possible.

Klein jumped at the creature and struck it hard cutting off its tip.

They saw the tail that held Asuna captive, fling her sky high into the air, after surfacing from another hole. Asuna slammed against a cliff and landed hard on the ground. Her health gauge showed her to be in the red.

"We can't let it get another strike." Liz's resolve got much stronger as she instigated her next series of attacks.

"Hurry! Use your _healing crystal_ s!" Silica jumped in front of Asuna and blocked the next strike from its tail, directed towards Asuna.

Asuna quickly raised her hp bar level back to green, with her _crystal_.

Keita struck the monster hard, cutting off another of its tails. "Guys! We have a problem! The tails grow back!"

"What?! No way! Then how do we kill this thing?" Klein blocked another whipping motion.

Sachi jumped towards the big hole on the other side. "I think we need to cut the snake off, by the head." She scanned the several holes.

"It's head is in the holes. We need to get down there." Sinon jumped down into a hole. She ran through as fast as she could, drawing her sword, realizing that a bow wouldn't do any good in this particular situation.

"Let's distract it, so Sinon can find its head." Asuna renewed her attacks.

Sinon scoured the holes and finally found its head.

* * *

The parties that formed the next morning, gathered around Kirito and his friends, waiting for them to unlock the gate. When they advanced from the gate. they came across a three headed dog monster, assumed to be the most powerful boss, they came across, thus far. The other parties didn't wait for Kirito and his group, before taking on the monster themselves. They were getting creamed out there. Alice and the two boys caught up with them, but it was getting to be almost too late.

"Get out of there! It's no good! Your levels aren't high enough!" Eugeo yelled out to the players, who were taking on the three headed dog like monster.

"They can't get away! Help them! I will distract it!" Kirito ran at the giant beast and struck it in the face, gliding past its jaws. As Kirito landed onto his feet and swung his sword again, striking it's paws. One of its heads managed to grab Kirito swiftly in its jaws, biting down hard and spat him at the other players. He stood up and checked the other players health bars. They were all dipped into the red.

"I got this!" Eugeo ran in and sliced the dogs back with his sword and the other dog's head caught him in his mouth, like a dog would catch a Frisbee. It whipped its head back and forth, dwindling down Eugeo's health bar.

"Let him go!" Alice ran in angrily. She darted through, barely being missed by its paw. She jabbed her sword into its torso and the other paw beat her away.

Kirito grew in ferocity. He couldn't let a single person die. "Alice! Get the other people out of here! Eugeo and I will distract it! Hurry!" Kirito landed another set of skillful strikes. His dual wielding skills were coming in handy.

The dog finally dropped Eugeo. Eugeo could barely get to his feet. His health bar was dipping into the red. He felt his energy drain. He staggered towards the monster, refusing to give up. The pain shot through his body and he grew light headed. He fell to his knees. He pulled out his _healing crystal_ and felt the energy return quickly. It was their party's last one.

Alice tried to assist the other players the best she could, but the dog launched itself over Kirito and Eugeo, landing just in front of the others. The dog landed on several people, who died on impact.

Kirito and Eugeo were painted with great horror. "No! You BASTARD!" They attacked with extreme aggression and their fierceness blew out of control. Especially for Kirito.

Kirito's attacks came so fast, that the monster couldn't get a lock on him. The dog chased him around, but finally Kirito launched himself from a post and slammed his two swords into two of the dog's heads. Suddenly, this monstrous hellhound shrunk a little and had a single head, making it look a little more like a normal dog. It's attacks became more aggressive and unruly. It tackled Kirito and tried for a death blowing crunch, but Eugeo flanked it. Instead, it grabbed Kirito by the neck and swung him against Eugeo.

Kirito and Eugeo tried to stand up and saw that blood was dripping from its mouth. Kirito noticed his health bar was nearly depleted to nothing. He staggered towards the monster growing very lightheaded. The pain in his neck, was becoming unbearable.

Eugeo jumped in front of Kirito. "Don't worry! I got this!"

The beast managed to chomp on a few more people, after getting a bite on Alice, who was lowered to nearly red on her health bar.

Eugeo flanked the beast, before it was able to get Alice again. The monster swiftly jumped back, slamming against Eugeo.

Kirito could not allow himself to stand and watch and went for another blow, as soon as he could gather enough strength. He watched as the beast whimpered and whined and hobbled. It was almost defeated. Now was their chance. "We can do this! Just a couple more attacks!"

They attacked it all at once and the dog disappeared into vanishing codes.

They all allowed gravity to pull them to the ground after it was all over. The pain took over them and they felt every inch of their bodies screaming out at once.

"How many died?" Eugeo asked in the middle of his panting.

Alice checked the status. "24…"

Their eyes grew wide. "No way…"

"I don't think that monster was supposed to be defeated by normal leveling. We should have raised our levels much higher than this." Kirito looked at his level, as did everyone else at their own. Their levels grew exponentially. Kirito noticed that he got the last attack bonus... again. He cringed, when he tried to sit up. The pain pulsed again. Looks like they were going to be there for a while.

"What are we even doing this for?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"You heard the prophecy… if we don't, this world will be ravaged by _flames of Hades_ … We need to protect the people, so we need to destroy him, once and for all!" Kirito balled his fists tightly. "He is going to pay for all that he's done! All the lives that have been taken and our village, that he destroyed."

"Maybe then, our people might allow us to return." Eugeo longed to return to the peace, that they once had on floor 1.

"We should get to floor 11, before new monsters approach us." Alice tried to stand up, but she felt her blood rush and she fainted.

"Alice!"

* * *

They had made it to floor 7. They received a message. ' _Gate 1 has been cleared_.'

"That's it… He is out of reach." Silica looked down depressed. "How can we keep this up? We'll never catch him now."

Everyone felt the same way, but they didn't want to give into despair. This was their only chance to help Kirito.

"We can't give up. We will make it!" Asuna stood up firmly. "We have to."


	4. Chapter 4 Fateful Encounter

The parties that survived, gazed at the desolation before them. Alice had come to, after about an hour, so they chose to continue on to the next floor.

"The fires already consumed this floor… We were too late…" Eugeo cringed.

"All these people that died, I will not let it be in vain." Alice stepped forward. She looked to the others. "Listen up! Hades will continue to bring devastation to our towns and villages. He will not stop, even if **we** do! We cannot allow him to rule this world! This is our world, so let's take it back!" She announced to the people gathered in the town square.

"That's right, we will! YEAH!" The people roared in amusement, surprisingly stoked about it and not really worried too much. At least not what would be expected, when one's fate is bound to the results of their actions.

Kirito looked over to Eugeo. "They aren't taking this seriously. Don't they understand what is really at stake. It's no wonder, why they have never past the first gate. They aren't even trying." Kirito narrowed his eyes towards the other parties.

"Thanks Kirito! If you didn't come in, we would have been goners! Give it up for Kirito!" The people shouted in a relaxed cheer. They didn't acknowledge the others in Kirito's party, because they were unfamiliar. Kirito had become very popular on the forums, after his many adventures in other games. Not to mention how he could really go ballistic in a fight.

Kirito turned to more aggressive means. "YOU ARE ALL MORONS! DON'T YOU GET IT! MANY HAD DIED BACK THERE! THIS ISN'T ANY TIME FOR CELEBRATION!"

"Sheesh! Relax! It sucks for them sure, but we can still move on and beat this thing! We don't need them, to do it, either." The people continued, in a way that only came off as an insult to Kirito and his friends.

Kirito grabbed the man by the shirt, with fierceness in his eyes. "You want to die?! Go ahead! But don't take others down with you!" Kirito threatened, before throwing the guy backwards.

The man staggered in response, trying to regain his balance. "What the heck, man?!"

Eugeo stepped forward and slapped the man across the face. "Do something like that again, we won't come and save your ass, the next time!"

"You know this **is** only a game. Chill out."

"You think this is just some game to you?!" Eugeo mirror Kirito's reaction to a fault.

A big, muscular man with orange spiked hair and red eyes, stepped in between them. "Hold on. Save your energy for the real enemy! Let's stop wasting our time, fighting each other. The clock is ticking against us. We better keep moving."

"Sure man." The others settled down.

Kirito and his friends were still pretty upset, but eventually agreed to drop it.

Alice got her friends' attention. "We need to help the others level up, like it or not. After that last boss, I know there is no way, we can do this ourselves."

"Yeah… I know. But they are hardly worth the effort, with attitudes like that." Eugeo headed towards an inn and the others followed close behind. "I'm beat."

"Me too. Hey Alice?" Kirito rested his head against his arms behind him, "You wouldn't mind making some dessert too? After that last battle, I could use a good distraction."

"If good food was a _last attack bonus_ , I would never get to land an attack." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Kirito responded sheepishly.

Eugeo burst out laughing.

They gazed out over a fire stricken wasteland, finding a ghost town of destruction in their midst.

"I think we could all benefit from a good distraction…" Alice let out a sigh, when she started to think over all the reasons why staying here for the night, would be a really bad idea.

They came to the remaining burnt building, that resembled an old creepy inn.

"Do you even think it is safe to stay here?" Alice heard a creak in every floor board she stepped on. It felt like the boards could give out at any minute.

"It's all there is available… It's like a ghost town. I can't blame people, for abandoning this floor. But when did the fire flatten this place anyway? It doesn't look like anyone has been here in many years." Kirito opened a door to their room and it came unhinged. It swiveled back and forth. "Great… no privacy…"

"It's not so bad." Eugeo teased.

"That's it! I insist we go back to floor 8. They have the best inns." Alice turned around and headed for the door.

"Doesn't matter to me." Eugeo shrugged his shoulders.

They exited the inn and pulled out their _teleport crystals_. "Teleport _Verandas_!" But nothing happened.

"It can't be. Towns aren't _crystal_ free zones!" Alice complained.

"There might be another reason." Kirito got their attention. "I think that the gates are some kind of barrier. Once you cross it, you can't teleport back."

"How did you figure that out?"

"When we couldn't use our _crystals_ to teleport back to town, in that last boss fight. We could teleport on the other side." Kirito elaborated.

"So you're saying we might not be able to visit the upper levels again?"

"Nah. I think we could still return to the gate, if we wanted. This is just a theory." Kirito admitted.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for the night." Eugeo didn't think it was a bad thing. It was like living in a creepy, campfire, ghost story.

"Sounds good to me. As long as we eat **this** year." Kirito complained, after his stomach screamed louder than before.

"I will get right on it." Alice led them back, towards the creepy rundown inn.

* * *

"There is the gate! We finally made it!" Leafa was relieved to have finally made it this far. They had been playing this game for a while. It was a good feeling to have finally made it somewhere.

They stepped through the gate and headed to the desolate town ahead.

"What is this place? It gives me the creeps." Liz cringed at the sight of the town.

"There is nothing here. I don't see any monsters either. What a useless floor." Klein ranted.

"You want to complain? Be grateful, you don't have to beat some boss to get to the next floor." Liz retorted.

"I can see for miles. But I don't see anyway down to the next floor. Past the burnt trees, it looks like sand everywhere." Sinon observed.

"There might be more to this floor, than we realize. So stay sharp!" Asuna led them towards the middle of nowhere. They walked for hours and nothing! They dragged their feet after a while, through the scorching desert.

"There is nothing out here. Can we go back now?" Silica held Pina close.

They glanced at their _health gauges_ and saw they were once again, dipping into the yellow. Their _endurance stats_ , were increasing though. They had to access their _canteen_ item over and over. It would momentarily allow their _hp bar_ to build back up to green. But their _canteens_ took a time limit to refill. They were pretty glad that they didn't have to physically refill it with water, until they went through 10 refills. There may not be any monsters, but there was a challenge to this floor, they never anticipated.

* * *

Kirito and his friends made it to floor 13. They took a look around and found a really lush forest. Something that drew their attention right away… there was no town! It was getting late and would be dark soon. They were counting on a peaceful rest at an inn. Now they didn't have enough time to return to the town on floor 12, because they didn't have enough _teleport crystals_ handy, for each member of their party. They were going to have to set up camp.

They started a fire and got out their sleeping bags. But when the darkness took over the floor, particles in the ground, became illuminated in a bright red glow, with the radiant moonlight's reflection. The ground heated to an unbearable level. Not to the point, where they would get a burn, but even still, they were boiling hot.

"I can't take this anymore! It's too darn hot!" Eugeo slid his finger through his menu and removed all his equipment, down to his boxers, leaving his sword at his side. "That's better…"

"Great idea." Kirito did the same. His sleeping bag disappeared and he used his black coat as his blanket to shield him from the hot soil. His two swords, resting next to him. The one glowing bright red, like any other dark night.

They put out the campfire, because it was only adding to the heat. The only problem was, now there was nothing to keep the monsters at bay.

"What am I supposed to do?! That's not fair!" Alice complained. She wasn't about to strip to her undergarments in front of a couple boys.

Kirito looked at her in amusement. "Don't you still carry around that old bikini of yours?!" He suggested. Kirito gazed back at the stars.

"Oh right! That would work." She immediately stripped down to her bikini.

Eugeo stared at her, cheekily.

"Look away, Eugeo!" Alice demanded. 'How dare he check me out!' Her cheeks turned red.

Eugeo closed his eyes, but it only lasted for two seconds, before he peeked at her with one eye.

"Shut it!" She rolled over, so her back would be facing him.

Kirito gave Eugeo a disapproving look.

"Awe come on. She is rocking that bikini." Eugeo defended.

Alice's cheeks turned a bright shade of red now.

Kirito shook his head. "I will take first watch. You guys get some rest."

The others closed their eyes and allowed the sleep to take them.

It suddenly occurred to Kirito, what others might think, if they stumbled across their camp. But then shook off the thought, reminding himself that it was way too late for anyone to be out here. He didn't know why people weren't really out at night, because some of the floors, seem to really come alive at night. Almost like magic. He tossed and turned, then he was alerted to a rustling in the bushes. He stood up, taking his swords in his hands. 'I will check it out before waking the others. It could be nothing.'

As he was poised readying himself for anything, a large sized wolf, launched itself out of the bushes at Kirito. Kirito's blade was caught in the beast's jaws. Kirito got a quick look and realized that its teeth were sharp and made of strong metal, like small swords. Its jaws were armor plated like its very own shield. Its midnight black fur, shimmered under the radiant moonlight. It wrenched its neck back and forth hard, shaking Kirito's balance. Kirito tried to swing his other sword at its flank, but couldn't get his stability. The monster managed to throw him to the ground and jumped on top of him, so fast it was like one motion. Kirito waited for the killing blow, as he figured the jaws would claim his throat and then his life. With him being parted from his swords and wearing no armor, he was completely at the monster's mercy. Then all of the sudden, its tongue met his face.

Kirito's eyes widened at the sudden change, in the monster's behavior and then noticed his _quest log_ got an update after interacting with it. 'A _QUEST GIVER_?! BUT IT'S A MONSTER!'

"Kirito!" Eugeo and Alice ran at the beast. It snarled at them aggressively.

Kirito rolled out from under its body and made eye contact with them. "No! Don't! It's a _quest giver_!"

"It can't be! It's a wolf!" Alice reasoned.

"I know… but it is!" Kirito stood up now and the beast calmed down, looking at him, curiously.

Eugeo scrolled through the _quest log_. He read out the new entry.

" _Life as we know it, is in danger! Even the beasts are restless under this new scourge! The shadows are growing around us and I now require your help!"_

"What scourge is that?" Alice asked the wolf, but it tilted its head. Almost like saying 'You expect me to answer that?! I'm a WOLF!'

"Should we accept it?" Eugeo asked, not wanting to do anything, without the others approval.

"Why not."

Eugeo clicked _accept_.

They watched as a new _health bar_ joined their party.

"It's level is incredibly high and its _health bar_ surpasses ours!" Kirito and the others stared in shock.

"Since when, do _quest givers_ join parties? And a monster no less?" Alice stood next to it and leaned in to pat it.

"It knows this field, maybe it knows where the town is?" Eugeo looked at the beast. "Can you lead us there?"

The wolf took off towards the forest and stopped, upon noticing it wasn't being followed. It stood there, staring at them, waiting for them to follow it.

They agreed and started to follow the wolf, after standing around in suspicion.

"Wait!" Alice finally realized that they were still not wearing their gear. Her face turned a strong shade of red. "We can't go to town, like this!"

The boys suddenly looked down at themselves and their faces turned red in embarrassment, too. They all equipped their gear and continued following the wolf.

They were led to a huge mountain, in the center of the field. As they drew near, they noticed a serene goldish glow, emanating from the tunnels. They continued into the tunnels, until they noticed that the glow was becoming more defined. Their gaze finally met a very large city, sitting in the middle of a underground lake. They looked down the cliff and they spotted an extremely large shadow, moving around in that lake.

"Great! It is guarded by a sea monster!" Eugeo whined.

"Hey! Wait!" Kirito noticed that the wolf was already down on the golden bridge, making a break for the city. "What's it doing?! Monsters can't go into towns and cities!" Kirito darted towards the bridge and everyone followed him. They can't let the _quest giver_ die. If the _quest_ is a _floor clearing quest_ , they can't descend to the next floor without completing it. The wolf has a _health bar_ and that means it can die! Kirito couldn't stand by and let that happen. He managed to catch up to it and they both entered the city. "How is this possible? How can you get in here?"

The city folk were alerted to the beast and they drew their weapons. "How did that get in here?! Kill it!" They ran at the wolf.

The wolf snarled and its eyes glowed red. It prepared itself to attack.

Kirito stood protectively in front of the wolf. "Stop! This wolf is with me!"

The people halted their attack. One girl came forward. "You have a _hunting wolf_? They are thought to be extinct! How did you find it?"

Eugeo and Alice joined Kirito.

Kirito relaxed. "It found us."

"A-a _HUNTING WOLF_?! Does that mean it can hunt for us?" Eugeo shrieked in excitement. "Buddy?! Can you get us some _S-Class_ food?! I'm talking rabbits or…"

The wolf took off, back the way it came and headed up the cliffs, continuing out the tunnel.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't cook _S-Class_ food! My _cooking skill_ is nowhere near high enough for that!" Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"You can at least try though right?" Kirito asked now that he was almost drooling.

"I guess."

They waited at the entrance of the city and they eventually saw the wolf return. It didn't look like it had anything at all. It sat down in front of them.

Alice reached out and placed her hands around its face. Upon the interaction, a window popped up. It read, 'Will you accept this _Ragout Rabbit_ X 3?' She clicked _Accept_.

"Alright!" The boys cheered.

Eugeo smiled playfully. "I've always wanted a dog."

* * *

"That was… uhhh… grreeeaaattt…" Kirito felt like he might throw up.

The others at the dinner table were trying to stop themselves from gagging.

Kirito took his plate and placed it on the floor, for the wolf.

It hovered around it and took a sniff. It whined and lay down on the floor, staring at it.

Kirito chuckled. "The wolf doesn't even approve."

"I warned you!" Alice defended.

"My stomach officially hates me…" Eugeo hugged his stomach tightly, as if trying to make himself vomit, so he could feel better.

"I need to sleep this off." Kirito stood up and headed to his bunk. The others joined him. The wolf jumped up onto Kirito's bed, nearly pushing him off. "Hey! Get down!"

"You shouldn't take a girl to bed, on your first date!" Eugeo teased.

"Very funny… Who says, she is a girl? Monsters don't have gender."

"Actually, that's not true. That wolf is most definitely a female. And…" Eugeo snickered. "I think she likes you!"

"Shut up!" Kirito rolled over, so his back was against 'her' back.

"We should name her!" Alice piped in.

"Why?"

"I don't want to keep calling her 'wolf'. It's just too weird."

Kirito made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at Alice, because the wolf gave him a big swirly, across the face. "Ahhh… gross!" He glared at her.

She looked back at him, so innocently.

The others burst out laughing.

After a moment, they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, they were greeted by loud crashing noises. They shot up and saw gleaming red eyes. The wolf snarled at them. They had to think fast, at her sudden aggressive nature.

Kirito looked through his item window and pulled out a _ragout rabbit_. He dropped it on the floor and as she ran for it, they made a break for the door. They looked back and watched her snarf it down.

She then jumped back on the bed, calmly and twirled around, planting her body on the bunk. Her eyes were now, the calm peaceful black, they were before. She wagged her tail and pouted in Kirito's direction.

Kirito returned to the bunk. "I think she gets aggressive, when she's hungry. Great, another mouth to feed!" Kirito checked to make sure, he was safe, before planting himself back in his bunk.

They all went back to bed.

* * *

They all gathered at the table and waited for Alice to finish making breakfast.

The wolf planted her front paws and snout on the table, as Alice drew near with the food.

Kirito slammed his sword down on the table, just in front of her snout. Clearly, the smell was driving her crazy. "Save some for the rest of us!"

Alice dished out the food and Kirito immediately, placed the wolf's portion on the floor. She devoured it in seconds.

Everyone else snarfed down their food, worried that she would try for another helping.

Her snout nudged Kirito's arm.

"Stay down! Nikko!" Alice slapped her snout with her mixing spoon.

"Nikko?" The boys gave Alice a quizzical look.

"Nikko, was the name of a loyal dog from a tale, I heard when I was a child. It fits, don't you think?" She smiled.

"Whatever you say…" Eugeo smirked.

Kirito stood up, after finishing the food on his plate. "We should probably get going on that _quest_. But I think we should train for a while. If the floor monsters are afraid of this beast, it must be really strong."

"You might be right. We should wait until our levels are extremely high. Maybe we can find some other people to help us out. If this is a _floor clearing quest_ , we will need a huge party, to take on this boss."

"Yeah." Eugeo stood up too. "But we have this mongrel to help us, so I am sure we will be fine. Do you think she will leave us, once the _quest_ is over?" Eugeo grew sad. "I kind of like having her around…"

"Probably. _Quest givers_ can't leave their floor. If you wanted, I am sure we could visit."

"Why don't we buy a house here? It could guard our place, while we are on other floors!" Alice suggested.

"And if you raise your _cooking skill_ , we could eat like kings, every night!" Eugeo enthused.

"That sounds amazing, but aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? We haven't even completed the _quest_. She may disappear after completion." Kirito always had to think things through.

Alice was always the voice of reason and Eugeo had to make a game out of everything. Now with their trusty hound, they made quite a team.

* * *

Asuna and her friends stayed out late and noticed that the floor boss, was a sand diving nocturnal beast. It took forever, but they **did** finally beat it and make it to the next floor. They were strolling through town and they saw a group of people gathered.

"What's going on?" Silica asked no one in particular.

"I think we are about to find out." Sinon pointed to a person, who was about to talk to the crowd.

The man stood in front of everyone. "You wonder why I asked you to be here? I will tell you. There has been a huge development. After the raid group, defeated the final boss on this floor. An unnatural barrier has covered the entrance to floor 13. So far, no one has managed to get through it. All we know, is that floor 13 is probably at war with Hades' destructive minions."

"No way! Already? But we haven't even had a chance to get there yet." The people panicked.

"Don't worry! I haven't been able to get a hold of them, but there are players that are on this floor, already. They might be able to find a way through the barrier, from the other side." He continued.

"Who's on the other side?!" Klein yelled.

"Can't be confirmed, but I believe the Floor clearing enthusiasts. The full time divers!" He clarified.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried.

"We have been trying to figure it out from our end, so if anyone has any idea how to destroy this barrier, come with me!" The man continued.

The people dispersed.

The group of friends, made their way through town.

"What are we going to d-" Silica suddenly vanished from their eyes. There was a _disconnection_ symbol, left in her wake.

"Silica!" Sinon called out.

"Where did she go?"Leafa asked.

"My guess, is her mother pulled the plug." Asuna remembered when her own mother did that to her. "With us all skipping school, it's only a matter of time, before each one of us gets unplugged."

"You're right. We are all on a time limit." Liz knew that it couldn't be helped either.

"Not me! I quit this morning. I want to get another job anyways. That one was really starting to irritate me." Klein stood proudly. "Besides, you never abandon your buddies."

"Lucky for you." Liz grew irritated.

There was no doubt, that all their grades were suffering.

"I already told my mother about what I was doing. She has been really supportive. She really misses Kazuto." Leafa once again looked like she might cry, but tried to shake it off.

"I don't like it, but what if we met at Klein's and we dive there. They wouldn't find us, for a while and we wouldn't have to worry about being unplugged." Sinon suggested.

"I know! I will order a pizza!" Klein cheered. He was thinking about, how he was going to be living with a bunch of girls.

"That is better than pushing our luck, with the way things are. I would rather explain things later, than to ask for their permission." Asuna smiled confidently.

"Then it's settled." They all logged out except for Leafa.

She knew she had permission, so she would wait for them to log back in. Although, she did feel a little left out, when Klein mentioned, he was ordering pizza. Leafa walked around the center of town and felt a little lonely. Her thoughts kept going to Kazuto. 'What is he doing right now? I hope he is alright… I wonder if what they said was true and Kazuto really is engaged in a war with Hades' minions… Will he be alright?' She saw a _quest giver_ at the other side of town.

"Please help me!" The woman cried.

Leafa came closer. She saw the _quest log_ update and she read it to herself. ' _I need to get to the next floor, no matter what it takes! Will you take me? My friend has been turned into something dark and evil, upon its encounter with Hades himself! It terrorizes floor 13 and I am afraid, it will never rest until I find it and bring it home!'_

Leafa saw the _quest_ involved the next floor _._ Maybe this _quest_ could give them access to the next floor. She tapped the _Accept_ button.

"Thank you so much, my dear." She smiled.

Leafa watched as a new _health bar_ appeared in her view. Drescella.

She started to follow her. "Do you know the way to the next floor?"

"Can't say I do…" Leafa gave a sad smile.

Drescella smiled firmly. "That's okay. I do. And I know a shortcut!"

"Really?"

"Come and I will show you." She smiled.

"Wait! My friends will be here soon. I can't go without them." Leafa stopped. She was fighting herself, because she just learned that her brother was only a floor below them and she might have just found a way to get there.

"You are looking for someone, aren't you? Someone special." She smiled accusingly.

Leafa's cheeks burned. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your face."

"But you're just an _NPC_. You can't really see me…" Leafa was utterly shocked.

"An _NPC_? I am not sure what you mean… But I can see you just fine." She poked Leafa in the shoulder, playfully.

"But… that's just… I can't believe it. Are you from SAO?"

"SAO? You are so funny." She burst out laughing. "Does anything you say make any sense?"

"I guess that's a 'no'?"

"Who is this person? I think it would be great, if we could look for them together!" She smiled wholeheartedly. "Is this person on the next floor?"

"He is…"

"Say no more. I get it now."

"It's not like that!" Leafa defended, with her cheeks bright red.

"Blushes don't lie."

Leafa was now completely embarrassed.

"Who's your friend, Leafa?" Liz asked.

Leafa turned to see her friends, standing right behind her. "Drescella and she is an _NPC_."

"That's impossible. _NPCs_ don't interact with us, like that." Liz retorted.

"She doesn't have a cursor, though." Sinon pointed out.

"How was the pizza…?" Leafa wanted to change the subject, before her 'new friend' gave away her secret.

"It was fine. We would have saved you some, but we noticed you weren't coming." Asuna explained.

"I am in a hurry, to get to floor 13. Will you accompany us there, too?" Drescella asked.

"Of course."

"She thinks she might know a way through the barrier." Leafa explained.

"Then you were just the girl we're looking for. My name is Klein. I will protect you and get you there as soon as possible. Promise!"

"Thank you, sir. You are very kind." She smiled sweetly. "Come this way!" Drescella turned and headed into the forest, with the others following close behind.

* * *

The wolf latched its jaws into another monster, whipping its head back and forth, ripping off the monster's limbs.

"Nikko! Switch out!" Kirito ran at the monster and struck it hard, with his _dual wielding sword skills_. It vanished like any other monster, these four came into contact with. They were really getting a good fighting routine going here, that included Nikko.

Then a window popped up, in front of each member in their party.

"Nikko leveled up?! But how?" Eugeo shouted.

In response, Nikko gave a hearty howl, that sent shivers up Alice's spine.

Kirito saw that Nikko was panting. "We could use a break."

They slump themselves against a tree and slid down. Nikko lay down next to Kirito, with her head resting on his lap.

"I admit. She is pretty cool. This floor wouldn't be a bad place to get a house. But I bet it's really expensive here." Kirito sighed.

"We have time to raise a little cash. No sweat!" Eugeo wouldn't let anything get him down.

Suddenly, a dark mist covered the floor. Nikko whimpered and nudged her snout under Kirito's legs.

"What is it, girl?" Kirito's eyes widened. This wasn't good, if Nikko was scared.

There was a black rain that came down on them, covering their bodies in a tar like, substance.

"I can't move!" Alice panicked.

They looked at their _health gauges_ and notice a _paralysis_ symbol next to it. Nikko whined even more.

"This can't be good…" They saw the monsters up ahead, were also pulled down by this thick, black goop. They saw several monsters turn into vanishing codes.

They were stiff now. What could be coming for them?

It drew near. It had thick, black tar, covered wings, with razors at its tips and it looked like it had a molding, grewal face. Its talons were bigger than its body and have been fused with large blades. It drew fear in each one of them.

Suddenly, a woman stood in front of them. "Stop! Come back to me! Don't allow Hades to turn you into a monster!"

It came closer. Its breath made them want to vomit. It shrieked so loud, that they felt like their eardrums would explode.

"Vesper!" She called out. "Come back!"

The dark mist cleared and the body looked like it was crumbling like rock. The creature that was left, was a lot more gentle looking. It's wings were crusted with gold and its eyes gleamed blue. It look like a glorious aviary.

She smiled as it drew near. "There you go. She placed her hand tenderly, on it's head. She then jumped onto it's back and it spread it's wings. Suddenly, there was an icon that appeared above the bird, that said ' _Immortal Object_ '.

Kirito felt like he was going to faint. "That monster can't be beaten! We could have been killed!"

"Thank you, my friends." The bird soared and left a gold dust in its wake, causing the tar to be eaten away from its victims.

"How did you expect to kill that thing?!" Kirito yelled at Nikko.

Nikko's downcast expression and whimpering, was hinting to her guiltiness.

' _Quest Cleared_ ' appeared in front of them.

"We didn't do anything… Why did we get the _quest_ cleared?" Alice stared at the wolf suspiciously.

They finally stood up. Nikko didn't leave their side.

"Kirito!" Asuna ran over and pulled him into her embrace.


	5. Chapter 5 Kirito?

"Can I help you?" Kirito asked being squeezed by a strange girl.

Her voice expressed urgency. "Kirito! You have to _logout_! You are missing IRL!"

"Okay… So how do we get it?" Alice asked in confusion, thinking that 'IRL', was some kind of stat or item.

Nikko snarled and her eyes turned red. She came in between Kirito and the others, protectively.

"Nikko! Settled down! They don't mean any harm." Kirito tried to calm her down. Even though, he didn't know what their intentions were.

Nikko relaxed and sat down, her eyes returned to normal. She tilted her head, curiously.

Eugeo just stared in awe. "How could you not introduce me to all your friends! You never mentioned you had other friends." He mused.

"My name is Asuna." She gestured to each of her friends, that were taking their place next to her. "This is Klein, Sinon, Leafa and LizBeth. We have been looking for Kirito, everywhere."

"Whhyyy?" Kirito felt a little creeped out. He didn't know who they were, so why would they be looking for him?

"Because you have to _logout_!" Asuna put her hands on her hips. "You have been here for so long and you will fall too far behind in your classes."

'Classes? Log out? Does anything she say make sense?' Kirito sighed. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can! I know the _logout_ button is in the _main menu_." Asuna slid her finger through the menu and showed him, where it was.

He gave her a slightly frustrated 'why-do-I-even-bother' kind of gesture, as he pulled up his own menu and showed her, that he didn't have one. "See…"

"The system won't let you log out! That's just ridiculous!" Klein roared at no one in particular.

Sinon joined in. "He is using a different type of rig. Maybe that rig doesn't allow him to log out?"

"I'm just glad to see you again, Kazuto!" Leafa was just happy to see him again. Things were starting to look up.

"Uhhh… what…?" Kirito said under his breath.

"Do you have Yui?" Asuna asked insistently.

"No, but would you like to join us?" Eugeo flirted.

"Eugeo!" Kirito protested.

"The more the merrier. If they are friends of yours, we could form a party and conquer the next boss together." Alice agreed with Eugeo, which was a rare occurrence.

"No way!" Kirito retorted firmly. No way, was he going to join parties with a bunch of creepy stalkers. Kirito turned away from them and started walking away.

"Kirito! What is the problem with you? Your friends seem to be up for it!" Asuna felt really hurt. She had come all this way. He wasn't getting away without explaining himself.

"Don't worry, Asuna. I will wear him down." Eugeo winked with a smile across his face.

"T-thanks…"

Kirito and his friends distanced themselves from the others.

"How could you hold out on us? How could you keep such a cute girl all to yourself?" Eugeo pressed.

"I don't know them!"

"Then you won't mind if I sweet talk Asuna, do you?" Eugeo smirked slyly.

"Knock yourself out…" Kirito sighed.

"You have to help me out, man! I want to get to know her and there is no better way, than to have her join our party." Eugeo smirked.

Kirito sighed again in defeat. "Fine…"

"Yes! You're the best!"

"I feel sorry for Asuna…" Alice chimed in.

"Why did you say that?!" Eugeo pounded his own chest. "She will find out, that I am the right man for her. You will see."

Nikko winced.

"We will see about that." Alice teased.

Eugeo found the other party in the same place, he left them. "We have decided to let you join our party."

Everyone was still pretty upset, at how cold Kirito was treating them.

Kirito reluctantly joined Eugeo, along with Alice.

"If we are going to do this, then we should go to the city and get some upgrades." Kirito still seemed pretty distant. He wasn't enjoying this, but Eugeo was his friend, so how could he refuse him.

"Kazuto? Please explain. Why are you acting this way?" Leafa felt her heart twisting.

Kirito completely ignored her and kept walking towards the mountain, with Nikko following close behind.

Asuna glared at him, from behind. "I can't believe how ungrateful he is!"

"Somethings up… Kirito never acted like this before." Sinon chose to follow and everyone did the same.

Asuna finally stormed up to Kirito. "Where is Yui?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kirito sloughed her off.

"Stop! I did not come all this way for you, just to be pushed aside! I sacrificed my college education to be here!" Asuna glared at him.

"Nothing you say, makes any sense…. That's why." He refused to look at her and continued.

"Nothing I say makes any… Kirito! What are you saying?" Asuna allowed shock to take over.

"I. Don't. Know. You. So leave me alone, already." Kirito stormed off, leaving Asuna to her thoughts.

'He doesn't know me?!' Asuna stared at his retreating figure.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked in concern, when she finally caught up to Asuna, with the other's close behind.

"He says he doesn't know me…" Asuna clarified.

"You have got to be kidding!" Liz retorted.

"I have a bad feeling about this… If Kirito doesn't…" Asuna remembered what Suguo said years ago in ALO. He talked about being in control of memories and thoughts and emotions. He said he could control them inside the virtual world! What if that was the same case here. "... remember, it might be the _system admin_ doing it."

"How could the _system admin_ have anything to do with it?" Klein balled his fists.

"I over heard Suguo saying something about it. If they are manipulating Kirito, then…" Asuna felt her eyes tear up. "We have to stop them!"

They all agreed.

* * *

Kirito was strolling the alleys with Nikko alone, when Nikko snarled. "Come out!"

A man ran away from them.

"Get him!" Kirito ordered Nikko.

She darted after him. The man pulled out a _teleport crystal_ and disappeared from their sight.

Nikko whipped her head around and then returned to Kirito's side.

"Kirito! There you are!" Euego came over to his friend. "Hey, I have been trying to talk to Asuna, but she is like a closed book. You have to help me! I don't know how to impress a girl!" Eugeo looked exasperated. "She treats me like I don't exist."

"Chill out! If you like her, then stop treating her like an _event box_. Be yourself. If she doesn't like it, then that's her loss." Kirito walked back towards the inn, not really caring too much. "We need to focus, Eugeo. There are far more important things right now, than winning a girl over."

"Yeah… still I really like her… I have never felt like this about anyone before…"

"I guess I could help, as long as you promise to keep her away from me!"

"What is up with you and that girl anyway? She seems like she knows you, but you don't look like you reciprocate that, at all."

"I told you, I don't know them. And the fact that they have been looking for me on every floor, creeps me out." Kirito finally admitted.

"I get it! 'Stalker'!" He said in a creepy voice.

Kirito gave him a death glare.

They headed back to the inn.

'Why does it feel like Nikko is the only one, who understands me?' Kirito rolled over in the bunk and gazed into her innocent eyes, staring back at him.

* * *

The next day they were all out on the field, hunting monsters. Kirito was avoiding the others and Eugeo was trying to get closer to Asuna.

Kirito snickered, when he saw her leave Eugeo, but panicked when he realized she was coming towards him, instead. He looked down at his mutt. "Nikko, ready to get back out there?!"

She grunted a sign of approval and they took off.

Asuna only grew more concerned at his retreat.

After fighting some more, the group stopped for lunch.

"Alice. I hope you made enough for everyone." Eugeo teased.

"I did."

"You haven't lived until you try Alice's cooking!" Eugeo praised.

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "What is your _cooking skill_ at?"

"It is at 78." Alice smirked confidently.

"I see."

Alice sensed that Asuna was withholding some pride or something, like it. "Alright what is yours at? If you think you are better." She tested Asuna.

"She maxed it out!" Liz finally answered for Asuna.

Eugeo's and Alice's mouths both dropped to the floor. "No way!"

"Then you can cook a _Ragout Rabbit_?" Eugeo's mouth watered.

"Absolutely." Asuna assured him.

"Kirito!" Eugeo stood up and drew his attention. "Send Nikko to hunt more rabbits!"

Kirito came over to him. "I don't feel like punishing my stomach, thank you."

"Asuna has maxed out her _cooking skill_!" Eugeo stood proudly in front of Kirito.

Kirito swung his head around in shock, at Asuna, just to make sure. "Really?!" His mouth dropped.

"Yep." Asuna confirmed.

Kirito got his hunter's attention. "Nikko! Rabbits! Now!"

Nikko darted into the bush.

Kirito sat in front of the others. He had lost the awkwardness at the moment, because all he could think about, was tasting that rabbit.

She finally returned and Kirito interacted with her.

"She has 4. Will that be enough for everyone?" Kirito asked Asuna.

"4?! That dog is amazing!" Asuna and her friends shouted.

"I guess."

"Does she come with you, everywhere you go?" Liz enquired.

"I don't know, but I doubt it." Kirito felt a little sad, thinking they might part from her soon. But if she hadn't left yet… then maybe…

"Let's cook this up!" Asuna was also very excited to try this delicious treat again. The last time she had _S-Class_ food was with… Kirito…

They made their way to the city. Kirito and his friends finally decided to buy a nice house and then they filled it with furniture. As soon, as everything was in place, that was needed to cook it, Asuna worked her magic.

* * *

"This is AMAZING!" They all praised, after eating some very delicious cuisine.

They sat at the table, savoring the last bit of scrumptious flavors, dancing around in their mouths.

Asuna had this before and was the first to bounce back from it. "Kirito… Do you know what is going on in real life?"

Kirito looked at her, completely perplexed by her question. "The world is falling apart. Hades is destroying everything. Haven't you noticed?"

"I said real life…" She stressed it again.

"What are you asking?" Kirito didn't have the patience to think through riddles.

"This is your reality, isn't it?" Sinon asked.

"Isn't it yours?" Kirito retorted.

Everyone received their confirmation of what Asuna told them, earlier.

"I want to go to your reality." Eugeo smiled.

Alice kicked him in the shin, from under the table.

Eugeo gave her a glare.

"Did you see an item in your storage called ' _MHCP001_ '?" Asuna asked Kirito finally.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah… I sold it. Turns out it was worth a lot." Kirito didn't seem to care.

Asuna stood up abruptly, catching the three friends in surprise. She wrenched on his arm and dragged him out of the room, towards the front door. "You are going to show me, where you sold her, right now!"

Kirito couldn't believe, she was being so forceful over an item. "What is so important about this item, anyway?"

"Yui. She is very important to me!" Asuna's voice was halting, while she continued to drag him out and through the streets.

When they made it outside the tunnel, that led to the city, she realized a familiar big, black dog following her.

Nikko prepared to lunge at her.

"It's okay Nikko." Kirito reassured her.

Nikko calmed down again.

Kirito's attention was pulled back at Asuna's serious expression.

"WHERE DID YOU SELL HER?!"

"In a item broker's shop, on floor 7. I have to warn you, it's really expensive and we spent our money on our new house. Looks like it is coming out of your pocket." Kirito smirked.

It seemed to really piss her off. "We are going right now!" She pulled out a _teleport crystal_.

"It won't work." Kirito had a smug grin on his face.

"TELEPORT! _LIGROTTA_!" She held the _crystal_ firmly. "Why isn't it working?"

"Nikko! Wait for me at the house!" He took out his ownl. "TELEPORT! _EILSMORTA GATE_!" He disappeared from her sight.

She tried the same thing and she appeared in front of the gate, on floor 10. "Why can't we just teleport directly there?"

"Each sector is divided by the gates. There is some kind of barrier on the gates, to prevent Hades from unleashing his powers on the rest of the floors. If Hades had full access to every floor at all times… We would all be dead." Kirito explained.

As soon as they crossed over the barrier. They pulled out more _teleport crystals_. "TELEPORT _LIGROTTA_!"

They appeared on floor 7. Asuna scanned the town, for an item broker.

Kirito grabbed her arm and led her towards an alley. There was a secluded door in the corner. He opened it and dragged her inside.

"How can I help you, Kirito?" The man behind the counter asked, when they entered the shop.

"Remember that strange item, I came in to get appraised? I was wondering if you still have it?" Kirito stepped closer to the counter.

"You know what it **is** , don't you?"

"No. But I **do** want it back."

"You will have to pay way more than what you sold it for." The man warned.

"How much?" Kirito demanded.

"You seriously want it that bad, huh? Alright, 3 million col."

"No way! That is a rip off!"

"It is also, the only one of its kind. That means, it has a high street value."

"Yet, no one wants it."

"You want it."

"That is my business."

"What is it, anyway? If you tell me, I will lower the price."

Kirito looked at Asuna for an answer.

"I can't tell you that." She glared.

"Oh, the pretty lady wants the rare gemstone. Is she your girlfriend or something? I bet you forgot your anniversary present, didn't you?"

"Are you going to sell it to me or what?" Kirito was really getting agitated.

"Tell you what. I will make you a deal, you bring me, _Hades' Golden Scepter_ and I will trade you for it."

"Where do we-" Asuna was cut off by Kirito.

"You will sell it for 10 thousand col or I will let everyone know about your ridiculous scam!"

"You wouldn't dare!" The conversation got more heated.

"Try me!" Kirito threatened.

The man glared at him, but Kirito's gaze didn't falter.

"Get outta here, before I change my mind!" He nearly cussed.

Asuna quickly gave over the requested 10 thousand col and received her 'special item'.

Asuna and Kirito left the shop, as instructed.

"Are you going to tell me, what is so important about that item or do I have to guess?"

Asuna pulled the item from her menu screen and tapped it. The gem turned into a little girl.

'It was a little girl this whole time?' Kirito stood there in utter shock and felt the guilt well up inside, too.

"Daddy!" She smiled and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"D-daddy?" Kirito's eyes shot open wide.

"It's a long story. Yui?"

"Mommy?"

"Can you help Daddy log out?"

"I can't… there are complicated codes, surrounding his avatar."

"She doesn't make any sense either… Just my luck." Kirito turned to leave them behind.

"Where are you going?!" Asuna called.

"Back to floor 13. Where else?"

Asuna followed reluctantly behind, with Yui holding her hand, firmly.

* * *

"Yui!" The ALO friends cheered.

"Hi everyone." Yui smiled, bouncing on her feet.

The others weren't used to her child form.

Nikko suddenly grew hostile. Her eyes gleamed red. She darted at Yui, going in for a bite. Kirito had ordered her to back down, but for the first time, Nikko didn't listen. Kirito tackled Nikko to the ground and the beast whipped around, trying to break free from Kirito's grasp.

The others tried to hold her back, too.

Asuna turned to Yui. "What's going on?"

Yui cried out. "She is targeting my program. She believes that I am a foreign object."

"What are you talking ab-bout?" Kirito felt his body, get slammed against the wall. The pain shot through his body and he slumped over to the floor. "How about a _Ragout Rabbit_?" Kirito tried to distract Nikko, but it didn't work either. "Get her out of here!" Kirito didn't want his new pet to be responsible for the death of a child.

Yui was pulled out of the room by Asuna and the door closed behind them. They released Nikko and she slammed against the door. She scratched and whined, as the door displayed an _Immortal Object_ symbol.

"Nikko stop!"

"Maybe she doesn't like kids…" Eugeo stated from observation.

Nikko finally slumped down to her stomach and stared at the door, anticipating an opportunity to exit the room.

Alice ran to Kirito's side. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I think so." Kirito tried to stand up, but winced at the pain in his arm.

"What happened?" Sinon asked.

"You shouldn't be feeling any pain!" Liz exclaimed.

Kirito let his arm slide to his side and winced again. "Tell that to my arm."

"I haven't felt any pain, why would Kirito? That's messed up!" Klein tried to pinch himself, just to be sure.

"We all feel pain… you can't say that there isn't any!" Alice stood greatly offended, thinking this was some kind of 'man up' gesture. "Kirito, let me see."

"Don't worry about it… I'm fine." Kirito walked over to Nikko. "Why are you trying to hurt that girl?"

She looked at him, innocently. Nikko whined again.

Kirito felt his head throb. He walked over to the bedroom. "I am going to bed." He disappeared into the room. He slumped his body onto the bed. It reminded him of every injury, he sustained. He was able to brush off the pain, if the situation called for it. Sooner or later, he would not be able to distract himself that easily and this was one of those times. The door slid open and Nikko was free to come towards his bed. "Have you come to apologize?"

She licked his hand and nudged it. She then hopped onto his bed.

He knew he couldn't protest after that. They chose to allow sleep to overtake them.

* * *

Asuna and Yui entered the house, after they were assured, that Nikko couldn't get at Yui.

"Where is Kirito?" Asuna asked, noticing he wasn't in the same room, as the others.

"He went to bed." Alice answered, lying down on the couch.

"He looked like he was hurt." Sinon added.

"Hurt? That can't be. You can't feel pain in this game."

"What are you calling a game? This is life, sweetheart!" Alice retorted.

Asuna realized in that moment, that Kirito and his 'friends' were experiencing the world in a completely different way. She shouldn't be surprised, however. Agil told her some of the upgraded features, but how could pain be a desirable one? "Kirito…"

"How do you know each other, anyways? I would really like to know. I have known Kirito, since he was three." Alice grew suspicious by their silence.

Leafa finally stood up from her chair. "That isn't true. My brother never talked about you before."

"Brother?! Back up! Kirito doesn't have a sister. We are orphans!" Alice retorted.

"Not in the game, in the real world." Leafa clarified.

"You had mentioned that before… What's it like?" Eugeo smiled cheekily.

"I don't care if you mock me or not. I am not the one suffering from delusions."

Eugeo jumped up from the living room chair and stormed up to Leafa. "You're the ones, not making any sense. Don't be calling us names!"

"Enough!" Asuna interjected. "If you don't believe us, that is up to you. But Kirito is our friend and we have to help him log out of this game."

"I might have an idea." Yui spoke up.

* * *

They were standing at the path that lead to the main field. They left Nikko at home, to avoid another catastrophe.

"You want to-what?" Kirito asked in disbelief.

"You have to log out when I tell you." Asuna repeated.

"I don't see the point." Kirito sloughed her off.

"You don't have to. If you log out, you will be able to run away from the people, who abducted you. If you don't, nothing will have changed and you get to say 'I told you so'." Asuna reasoned.

"I guess, I can't argue with that." Kirito ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's get this over with."

"Are you ready, Yui?"

"Ready, mommy!" Yui closed her eyes and suddenly there was a static interference. Everyone but Kirito, covered their ears at the high pitch sound, emanating from his avatar.

"Now!"

Kirito scrolled through the _menu_ and sure enough, there was a _logout_ button that showed itself briefly. Kirito pressed the button and disappeared from the game.

"Alright! It worked!" They cheered.

"I don't believe it, you were right." Alice apologized.

Eugeo was stunned. "What's it like? Your world?"

"It's-" Liz was cut off by Kirito's sudden reappearance.

Kirito yelled in a panic. "Asuna! I am still in my…" They saw 1's and 0's flash threw his eyes and his behavior changed instantly. "What are you guys still doing here? If we hope to get to the next floor, we have to level up, quickly."

"Kirito spill! What was the other world like?" Eugeo mused.

"What other world?" Kirito asked genuinely confused, by the question.

"You seriously, are going to stand here and keep us in the dark?!" Alice chimed in.

"The system made him forget it already. It's no use." Klein informed them.

"Didn't you see those codes in his eyes?" Sinon added.

"1's and 0's? That happens all the time." They acted like it was no big deal.

Kirito spoke proudly. "It usually provides me with a power boost. Then I can fight ten times harder."

Eugeo placed his arm on Kirito's shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "And you never remember anything after it happens, either." Eugeo smirked.

"Shut up! You don't either!" Kirito folded his arms.

"Temporary relapse. Not the same thing."Eugeo pulled away, stood firm.

"Just because you change the name, doesn't make it any different." Kirito defended.

"Mommy! I sense a check on my program. I have to go!" Yui blurted out.

"Then you can hide in my rig for now." Asuna offered.

"Okay, mommy." Yui disappeared from their sight.

"Where did she go?" Kirito panicked.

"She didn't die. She has to hide from the _system admin_." Asuna explained.

"I am never going to understand these people." Kirito complained to himself, even though everyone heard him.

"Don't even try it, you will just get a headache." Alice sighed.

Klein's stomach rung the hunger bell. "I have to eat… You guys want to get breakfast? I know a good breakfast burrito shop, close by."

"You guys will wait for us, right? Don't go in there, without us!" Liz smiled playfully.

They all disappeared from the trio's sight.

Kirito froze again. They just disappeared out of nowhere. He shook off the shock, especially when he noticed, it didn't phase his friends. "We just ate. What would they want to eat again for?" Kirito realized his friends didn't have the answer to that. They started to head back to town, when something cut them off. It was a seven headed _hydra_.

"Where did this come from? It shouldn't be anywhere close to the main field, right Kirito?"

"Are you going to complain or fight?" Alice took her stance quickly.

They drew their swords.

Kirito suddenly gasped in surprise. "I can't get a read on it. I don't know what level it could be. My _identifying skill_ can't pick it up!"

Eugeo ran in and slashed off three of its heads. "That was easy!"

"Too easy! Look!" Alice pointed to the creature, as it gained six more.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Eugeo jumped back, to avoid a hit from their powerful jaws.

"We should get out our _crystals_. We don't stand a chance!" Kirito yelled.

"Got it!" The monster grabbed Alice, before she could call out her destination and she was thrown, turning into vanishing codes, before she could even hit the ground.

"ALICE!" The boys yelled, before trying their luck.

Their claws slashed through Eugeo and he vanished into codes, too.

"EUGEO!" Kirito stood up and took a couple steps back from the monster. He was overwhelmed with grief and trauma. He didn't have any time to think about it or he was going to die, too. His _crystal's_ delayed reaction came, when he finally spoke the city's name. He vanished from the monster, just before it made contact with him.

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes and saw he was in the town. He fell to his knees and burst into tears. After what seemed like forever, he made his way to their home and sat on the bed, next to Nikko.

She whined, when she sensed something wrong. She placed her head gingerly, on his lap. His tear stricken face, shed no light on his future either. He didn't even know what to fight for anymore. It all happened so fast and there wasn't anything he could do about it either. His friends were gone!

His head fell into his hands, once again and a fresh set of tears, burst forth. After sometime, he decided not to care about life or death, anymore. He had nothing left to fight for.

He left for the city center and saw the same man, with orange spiky hair and red eyes, from a few floors back, announcing a group attack on the boss, called ' _hydra_ '. Everyone felt more at ease, when Kirito showed up. They became distressed again, when they noticed his downcast attitude, however.

"Alright! Let's head out! Just remember not to attack the heads!"

"We weren't born yesterday! Everyone knows not to attack the heads! They would be idiots!" The people in the crowd remarked.

Kirito felt the rage build up. He grabbed one of the man from the crowd, by the collar. "THOSE IDIOTS, WERE MY FRIENDS!" He couldn't contain himself. He wanted to kill him, right then and there. It was a safe zone, so he couldn't, even if he tried.

"Calm down… I didn't mean it like that… They are still alive, so chill!"

"Don't give me that sanctimonial crap! They are… gone…" Kirito felt the tears surface, again.

"You know, you can't actually die in this game. Not IRL anyway, right?"

"IRL?! What do you take me for? IRL… You can shut up about your stupid world!" Kirito roared.

"Why you-" The man threw a punch and it missed Kirito. He then slammed a fist into the guy's chest and threw the guy a couple feet.

"Anyone else?!" Kirito challenged.

"That's enough! If you can't get along, you won't be coming!" The host spoke authoritatively.

"Fine…" Kirito relaxed, but only a little.

They left for the dungeon, on their boss hunt.

* * *

The ALO friends reappeared. They came to the spot they had left their friends, a couple hours ago. No one was there to greet them.

"Where are they? Kirito?!" Asuna called. No one responded.

They searched the city and the main fields.

"I thought, I told them to stay where they were!" Liz complained.

Klein stepped forward. "Come on you guys! They can't have gotten too far.

But still no sign. It was starting to get late, so they logged out.

* * *

Asuna sat up and took off her AmuSphere. She noticed her phone had a message, so she decided to read it. Her expression grew nervous.

"What's wrong, Asuna? Did Agil find something?" Asada removed her head gear.

"No. It's Chrysheight. He says, he has something to tell us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Tell him to meet at the Dicey Cafe!" Klein jumped up from his bed.

She texted him and he agreed.

* * *

They met Chrysheight in the Cafe and they gathered around him, eager to find out what he has learned about the case.

"First things first, Chrysheight. Kirito is in _UnderWorld_. He seems to be held prisoner there and I fear, they are performing those experiments, Suguo started. Also, we managed to get Kirito to log out, briefly. I believe, he was trying to tell us, he is still at his school." Asuna updated him on everything, they learned.

"I see. I will inform the authorities, that they need to conduct a more thorough search of the school property."

"That's not why you came, is it?" Asada deducted.

"Very perceptive. I wish I didn't. It would seem that two of the students that went missing, have been found…"

"Kirito?!" Suguha exclaimed.

"No. Thank goodness. They were found dead this evening. The damage to their brains, is identical to the victims from SAO."

They all gasped.

"What are you saying?" Asuna pressed.

"The device that Kirigaya is full diving with, is set to the same settings as the nerve gear, during SAO."

"That means… If he dies in game, HE DIES IRL, TOO?!" Klein grew furious.

"That's what that means alright."

"Why would anyone do this? Haven't we all suffered enough? He's already been through this…" Suguha felt like, she might cry again.

"I regret to inform you, that some of the students from other schools, selected to test the new gear, have been confirmed dead, already. They died so quickly, they were never removed from their rooms. I was only informed of this, late last night.

"I won't allow Kirito to die!" Asuna balled up her fist so she could see it.

"I know what you guys are doing. It's honorable, but your parents are starting to complain to the authorities, that you have gone missing too."

"We can't standby, while Kazuto is in danger. We have to do something!" Suguha insisted on the others behalf.

"SAO logged us out, after we cleared the game. If it's set the same way, then can't he logout, after we clear it?" Rika suggested.

"That could take years. This game was designed to rival SAO and ALO. It will be a very complex game. What level are you on?" Agil asked.

"Level 13…"

"Then I would suspect there are a total of 100 floors, if not more."

"100 floors?! You have to be kidding me!" Rika complained.

"You have to find him, Chrysheight!"

"That won't do any good for Kirigaya. The device most likely, can't be removed from his head, either. They must have designed it that way on purpose. That way, no one can interfere with their experiments."

"Can't you give us some kind of permission form, explaining that we are assisting on a case?" Asuna asked.

"No. And my job would be in jeopardy, if they had any idea, I knew what you were doing."

"We are playing a game, how is that a crime!" Klein blurted.

"I am withholding information from your parents. Some might consider that, kidnapping."

Rika stood up, abruptly. "We aren't kids anymore! We are old enough to make our own decisions!"

"Then perhaps, you would like to explain to your parents, what you are doing!"

Rika sat back down. They knew they couldn't argue with that.

"As far, as the authorities are concerned, you are all victims of the kidnappings. That is why, I should report you, immediately."

Everyone stared in horror. 'He wouldn't?!'

"I won't. I am glad, to know that there is someone to look out for him in game. Kirigaya and I have worked on a lot of cases together. I wouldn't want him dying on me."

They relaxed. "You will cover for us?"

"Hardly. I will do my best to help IRL. But I can't promise, that I can thwart the investigation."

"That is all we can ask." They appreciated the support.

"I know that the AmuSphere can't kill us, but using it now, makes me nervous." Asada admitted.

"Why? You won't be in any danger." Rika responded.

"Kirito and I have faced someone who found a way around that, before. I guess, with these deaths turning up in the news again, makes me nervous." Asada admitted.

"Don't even worry about it! We can't die. Kirito… We have to make sure it doesn't happen, at all costs!" Asuna stood up. "We need to get back to the game now. If Alice and Eugeo died, like we think… Kirito is going to be really upset. I am afraid of what he might do… This isn't a game anymore, so I can't waste any more time, talking about it!" Asuna's tears streamed her face as she thought about Kirito acting recklessly.

They stood up and followed her out with haste and left Kikuoka alone with Agil. "Be careful out there!"

They rushed back to Klein's and had some tacos. No one really enjoyed them, because they were snarfing them down, as quickly as they could, so they could dive again.

They took their spots, around the room and put on their AmuSpheres. "LINK START!"

* * *

Kirito and the other parties came across the massive _hydra_.

"Everybody stand together! We can do this! Charge in Team- Kirito! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Their leader protested.

Kirito just ignored them. He was going to kill this beast, if it was the last thing he does. He sliced it across the chest and used _Starburst Stream_ attack. Something snapped in Kirito and the codes streamed through his eyes. His intensity built up. He turned into a revenge craving monster. Slashing hard and dodging swiftly. He then took a whip, from the monster's tail, that threw him meters away. Kirito glanced at his _health bar_. It was in the red, but holding. Kirito stood up and advanced again, ignoring the other parties' objections. "If I die, I will die, destroying you!" Kirito smashed his swords against the monster's flank. It tried to whip it's tail at him again, but he was more prepared this time and jumped over it. If Kirito could barely last a single hit, then everyone else was dead on first impact. Everything was hopeless. They were all going to die!

Then a giant golden bird, struck the _hydra_ , sinking its beak deep into the hydra's chest. It screeched in pain. The bird flung it back and the _hydra_ stood up and used it's fire breath. The bird blasted a gust of wind, with its massive wings and turned the flames back on the _hydra_. The _hyda_ staggered and Kirito took that opportunity to finish him.

 _Congratulations_ popped up, after the monster disappeared. The _last attack bonus_ screen popped up, in front of Kirito. He could barely stand and fell over unconscious.

After everyone had witnessed the damage on Kirito, they all stayed back, even though they wanted to help him. Little did they know, Kirito was the only one of them, that would actually die IRL.

* * *

Kirito woke up in his bed. The pain was shooting through his body, as he noticed that his health was still depleted to the red zone. Nikko whined at his side. "I'm okay." He then remembered the _hydra_ killed his friends and tears burst forth. After waiting for his recovery, he finally stood up and left his room.

The friends were alerted to his entrance.

"Kirito! How could you be so reckless?" Asuna cried and ran over to him.

He kept his back to her. He opened the door and exited.

Asuna chased after him. She followed him into the city. "Kirito, stop! Please. I know about your friends… I'm sorry…"

Kirito stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"Please come with us! I don't want you to die too! I can't…" Asuna cried.

"I am already dead…" Kirito stated in anguish.

"No, you aren't!" She protested.

"What would be the point of living?!" Kirito glared over his shoulder at her. "They are gone and I couldn't do a thing to about it!" His eyes were crusted with dry and wet tears.

"If you don't feel there is anything to lose, then you can always give up later. But if there is even a hope, that what I am saying is true, don't you think it would be worth fighting for?"

Kirito mauled over her words for a moment. 'To believe in a world apart from this one… If they die here, what happens to them IRL, assuming it exists? There isn't anything to lose… perhaps she is right.' He turned to her, easing up, the passive aggression. "Alright…"

She smiled and ran over to him, locking her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder.

He couldn't help, but notice that her reaction, was not a whim, but her emotions getting the best of her. 'If there was another world out there, hopefully I could get a new start. And if they truly are my friends in this other world, then I wouldn't be alone. It's worth investigating. And if it turns out to be bogus, I can die then.'

* * *

They venture to floor 14.

"How were you able to get to this floor, without beating the hydra?" Kirito couldn't help but ask. He glanced at his _hp gauge_ and saw all the other's _hp gauges_ in his party. He frowned when he noticed Nikko's was missing. 'She really can't reach other floors…'

"We got to the boss fight, just in time. Drescella agreed to help us find you. Seeing as she was able to fly on her giant falcon, I thought it would be more efficient." Leafa chimed in.

"You saved us back there." Kirito realized.

"Your welcome." Liz retorted.

Kirito was still in shock.

Klein stood in front of them. "I say, we hit the next town and grab some grub!"

"Sure…" Kirito agreed.

After Asuna gave them a delicious meal, they repaired their gear and bought some upgrades.

Kirito never changed his black coat. He couldn't find any better weapons either. No surprise there.

"This reminds me of SAO… Getting our gear and preparing for a boss raid!" Klein piped up.

"I still wonder why there are so many similarities to SAO. Are they trying to remind us or something?" Asuna thought it over.

"Like we could forget." Liz retorted.

"It's too bad Silica isn't here. I guess she won't be joining us any time soon, either." Sinon stared at the other shops, they were passing by. Searching for a better bow, to no avail.

"Whose Silica?" Kirito asked, wondering why he even bothered.

"She is a _dragon tamer_. Another friend from back home." Asuna turned to the others. "When we get back, we should update her on our 'quest'." She suggested.

They all agreed.

"What _quest_?" Kirito grew curious.

"You just have to wait and find out." Asuna teased.

"Not cool." Kirito was less than amused, by her dodging his question.

"Sorry buddy, the pretty lady has spoken. My lips are shut." Klein slapped his hand across Kirito's back, after Kirito looked curiously in his direction.

Kirito was caught off guard and nearly face planted.

* * *

They headed into the field.

Kirito was not happy about joining their party, at first, but after watching them for a while, he started to feel more comfortable around them. 'Maybe they are friends in another world. I hope so…'

The friends goofed off, after taking down several monsters.

"Hey everyone. I want to get to the next floor as soon as possible. I found a _quest giver_ , who mentioned that it has a lot of water. Don't forget to buy some swimsuits!" Liz smiled.

Klein hid his face in his hand, as he was snickering in expectation. "Can't wait!" He finally managed to say.

"You okay?" Kirito asked.

"You can't miss out! It will be awesome, man. A bunch of babes in hot bikinis…!" Klein spoke so only Kirito could hear.

"Focus Klein! We aren't here to flirt with girls." Kirito couldn't believe he was worse than Eugeo. His thoughts started to weigh on him again. He tried so desperately to think about something else.

Klein joined up with everyone else, while Asuna hung back, to cheer up Kirito.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sympathetically.

"No. It's okay." Kirito assured her. "It's best if I don't think about it."

The two followed behind the others and then suddenly the earth started breaking out from under them. Everyone turned in horror, as they heard Kirito and Asuna plummet into the growing darkness, in the hostile earth. "KIRITO! ASUNA!"

Kirito wrapped his body around Asuna and shielded her from the blow. It seemed to take a while, before they smashed into the rock below.

Asuna was the first to recover. She stared at their _hp gauges_ and notice Kirito was in the red. She was still yellow, only thanks to Kirito or she would have been dead for sure.

Kirito didn't come to.

Asuna grew worried and pulled out a _healing crystal_. "HEAL!" But nothing happened. "Why aren't you working? HEAL! No… an _anti crystal zone_ …"


	6. Chapter 6 Close Calls

Everyone from the surface stared into the dark pit. "ASUNA?! KIRITO?!" They glanced at their _hp gauges_ and noticed their friends' levels were extremely low.

"We can't do anything! We jump down and we will die!" Klein punched the ground with his fist.

"They have some _healing crystals_ , so why aren't they using them? I'll message them and see if they are alright." Sinon offered. Her sudden gasp, alerted everyone. "The message isn't going through!"

"What kind of trap, is this!" Horror grew in Liz's eyes.

"They better not die!" Leafa cried.

"Let's try and find another entrance. There isn't anything we can do for them here." Sinon stood up, trying her best to stay level headed, to calm down the growing panic in her friends.

"What are we waiting for?!" Klein stood up abruptly. "Our friends need our help!"

* * *

"Kirito! Kirito! Wake up, Kirito! Wake up!" Asuna panicked as she shook Kirito. She slid the hair from his face. She looked around her and noticed that they were surrounded by darkness. She looked back at Kirito. She pulled Kirito close to her and rested his head on her lap. She slid her hand tenderly on his face, longing for him to see her the way he used to. She missed him so much. She placed a kiss on his lips, without really thinking about it. She interlocked her fingers in his and pulled his hand to her cheek, the tears started to soak his hand. "...K-iri-to…"

Kirito's eyes started to flutter after a while and he looked up towards her and groaned.

She felt the embarrassment take over and she leaned her body back, bracing herself with her hands. "Kirito?"

He groaned some more. He barely moved and didn't seem to notice his head in her lap.

"Can you move?" She grew concerned.

"Not really…" Kirito looked at his _health gauge_ and notice the _paralysis_ symbol next to it. "I think my body was broken in the fall. I can't feel anything…"

"What are we going to do?"

"I need rest. Maybe an hour or so…" Kirito locked eyes with Asuna. "Sorry to worry you…"

Asuna and Kirito heard a monster roar from further down the tunnel. "That does not sound good."

Kirito's eyes widened. "Do you have any _crystals_?"

"No good. They don't work down here." Asuna grew frantic.

"Then we're dead…" Kirito relaxed. There was no point now. Fate had already made it's decision.

"Can you try to be positive?"

"Then I am positive, we're dead." Kirito didn't seem to care.

"We aren't giving up that easily." She helped Kirito into a sitting position. "Maybe we can hide somewhere." She stood up.

"Look around! There is nowhere to hide. What's the point anyway… it already knows we're here…"

Asuna slapped Kirito across the face. "I am not going to let you give up! Not now!"

Kirito stared at his _health gauge_ , noticing he had made it back to yellow. The _paralysis_ should wear off soon.

The monster came into view now. It was a large, skeletal cat. It came at Kirito, clearly noticing he was an easy victim, but when Asuna ran in for a strike, it jumped out of the way and slammed a tusk against her sword.

"Come and get me!" Asuna bantered. "You oversized sack of bones!"

Kirito watched closely as Asuna fought the monster, with great speed and accuracy. He was caught in awe, not that he could move anyway. He never really stopped to see her skills in play before. This girl was not a debutante, she wasn't someone to trifle with, either.

She finally took it out. Then they saw a cluster of the same monster appear in front of them.

Kirito took Asuna's arm in his hand. "Hang onto me!"

"I thought you were-" Asuna was pulled into an extreme speed that whipped through the monsters.

Kirito looked to his side and noticed she was running right beside him. He was stunned because no one could keep up with him. While he was distracted by her, he slammed into a hidden door and they collapse into the hidden room. The door shut behind them.

Kirito stood up and banged on the door. "No, no, no, no!" He turned back to see a treasure chest in the middle. "It's a trap! Don't open that chest or we will be overrun by monsters!"

"I wasn't born yesterday. Besides, you already told me what happened to you in SAO." Asuna retorted, forgetting for a moment that he didn't remember that. "So what now, genius?"

"I don't know… Maybe it can still be opened from the outside? Try messaging your friends! They could find another way down here and pry it open."

Asuna typed a message and tried to send it. "It's not working… No signal…"

"Then we're stuck fighting our way out. We should wait until we have fully recovered before we do." He sat down and leaned against the wall. He was reminded of the pain from the fall earlier and started to wince.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing."

"Kirito!"

"Honestly… everywhere." He finally admitted.

"Is there anything we can do? There should be some kind of item or-"

"There aren't any… that I am aware of…"

"We just have to wait it out?"

"Basically."

"The others are probably worried about us. I wish there was a way to let them know we are okay."

Kirito pointed to their _health bars_. "They know we are okay… Besides, we're not okay."

"I've been through worse and so have you." Asuna tried to stay positive, especially since Kirito was still down in the dumps about everything.

Kirito looked at her in bewilderment.

They rested for a while and waited for their _health_ to replenish. When it finally did, it was the time to strike.

"Ready?" Kirito asked Asuna and got his answer with a sword drawn in her hands.

Kirito opened the chest and the room turned red. The monsters appeared around them in clusters. Kirito and Asuna stood back to back, ready to destroy their enemies.

Kirito took on several at once and found that even though they got several blows at him, he continued to take them out.

Asuna was able to, as well.

They were finally able to dwindle it down to just a few left. But room for error had dwindled away, too. They both dipped into the red again.

Asuna was about to be struck in the back. "Asuna!" Kirito jumped in front of her, striking it down, before it was able to finish her.

Asuna took his place and took out the monster that was trying to flank him.

With all monsters destroyed, they were sure that the door would open, but it didn't.

"What's going on?"

"I-" Kirito was interrupted when a new monster appeared in front of them.

This monster towered over them. It was eight legged like a spider, with blades fused on each end. It had an iron built chest and six arms fused with their own blades. The creature was jet black and beaming red eyes.

"No!" Kirito gazed at their _health bars_ again. One hit and they were dead! He realized, he didn't want to die yet.

Asuna suddenly realized this was impossible. They were never going to make it!

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were fighting monsters desperately, trying to find another way down there, taking comfort in the recovering _health bars_ of Asuna and Kirito. They suddenly stopped everything, even breathing, when they saw their friends' _health bars_ deplete at a rapid pace.

Leafa held herself close. "Nooo… Kazuto… please no…"

Everyone shared in her distress. They watched closely as they dipped into the red. They felt like it was already over. They felt so helpless.

Klein hadn't felt this helpless, since he stood by and watched Kirito get struck by Commander Heathcliff at the final phase of SAO. "I can't believe it's over…" His fists tightened again.

"We're too late…" Sinon shrunk to the ground.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna stood ready to give their last stitch effort.

"Who would have imagined a floor boss would be in a monster trap!" Kirito started to think fast. A plan! Any plan will do! "Do you still have Yui?!"

"Right here, daddy!" Yui appeared out of thin air.

"What are you thinking?" Asuna asked.

"Yui! Can you reverse the trap, so the doors will open, or something?"

"I can try, daddy." Yui ran towards the chest and placed her hands on it, closing her eyes. Then the room turned blue and the door opened.

"Thanks, Yui!" Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand and pulled her out of the trap, away from the monster at full speed.

Yui smiled and disappeared from sight, before the monster could attack her.

The monster didn't stop chasing them and Kirito had led them to a dead end, by mistake. On a whim, he chose to make a break for the wall. "Hang on!" He darted up the wall until they made it to a ledge, halfway up the vertical tunnel.

They were now stuck halfway up, with no room to run up the last part. At least, the boss was too big to fit up this tunnel.

Kirito was pretty sure it was going to wait for them at the bottom, though. "We're stuck here for now, but at least we can allow our _hp_ to replenish."

The ledge was so small that they were forced to sit really close together.

Asuna leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe that actually worked. Why didn't we try that in the first place. Honestly, we could have avoided a lot of trouble, back there."

"I didn't think of it then!" Kirito defended.

"It's getting late. If I log out now, I can message the others IRL. I can tell them where we are and they can toss us a rope." Asuna suggested.

"Okay, but make it quick." Kirito leaned his head against the wall.

"Watch over my avatar, okay!"

"Ava-what now?"

"The character that represents me in the game. You aren't really here, your _avatar_ is."

"O-kay… sure." Kirito agreed to watch her ' _avatar_ ' while she logs out.

She scrolled through her _menu_ and clicked ' _logout_ '. Her _avatar_ went limp against his chest.

* * *

Asuna shot up and shook everyone. They logged out and looked at Asuna, expectantly.

Klein spoke up first. "What happened back there?!"

"Is Kirito safe?!" Rika panicked.

"For now… We were caught in a monster trap that turned out to also be the 'boss room'…" Asuna explained.

"What? No way… Why would they do that?" Asada stared at the floor.

"We should let Keiko know what is happening." Rika suggested.

"Wait! Not yet. Kirito and I are stuck on a ledge in the middle of a pit. The boss is waiting for us at the bottom. I promised Kirito, I would return soon."

"Alright, what's the plan?" Asada asked.

"If you can find the hole we are stuck in, you could use a rope to get us out." Asuna surmised.

"Done." Klein stated confidently. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I am on your _friends list_ , so you can _track_ me."

* * *

Kirito waited and waited. Asuna was asleep as far as he was concerned. "What's taking you so long…?" He checked his _health_ and noticed it was maxed out. He scanned the dungeon floor and noticed that the boss had left the scene. Suddenly, it occurred to him. _DURABILITY_! He clicked up the window and noticed the _durability_ on the ledge, almost fully depleted.

"Asuna! Wake up! Asuna!" Kirito shook her so hard that the ledge's _durability_ depleted to nothing. The ledge holding them up, disappeared into vanishing codes. "Crap!" Kirito and Asuna fell to the bottom. It hurt and their _health_ depleted a little, but it wasn't over yet.

Kirito had to think quickly. Asuna would only slow him down and get in the way, like this. The boss will find them sooner or later. He threw her over his back and darted down the caves. He found a perfect spot to hide someone, but it was only big enough for one person. He placed her into hiding.

"Sorry…" He pulled up his _menu_ and clicked a couple things.

He ran away from her location and came across the beast in no time flat. He led the floor boss as far away from her, as he could. He tried to get away from it, by climbing up a rock face, but the eight legged beast climbed as well as any spider and cut Kirito off. Kirito had no options left, but to face it.

He drew his swords and launched his first attack. They bashed each other back and forth. Kirito got a slash across the stomach and dropped one of his swords out of reflex. The beast stabbed his leg into the ground cutting Kirito off, from retrieving his other sword. Another leg went to pierce Kirito in the chest, but Kirito rolled away from it and struck it with his remaining sword. The monster only had seven legs now, but it hardly slowed it down.

* * *

Asuna stood up. She was trying to get her bearings. She noticed instantly that Kirito wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kirito!" She looked at her _health gauges,_ frantically and noticed Kirito wasn't there among them. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She scrolled through her _friends list_ and she didn't see his name there, either. She felt the blood drain from her, as she stared down the tunnels, walking aimlessly through them. "No…" Tears welled up in her eyes again. Her heart wrenched, when she heard something coming from up ahead, through the tunnels.

She darted down the tunnels and followed the sound of swords clashing. She entered a large opening and saw Kirito engaging the Boss from earlier. It was too early for relief. She ran over to help out.

Kirito's _health bar_ was nearing the red zone. He wasn't going to last much longer. 1's and 0's flashed through his eyes and something broke in him, when his gaze met Asuna's. He attacked the monster in a pure rage and completely lost it. Each attack hit its mark and Kirito finally landed close to his other sword. He picked it up and performed his ' _starburst stream_ ' attack. He struck it so fast and skillfully, that the Boss staggered back and Kirito launched himself off the wall, slamming his swords through its arms and two of its legs. Then he swung around his sword and cut off its head. The monster vanished from his sight and a ' _Congratulations_ ' popped up. He panted and fell to his knees. He saw that Asuna was standing next to him. 'Did she help? How long was she standing there?'

"How could you do that to me?! You idiot!" Asuna screamed at Kirito. "I thought you were dead!" Asuna used all her self control to resist hitting him or she would kill him by doing it.

Kirito gave her a sad smile. "Sorry… I knew, if I didn't ' _unfriend_ ' you, you would come after me. I didn't want you to get killed, too."

"You're an idiot! Don't you get it?! You are the only one in this game, who can die!" She glared at him.

"What are you saying?! You mean… Eugeo and Alice…?"

"Not them… but **we** won't die." Asuna explained.

"You can't come back from death!" Kirito glared at her. He thought maybe she was toying with his emotions on purpose.

"Not in game… but we will still be alive IRL."

"IRL? Your world?"

"It stands for 'in real life'. And yes, the players are still alive there. All except for the few that used the new gear to play this game."

"This isn't-"

"Not anymore, it isn't."

They noticed a new _portal_ open next to them.

"That must be the next floor." Kirito observed, as he turned to leave the dungeon.

"Kirito! Don't ever do that again! If you die…"

"Won't I wake up IRL?" Kirito mocked.

"You are one of the people using the new gear…" Asuna spoke quietly, but Kirito heard it. "You will die there too… just like Eugeo and Alice…"

Kirito felt his heart in his throat. His friends were gone, so why did they have to give him hope and take it away.

They passed through the _portal_ and sure enough, the next floor had large masses of water.

Asuna pulled up her window and sent a message to the others, that they made it to Floor 15.

* * *

They were all slumped on the grass. They had tear stained faces.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Leafa cried hysterically into her knees.

Sinon had her arm around Leafa, trying to comfort her.

Liz suddenly stood up. "I can't believe that dumbass! How could he do that to us?!" She balled her fists. She got everyone's attention. She pointed to the _health_ _bars_ and Kirito's name was returned to its rightful place.

Their faces lit up. Then they received a _message_ from Asuna, explaining that they had made it to floor 15.

"Why would he remove us from his _friends list_?" Sinon asked no one in particular.

Liz faced her. "Why don't you _message_ him and find out!"

"We have to get to floor 15, we still aren't any closer to finding our way down there." Leafa drew their attention back. "How are we going to reach them?"

"We'll find it, we always do." Klein burst with confidence.

* * *

Kirito received a 'hateful' _message_. He quickly read it and closed the window. "There's the town, but I don't think we are going to be able to swim there."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too easy. Every floor has its own mystery. The city could be underwater for all we know."

"It's right there." Asuna pointed to the city.

"It could be a mirage." Kirito wasn't stupid, he could see there was a city, in the middle of the lake. "I've been meaning to ask… How can Yui use magic? I never knew magic existed. She is a strange girl."

"Yui is an AI… I mean she is a _human based program_. This is a virtual world, similar to the one she was created for. Being part of the system, she can manipulate its codes. But she needs to hide from the _system admin_ or they might delete her."

"You know, that still doesn't make any sense… _System admin_ … **virtual** world… Sounds like your world is quite the place. I don't know how I could even survive there."

"It's your world too. You just forgot, that's all. When you return, it will all come back to you." Asuna reassured him.

"If you say so… Yui isn't a real girl, is she?"

"She is as real as you and me! That depends on what you consider real!" Asuna sighed and turned her attention back to the floor expedition. "There isn't anyone else here. It's completely deserted. There might be some people in the city."

"It's usually like this. Sometimes it takes others a while to catch up."

"So what's the plan? How are we going to get to the city?"

Kirito looked thoughtful. "How are your _combat skills_ under water?"

"Pretty good. It's not the first time I had to fight under water."

"You mean in SAO?" Kirito tried to listen and show that he hadn't ignored everything they said.

"No. ALO actually."

"I give up…" Kirito turned away from Asuna, with a defeated look on his face. "I think we should see what is down there. The only thing we need to consider, is our _air supply_ …" He continued to think.

"It's too bad this game doesn't have magic… we could just use a ' _water breathing_ ' spell."

"You might not want to share your magical fantasies with the world. They burn witches at the stake, you know." Kirito warned.

"That's so medieval!" Asuna protested.

"Once again, no idea what you're talking about…" Kirito looked over the horizon and spotted a very large shadow. "Hey! Look! Do you see that shadow?" Kirito pointed to the lake.

Asuna's eyes followed his finger to the water, but didn't see anything. It wasn't there anymore. "No. What do you see?"

"It **was** there… I think this monster might be the toughest we have ever had to face."

"Why say that?"

"Because it's in water. It will have the home field advantage. May I remind you, we can't breathe water."

"I realize that. But I don't see why it will be any tougher than the Bosses before it. If there is a water based level, the _system admin_ would have provided us a sufficient way to defeat it. They would be ruined, if their game was impossible to beat."

"Right… You haven't forgotten about Hades, have you? He can change the floors if he wants, at a moment's notice. This floor may seem peaceful now, but if his minions reach us, we're in trouble."

"I guess."

Kirito turned to the water. "In any case, we should start working on a formidable battle strategy. If we _equip_ ourselves with heavy gear, we will have no problem getting to the bottom. We need to figure out what to do next."

"We should wait for the others. In the meantime, I think we **should** work on our strategy, like you suggested. Then when they get here, we can share it with them."

"Okay." Kirito equipped his heaviest armor and took Asuna's hand. "Ready?"

She nodded, then they dove in and sunk directly to the bottom.

Kirito removed the heavy gear and scanned the reef. He saw an underwater cave entrance and pulled Asuna along with him. Once they entered, they swam up and realized the surface wasn't very far up. They got out and found themselves in an underwater labyrinth. It was so dark, that Kirito's sword was the only source of light, provided.

They walked down a tunnel and saw a light source coming their way fast. A monster! It went straight for him. It swam at them, in midair?! Kirito and Asuna dodged the anglerfish like beast and found themselves drifting from their spot, not falling.

"The air in these tunnels, seem to act just like water!" Asuna pointed out.

"Without the drag and we can breath it!" Kirito agreed.

"Kirito! It's coming back!"

"I'll block it! You flank it!"

"Okay!" Asuna jumped into action as soon as she had her chance. It wasn't much of a challenge. The monster disappeared and Asuna received a very helpful item in the monster drop. ' _Anglerfish barb_ '. She clicked it and a glowing lantern appeared in her hand, that resembled the _anglerfish's barb_. It was bright enough to light the tunnel. It would make things easier to navigate.

They noticed more pools of water up ahead. But they glowed a neon blue. That also helped illuminate the tunnels.

Kirito placed his finger in the pool and received an electric shock. His _hp_ slid down towards the yellow bracket. As he felt the electricity course through him, he flopped backwards into Asuna and she suffered _hp_ loss, over receiving some of the remaining shock.

"Great! Now we are stuck here!" Asuna complained.

"We should keep moving." Kirito continued down the tunnels, with Asuna following close behind.

They came across a rushing water arch, glowing brightly. But this water had red sparkling particles swimming around in it.

"Asuna! I think I have heard of those before. If they touch you, you'll be inflicted with the _paralysis status_." Kirito took a step back.

"So what do we do, if we can't touch them?"

Kirito held out his hand. "If we can run fast enough, they won't get close enough to us."

She accepted his hand, then they bolted through the arch and the rushing water tunnel. They looked back and noticed that the glowing red particles had made it to the center of the tunnel.

Asuna looked at the time. "It's getting really late. I need to find a safe place to _logout_."

Kirito looked down the tunnels with his _detection skill_ , but couldn't find anything. "I can look after your _ava-tar_. I don't see any place that can provide us any cover. Right here will have to do."

They sat down against the wall and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She clicked ' _logout_ ' and her body went limp.

Kirito poked her face. "Asuna? Are you asleep?" Kirito was relieved to see she wasn't waking up and stood up, throwing her over his back. He had to keep moving. Staying in one place in a dungeon, was never a good idea. He didn't want her to worry, so he had waited til she logged out. 'I just need to make it to town. I can rest there.' He felt really tired, but shook it off.

* * *

Suguha stood up from the floor in Klein's apartment, after taking off her AmuSphere. "What was he thinking?! I thought he was dead!" Suguha cried.

"So did I… He didn't want me to get killed. He said, he knew I would follow him, if he didn't remove me from his _friend list_." Asuna explained, even though she wasn't happy about it, either.

"He is the only one in mortal danger, that idiot!" Klein roared.

"I explained that to him. I realize now, that we never mention it to him, before."

"Oh… right…" Klein calmed down.

"Doesn't mean he believes it. I don't know, if he even thinks IRL even exists. He comes with us, because he doesn't have any other options." Asada explained.

"I don't think that's true." Asuna spoke up. "I think he wants to believe. He has been asking me a lot of questions about it. I think he is still upset about his friends. They were in this together. Now they are gone."

"It makes sense. Kazuto has never been the type to abandon people. Even if it puts his own life at risk." Suguha agreed.

"That's a good thing though, right?" Asada asked.

They all gave her a curious look.

"That means the real Kirito is still here." She elaborated. "He is still the same person. Who knows him better than we do?"

"Right!" They cheered.

"So Asuna. Is floor 15 really under water?" Rika asked.

"Sort of. Right now, Kirito and I are stuck inside a series of underwater tunnels. It's really bizarre though. We can swim through air. We chose to run, because it's more efficient, but it's still really cool."

"That sounds amazing. I wondered how we were going to fight without a _water breathing_ spell." Rika remarked.

"That's what I said to Kirito. He told me not to say stuff like that."

"Why not? There aren't any rules against talking about other VRMMO's in game." Asada defended.

"Kirito says that people burn witches to the stake."

"You've got to be kidding?!" Klein burst in.

"It makes sense." Asada remained thoughtful. "Everything in this game is evil and destructive. Anything that appears like magic would be classified as Hades' powers. They would probably think you were working for him."

"Now that you put it that way… It does…" Suguha sighed resting her head on her knee. "Asuna? Is my brother safe?"

"I wouldn't worry. After we got stuck in that monster trap, we obtained a ton of _experience points_. Our levels are really high. Kirito said he would watch over my _avatar_ , so he won't be exploring any more tunnels, till morning. I wish we could have found an inn, but we don't have a clue where the town is. Or at least, how to get to it anyway." Asuna noticed that her phone on the end table next to her, was dead. They had been so focused on getting Kirito to safety, she must have forgot to charge it. She plugged it in and turned it on. After a moment, she noticed that she had received a message from Chrysheight.

Rika stood up and made her way towards the couch. "Come on guys. We should get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

They all agreed and turned out the lights.

Asuna read the text. 'I have an update for you, send me any new information to my secure email, as well.' She texted him back. 'Have you found Kazuto?'

The sound of a new text received, rung through the apartment. Everyone stared at Asuna curiously.

"It would seem Chrysheight has some new information." She answered their silent question.

"Come on then, spill!" Rika demanded.

"He..." Asuna read the next text. 'Meet at usual spot.' She turned back to them. "... will meet at the Dicey Cafe."

"Let's go then." Asada stood up and prepared herself to leave with the others.

"I think I should go alone, this time…" Asuna felt bad suggesting it, but the way Chrysheight was being so vague, she didn't want anyone else getting caught up in anything. It might be nothing.

They all looked at her in utter shock.

"Alone! Why?"

"Chrysheight-"

"It's fine. If you think you should go alone, than we can't stop you."

"Thanks, Klein." Asuna smiled.

"Be careful, okay!" Rika gave her a stern look.

Asuna nodded, before she left the apartment.

* * *

Asuna entered the Dicey Cafe. She found that only two people were there. Agil was one and the other she figured was Chrysheight. She slid into the seat next to them. "You have news for me? Did you find him?"

Kikuoka looked really serious. "It turns out, you were right about him being kept at the school…"

"So you found him?!" She stood up in excitement.

His face remained serious, she felt that it wasn't the case.

"No. They had everything cleared out. There was a lab, five floors below the school. The Principle had gone missing too. He had now become our prime suspect. Until he was found dead in an alleyway, this morning."

Asuna's face went sheet white.

"We have come to believe, that there is a huge organization behind this, that might even go beyond the new VRMMO Device in question."

"Why Kazuto? Why would they take him?" Asuna became hysterical.

"Calm down, Yuuki. I understand how you must be feeling, but it won't help Kirigaya for you to panic. As far as the case is concerned, Kirigaya was just the unlucky pick from the heap. That can't be confirmed though. We still don't know what they hope to gain, by all of this. I'm afraid that when it all comes clear, it might be too late."

"We can't afford to think like that. Kirito is counting on us, even if he doesn't remember."

Agil got Asuna's attention. "He does have a point, Asuna. We need to dig deeper, if we hope to save Kirito and all the other victims. The answers might not be obtainable in game, either. All we have is the facts and not the underlying truth." He reasoned.

"What can I do to help?" Asuna's resolve only grew stronger.

"Keep doing what you're doing. Keep an eye out for the _system admin_ in game. Get us his handle, if you can. We have got in touch with the company that created the new technology and the game. They have no ties to this development, that can be found at this time. They believe the system might have been hacked. But that also is only speculation. The AmuSphere is the only reason why the company has managed to keep in circulation. Their days are numbered."

"I will do my best. I will also look for a way for Kirito to _logout_." Asuna stood up.

"Keep me updated and I will do the same."

"Thank you, Chrysheight." Asuna bowed out of respect and left the cafe.

When she returned to Klein's apartment, no one pressed her for details, because of how disturbed she was. They all went to sleep.

* * *

Kirito kept walking through the tunnels. Some of the tunnels were lined with rushing waters that glowed like the stars. And there were a few spots the water showered down blocking a clear passage to those tunnels. He didn't want to get a shock. He kept going with Asuna still limp on his back and her hand clasped around their 'flashlight'.

He saw a light coming this way. He knew if he had to engage an enemy, he wouldn't have to worry about tossing Asuna off his shoulders, because she would simply sink to the ground and would not suffer any _damage_ as a result. The enemy came in his direction. It looked like a crocodile, but a glowing fringe hung off its neck followed by glowing tentacles. Kirito struck it with his swords and determined that the thick scales were plated in iron. It was virtually indestructible from the outside. As it retreated the tentacles wrapped around his sword and flung him around the monster until a tentacle glided across Kirito's shoulder. Kirito writhed in pain, at the sudden jolt that shot up his body. The monster headed towards Asuna. Kirito couldn't allow it to get to her. He didn't honestly believe that someone would not die. He wasn't going to let it happen to her. He slammed his other sword into its mouth and recognized its weak point. Kirito wrenched on his other sword and slammed it down its throat, along with its own tentacle, still knotted around it. The beast bit down on the swords and whipped Kirito around. It went into a death roll and broke Kirito's wrist. A waterless whirlpool formed around him and he could barely hold onto his swords. Kirito pulled out his sword, that was in his good hand and slashed at the tentacles and grabbed the tentacles, wrenching them into the beast's mouth. When it disappeared into fading codes, the whirlpool whisked Kirito away, farther down the tunnels and with Kirito's wrist broken, he couldn't fight it.

He slide down a tunnel with a strong current and fell into a clamp's shell, with a very large pearl, inside a giant dome. Kirito used his _identifying skill_ to realize that the clamp was a mere decorative table, rather than a monster. The pearl suddenly got his attention when it turned red. The clamp shut around him and started to whip around like a ride in a fair. Kirito felt really sick and thought he might vomit. He glanced at his _hp gauge_ and saw a _air gauge_ next to it. The _air gauge_ slowly depleted. When it reaches zero, his _health bar_ would deplete next. The fumbling stopped and he saw the neon glow enter through the tiny crack in the shell. He was deep under water. He worried about Asuna, being left alone in that tunnel and that he had no way to get back to her. He waited till his _hp gauge_ was maxed out. His wrist could move freely now. He noticed the glow dissipated. He pulled out his swords and jammed them into the crack, using all his strength to break the two shells apart.

He finally managed to get out and swam to the surface. His _air gauge_ disappeared and he was relieved that was over. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that there were clamps everywhere. Kirito swam through the dome, noticing it wasn't the same one from before. He saw several tunnels with different current patterns. Which one should he take? As he drew near, he noticed one had given off a different glow than the others and decided to take that one. It eventually lead to the underwater city.

It looked like a divine mermaid castle, more than a regular city. He read the symbol that popped up when he entered it. It read ' _Atlantis_ '. He landed on the golden glowing street. 'I need to get supplies and then I need to find Asuna, before she wakes up. I would rather not explain this to her.'

"Kirito?! Never thought I would see you again!" A man with blue hair and eyes to match, came up from behind. "Remember me. It's been a long time. I could understand if you don't."

"Sorry…" Kirito answered.

"Well consider this our first meeting then. I am Diavel. I heard you were the one to beat Kayaba at his own game in SAO."

"I guess…" Kirito shrugged it off. Everyone was sharing the same delusions. Maybe there was more to this than he realized.

"It's good to see he got what he deserved."

Kirito turned to leave. "Do you know the surrounding area? I need to find a girl, stuck in the tunnels."

"Ah girl, huh?"

"It's not like that…" Kirito was too tired to defend himself, but his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"It is dangerous out there."

"It's dangerous everywhere, why is this any different?"

"Because of the giant electric eel that swims in those caves. You don't even have to touch it. Just being near it and you get inflicted with the _paralysis status_. Then it kills you."

Kirito's eyes grew wide." You mean it can't die?!"

"No one has found a weakness yet. No one can even get close to it, if you weren't paying attention." Diavel smirked.

"It doesn't matter! I need to get to her!" Kirito expressed urgency in his voice.

"I could show you my mapping data. Where is your girl at?"

Kirito pulled up his _friend list_ and scrolled down to Asuna. He suddenly noticed that Eugeo and Alice were still on his list. How was that even possible? He clicked onto ' _Asuna_ ' and ' _track position_ '. He revealed the location to Diavel.

"Alright we should take this route."

"We?"

"You won't last out there without me. I know more about that electric beast than anyone here."

"Fine. Let's go." Kirito didn't want to argue.

They headed down the route that Diavel suggested and they made it to Asuna's side quickly.

Kirito threw her over his back, glad that she was still 'asleep'. "Aren't we going to go back that way?" Kirito asked when Diavel kept going in the other direction.

"That current will take us away from Atlantis, not back to it. I know a shortcut." He led Kirito down a tunnel and they saw a flash of bright yellow light, emanating from this tunnel. "On second thought, why rush? Let's take the long way around."

"Diavel?!" Kirito grew impatient.

They ran in the 'long way' direction. The yellow flickering light drew closer and brighter. Kirito could hear the sound of sparks. "Crap! You didn't say it was the eel!" Kirito ran faster, with a new burst of energy.

"Didn't I…? Run!" Diavel ran faster, but not as fast as Kirito.

They looked back and noticed it was gone.

Kirito breathed a sigh of relief.

Diavel came up from behind. "Don't stop now! It's going to cut us off at the pass!"

Kirito regained his rush of energy and ran fast, following Diavel the best he could, so he wouldn't get lost.

"The track is ahead, we have to get through it, before **it** does!" Diavel informed.

"Track? What do you mean?!"

"There is a circular tunnel up ahead, like a track. The eel can swim around it, like a jet and block our way to the city!"

They ran towards a tunnel that fit that description. They saw the yellow flickering light approaching that said 'track'.

"Hurry!" Diavel yelled.

They ran through it and to the other tunnel, that held the city's glow. They made it just in time, before the eel zoomed down the track, like a lightning bolt and the track electrified so much that the walls that surrounded the city, turned transparent. They entered the city and stared in horror at the eel, still speeding around the circuit.

Kirito allowed himself to relax and started to pant from pure exhaustion.

"That was too close."

"You're not kidding…" Kirito steadied himself and made his way towards the inns. "Thanks for your help, but I have to find a place to rest. I'll be seeing you, Diavel."

"You know, you will." Diavel turned and left in his own direction.

Kirito found an inn and lay Asuna down in a bed. Kirito was so tired, he almost fell over, when he did so. He turned to his bed and removed his extra gear. He slumped his body under the covers. He was so exhausted, he almost fell asleep then and there.

Asuna shot up and scanned her surroundings. "Kirito?!" Her startled eyes met his exhausted ones.

"Wha-t is it…?" Kirito yawned.

"What are we doing here? Why are you still in bed? It's morning."

"No, it isn't…" Kirito rolled over and closed his eyes.

"What happened?!" Asuna stood up, ready to be upset.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kirito turned away from her again, after she walked around the bed to look at him. He closed his eyes again.

Asuna realized she wasn't getting anymore out of him.

Asuna looked out the window and noticed a rapid stream of electrical light, beaming around the city. She looked around and saw the glimmer of blue neon light dazzling the roof of the dome, above the city. It looked magical.

She walked back over to Kirito's side, wondering what she missed. She locked her fingers in his and pulled his hand up to her face and kissed it. She longed to kiss him, but if he woke up, she would have a lot of explaining to do. She decided against it. They were so close and yet, she felt like they were so far apart. And with the new information that she had heard from Chrysheight, she grew even more nervous, as if he was being taken away from her, forever. Even so, he was right here in this room and she could touch him, if she wanted to. Her tears soaked his hand and started to travel down his arm. She sat on his bed next to him. "...Kir-i-to…" For a moment, she felt like her life was about to shatter. Her hopes, her dreams, everything was being threatened. She tried to stay strong and she tried to stay positive, but looking at him now, she felt so helpless.

She hadn't mentioned any of this to her friends. She knew that they would be even more devastated to learn about the big development, especially Leafa. These days, all they could think about was Kirito… How they would keep him from dying and how they would help him _logout_ , or at the very least, beat this game. But finding him IRL, was the hardest part of all. Where was he, now that they removed him from the school? He could be anywhere! This game and gear was distributed throughout the First world countries, that could support full dive technology. A large organization, usually meant tough to take down. Underground pockets, endless man at their beckon call, background deals, higher ups calling the shots… If Kirito was whisked away by these types, she may never see him again, except for in game and how much longer would that last?!

Her tears burst forth full force, as she leaned over him in despair. She cried for a while, until she couldn't shed any more tears. She stood up and slapped herself across the face. "Pull yourself together! You can't help anyone, if you are a mess!"

She thought about making breakfast. A sad smile appeared on her face, when she remembered the first times, she prepared meals for him and how much he adored her cooking. He kept bragging about how she could sell her food. 'I bet he hasn't had soy sauce in a while. I should make something special for him, when he wakes up.'

Kirito's eyes started to twitch and he suddenly welcomed a tantalizing smell. His eyes shot open and he looked to see Asuna wasn't near the bunks. He saw her in the kitchen area. His body moved on its own. He approached the table and sat down.

She greeted him with a smile. "Good Afternoon, sleepy head." She tried to be extra cheery for her own sake.

"Good mor- hey! I'm not…" He stopped when he smelled the aromas coming from the pot, she opened in front of him.

Asuna took the over enthusiasm, he was displaying as an invitation to serve the food.

He dug into it, so fast.

"This is AMAZING! What is this stuff? I didn't know anything could taste this good!" Excitement was plastered all over his face.

"I made it with soy sauce, just the way you like it." Asuna mused at his childlike behavior.

"Whatever it is, it's delicious! You could-"

"Sell this?" Asuna finished.

"Yeah...You would make so much off of it!"

"But there wouldn't be any left for you." Asuna teased. She couldn't resist when she remembered how he had reacted to it, in SAO.

Horror had taken over his features. "You can't sell it!"

"That's what I thought." She smirked.

They finished eating and she gathered the dishes, to take to the sink.

Kirito pulled up his window. Something had been bothering him, ever since he saw it. He scrolled through his _friend list_ and found Eugeo and Alice. 'I wasn't dreaming… But why? I thought they'd… died.' He clicked on ' _track position_ ' and there wasn't anything popping up on the _map_ , not even the _map_ itself. 'I am being toyed with, is that it?!' His frustration grew. He closed his window and stared at the table, deep in thought. Mostly, remembering all the adventures he had been on with his friends.

"Is everything alright?" Asuna brought him back to 'reality', the virtual one, that is.

"Yeah." Kirito assured her.

"Are you sure? Because I have been calling your name for about 5 minutes now."

"Really? Sorry…"

"I am here, if you ever want to talk about it." Asuna didn't want to push him. She knew how well **that** would pan out.

"Sure. I will keep that in mind."

"By the way, next time, when you say you're going to watch my _avatar_ , so I can _logout_ , don't go on adventures without me!" Asuna placed her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't have avoided it, even if I wanted to." Kirito waved his hands in front of him, in defense.

"Then say so, before I _logout_! I would have stayed longer if it was that important!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She smiled, thinking about what Asada said earlier. He really was still the same Kirito. The person she loved and wanted to grow old with. It was comforting to know that.

"Whaat are you thinking about?" Kirito asked, like he didn't really think he wanted to know the answer, but was still suspicious anyways.

"Nothing!" Asuna defended with her cheeks glowing a shade of pink.

"We should probably-"

The yellow glow emanating through the city, turned to a red glow and drew their attention, immediately.

They ran to the window and watched in horror, as the wall burned away and the eel entered the city dome.

"That's impossible! Monster's can't enter _safe zones_!" Asuna panicked.

The creature whipped past the buildings and some of the buildings broke apart, then the bricks sunk to the streets below.

They heard the citizens panic. Screams filled the air.

It made a round trip and smashed through some more buildings.

Kirito and Asuna ran out into the streets and came across Diavel.

"Diavel!" Kirito called out.

Asuna saw the man and suffered a temporary shock. She shouldn't be surprised anymore. Everyone who died in SAO, was in this world and that included Diavel.

"Kirito!"

"What's going on?!" Kirito wasn't asking him to state the obvious, when he asked that question.

A woman shrieked. "Hades has turned our power source against us! Run for cover!"

"Power source?! What is she talking about?!" Asuna asked.

Diavel finally called out to everyone. "Hades is here! Everyone look for him! Defeat him and we can bring this foolishness to an end!"

"Diavel! Isn't this a _safe zone_? How can it attack us here?"

"By destroying the city! No city! No _safe zone_!" He answered Kirito.

Kirito was overcome with fear. He and Asuna both.

Asuna shook it off. "Let's destroy that thing!" She was about to advance on it, but Kirito grabbed her arm.

"You can't get near it. You will get _paralyzed_ before you even get close." Kirito watched as the eel grabbed someone in its jaws and swam away from the city. The moment, it left the safe zone, the guy's _hp_ dropped to zero and he disappeared in an instant.

"How can this be happening?" Kirito stood frozen by fear.

The red electric beast swam down to the lake below the city and the moment it touched the water, the glowing red current overwhelmed and consumed the lake, making it stifling hot in the city. The pillars keeping the city afloat, were melting away.

Diavel warned the citizens. "It is ripping the _safe zone_ out from under us! Everyone head for the south bridge! I will distract it, to give you time to escape! Hurry!"

Kirito tried to run towards Diavel. "No! Diavel!"

Asuna grabbed onto his shoulders, holding him back, the best she could.

"Let go of me! I can't let him die! I won't…!" Kirito had such determination in his eyes.

"He won't die." Asuna spoke softly, trying to reassure him.

Kirito settled for a moment, looking at Asuna and then back at Diavel, trying to decide whether to believe her or not. ' _Everyone was suffering the same delusions, maybe they weren't delusions at all.'_ "Okay…" He allowed Asuna to take his hand and she led him to the south bridge. They helped the others escape, as well. After running through the tunnels, they finally came across a pool, that looked like it would lead to the cave's exit. They dove in and swam downward, until they made it out of the caves and swam upwards, as fast as possible. Their _air gauges_ were depleting quickly and there was the thought, they may not even surface in time. Others struggled, because they didn't think about removing their heavy gear before diving. Kirito poked their gear to point out their problem, since trying to talk underwater, made his _air gauge_ deplete, even faster.

After the people took his hints and removed their gear, they could swim faster, but due to their desperation to get to the surface before their time ran out, most of them stripped down to their underwear. Their _air gauges_ depleted to nothing and their _health bars_ started to take the hit.

Asuna and Kirito led the others to the surface and everyone sprawled themselves over the beach, taking a well deserved break. Kirito, on the other hand, was coughing and choking on the water. The other players thought he was over dramatizing things and chose to ignore him.

Kirito struggle to breath and Asuna tried to help him, in any way she knew how. He flopped over and nearly passed out.

"Is that better?" The differences from the types of nerve gear they were using, slapped her across the face. Only, she hadn't seen any positive side to it yet.

"Uh huh." Kirito rolled over and then looked back out to the water. "... Diavel…?"

"It's okay. I know we will see him again." Asuna assured him, even though she couldn't really promise something like that. Diavel wasn't a player. In fact, she didn't know what he was.

The lake was bare. The city that had once appeared on the surface had disappeared. And not only that, the water rose. The land mass was disappearing into the watery abyss.

They sat up and stared to the blue yonder. "What now?! What do we do?! There is nothing left! Our livelihood, gone!" The people cried.

Asuna quickly discovered that they were talking like this was their home. Were they all _NPC's_? Or _players_? Drescella was an _NPC_ and she was highly interactive. There was no telling anymore. 'None have _cursors_!' She finally recognized. Then they aren't _players_. All except for Kirito and Asuna, of course.

"What did we miss?" Klein stood next to them.

"You finally made it!" Asuna cheered.

"Sorry, it took so long. Finding that dungeon was harder than we thought." Sinon explained.

"We're here now!" Leafa smiled, holding herself back from pulling her brother into a big hug. She knew it would only freak him out and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Seriously! What happened here?" Klein persisted.

"The floor boss destroyed the city and only _safe zone_ on this floor. Now the water is rising and we don't know how to stop it."

"The boss can destroy a _safe zone_!" Klein's jaw fell and the others stared in utter shock.

"Hades can do whatever he wants. Nothing surprises me anymore." Kirito explained.

"What is the point?!" Klein balled his fists.

"The quest is simple… Find Hades and kill him." Kirito answered.

Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Hades. The greek god in the legends. He is the final boss? I should have known. The game is called ' _UnderWorld_ ' afterall." Sinon pointed out.

"He isn't a god!" Kirito protested. "He is a coward, who takes pleasure in watching others suffer, at his hands. I lost my entire village to his minions and now my friends too!"

"So, where is this coward?" Liz asked.

"He could be anywhere! Wreaking havoc, wherever he goes!" Kirito blurted out.

Leafa was excited to hear that. Not a reaction, that Kirito expected.

"If he is anywhere, all we have to do, is beat him and Kirito will be able to _logout_!" Leafa chimed.

Everyone else was thrilled too.

Kirito was perplexed. "Weren't you listening? Beating him won't be easy and finding him will be even harder."

"Have you seen him, Kirito?" Asuna asked, realizing there was more to Kirito's response, then he let on.

"No."

"But he was just here."

Everyone else stared at Asuna in shock. "He was here?!"

"Of course, he was here. Given everything that happened, there is no way, he isn't responsible." Kirito retorted.

"If he isn't here anymore, we should beat the boss here and proceed to the next level, as soon as we can."

"Easier said, than done. The boss here is impossible, it may as well, be an _immortal object_." Kirito stood up and stared out to the ever growing lake.

"So, we are stuck here!" Leafa shrieked.

"Nope." Asuna grabbed everyone's attention including Kirito's. "You said we can't get near the beast, but who says we have to." Asuna smirked and her gaze met Sinon's, despite the fact, she was addressing Kirito.

Kirito's face lit up. "That could work!" Kirito dropped his defeated attituder.

Sinon clutched her bow.

"Just know, Sinon, you are on your own. There won't be anything we can do to help you. Think you are up to the challenge?" Kirito gave Sinon a stern look, testing her courage.

"I will do my best." Sinon didn't waver.

"Okay, then we need a plan."


	7. Chapter 7 Out Matched

They had trapped the eel in a dome, in the underwater tunnels. Sinon perched herself in the crevice of the side wall, to remain hidden from the eel. She trained her bow on it and used the best quality arrows, she had.

Kirito had discovered this dome by chance. It was lined with massive crystals, they were becoming all too familiar with. The crystal's function was to trap light energy and Kirito thought they could use it to their advantage. As predicted, when the beast passed these crystals, they absorbed the electric energy that was expelling from the monster's body. For a few moments, every once in a while, the beast would stop glowing, giving them an opportunity to strike with their swords. The chance rarely came, so they mostly relied on Sinon's well aimed attacks.

Then something unexpected happened. The eel started to target the crystals. The monster was learning their strategy and was seeking to eliminate its new found weakness. As long as the crystals were close by, they had noticed that they weren't inflicted with _paralysis_ for very long.

Kirito took the liberties of giving extra blows at it, but was unable to use ' _starburst stream_ ' because of the _paralysis_ that was inflicted on contact. He would shake the immobility in a few seconds and renew his attacks.

They had to avoid its jaws of steel and made sure that the others inflicted would be protected, until they could recover.

The monster started to get erratic and moved more swiftly, destroying the rest of the crystals.

Kirito shouted to Sinon. "It's all up to you now, Sinon!"

The others had to back off and stay clear or they would get killed. They split up to confuse the eel, but it targeted them individually.

It drew near LizBeth and she was frozen with _paralysis_. Its tail then pierced her body and whipped her at Kirito. He managed to catch her and stared in horror, when he saw her _hp gauge_ dropped to zero. "No! Liz!" He felt the tears tug at his eyes.

Everyone else looked in their direction, but had to disperse, for the beast drew near.

"...Li-zz…" Kirito leaned over her, as she started to glow.

"Kiri-to… Tell me something to share with As-na… I'll prove that I-I didn't die… for real…" Liz tried her best to hang in there long enough to ask. Using will over program, to make sure her death in game, wouldn't be in vain.

Kirito's eyes grew wide and he racked his brain, in the desperate moment. He couldn't think of anything. "I-I don't… know what to say… to someone as amazing… as her?"

Liz smiled at him, before closing her eyes and allowing herself to vanish from his grasp.

"LIZBETH!" Kirito became frantic. He didn't believe she was still alive, how could he? This was **his** reality.

The tears froze on his face, as 1's and 0's flashed through his eyes. He ran full speed ahead towards the monster and called out, "STARBURST STREAM!" Kirito slammed his swords into the eel and the moves became more sloppy and less powerful. His status turned to _paralysis_ , but somehow he kept attacking even though he was getting stiffer by the second. The eel slammed its jaws around Kirito and he slammed his two swords into its jaws, as his last attempt to salvage the situation.

Sinon couldn't waste any time and fired 3 arrows at its eyes at once.

The monster disappeared before Kirito's _health_ depleted to red.

Sinon saw the _last_ _attack bonus_ pop up in front of her. ' _Electrified Bow_ '. The stats on it were incredible. Its description read, 'infused with the embodiment of electricity itself.' Who knew the boss drop would be a bow? Maybe it was because it was designed to be near impossible to beat without using one.

They breathed a sigh in relief. Everyone got mad at Kirito for jumping in like that. Kirito denied being in control of his rash actions. They saw a glow below them and there was air expelling from it. It was the _portal_ to the next floor. They swam down and found themselves exactly where they had expected to wind up. Floor 16. They found the town and stayed at the inn.

* * *

Kirito sat on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He noticed that the others weren't as upset as he was, even though she was **their** friend! Kirito rolled onto the bunk and stared at the ceiling.

"She is okay. You don't need to worry. I hoped we wouldn't lose anyone along the way, but now that she is no longer fighting with us… I still can't believe it, myself." Asuna sat next him.

"What happens to her now?" He asked trying to stay positive, but failing miserably.

"She will rejoin the world we live in. Maybe look after our cabin in ALO."

"ALO… I know that you believe it… I want to, but I can't grasp the reality of it. How can I believe in something I don't even understand?" He sat up and looked at her.

"I know. I'm sorry, I wish I could help you figure that out. I don't just believe it, I live it. You will again too, promise."

Kirito put on a sad smile.

"I think we should _logout_. I need to talk to her. She is probably disappointed, right now."

"O-kay…" He remembered what he had last said to Liz, before she disappeared.

"Wait for us here? I mean it. Please don't wonder off." Asuna asked softly.

"Sure." Kirito reassured her and she logged off to join the others, that already did so.

Kirito leaned back into the covers and tried to sleep. He wasn't able to, though, so he tossed and turned for a while. He kept thinking about the ones he lost and about his previous friends, still on his _friend lis_ t. He slid up the _tracker_ feature in his _menu_ , but it remained blank. If they are dead, why do their names stay like a shadow?

Asuna can tell him whatever she wants, but in the end, he will never know if Liz is still alive for himself. Liz wanted to prove something… Kirito couldn't find the words. Did she die for nothing?

* * *

Asuna pulled off her AmuSphere. She saw Rika curled up on the floor of Klein's living room.. "You tried your best. I am sorry we weren't able to help you."

"It's alright. I **am** disappointed and I feel bad that I failed everyone, especially Kirito." Rika explained.

"You didn't fail anyone." Suguha assured her.

"In the last moments, I talked to Kirito." Rika added.

"What did he say?" Asuna grew curious.

Rika's face turned into a cheeky one. "He told me, your amazing, Asuna."

Asuna's face turned red and her expression grew warm. "He did?"

"Yep. You better let him know I told you or he won't believe that I am alive IRL." Rika stood up, resuming her cheery self.

"I will."

* * *

The next morning, Kirito had waited for them to log back in, but grew a little impatient, when he noticed the commotion outside the inn. He made his way to the center square, to find out what was going on.

People were yelling at one another, some even started to fight. Not a problem, since the _hp_ can't deplete in a _safe zone_.

Kirito overheard the banters that led to fights. "This world is being destroyed and you're worried if you're 'pizza' will be late?!"

"The 'GAME' can wait! I'm hungry!"

"The world is at stake-!"

"Steak, would have been better! I should have thought of that!"

Kirito overheard another group fight. "My girlfriend died and you think it's FUNNY!"

"She had it coming! She has other games, she'll cope."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The man beat up the other guy.

Kirito could see the crowd was divided by the people, who understood how important their mission was and the other side seemed to care less. It made Kirito furious.

Kirito found himself standing there, watching the scene take place, until Kirito received an accidental punch to the face. Kirito's eyes flashed codes(1's and 0's) and he pulled out his sword and attacked the men responsible. The people stopped and stared at his sudden aggression, as they gawked at him. He stood there, with his eyes turning a dark shade of red. Kirito finally put his swords away, now that everyone calmed down. "What is wrong with you?!" He reprimanded. "Hades is the real enemy! You want to fight?! Then fight him!" No one said a word, for his tone hushed them.

A man stood next to Kirito. He was the man who always took charge in the chaos. "He is right. We need to work together, not against each other. We are the 'Assault Team'! Let's act like it!" His authoritative voice quelled people and his red eyes intimidated them.

As Kirito calmed down, when the people started to relax, the red shade in his eyes, faded to a mere red glint.

Kirito turned to the man after the crowd dissipated. "Who are you? You always take charge in boss fights and have a way of dispelling aggression."

"I choose to be the master of this world."

"You want to rule it, like a king?" Kirito retorted in disbelief.

"My quest is to conquer. That which comes after, is yet to be determined." He didn't act like he was trying to make friends, in fact, he almost sounded arrogant.

"So you intend to bring swift justice to Hades?" Kirito asked suspiciously.

"Whatever it takes." The man smirked at him.

Kirito didn't like the vibe he was displaying, but no one said they had to like each other to co-operate. Kirito remained with the crowd. He looked around, staring at the people everywhere.

Something had always bothered him about the people around him. Eugeo and Alice always had green gems hovering over them, but the others from **their** village, didn't. Even now, in this crowd, he noticed some did and others didn't. He couldn't help but wonder why that is. He had never given it too much thought, before. Maybe Asuna knew something, he didn't?

* * *

He returned to their temporary room.

Asuna stood there, with a warm smile and a sparkle in her eyes. "Kirito. I think you are amazing too."

His face flushed. "Y-yeah…?" He pointed to himself hesitantly. Amazing too? Oh no… Kirito had realized that Liz told Asuna what he said… Then it dawned on him. "Liz is alive!" His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't argue that fact anymore. It was true!

"I told you!"

"Yeah, ya did." Kirito's expression went even wider, when his attention was drawn to the outside. It was morning, but it suddenly became very dark. Everything looked like a silhouette. "What now?!"

Everyone else showed up, as if on cue.

"Who turned out the lights?" Klein stood in front of the window.

"It's supposed to be morning…" Sinon added.

"This just happened." Asuna replied.

"I think we should join the others in the town center." Kirito opened the door and ventured out.

"I am not going to like this…" Leafa said to herself.

Everyone followed him out.

* * *

They reached the center and noticed that people were gathered still.

"Nobody panic!" The self proclaimed leader announced. "We have suffered worse! The monsters here are from _Eternal Night Realm_. No one can go into the dungeons alone! It is too dangerous! We have already lost a good number of troops out there, who can't be confirmed dead or alive! I believe that a group of search parties should be assembled. The task is a simple one! Find the missing men and search for a way off this floor!"

His red eyes burned into Sinon's. Memories of Death Gun lingered in her mind. Even if this man's eyes didn't look unnatural like his did.

The crowd agree.

"Should we go?" Asuna asked.

"Do we have to…?" Leafa looked really nervous.

"Yeah… but we should stick close together. Asuna, do you still have that lantern item, from that monster drop on floor 15?" Kirito looked a little distracted.

"I do… but I don't know how much light it will provide us."

"Any light, is better than nothing." Klein stayed positive. He mused at Kirito and Asuna. He noted that they were more tense around each other, at least more than usual.

"Do you think the darkness is permanent?" Sinon asked.

Kirito gave her a stern look. "Everything Hades does, **is**. Until we defeat him, there will never be light on this floor again."

Leafa quivered, but tried to be brave, on the behalf of her remaining dignity.

Sinon felt a chill down her spine too. "Then I think we should join the others."

* * *

They walked through the dungeons, taking out monsters that came across them, with little warning.

"We have a problem!" Sinon scrolled through her _menu_.

"What is it?" Leafa asked frightfully.

"There is no _mapping data_. We haven't got any direction. We're lost!"

"We've been _mapping_ this whole time, we'll just use that." Klein stayed calm until Sinon opened her mouth again.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. There is nothing!" Sinon elaborated further.

"We're lost?!" Leafa nearly shrieked.

"Who would design it like that?!" Klein freaked.

"I told you, Hades can do whatever he wants." Kirito was not surprised in the least and wasn't shy about sharing it.

"It could be worse, right?" Asuna put on a fake smile.

"I hope no one is afraid of the dark?" Kirito wore an evil grin and spoke in a creepy way.

"Stop it, Kazuto!" Leafa grabbed onto Sinon's shoulders.

Sinon tried to reassure her.

"That's not funny!" Asuna retorted.

Sinon looked around. "Where is Klein?"

"He was here a second ago?" Asuna answered.

"AHHHH!"

The four of them, ran as fast as they could towards the scream and nearly got tackled by Klein.

Klein stood up and pointed behind him. There were dozens of pairs of red eyes that surrounded them.

Leafa cringed and almost outright screamed. She was barely holding it together.

They took their stances with their backs to each other. They waited for the attack, but the creatures didn't come at them. They released a breath. Everyone except Leafa, walked towards the 'red eyes' and a swarm of red glowing bugs flew away, in clusters.

"You're scared of a little bug?" Kirito smirked evilly.

"You were too!" Klein defended.

A monster jumped at Kirito and tried for his neck. When it failed, it darted off. It happened so fast, that no one but Kirito, saw anything. Kirito was now on the sludgy ground.

"What happened to you?" Klein smirked back.

"I think we should go back…" Leafa cringed.

Asuna noticed Kirito's _hp_ dropped to yellow. "What was that?"

Kirito grabbed Klein's hand and stood up. "Whatever it was, it'll be back. Count on it."

Klein spoke in a trembling voice. "Who doesn't love a good oldfashioned haunting… that's why they invented Halloween…"

"IRL, the monsters don't kill you." Sinon reasoned.

Asuna grabbed Kirito's arm and pulled him in tight, when she heard something moving behind them. "I think we're being hunted." Asuna trembled at his side. She had never been so creeped out.

"Ahhh!" Leafa closed her eyes in sheer panic.

"It's coming back!" Sinon pulled out her electrified bow, waiting for a target to present itself. The monster jumped passed them and remained in the shadows.

Klein took a step back, with his sword at the ready. He started to swing at nothing and took another step back, into a mushy pond. They realized they were in a swamp. The red eyes returned and clusters hung around, everywhere.

"Stand your ground and stay together! We can take it!" Kirito encourage them the best he could, given the circumstances.

"We can?" Leafa wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

Everyone was concerned about the damage inflicted on Kirito. Kirito's level was higher than anyone else's. One hit could be the end for any of the others.

They were going to have to do a lot of monster hunting, to raise their levels high enough to take on this floor's boss. The worst of it is, the boss could turn up anywhere! There was no designated 'boss room'.

The monster lunged again and Sinon reacted on it. Her electrified arrow nailed the beast in the chest. The beast finally was revealed. It had skin that was like black rubber and it had claws that could rip a player in half. It had powerful jaws and resembled a big ferocious cougar.

The arrow illuminated the beast, allowing them to track with it. They held their swords at the ready and advanced on it. It took a few attacks, to wear it down, but it was very slippery. Because of its thick rubbery hide, the attacks proved to be slightly ineffective and the electric arrows didn't have much effect, either.

The beast nearly got a slash at Asuna, but Klein stood in and took the hit. His arm disappeared into codes, but he still had his other arm. He wasn't used to wielding the sword in his left hand, but there was no time like the present, to figure it out.

Kirito cringed at the pain, he assumed Klein would be enduring right now. But to his surprise, Klein hardly seemed fazed by it.

Kirito launched his attack. He followed up with a _starburst stream_ attack and that proved to cut deeper into the beast. The beast turned to run, staggering away in defeat. "Don't let it get away! If it does, it will just come back to finish us, later!"

Klein and Asuna ran at the beast, combining their sword skills to drill through the monster's hide.

It finally disappeared into codes.

They put their swords away and took a moment to breathe.

Klein pulled out a _healing crystal_ and watched his arm return to him.

"Looks like the monster dropped a new armor plating. It has a strong resilience to normal weapons. as well as, electric and fire elements." Asuna observed her window.

"Too bad Liz isn't here to forge it." Sinon received sad looks from the others, showing that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Come on, we should keep going." Kirito suggested and kept heading in the current direction, now trying to avoid falling into the swamp. Kirito cringed at the horrifying smell, up ahead.

Everyone gave him weird looks, until they drew closer and could smell it too.

"What is that smell?!" Sinon finally blurted.

"I don't think, I want to stay and find out." Klein turned around.

"Me neither." Leafa agreed.

"We can't go back. We can't afford to travel around in circles. We should keep going straight." Kirito didn't like it either, for the smell was starting to overwhelm him.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Leafa retorted.

Reluctantly, Klein accepted Kirito's logic and proceeded forward. Leafa reluctantly continued, but with nowhere else to go, it wasn't like she had much of a choice, but to tag along.

They came across a deep ravine, filled with players that were _paralyzed_ and dipped into the red zone.

"It's a trap." Asuna declared.

"It doesn't matter, we have to help them!" Kirito tried to rush to their aid, but Asuna grabbed his arm.

"Look!" Asuna pointed to the pile of unconscious bodies. "No _cursors_!"

"So what?!" Kirito raged.

"They aren't players." Klein realized what Asuna was referring to.

Kirito looked back at the pile of people. 'Is the green hovering gem above our heads, what she is referring to?' He thought for a moment and his resolve was still as clear as day. "They don't have them, sure. But they still need our help!" Kirito pulled his arm away from Asuna and ran towards the heap of bodies.

"Wait, Kazuto!" Leafa cried, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

A giant black spider came out of nowhere, with venom covered blades fused with each leg, jumped on top of Kirito.

"Kirito!" The others rushed to his aid.

Kirito rolled around barely being missed by it's slashes. Kirito noticed his _identifying skill_ was proving ineffective. This monster could be higher leveled than anything he had seen before. He got out from under it. "I will lure it away! Help them!" Kirito jabbed his sword into its side and pulled himself to his feet. He darted away, with the monster following him, close behind.

"No! Kirito!" Asuna ran after him.

"Don't worry, Asuna! We can handle things here!" Leafa assured her.

The others knew, Kirito would be furious, if they left the people here. They started to use _antidote crystals_ and _healing crystals_. The people thanked them when they arose. The people started to help the others, that way Sinon, Leafa and Klein could return to helping Kirito and assist Asuna, in so doing.

* * *

Kirito found a crevice that was small enough for him to avoid being pursued farther. He watched as the beast climbed the top and scaled the surface. The red gleam of the backdrop in the floor, diminished by the creature covering his exits with a black rubbery substance, resembling a web. It was sealed up so tight, Kirito would normally not be able to see his hand in front of his face, being in the crevice. He was lucky that his sword glowed red in the dark. He was trapped like a rat. There would only be one way out and that would be down. Kirito pulled out his swords and slashed at the web, to confirm his suspicions. He was right. The webs wouldn't budge. He started to look for a way downward. The spider still guarded the top.

* * *

Asuna hid after she saw the monster. In her mind, it was resting on a large rubber ball, that kind of looked like thick black yarn.

"There is no way to penetrate that." Sinon observed, after she took her place next to Asuna.

"Where is Kirito?" Asuna panicked.

Sinon couldn't be sure. The monster had either defeated him or he lost it. Sinon gazed at the _health bars_ and noticed Kirito was still there. His _health_ was green and there were no signs of _paralysis_. "I don't know, but wherever he is, he's fine."

Asuna nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kirito got down on his hands and knees. He couldn't stay here. He scanned the cage floor, for any cracks or crevices. He took a peek at the _hp gauges_ and released a breath, when he noticed that no one was in danger of losing _health_. His hand finally came to a crack, he jabbed his sword into it. He pounded again, hoping beyond all hope, there would be a way out. Eventually, he discovered a bright white lit seam, show through. He wrenched the two sides apart, until he could see a well lit room below him. He jumped down and saw a foreign structure, that had glowing pink veins in the black sphere, resembling nothing, he had ever seen in this world. He stepped closer to take a better look. When he came closer to the sphere, he noticed a peculiar object resting inside one of its veins. Upon contact with it, his body froze on the spot, but not from _paralysis_. He heard someone ringing through his head, that sounded like it said, ' _Phase 1 complete. Initiating Phase 2. We have reached stability, now the program is a go. Initiating Launching Sequence.'_ Codes formed in his eyes that glowed a red hue. They dissipated, leaving his eyes with a faint, red glint.

He shook off, whatever that was and took a step back, in shock. He studied his surroundings and found that the room led to a hallway. He followed the hall until he reached a door. It opened on contact and he was face to face with a rock face. He pushed on it and put all of his strength into it. It didn't want to budge. He stepped back into the room, not sure what to do, or even where he might be. He stepped back over, to the giant black sphere and noticed a keyboard had appeared. Then his eyes made contact with a screen. He couldn't understand what it was. He scrolled down the options listed and saw a ' _exit main terminal'_ button that appeared and then a ' _forced logout'_ button. He took a deep breath. Closed his eyes and pressed it.

* * *

Asuna and the others escaped the spider without being detected, lucky for them. They couldn't find Kirito anywhere. Asuna used her _tracking skill_ to illuminate his tracks. She followed them, but ended right back to the spot where they had seen the spider last. It was gone, but they could still see the black mess of webs in a ball. Asuna followed the tracks, until she stood right in front of it. They searched for an emerging point, but there wasn't one. Asuna pulled out her sword and targeted the black mess, but hours went by and not even a dent. Even with all four of them working at it. Asuna finally dropped to her knees and pounded on the guarded cage. "Kirito! Kirito! Can you hear me?!" She noticed no _air gauge_ next to his _hp gauge_. He wasn't suffocating. He wasn't losing _hp_ , so he must be wrapped in a cocoon. The spider will be back to finish him.

"Kirito! If anyone can get out of there...! You can do it! Kirito! Don't give up, man!" Klein urged.

Sinon placed a gentle hand on Klein's shoulder. "If only it wasn't resistant to electricity. I could give him a signal, at the very least."

Asuna's eyes grew wide with realization. "If you were to use an electric arrow on a plant, wouldn't it start a fire?"

"The land is too soggy for that. Damp vegetation can't catch fire." Sinon didn't want to rip her hopes away, but in this situation, they were forced to grip reality. Virtual reality.

"There has to be someway to get through this stuff! We just need to figure out what it is." Leafa studied the substance, that was confining Kirito.

"We won't leave him. If there is a way, we will find it!" Asuna grew more protective than ever.

* * *

Kazuto awoke on an observation table. It was very cold in the room and he was hooked up to life support. Whoever put him in the game, didn't expect him to awaken for a while. He kept his eyes closed, because he could hear others at work, inside the room. He would take a peek every once in awhile, to get a glimpse of what they were doing.

'Asuna, Sugu, Yui, and everyone are working hard to get me out of this situation. I have to get out of here. I cannot fail them. I have to wait until the right opportunity.' As one man had brushed passed him, Kazuto slid his hand carefully into the man's pocket, trying to take anything that would be of use to him. He slid a key card and a cellphone out carefully, to not alarm anyone and discretely tucked it under the sheets on the 'bed'. He took another glance and saw that there was a monitor that was recording brain function. Kirito guessed it was **his** brain, they were observing.

It must have gotten late, because the two that were spending a lot of time, in his 'accommodations', were finally leaving. Kirito waited an hour before relaxing, just to be sure. The last time he came to, it didn't work out for him, all that well. He had to be smarter this time. Kirito made very small movements at first, so he wouldn't set off the motion detectors.

He turned on the phone and waited for it to boot up. Then he dialed Kikuoka Seijirou.

Every ring he heard, he felt his heart pound. Then it happened. Someone on the other line, answered.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The familiar voice rung through the quiet room.

Kirito tried to keep it subtle, he had slowly shifted the phone towards his ear.

"Hello?" The man was getting impatient, like he was called as a prank or something.

When the phone was close enough to his face, it hung up. Kirito pressed redial and the man answered once again.

"Who is this?" The man was irritated.

Kirito spoke quietly to not be heard by the cameras, that were constantly watching him. "Kikuoka... trace this call..."

Not another word had to be said, for the man gasped and then it went silent on the other end.

He wondered if the best action, would be to lie still. Kikuoka knows he's here or he will soon. But something bothered him. With the resources these people had, with highly advanced technology, surrounding him, could he afford to leave his life in the hands of the local authorities?

He finally decided to make a move. The authorities were on their way soon. If he could get away from their prying eyes and disappear long enough, maybe his chances of getting away, would be greatly increased.

He moved ever so slowly towards the computers and typed out a shutdown code for the surveillance cameras. The lights turned off, reassuring Kirito's success. He released his breath and unplugged himself from the equipment stationed next to him. He grabbed a shirt that was maybe too conveniently placed there. But he didn't have time to think about that. He used the key card to relieve himself from the secured room and ran down the desolate halls.

He came across several rooms that harbored test subjects, just like him. He kept running, figuring he could come back for them, later. He made his way to an elevator. The key card permitted him entry and he was finally ascending to the surface world.

He could almost taste freedom. He couldn't wait to see Asuna's face again or any of them, for that matter. They would be so overjoyed. And he knew he would need to apologize to Yui for selling her. It churned him up, just thinking about it. He was just glad that Asuna was able to talk some sense into him, before it was too late. 'When this is all over, I will have to show them, just how much I appreciate their hard work.'

The elevator door opened and he saw a man, standing there in front of him. His heart was now in his throat. 'I know you!'

* * *

They managed to melt the thick webs with materials in their inventory, but when they looked inside that said trap, there was nothing. No sign of Kirito.

Asuna shone her _anglerfish barb_ over the deep crevice, just to make sure. "Where is he? His _hp_ is maxed out, so he should be here!" Asuna cried. "I don't see any tracks leading away from it, either."

"Maybe he found another way out." Sinon reasoned.

"I hope so…" Leafa tried to be brave and she called out. "Kazuto?!"

"Don't worry, Leafa. We will keep looking. We won't give up, until we find him, that's a promise." Klein gave her a thumbs up and his confident smile.

They all nodded in response.

They continued looking for many hours. The monsters were everywhere and if it wasn't for the urgency to find Kirito, Leafa would have already pleaded to return to town.

"It's getting late." Sinon pointed to the clock. "We need to _logout_. I am sure Kirito already made it to town, by now. He is safe, that's what matters."

"No way!" Asuna rejoiced as she was looking through her _friend list_.

"Did something happen?" Leafa asked in anticipation.

"Kirito isn't here."

"We noticed…" Sinon asked, confused why she would be excited over that.

"No. I mean he isn't in the game. He appears to be _offline_!" Asuna elaborated.

"He is!" Leafa rejoiced too. As did everyone else.

"Let's _logout_! What are we waiting for?!" Klein quickly opened his _menu_.

"Klein! We can't just _logout_. If we abandon our _avatars_ , we would leave them vulnerable to the monsters." Sinon had to be the voice of reason.

Klein hated that she was right.

"If I logged out now… I could lose Yui forever…" Asuna finally realized.

"Yeah, I never thought about that. Kazuto would be crushed. Wait. What about **his** _avatar_?" Leafa didn't want to leave Kirito unguarded.

"It must be safe or something would have happened by now." Sinon reassured them.

"Maybe one of us should _logout_ and the rest stay to guard the other's _avatar_." Asuna suggested.

"Alright. Then who will go?" Klein asked.

"Isn't it clear. I think it should be Asuna." Sinon already knew what Asuna was thinking, when she had brought up the idea.

"Of course."

Asuna slid through her _menu_ and pressed the ' _logout'_ button.

* * *

Asuna had received an urgent message from Kikuoka and decided to see him, without concerning the others. She didn't want Suguha, especially, to feel all hope was lost. Asuna was trying to be the strong one, but now carrying the extra burden herself, she felt isolated as a result. She tried to boost the others moral, but **she** was scared that she would never see Kazuto again. They already had to worry about keeping him alive, in game.

Asuna entered the Dicey Cafe. Kikuoka was waiting at the bar, with Agil.

"I got your text." Asuna was more chipper than usual, because she held on to a desperate hope, that it was news that Kazuto had been found.

"Please sit." Kikuoka invited her to take the seat next to him.

"Do you have any news?" She asked expectantly.

"We found the location, where the students had been under experimentation. We have your boy, Kazuto, to thank for that. He led us right to them. Kirigaya helped us save a few of the missing students. So they have been moved to hospitals."

"That's great!" She breathed easier. "What hospital has Kazuto been sent to? I want to go see him!" Asuna stood up in excitement.

"Kirigaya wasn't there…" Kikuoka finally blurted.

Her heart sank. "What do you mean?! I thought you said that you found them!" She grew more hysterical by the minute.

"The place was wiped clean. We did a thorough search. They left whatever they could afford to lose, nothing else. We have no leads… I'm… sorry…" Kikuoka found it hard to say. He didn't want to give up on Kazuto, either. What could he do? There was no shred of evidence that could lead them anywhere. It was utterly hopeless. "... but… Kirigaya is still missing… and I would guess, they won't be taking lightly to his defiance…"

Asuna covered her face with her palms, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "...no… please no…" She remembered that he was logged out, that means anything could be happening. She felt like all her hopes had just diminished into nothing. She was going to lose him… forever… Her thoughts revolved around Kazuto for hours, even after Kikuoka left. She finally made her way back to Klein's. But when she returned to UW, she never spoke a word to the others.

* * *

Kazuto rolled into the side wall and stirred awake. He shot up and started to hyperventilate. Where was he? He studied his surroundings and noticed a great number of people his own age, with the new rigs on, in this confined area. He stood up and checked on them, to see if they were still alive. To his relief, they were. 'If we can die in game then… these gears are set like the nerve gears for SAO! Then I can't remove them or they'll die!' Kazuto grew frantic. He looked around and then the room shifted and he fell onto his knees hard, bracing himself, with his arms. He froze in fear, thinking about what they planned to do with them. 'Why were there victims from SAO in UW? If ones _avatar_ gets deleted after dying in this game, what would happen to Yui, if Asuna dies, in game? Why is this happening? There has got to be a way out!' The room swayed back and it occurred to him. 'THERE IS NO GOING BACK! I AM ON A SHIP!'

Kazuto lost it. There was no hope for him now. He is off the radar and for away from everyone he knows… He'll never see them again…. Tears formed in his eyes and gushed down like a waterfall. Where were they be taking him?

"Uhhhh. Look! He's awake." Two men came out from the shadows.

Kazuto's blood went cold, as a chill went down his spine. He stared at them, with tears still lathered on his face. He froze.

"Kazuto Kirigaya. Or should I say, Kirito?" It wasn't a question.

"What do you want with me?" Kazuto finally found the words.

"Do I look like an idiot?! I am not going to tell you anything!" The man mocked.

Kazuto remained silent, for the things he wanted to say, would earn him a punch to the face.

The man leaned his weight against the side, as if daring Kazuto to make the first move. He was taunting him.

Kazuto knew, that if he was on a ship, these people had deep pockets and many men at their disposal. There was nowhere to go! If he tried anything, he would be lucky, if they only killed him.

"If you are wondering if you will be able to play UW again, don't worry. You will get your chance, when we return to civilization."

That wasn't reassuring to Kazuto. He couldn't fathom, why they seem to be insistent on him, being their test subject. He was selected on purpose, he had to be, if they knew who he was IRL. "Who says my name is Kazuto? You really do have a wild imagination, to come up with a name like that." Kazuto tried to pull a fast one on them. Either, they would doubt they got his real name or they might accidentally, let it slip as to how they know it, in the first place.

"I see what you are trying to do, but it isn't going to work, Kazuto. We are all intellects, like you. We won't fall for your stupid games."

"So, why are you even here?" Kazuto raged.

"Interesting… We are just observing your progress."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kazuto retorted.

"He doesn't seem to show any signs… Yes. He's the one, I knew it."

Kazuto was getting even more frustrated, now that they were ignoring him and talking like he wasn't even there.

"I couldn't agree more." The men left Kazuto alone with the other players of UW, in the 'cargo hold'.

* * *

Months went by or weeks, Kazuto couldn't keep track anymore. The other test subjects were still hooked up to tubes and some kind of life support, but Kazuto was fed real food. Depending on what you would define as real, anyway. He started to give into depression. He was lost and there wasn't a thing, he could do about it.

The container shook as something latched onto it. He felt the room ascend into the air and then descend once more, with a slight crash. It shook him backwards. Wherever they were going, they have arrived. 'Good-bye Asuna… Yui… Sugu… mom… good-bye…'

The container was opened and he was thrust to his feet. They dragged him out towards a shipment vehicle and threw him into the back, like trash. By the time, he regained his balance and got to his feet, the back door was slammed in his face and locked up tight. He could see out a crack in the side of the back container on the truck and he watched as everything blew past him.

Given a few hours had gone by, he noticed something, he only could have ever seen on TV, that was now, just a few blocks away from the truck… Lady Liberty! He was in New York! A few more hours and he was removed from the truck and dragged into a colossal building, with a gun to his back. Why not just sedate him again? That way, he would be more accommodating and not have his life threatened. He doubted he would get his answer, but he didn't want to push his luck, by asking. If anything, They probably wanted to show him, just how hopeless his situation really was. Like daring him to try and escape, giving a threat to finish things off.

He was placed on another observation table and they weren't shy about their procedures, either. He didn't fight it, for there was an armed guard overseeing things, to make sure they went smoothly.

The gear was placed over his face and Kazuto shook in a last stitch effort, to avoid diving again. He was pretending to have a medical concern that would cause them to have to run a diagnostic.

The man attending to him, just smiled and whispered into Kazuto's ear. "Nice try."

Kazuto realized that he couldn't fight it, for everything he tried, failed.

The man initiated the override sequence and then said the words, that Kazuto dreaded most of all. "Link Start!"


	8. Chapter 8 Transformation

Asuna and her friends beat the next couple of floors and raised their levels, clinging to the hope, that Kirito would surface soon. They couldn't believe he was gone, especially since his _hp gauge_ was still there and green. Asuna also refused to give up on Kirito, for it was this game, that provided her, with the only hope she had left.

Everyday, she would check her friend rolster and make a note that he was still logged out. She felt hopeless with the thought that they killed him.

Today was different. She logged in and saw that Kirito was logged in. Even though, she didn't want him to be stuck inside this game again, she felt relief in knowing he was still alive IRL. 'What if he doesn't have a _cursor_? You can't think like that! Stay positive!' She remembered what Kirito had to say about that and she shook it off.

"Kirito is back! He is on floor 17!" Asuna showed a little too much excitement.

"How is that a good thing?" Leafa asked Asuna, knowing full well that their quest was to get him to _logout_.

"Well… uh… because we know where he is…" Asuna spoke sheepishly, trying to avoid confessing to her decision to keep certain details hidden from them.

"I'm with Leafa. Every moment he is logged out, is another moment he could be found IRL." Sinon pressed.

"I know but… now we know he's alive, right?" Asuna continued to try to cover up, that she was withholding information.

"Let's just find him already. He's here. Guess, we'll just have to protect him again!" Klein pounded his own chest.

A notice popped up in front of them. ' _Dissolving Party_.' Kirito's _health bar_ disappeared from theirs.

"Why would he do that?" Asuna cried in fear and frustration. "He knows how important it is to us, that we stay together!" Her eyes filled with confusion.

"We stayed here long enough. We need to go." Sinon urged.

They nodded and pulled out their _teleport crystals_.

* * *

They appeared on floor 17, as planned and saw that everyone was gathered in the center. As they drew near, they heard Kirito's voice and they pushed their way through the crowd.

"... As I only had a minute to react, I dove in and ripped it's teeth out and cut its throat with them. Who said you can't fight unarmed!" Kirito bragged to the crowd.

"Kirito! Join up with us! We could plunder floor 18 no problem, with your help!" A few guys called out to him.

"Nah… You aren't worthy to be fighting by my side." Kirito gloated.

"We could! We defeated the boss on floor 14 in under ten minutes!"

"Thanks, but I work solo." Kirito shrugged off another group. "Solo now and forever. Sorry."

"You still plan to fight solo, after everything you have been through?! What has gotten into you?!" Asuna wrenched on Kirito's arm, yanking him from his 'fans'.

"You aren't my master. I chose what path I take." Kirito defended.

"We have been trying to protect you, don't you get it." Asuna roared.

"I don't need protection, even if you're supposed to be my guardian angel! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Kirito wrenched his arm from her strong grip. "Got it!"

"K-iri-to…?" Her eyes grew wide and she felt a pain in her heart.

"So you don't think anyone is strong enough to beat you?" Sinon accused, using reverse psychology on Kirito.

"You think you can?" Kirito challenged. "I would like to see you try."

"A duel?" Leafa asked.

"You all want me on your team, that desperately? Fine, let's have a tournament! The leader from each party, may fight to win me as their party member! May the best, win!" Kirito announced to the crowd.

Asuna knew Kirito had changed. He wouldn't have acted so arrogant, not the Kirito she fell in love with. She knew she could not allow him to join another party. They would see him as their grand protector, so if he ever got into real danger, there wouldn't be anyone to protect him. She couldn't let that happen at all costs! "I accept your challenge on one condition."

Kirito mused. "And what would that be?"

"You will join our guild, if I win!" Asuna raised the pot.

"You are really confident. I will give you that." Kirito stood firm. "I won't accept. I don't intend to ever join a guild."

"You really think that you can just back out, like a coward?" Sinon continued intimidating him.

He didn't respond well to being called a coward. "Alright. You won't win, so what do I care." Kirito responded indifferently.

"If those stakes are set for them, it is only fair, if we receive the same treatment!" The crowd roared.

"See. Now look what you have done." Kirito sighed and left them.

"What are thinking?" Sinon asked Asuna, finally.

"I can beat 'em. Then Kirito will have no way to reject us, when I win." Asuna balled her fists. "Even if he has changed for the worse, it isn't his fault. **They** are the ones conducting those experiments on him. We have to make sure he doesn't die. Only we can do that."

"One problem. What guild do you plan to have him join? We aren't a part of any guild." Leafa pointed out.

"So we will just have to make one, when Kirito joins us!" Klein stepped forward, backing up Asuna.

"That means, we need a leader. It would normally be Kazuto, but under the circumstances, I think we should go with Asuna." Leafa exclaimed.

"I am good with that." Sinon smiled confidently.

Klein stood firm. "I second the notion."

"Then we all agree. I will be the leader of our guild." Asuna appreciated everyone's support.

Leafa wore a thoughtful expression. "What should we call ourselves?"

"Give it time." Sinon smiled.

"It will have to be something cool." Klein interjected.

* * *

The colosseum on floor 10 was open for the tourney and Kirito showed up early. He was having way too much fun, watching everyone fight for him. He couldn't have been graced with a better honour.

The competition was dwindling down, as the duels went on and leaders were removed from the tourney, after losing their match.

Asuna took out each leader, like it was child's play.

Kirito was intrigued once again, watching her take on each man and come out on top.

Asuna finally stood in the arena with a large man, who was clearly going to be a real threat. Asuna had observed his fighting methods and prepared in her mind a strategy. But if he was half as good as he was, he would have done the same thing. Will determination overrule brute strength? Time will tell.

The clock ticked down and Asuna renewed in her mind, just how important this match really was. The starting bell rang and the two opponents commenced their attacks. The man had a mace and shield, which he used well. But Asuna was fast and in sword fights, it had always prevailed, in the past. She jabbed her rapier so fast, that no one could see the tip of her blade and he was gashed a tremendous amount of times.

But he wasn't going down that easily and he smashed her with his mace. He had taken all those hits, to allow her to close in on him.

She landed a few feet away from her opponent and he held his mace high, waiting to give a powerful strike, that he intended to finish her with.

She clenched her rapier and dashed at the target so quick, engaging her _speed skill_. Her rapier slammed right into his shoulder, as he just barely dodge it. She watched as his _health_ depleted. He swung his mace and she misjudged him again. She knew she hadn't had him figured. She quickly slashed his legs as he was about to slam his mace into her again.

He ditched his shield, as it proved useless against her speed.

She rolled, dodging each and every swing he landed.

She finally thrust her rapier up and knocked his mace away. She took the opportunity to get onto her feet and point the tip of her blade to his throat.

The ' _winner_ ' icon appeared above her head. She took a deep breath to relax. It was over.

Kirito approached her. "You won after all. I'm impressed." Kirito addressed the crowd. "The victory goes to Asuna! As promised, I will join her guild!" Kirito reached out his hand as a gesture of 'look how civil I can be'. "You don't have a guild. You never have."

"Starting today we do. And you are a part of it, that was the deal **you** agreed to." Asuna made sure he couldn't worm out of it.

"So I did." Kirito stood by it, even though he was extremely displeased and didn't make a point of hiding it, either.

Asuna knew this wasn't really Kirito, but she still felt the sting, from being treated so coldly. After all the progress they had made and it accounts to nothing. She was reminded that **he** was still under someone's control.

Needless to say, the arrogance didn't end. He was starting to drive everyone a little crazy. Asuna kept a clear picture in her mind, of the boy she fell in love with. To keep pushing forward, but also remain true to her feelings. She didn't want this manipulated version of Kirito, to ruin what she and Kazuto had shared.

* * *

They stopped at an inn on floor 19. Everyone decided it was time to _logout_. Kirito was left behind as per usual. Given the recent developments, Asuna wasn't comfortable leaving him alone like that, so she decided to stay behind with Kirito at the inn.

They both got into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You like me, don't you?" Kirito accused in a slightly arrogant sort of way.

"No. I like Kirito." She admitted the truth.

"That's the same thing." He insisted.

Asuna sat up and gave him a glare. "You aren't Kirito. You may have his _avatar_ and play with his mind, but I know the difference." She spoke with venom.

"And what is the difference? Enlighten me!" Kirito toyed.

It only pissed off Asuna more. "Kirito cared about others, not looking down on them, to make himself look good."

"Is that what you think of me? You're mistaken." Kirito sounded more sincere, which was something she never thought she would hear again.

"Oh really?" She hoped he wasn't toying with her again.

"I hate this world. It has me crawling around like a bug. I will always be at the mercy of those who put me here. I have no value and am pretty worthless. The people out there, go on like this is some kind of a joke, but it's not! To some of us, this **is** reality. There is nothing I can do about it. So I say, let them have their fun, but they won't mock me. I will show them one day, what this world is really capable of." Kirito was angry. He was angry at the people who had done this to him. He is frustrated and choosing to channel his aggression into something else. "There's nothing left for me, then to wait until the day when this world has had enough and eliminates me, completely."

"You will return to the real world. I won't let you die! I will fight and never stop. They may not take it seriously, but I do." Asuna had a fire in her eyes.

Kirito looked stunned. "You really would fight for him?"

"Yes."

"And what if I am all that is left, will you still choose to fight?" Kirito asked in a daunting way.

Asuna had to think. Up until this moment, he had been a bit of pain in her side, but if he was all that was left, she wondered what she would do. "I will not give up my hope. But no one deserves this torment."

"You know what I think?"

She looked at him curiously, worried he would trash this sensitivity and become harsh again.

"He wanted you. But here's the thing, I don't care what he wanted. Don't ever think that I will fall for your sappy routine. You aren't invincible, so don't make any promises you can't keep! I know my fate and when it comes to bite me, I will go down, with dignity."

Asuna couldn't say anything. What he said made sense, but his perspectives had changed. The real Kirito always had hope and shared it with others. He lived, when it seemed like there might be nothing to live for. No. This guy in front of her, was not Kirito.

Has he already accepted death in this world? It made Asuna worried. If he dies, she knew very well that Kazuto would too. So it didn't matter how much of a jerk he was, she wouldn't let it come to that, if there was anything she could say about it.

Asuna thought about what had happened to Kazuto in the real world. that had led to him being forced into this game, once again. "You logged out earlier. How?"

"Logging out, is like some kind of hypersleep. Why would I care?"

"Because I still believe that your hope is IRL!" Asuna grew impatient. "So are you going to tell me or not?!"

"Whatever…" He sloughed it off. "I found some weird sphere thing. What's it to you?"

Asuna ignored his last comment, because she was still reminiscing over the last detail. "Describe it for me."

Kirito rolled his eyes and answered in complete indifference. "It had veins of unnatural light." He covered his eyes with his fore arm.

"The _console_!" Asuna shot up. "Could you find it again?"

"No. And I am not going to try, either. There isn't a way out of that trap, believe me." He rolled himself in the opposite direction of Asuna.

"And yet here you are."

Kirito grunted in frustration. "I reappeared near the _portal_ that led me here. Doesn't mean that will happen again."

"If there is a way to log you out, then it'll be worth it."

"Not going to happen." He retorted.

Asuna gave him a deep scowl.

Kirito looked over his shoulder and gave her a smug grin.

That pissed her off even more. She threw herself back on her bed. "Agghhhh…."

Kirito took that as her sign, that she finally gave up. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Kirito ran off, leaving her behind. He made his way to the group of players that were preparing to take the boss, on this floor. He joined up with them, forming multiple parties. They headed out immediately.

Kirito led them towards a deep ravine and they gathered close together, taking their stance as the boss approached. It wore a giant black hooded cloak, holding a scythe in its hands and its face resembled a skull. "I can't get a reading! This monster is too tough. It could be as strong as something from floor 90! I will hold it off! Run! Before you all get killed!"

As instructed the _players_ fled from the scene.

Kirito stood his ground as the monster advanced. It swung its scythe. Kirito tried to block it with both of his swords and they shattered on contact, throwing Kirito a great distance.

Kirito struggled to get up. He was aching severely. He trembled as the monster closed on him. Fear overcame him.

The monster held up its scythe and swung it through Kirito's torso. Kirito's _health_ deplete down to zero and then he disappeared from the game, in vanishing codes.

(IRL) a still Kazuto, lying in a room alone. The monitors revealed his heart had stopped with their usual alarm. No pulse... no heartbeat... no chance…

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Asuna shot up abruptly, covered in a cold sweat, hyperventilating like there was no tomorrow. When she calmed down a little, she glanced over to Kirito's bunk. She let out a deep breath, upon seeing him still in it, passed out like always. "It was just a nightmare…" She still tried to catch her nerves. She was overcome with relief, but the thought that it could still happen, lingered in her mind. She stood up, walked over to him and watched him sleep, so peacefully. "I hate you…" She declared to no one in particular, but was addressing the _system admin_. "You won't have him. I will see to that." She balled her fists.

* * *

They were all gathered in the field slaughtering monsters. "Another one down." Klein cheered.

"Let a pro, show you how it's done." Even though Kirito was being cocky and boastful, he was still all chill about it. How could someone be so arrogant and cool at the same time? It was like he knew where his strengths were and would show them off, putting on this modest routine to cool the steam.

"When you see one, let me know." Sinon retorted.

Kirito swung his sword at her throat. "You think you can do better?! I would like to see you try!"

"I accept." Sinon gave a disgruntled look.

"Can we focus a little more on fighting monsters and a little less on killing each other?!" Asuna roared. It was like highschool all over again, but this time, her **friend** was the bully.

"Fine by me." Kirito lowered his sword in a cocky manner. "Sinon, don't ever forget who you're messing with." He warned cooly.

"I haven't forgotten." Sinon responded snidely. She was trying her best to control her temper, but if this kept up, she was bound to lose it.

"Okay then… let's get to that side of the ravine and we can continue to look for the…" Asuna stared blankly at the ravine. Her thoughts surrounded the boss in her nightmare, that she recognized as the monster from the dungeon, below floor one in SAO. Her thoughts played out the scene and kept it fresh in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Leafa asked. "You don't seem like yourself today?" She grew more concerned for her friend.

"I'm f-fine…" Asuna tried to shake the fear away. She gave her friend a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Sinon pressed.

"Nothing!" Asuna over dramatized her answer, which drew them deeper into suspicion. She gave up. "It was just a nightmare… that's all."

"It isn't, is it?" Sinon didn't let it go.

"Come on. If you can't tell your buddies, who can you tell?" Klein cut in.

"Leave her alone! That is none of your business. She doesn't have to tell you anything." Kirito interjected.

Asuna didn't realize how upsetting it was, that the next time he was defending her, was out of indifference towards it.

Liking it or not, they didn't press it any further.

* * *

After a long day of getting nowhere, they returned to the town. Still no boss.

"There are parts of the dungeon that will only come alive at night. We should go when it's dark." Kirito suggested, even though it sounded more like he was making orders.

Asuna was their leader, but half the time, it was Kirito that acted like it.

"No way! Kirito?!" A familiar voice came from out of nowhere.

Kirito turned his attention to them immediately, as they both ran up to him in sheer excitement. "Eugeo? Alice? YOU'RE ALIVE?!" His mouth could have hit the floor, if there was anyway to shock him more than that.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Eugeo smiled.

"We have been looking all over for you. We thought you died." Alice placed her hand on Kirito's shoulder.

"I died?! What about you?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Good point." Alice gave a sad smile.

Kirito turned to Asuna with a grin. "Looks like your dying theories are all wrong." He was way too happy to say that.

Asuna grew concerned. "Kirito, they don't have _cursors_."

Kirito looked at them curiously. She was right, but Kirito didn't mind it. "They're alive, so who cares?" Kirito wasn't asking for her opinion. He turned back to Eugeo and Alice. "Hey, want to form a _party_ again? Things can go back to the way they were, before!" Kirito would burst in excitement, really soon.

"Kirito, you're a member of this _guild_. You can't leave whenever you feel like it." Asuna placed her hands on her hips. No way, was she going to let him slip through her fingers, after everything they went through.

"Wanna bet?" Kirito smirked.

Klein didn't want to fight Kirito again, so he decided to make a suggestion. "Why don't your friends join our _guild_?"

Everyone from their _guild_ , except Kirito, were pleasantly surprised and were more than happy to do so.

Eugeo and Alice exchanged confused looks.

Eugeo had his flirty smile plastered on his face, that sent a chill down Asuna's spine.

"It seems that Eugeo is happy with the idea. Not me though. We don't join other _guilds_." Alice turned her attention to Kirito. "Kirito, you promised you wouldn't join a guild!" Alice scolded.

Kirito rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Yeah… I let my pride get in the way." He admitted.

Asuna was surprised to see him admit it, so freely. And she wasn't the only one shocked by this.

Alice was surprised for a very different reason. "You aren't the type to succumb to pride."

"A moment of weakness?" Kirito shrugged his shoulders.

"That aside, I think it would be a great idea!" Eugeo shrieked in excitement.

"You would…" Alice retorted, but was a little hurt.

Asuna wasn't keen on Eugeo flirting around with her, but if it would keep Kirito from leaving the _guild_ , she was willing to accept it.

"Great! Then it's settled." Asuna sent them the invite, before they could talk themselves out of it.

Eugeo accepted it without hesitation.

Now being the last one, Alice released a grunt of frustration, but accepted the invite, despite it all. " _Guardian Force_? That's the name you're going with?"

"There are worse names out there." It sounded like Eugeo was dissing it too, which wasn't what he intended.

"Gee, thanks." Leafa responded.

"They may have joined your _guild_ , but we are still forming a _party_." Kirito was really stubborn sometimes. Especially at the result of these experiments.

"Asuna is the leader, that decision is up to her." Klein defended.

"Whatever…" Kirito turned to walk away. "I don't really care about your world, so just forget me."

Asuna cut him off and held her rapier at his throat. "You aren't just going to walk away!"

He pulled out his sword and in one motion, he knocked hers away. "You really think, you can intimidate me?"

She resorted to her trump card. "Eugeo wants to come with us, isn't that right, Eugeo?" She held a confident grin.

"She knows me well, bro." Eugeo shrugged his shoulders. "It won't kill you to come with us."

Kirito sighed. "Fine…" He agreed reluctantly.

Eugeo smirked in Alice's direction.

"Alright. I will too."

Asuna let these last moments play through her mind. Why do Kirito's friends have a bigger impact on him? Why is Kirito almost normal around them? Who are they? If they don't have a _cursor_ , then it must be safe to assume, that the same thing that happened to them, are the same occurrences that happened to the victims of SAO. But what is the connection? And why would someone do this?


	9. Chapter 9 Team Rivalry

They hung out in town for a while, because even though he was rude about it, Kirito did present an excellent point.

Asuna started to fear what would happen, when they had to _logout_ and leave the trio unattended. Asuna hated the idea, but if she could get close to Eugeo, which wouldn't be all that difficult, she could count on **him** to keep Kirito's reigns in. But she didn't want to hurt Kazuto, in the process. Would Kazuto understand what she was thinking of doing? Would it even matter? If he dies, it will all be for nothing, anyways. She could always try to explain it to him later… She just dreaded the drama that usually came on swift assumptions. Sure Kirito didn't care, but if Kazuto remembers what happens in game, she would have a lot of explaining to do. If only she could explain it to him ahead of time, but that would defeat the purpose. Kirito would know that she was using Eugeo and as a good friend, he would rip Eugeo away from her. Then they would leave the _guild_ for sure.

Asuna watched as the three friends seemed so happy together. She could only imagine what they were talking about, as they were goofing off. They wanted some time to catch up, so Asuna and the others, gave them some space. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it later. Another thing she noticed, was a change in Kirito that seemed to have resulted from the realization, that they haven't died in game. But the reality of it is, they are still dead IRL, which is horrifying. Kirito must think that he can just respawn, like a normal game. "Don't you get it, Kirito? If there aren't any _cursors_ , they are dead IRL…" Asuna mumbled under her breath.

"I'm worried…" Leafa was standing right next to Asuna and she hadn't even noticed. "What if Kirito decides, he doesn't want to go back to the real world?"

"He has to. This isn't living. His time is short, even IRL..."

"If he gets himself killed-"

"Don't even say stuff like that!" Asuna cut her off. "Kirito wouldn't. He has to understand the importance of that."

"Kirito always fights better, when he thinks his life depends on it… But now…"

"He won't take it seriously, anymore…" Asuna felt the tears tug at her.

Suddenly, the others joined the two 'stalkers'. "One more floor and we will have reached the next gate." Klein reminded everyone.

"How many gates are there. I am all for expansive gameplay, but if we have to beat the game to force Kirito to _logout_ , I wish they stuck to the original servers." Sinon didn't want to think about dealing with Kirito for 81 more floors, if there even was that many.

"I remember what it was like to be stuck in SAO and I thought **that** was bad." Klein complained.

Asuna sprung up in sudden realization. "Kirito said that we had to defeat Hades! He didn't say we had to make it to the last floor."

"He did say that." Leafa renewed her hope too.

"What does he even look like?" Sinon pondered out loud.

"I don't think we are supposed to know that or it wouldn't be as challenging, I guess." Klein stood there for a moment wondering himself.

Asuna got Klein's attention. "Klein? Remember in SAO, it wasn't any of us, who figured out Heathcliff's real identity…"

"It was Kirito!" Klein finished.

"Exactly." Asuna looked back at Kirito, who was still conversing with his friends and looking pretty cheery, while doing it. "If Kirito was able to see through General Heathcliff, then maybe he can shed some light on Hades' true identity, as well."

"You really think Hades is a person and not a monster?" Sinon asked suspiciously.

"It makes sense. When we were in SAO, Kirito had pointed out an interesting fact."

"Basic Child Psychology." Klein's face lit up. Asuna was right, Kirito had connected the dots, that no one else had.

"Okay…?" Sinon insisted on an explanation.

" _There is nothing more boring than watching someone else play an RPG_." Asuna quoted Kirito and continued to explain things further.

"That makes sense." Leafa leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed. "So Hades is the _system admin_. Now I see how they are able to keep an eye on their captives."

"The minions." Sinon figured it out too.

"What if this game is actually meant to be a test? To unlock the player's potential, to see the results of putting them through harsh environments and tough situations?" It was all just a theory, but Asuna had a feeling something was up all along. She had wondered why Kirito and the other test subjects would be put inside the game, as playable characters. Why not herd their brains into a lab, like Suguo?

"If that's true then… what else are they planning to do to Kazuto?" Leafa allowed gravity to pull her to her knees.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that things are only going to get worse." Asuna felt anguish and hatred, as she explained her plan, out loud.

"Are you out of your mind! Kazuto would be crushed!" Leafa got in Asuna's face. She was very passionate about protecting her brother. She couldn't let Asuna break his heart.

Asuna understood how Leafa felt, because she too felt that way, that is what made this all the more difficult. "I don't like it, but I am not willing to put Kazuto's life at risk. I will explain it to him later."

"Guys don't understand this kind of stuff. No offense Klein." Sinon turned back from Klein to the others.

"She's right, Asuna. You can't just mess around." Klein warned.

"Then tell me what to do!" Asuna held her tears at bay. "Eugeo might be the only one who can help. We can't stay logged in forever. We would wind up back in the hospital or worse."

"So we take turns staying, logged in over night. Everyone else can rest up, while the other, keeps a steady watch on Kirito." Sinon suggested.

"We are all in this together, Asuna." Leafa reassured her.

No, they aren't. If they knew the details that Asuna was informed of, they would understand how devastating it really was. She couldn't tell them. Leafa was barely holding together as it was, at times. She could tell Klein and Sinon, but then Leafa would be the only one kept in the dark. She couldn't do that to her future sister-in-law, if that future would still come to pass, that is. "Okay… We'll do it your way." She wiped her teary eyes, before they could shed them.

* * *

Night fell, Kirito and the others fought a lot less aggressively, just as everyone feared. Kirito was treating this like a joke. He and Eugeo would have competitions to see who was braver or who could take out more monsters than the other. These ridiculous games, were putting Kirito in more danger than before.

"Let's see who can find the boss first!" Kirito challenged.

"Your on!" Eugeo accepted.

"Going against a boss, by yourselves, is sheer stupidity!" Asuna scolded. "Don't you get it Kirito? If you die, that green _cursor_ disappears and you will die IRL!" Her temper grew. "You die and you can never return to the real world."

"Who says I want to? Eugeo and Alice can't go, then I don't want any part of it." Kirito was completely satisfied being right where he was.

"Kirito! What do you think will happen, when this game is cleared? You can't respawn in the real world and your character gets deleted?" Sinon reasoned.

Kirito knew what they were saying was right. Liz was proof that they could communicate IRL. He also saw them disappear and reappear during _logouts_. He didn't know what happened when he logged out. Something did bug him, though. Why do they care so much? If he was really that important to them, maybe they were right. Kirito had to consider that. "I will not be overly reckless. Happy?"

"K-iri-to…" Asuna almost cried.

"What?"

"Why do you resist us? We are only trying to help."

"You think you know what is best for me, but you are just trying to control me. You won't find anyone who appreciates that." Kirito glared at Asuna.

"I see what you are saying. I never wanted to control you. Kazuto can't be here, so I am trying to be his voice of reason."

"Kazuto?" Kirito was confused.

"He is the real you, IRL."

Kirito remained silent. Kirito over time had learned not to question the things they said. He didn't even want to figure it out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a monster came flying through the trees, slicing them with its massive wings. This dark beast was an enormous dragon and so far the biggest monster they have encountered. thus far. Its gleaming red eyes and dark purple skin, sunk fear into them, even Kirito and his friends were shaken. It used a fire breath attack to set all the forest ablaze, then an ice breath to freeze the battlefield. This monster harnessed many elements. It dove from its high altitude and came crashing down towards them. Its talons only struck more fear into their hearts.

It all happened so fast, that they were completely stunned.

"I knew it! The boss is nocturnal!" Kirito yelled.

"We need to regroup! This monster is tougher than expected!" Asuna ordered.

"No way! Eugeo and I got this!" Kirito flashed Asuna a smirk, before charging at the beast, with both swords drawn.

"Y-yeah… w-e got this…" Eugeo turned to join Kirito, drawing his own sword.

Alice joined in to, refusing to let the boys stand alone.

Kirito was showing a lot more confidence than the rest of them. But it was all show. Kirito was terrified. He refused to stand down, however and chose to fight his fears head on. Not the best idea, in this case.

It was clear to Asuna and her friends now, that if they didn't join the fight and do everything they could to destroy this monster, Kirito was going to die. They drew their weapons and joined in battle.

The dragon used an ice breath on them and they weren't able to get away in time, due to the ice rink of a battlefield, that they were forced to engage it on. Everyone was frozen solid, except for Sinon, who managed to jump out of the way in time.

Sinon charged her electric arrow, having it trained on the beast. She fired it at the most expected vulnerable spot, its eyes.

As it hit its mark, the dragon roared and slammed its body against the ground, shattering the ice blocks that formed around the other players. Some of their _hp_ _gauges_ dipped into the yellow and others, into the red.

"We have to retreat! This is suicide!" Klein called out to Kirito.

"I won't lose!" Kirito took his stance again. He ran at the beast and charged it with a _starburst stream_ attack.

"That's enough, Kirito! Eugeo! Use your _teleport crystals_! Don't be stupid!" Alice yelled as she ran at it, trying to deflect its next attack. It hit her with a _fear shock_ attack. Her _status_ became _paralyzed_. "I can't m-ove…"

"ALICE!" The boys yelled as the dragon's bladed tail, sliced her in half.

"RUN!" She vanished from sight.

They pulled out their _crystals_ and disappeared into the center of town, with a flash.

They stood around the center square.

"We will wait for Alice and then we're going back out there!" Kirito ordered.

"We need to focus on raising our levels! Otherwise, we don't stand a chance!" Asuna growled.

"Do what you want!" Kirito responded in the same nature. "I'm going back out there!"

"You promised!" Leafa pleaded. "You gave us your word, you wouldn't be overly reckless!"

Kirito remained silent, but wasn't shy about his discontentment, as he leaned his back against a wall, with his arms crossed, with attitude.

They waited in silence, not wanting to argue any further.

Eugeo felt really awkward. He didn't like seeing them fight. He didn't want to chose between his best friend and the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend. Noticing that a lot of time had passed, he grew impatient. "What's taking Alice so long?" He muttered.

"You know Alice. She is probably got caught up in a shop somewhere. Girls." Kirito stated confidently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sinon spoke defensively.

"You don't see any guys, psyched over a sales rack." Eugeo explained on Kirito's behalf.

"Come on, man. It isn't that bad." Klein pleaded in the girls defence.

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably worse." Kirito retorted. He was now continuing the argument, out of sport.

"How dare you!" Sinon balled her fist in his direction. "You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"You going to make me?" Kirito taunted.

"Come on, bro. Give it a rest." Eugeo relaxed his head against his arms. "Stop messing with them. You know it won't do any good. The only thing it will prove, is that you are equally stubborn." Eugeo was really perceptive.

"Alright." Kirito shrugged it off.

When Alice still didn't show up, they got a room at the inn. They all sat on the beds.

Kirito thought about his conversation with Alice and Eugeo earlier in town.

" _Where did you reappear when you respawned?" Kirito asked. He was curious about the tracking on his map, why they never appeared on it._

" _We came to an odd room. It had a bright light and an odd shaped black sphere with glowing veins, was in it. We had to escape from that room, that was the tricky part." Eugeo remembered being quite fascinated by it all._

" _I felt like we were in that room forever." Alice groaned._

" _I think I know what room you're talking about. I was there too." Kirito grew more curious than a cat._

" _Then you died too. I'm sorry we couldn't help." Alice sighed._

" _Nah. It wasn't that bad. Asuna and her friends are really strong. Wait… you think I'm dead?!" Kirito suddenly noticed what she said._

" _What happened before you entered the room?" Eugeo enquired._

" _I was being trapped by a giant spider, that I couldn't identify… I really am dead…." Kirito was really disturbed by this. It was over. He would never know what IRL was like. He would never know what he thought about his 'so called friends' from the real world._

" _You still have a green gem." Eugeo tried to be positive._

" _Cursor…" Kirito retorted._

" _It's probably a glitch." Alice reasoned, thinking about the rumor about glitching, that was talked about at school in their village. "That's okay, we are still all together."_

" _And we will stay that way forever. Especially, if we just respawn when we die." Eugeo grabbed his friends, around the shoulders. "We never have to worry about dying again!" He cheered._

" _That takes a lot of weight off my shoulders." Kirito smiled._

" _Oh. Sorry. Do you want me to let you go?" Eugeo smirked. "That's too bad. You're stuck like this." He smiled._

" _Get away!" Kirito pushed him away playfully._

 _The three of them chuckled._

" _If I have to be stuck here, then I am glad your here too." Kirito quickly lost the smile. "I didn't mean it like that."_

" _I know what you meant. I feel the same way." Alice smiled at Kirito teasingly._

 _Eugeo gave a thumbs up._

Kirito stared at the plain, concrete floor. 'Should I tell them? How can I?'

"I will stay tonight. The rest of you can _logout_." Sinon offered.

"Sounds great! Who's up for pizza?!" Klein cheered.

"Again?" Leafa retorted.

"Pizza is the second greatest thing ever invented! Don't trash the pizza." Klein defended.

"Alright. But **I** am ordering for us today. Maybe we should invite Liz. She will want to know what is going on. Do you want us to send your regards, Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"Uh… What?" Kirito snapped back.

"Is everything alright?" Asuna asked.

"Yep." Kirito answered over confidently, like he was covering up something, which didn't go unnoticed by Asuna. "Yummy pizza." Kirito slapped his hand across his face in shame, after responding like that.

Asuna gave him a suspicious look. "Would you like some?" She wasn't really asking, because she knew it was impossible.

"Nah… I'm good." Kirito waved his hands in front of him, like a shield.

Asuna pulled up her _menu_. "I will see you tomorrow. Stay out of trouble, Kirito!" She clicked the ' _logout_ ' button.

Then Leafa and Klein followed suit.

Sinon's gaze didn't leave Kirito. "So what now?"

"We should go out and beat that monster, but if Alice still isn't here… we will just have to wait, until she is." Kirito explained.

"Sinon. Could you tell me about Asuna?" Eugeo was intrigued with her, afterall.

"Like what? I can tell you that she is already with someone." Sinon wasn't too happy about him trying for Asuna. Kirito wouldn't be either, if he knew who she was to him.

The boys both looked shocked.

"Of course, she does." Kirito grumbled.

Sinon found it very ironic, considering he was the one, she was referring to.

"Doesn't mean they're serious." Always with Eugeo's optimism. He would never give up, no matter how much the rain came down.

Sinon grunted. "Really…" She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

When they got to the inn, the boys got into their bunks, a little too easily.

Sinon thought that they acted too childish for their age. That was why it surprised her. Sinon refused to sleep. She assured Asuna, she wouldn't let them out of her sight and that was exactly, what she was going to do.

* * *

As the night drew close to an end, she noticed that the boys were sneaking out. If she hadn't been watching intently, she would never have noticed. She got out of bed and followed them.

Kirito knew he was being followed, but decided to ignore it. Sinon's _sneaking skill_ wasn't very high and Kirito's _detection skill_ was quite the opposite.

"Alice. What took you so long?" Eugeo teased.

Sinon suddenly noticed a figure come from out of the alley.

"Sorry, but I respawned into the weirdest location." Alice explained.

"We respawn into random locations? That's weird." Eugeo remarked.

"We need to leave." Kirito expressed urgency in his voice.

"What do you mean? We just got a whole party together to take on that dragon."

"Forget that monster! I am talking about those 'people from IRL'. I can't give them hope, where there is none." Kirito's voice sounded remorseful.

"It isn't like a _friends list_ , where we can just _unfriend_ them. We would have to be released from the _guild_." Alice placed her hands on her hips. "This was your fault, you know! You promised not to join a _guild_."

"None of that matters now." He started to walk in the other direction, coaxing them to follow him. "If we leave now and get to the next floor, we can beat the boss, passed the gate and we will leave them behind." He laid out his plan.

"We need the key, so getting to a floor that isn't accessible to them, is out of the question." Alice reasoned.

"They won't be able to track us." Kirito kept walking. "Trust me."

They followed him into the field, just outside of the _safe zone_.

A smirk formed on Kirito's face. He drew his swords, then twisted around and stuck the tip of his sword, to his 'stalker's' throat. "You really think I didn't notice you following us? My _detection skill_ will be maxed soon. You should have listened to my warning. You have no idea who you are messing with." His eyes were intimidating and the red glint in his eyes, was glowing just a little.

She felt a little afraid of him now. "What do you plan to do?"

"You heard everything, we said. I don't think I need to repeat myself. Release us from the _guild_ or I will personally end your life, in game." Kirito threatened.

"Chill out, bro! There are better ways to handle this." Eugeo tried to talk his best friend down, like he always could.

Kirito's determination did not waver. He sent a glare to Eugeo, telling him to shut up. He turned back to Sinon. "I won't ask you again."

"You've changed, Kirito. You can't let them win. Don't you see what they are doing? They are trying to control you."

"And who might **they** be?"

"The _system admin_ , Hades." Sinon answered. "He is turning you into one of his _minions_ , don't you see that?"

Kirito let Sinon go. He was stunned. If Hades was really starting to control him, he was already losing. "Hades can't control people, just monsters… You're wrong. I d-don't believe you!" Kirito stared at her harshly.

"You need to know what this place really is. How can you continue to ignore that?" Sinon pressed.

"Kirito. She's right about one thing. The Kirito, I grew up with would never try to kill someone, no matter what we stood to gain." Eugeo stood firmly in front of Sinon.

"What happened to the person, who wanted to make a difference?" Alice joined him.

"He's… h-he-s… I don't know…" Kirito turned back to the field. "I don't know anymore. Who I have become or who I want to be. Nothing makes sense, because I serve no real purpose. My life here is a waste." He clutched his sword tight within his grasp. "That's why it is a waste of your time. Go back to the real world. You have a life outside these codes. There is no hope left for me." Kirito whipped around and cut off Sinon's arm. He was trying to avoid hurting Alice and Eugeo, when attacking her.

Sinon grew fearful. She saw her _health bar_ deplete and a _missing hand_ symbol next to it. She instinctively held her arm. "Why?"

"Stop messing around!" Kirito's glare burned a hole in her heart.

"What have they done to you?" She trembled. Using her good arm, she pulled up the window and scrolled down to the ' _guild'_ option. ' _Release from guild'_.

The three got their notices. Kirito removed them from his _friend list_. He turned and walked deeper into the field, but to his dismay, Eugeo and Alice didn't follow. He turned to them, with a confused look. They showed fear, but he didn't know what it was they were fearing. He was really hurt by their rejection. "Fine. I don't need you, either." He continued into the remaining night.

They watched as his dark figure disappeared into the fog, that was starting to rise.

Sinon started to cry and fell to her knees.

Alice turned to Sinon. "I am so sorry. Kirito has always been a gentle person. I don't know why he is acting this way."

"Is what you said the truth?" Eugeo asked. For the first time, since Sinon had known him, he was being very serious.

"Every word."

"Then… we could all change... I can't believe it!" Eugeo's voice turned to a devastated one. "I thought we could live a normal life here! Now I am about to lose my best friend! My own sanity! Why would they do this? I don't have any control… I never have and neither has Kirito." Eugeo felt the tears well up.

"This world is just an illusion… Our freedom is just that… an illusion…" Alice was starting to get depressed too.

They all remained there at the brink of tears.


	10. Chapter 10 Over Before it Began

Kirito was angry, but he didn't know who he was angry at. He removed himself from every friend on his _friend list_. 'I don't need anyone! I can do this on my own!' He was so upset and hurt, he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran across the giant dragon.

It roared at Kirito, but Kirito didn't care. He finally had something to take out his frustrations on. Kirito's eyes glowed with red codes, flashing through them. The battle commenced and Kirito didn't miss a beat. After a very intense battle, the beast, though tough and terrifying, came crashing down at his feet. He slayed it and received the monster drop for being the first, as usual.

He equipped his new sword, that had the most unbelievable _stats_. ' _Burning Blade'_. One side glowed red and burned like the great fires of Hades, the other glowed a neon blue and possessed the chills of the great northern ice burgs. Now the two swords he had equipped, both glowed in the dark.

He found the _portal_ appeared on the rock face and he stepped through.

* * *

Asuna, Klein and Leafa reappeared in their temporary accommodations and noticed that no one was there. Asuna tried not to lose her head and swiftly clicked through her _menu_ and realized Kirito wasn't only removed from the _guild_ , he wasn't on her _friends list_. She tried not to jump to conclusions, but she was afraid that her nightmares came true. She redirected her search for Sinon and found her immediately. She typed out a message and sent it immediately to Sinon. But moments went by and no response. Asuna was starting to get frantic.

She darted out of the inn, in the direction of Sinon's coordinates. The other two followed her lead.

She finally found Sinon and the two musketeers walking towards them. "What happened and where is Kirito?"

Sinon was reluctant to answer, but she knew Asuna would beat it out of her. "He forced a leave from our _guild_ …"

"He can't do that!" Leafa shrieked.

"He did." Alice could barely look at her.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kirito?!" Asuna panicked.

"That wasn't Kirito!" Eugeo surprised them, with his forwardness and aggressive outlook.

"I know. But you're just going to let him die out there?!" Asuna felt her heart in throat, when she thought he went after that dragon alone.

"There wasn't anything we could do to stop him. Believe me, we tried." Sinon still felt guilty, letting him go like that.

"Don't rag on Sinon. Kirito would have killed her, if she said another word." Alice explained.

"No way. We're too late." Klein trembled in frustration.

"You knew this was going to happen?!" Eugeo was furious. "And you didn't warn us!" Eugeo grabbed Klein by the collar, barring his teeth.

"You wouldn't have listened to us, if we had." Klein defended.

Alice sighed. "He's right, Eugeo. We didn't have any reason to believe it, at the time."

Eugeo let go of Klein. "I know…" He balled up his fist. "Is there anything we can do? Tell me you have a plan!"

"The only thing we can do for him now, is get him to _logout_. Or beat this game." Asuna tried to hold herself together. "If he is still alive…"

The aura grew heavy and they all started to realize, that they have already lost him.

Alice started to cry. "There is something we never told you… Kirito already died in game…"

Everyone gasped.

Leafa went as white as a sheet. "When did this happen?"

Alice hesitated for a moment. "When he was fighting a giant spider…"

They breathed a little easier, which was aggravating to Eugeo. "I don't see that as a good thing!"

"I know when that happened." Asuna stood a little more confident. "He still has his _cursor_. He is still alive, IRL."

" _Cursor_? You mean that green gem that you have, hovering over you?" Alice was genuinely curious.

"Yeah. And it reveals the difference between _players_ and _AIs_." Klein explained.

" _AIs_ are _artificial intelligence programs_. But for some reason, there seems to be a lot of human based _AIs,_ in this world." Sinon added.

"You mean us, don't you?" Eugeo was ready to be offended.

"Yeaaahhh…" Sinon looked away from them.

"If that is true, Kirito could become an _AI_ , too, if we don't stop him!" Alice got fired up. "So what are we standing around for?! Kirito needs us!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

* * *

Kirito stood in front of the gate. He had searched everywhere for it. Now it was here, after days of searching. Kirito pulled out an access card. It was what he had found sitting in the 'console' that he found in that bright room. He placed it against the gate and shouted. "Open Sesame!'

It opened and he proceeded through. The gate locked behind him.

Kirito noticed immediately that there wasn't any monster waiting on the other side. It must appear when the gate is activated with the correct _key_.

He continued through the field of floor 21. The monsters were much tougher than he had expected and he found it more challenging to beat them. He had only traveled solo for less than a week and because of his new cheap trick, he wouldn't run into anyone ever again. He was going to beat this game or it was going to beat him. Either way, he was doing it alone.

"HADES! Come out! I dare you!" There would be no _players_ on this floor, so if he dared to show his face, Kirito would know it was him. Overall, this floor was undisturbed. "If you don't, then I guess that means I can take on this world, without your interference! Lucky me!"

Kirito didn't waste any more time. He worked hard to raise his levels. He scoured the entire floor, for the boss and he found it. When he engaged it, with the codes in his eyes, he was unstoppable!

* * *

They approached the gate on floor 20.

"We finally made it!" Leafa cheered.

"I don't see Kirito, though." Asuna feared the worst.

"Kirito will be somewhere. Whether he is dead or alive, he is around somewhere." Alice chimed in.

"That's not very encouraging. You do realize we are trying to keep him from dying?" Sinon retorted.

"I haven't received any messages from Chrysheight, so we can assume he is still alive, for now." Asuna encouraged everyone, but she herself, wasn't buying it. "I think we need help. Yui!"

A girl appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Mommy?"

Asuna looked down at her sweet child. "We can't find Daddy… Could you try to access the _system_?"

"I'll try." Yui closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her head. A few moments passed. "I am not getting a reading…" I accessed your _mapping_ _data_ , to increase my range, but I am not picking him up anywhere in the last 10 floors. Yui suddenly looked in the direction, passed the gates.

"Yui?" They all asked.

"There is a player on floor 21." Yui answered.

"It must be Hades!" Leafa sneered.

"No. I don't think so. Why would the _system admin_ go to a floor, no one has access to?" Yui reasoned.

"To cause turmoil ahead of schedule. That way, he could lure more _players_ into his traps." Klein insisted.

"Then why wouldn't he do that to the other floors in advance too?" Yui pushed.

"Who else could be out there?" Asuna chose to believe that Yui knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. I can't read their _player ID_. The gates block all game interaction on the lower floors."

"Then how do you know someone is even there." Klein still doubted its plausibility.

"My guess is _portal_ fluctuations. You will find them wherever a _portal_ should appear, to ensure that it takes its cue." Yui cried. "Where are you, Daddy?"

"Why does she call him, Daddy?" Alice gave a suspicious growl.

"Because he's my Daddy!" Yui got really defensive.

"You mean….?!" Eugeo was frozen in shock, as he glanced back and forth from Yui to Asuna. "She's y-yours…?" His mouth fell open.

Asuna smiled. "Kirito and I adopted her. We found her fumbling through the woods, in SAO."

"Are y-ou…" Eugeo could barely hold himself together.

"Together?" Asuna chose to finish, since he clearly wasn't going to. "Kirito and I have been together since we found each other in SAO."

Alice burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leafa became agitated.

"Sorry…." Alice wiped her eyes, from laughing too hard. She turned to Eugeo. "Sucks to be you right now."

Eugeo over dramatized his disappointment, with drawn out tears and bunched himself on the ground.

The others looked at him with concern.

Alice turned to the others. "Don't worry, he does this kind of stuff all the time." She turned to them in amusement. "It's funny, because it's ironic. Kirito was helping Eugeo confess to you. If I remember correctly, it was Kirito that didn't seem to like you very much."

"I see." Asuna wasn't too happy hearing that. "When did he say that?"

"On floor 15. He hasn't said much since then." Alice answered.

"Mommy. I am going to hide now. If you find Daddy, can you call for me?" Yui asked sweetly.

"Of course. You know I will." Asuna hugged Yui, before she disappeared again.

"We should go back to the real problem. There is a player on floor 21, but the gate is still locked and Kirito isn't on any currently existing floors. You know what I think? I think Kirito is on floor 21." Sinon surmised.

"That isn't possible." Klein argued.

"There isn't anything else to go on." Sinon explained.

"No one gets through the gates, without a _key_!" Alice shot her down.

"Maybe Kirito found a way around that." Sinon persisted.

"How?"

"I don't know, but he had found the _system_ console. Anything is possible."

" _System_ console?" Eugeo finally snapped back.

"Kirito described it as a black sphere with glowing veins." Leafa explained.

"Oh yeah. He had mentioned that he saw it." Eugeo lit up. "But he wasn't the only one! We saw it too!"

Everyone, besides Alice were shocked as they watched Eugeo approach the gates. He pressed his hands against them and called out. "OPEN!" Nothing happened. "Permit me entry!" Still nothing. "Come on! Surely the gates don't play favorites." He was very disappointed.

"I don't think that is how it works." Asuna retorted. "We need to find the _key_. If Sinon is right, he has no one to defend him.

"Any ideas where the _key_ might be?" Klein asked the former residents of this world.

Eugeo shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you find the last one?" Leafa asked.

"A secret dungeon opened in the moonlight. It was a massive night and day, manipulated labyrinth." Alice answered. "But one thing I have learned by being in this world, is nothing ever happens the same way twice." She warned.

"Well, we aren't going to find it, standing around here." Sinon turned to leave and the others followed.

* * *

A month went by, Asuna and her group still had no luck finding the _key_ for the floor 20 gates. They had checked through every floor, inch by inch, day and night, still nothing. They grew weary and tired. There was something they were missing. They figured that the _key_ must be in the floor of the gathering darkness, because that was the only floor that couldn't be uncovered through _map data_.

"Be alert! Something could jump out at any moment!" Asuna suddenly heard the sound of rustling brush. "Here it comes! Attack!"

"Stop! We don't want a fight." A familiar voice came out of the darkness.

"Griselda?" Everyone from Asuna's _party_ called in shock.

"It is good to see you again, Asuna." Griselda greeted warmly.

"And it's good to see you again too!" Klein ventured towards her. "Griselda, can I add you to my _friends list_?" Klein asked shyly.

"It would be an honour." Griselda smiled, as she sent him an _invite_.

Klein graciously accepted it. "And I would feel honoured, if you would join me… I mean us, on our _quest_." Klein was over the moon right now.

"The _quest_ for the missing _key_? I think that would be a great idea." Griselda gave her _party,_ a nod and received the same from them.

"Really?" Klein's voice reached a high note. "Maybe we could team up?"

Asuna and the others just looked back and forth, between Klein and Griselda, in utter shock.

Griselda smiled sweetly. "You know Klein, I have to stay with my _party_. Another time though."

All of Griselda's men were looking at Klein, like a piece of meat.

Griselda and her _party_ proceeded ahead, expecting Asuna's _party_ to follow suit.

Klein cheered. "Yes!"

"I can't believe it. I think Griselda actually likes Klein." Sinon spoke shrewdly.

"What's not to like. I am going to be the best samurai in game, the world has ever seen." Klein tooted his own horn, on that one.

"You may be a cheese ball, but you have a good heart." Leafa patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Klein. But don't you guys think you are getting a little too ahead of yourselves, here? She hasn't even accepted his request. You guys are so weird." Asuna had a point, whether Klein wanted to accept it or not.

"She hasn't pushed him away." Sinon reasoned.

"That's right!" Klein burst with confidence.

"Whatever you say. I still think you should wait awhile, before placing any bets." Asuna sighed.

"Come on guys! We need to focus. We have to find that _key_ , remember? My brother is counting on us." Leafa turned to follow Griselda and her team.

They all followed her.

They were walking along, when Griselda stepped on some tree branches and they broke under her. She fell down into an odd pit, that had a steep slope at the end.

"Griselda!" They shouted.

Klein burst through the group and dove into the hole, after her. "Don't worry! I'm coming for you!"

"Klein! You idiot." Asuna smiled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11 Elementary

Klein's body slide down the towards a slope and he suffered no damage, as a result. He did, however, slam right into Griselda and they rolled a couple times.

Klein stood up and extended his hand to Griselda. "You alright?" He asked sheepishly.

She smiled at him again, even though, she couldn't see him, too well. She graciously accepted his hand and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm fine. Looks like you and I, are working together, after all. We won't be able to climb back up, so there must be another way." She looked around finding a stream, running alongside them. "Let's follow that stream and see where it leads."

Klein had no objections.

"...lein… elda… ight…?!" They heard their friends voices, but barely.

"Don't worry about us! We will find another exit! Go on without us!" Griselda called out to their friends, not knowing how much, they were actually going to hear.

"Shall we?" Klein tried to be chivalrous in offering his arm for support.

"We shall." She joined him in the creek and they walked through it, for a while.

"Who would have even guessed, this was even down here?" Klein tried to break the silence, so it wouldn't get awkward.

"This world fascinates me, everyday." She seemed like she was slipping into a dream. "There are so many things to do. You could live your whole life in this game and never be the wiser."

"Yeah. Don't you want to see the real world again?"

"I don't remember it. It was so long ago. This may sound weird to you, but this is my reality now. Whether I accepted it or not, wouldn't change that. I am content with who I am now."

"Not at all. I understand. It was like that in SAO, for me too. I knew to keep pressing on, but when it came to it, I really didn't mind being in the game anymore. The only thing that kept me going, was that I didn't want to see anyone else die. I wanted everyone to be free from that death game."

"I have a hard time believing that." She teased.

"No joke." Klein assured her.

"I saw what that game did to people." Her expression got heavy. "I watched my husband turn into someone else. He was so scared at first, but then he started to close up. I couldn't talk to him anymore. He started drinking and I knew if I thought like **that** , we would surely die. I had to make a difficult decision and leave him behind. Then he turned on me. I don't know how, but I knew it was him. He had hired Laughing Coffin to kill me… I'm sorry. I am dumping all my problems on you."

"It's okay."

"You have a way of making people feel at ease around you. I feel like I could tell you anything. It's silly because I don't know you all that well." She was surprisingly cheery again. Not much could bring her down.

"I am glad to be of service." Klein bowed, with his arm extend to allow her to pass.

"Your so sweet."

The stream's flow grew stronger and the pull, became more intense.

Klein pulled her towards him. He locked his hand in hers. "We should stick together! Don't want to get separated."

Griselda didn't mind the gesture and they continued wading through the stream, knowing full well, how much of a pain it would be to turn back.

The stream started to turn into a river as water came crashing into the creek, from all directions. Water poured from the walls and entered from other streams.

The two lost their footing and were swept away. They still couldn't see much, so fighting it was pretty useless.

Klein called out to her. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"I won't-" Her head was pulled under water.

Klein dove in and pulled her back up to the surface.

She started to cough and choke.

Finally, they saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel. As they drew closer, the light grew brighter and brighter. They went over a waterfall and landed in a giant pool. When they surfaced, they noticed they were in a giant cavern.

"Where are we?" Klein studied his surroundings, trying to help Griselda out of the pool.

"Look." She pointed to a temporary floor icon.

"Floor 17! We were just on floor 16. This doesn't look like anything from floor 17." Klein observed the area closely, to be sure.

"It must be a dungeon, that can only be accessed from floor 16." Griselda looked down each tunnel, trying to decide what tunnel, they should go down first.

They picked one and went for it. As they walked through, they felt the heat leaving their bodies. The temperature dropped as they proceeded. They started to shiver profusely. They put on thick coats, but it didn't make much difference.

"I know we just met, but I think we should share our body heat. I don't know how longer, we'll last." Klein pointed at the new gauge that appeared next to their _health bar_. It had an icicle symbol and the bar was depleting steadily.

She knew he was right and she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I-ve… nev-er… seen… an-y… thing… like-this… bef-ore…"

"D-don't ta-lk… it'll… make-it… worse…"

She nodded and closed her eyes, choosing to follow his lead, because she believed she could trust him.

They hobbled along, until they got the coldest, they had ever been. Klein saw a giant frozen crystal and knew it was the source of the freezing temperatures. Klein didn't know why, but he placed a finger on it, to see if he could access it. Sure enough, an _item ID_ popped up. ' _Do you want to harvest this item?'_ He pressed ' _accept'_ and it disappeared from their sight. The temperature returned to normal, in an instant. They pulled away from each other.

"What was that?" Griselda asked.

"' _Ever Freeze Crystal.'_ It's a rare item." Klein mused.

She looked around the dome. "Too bad, it's a dead end." There was no other way to leave, except for the way they had come.

"At least, we don't have to worry about being cold." Klein smiled.

When Griselda saw his smile, she couldn't help but return one.

They returned to the pool and chose another tunnel. They were starting to sweat, which grew into a sweltering heat wave.

"No. I would much prefer to burn to death." She spoke sarcastically, not directed at Klein, though.

They had to remove their coats and eventually their gear.

Klein had nothing but his thin shirt and pants on, but his _temperature gauge_ , that now displayed a steam symbol, was depleting. Klein's cheek blew a full on red. "I don't mean to be so forward, but if we don't remove the rest of our clothes, we won't last."

Her face went red, almost redder than Klein's. She knew he was right. She selected her bikini and removed all her other clothes.

Klein stripped to his boxers.

They still kept their weapons handy.

Their _temperature bars_ still depleted. "What if I use the rare item, we uncovered?"

"It would just freeze everything."

"Maybe it could balance it out?" Klein insisted.

She gave him a smile. "I suppose it is worth a try."

He selected it and his body froze on contact. "N-o-t... th-e… b-e-s-t... i-d-e-a…"

"I feel better." She reassured him.

His smile grew at a snail's pace, but eventually shaped a big grin. Unfortunately, his _health bar_ was already depleting from the freezing effects.

Griselda's was normal, as long as she stayed close to him. She couldn't bear to see him like that anymore, so she tapped it and she pressed ' _accept'._

It disappeared from Klein's hands and she patiently waited for his _temperature gauge_ to replenish. She was going to return it to him, but he stopped her. "No. You keep it. It will serve its purpose better in your hands."

They continued down the tunnel, but they were starting to dehydrate, they were exhausted.

"Ne-ed wat-er…" Klein complained.

They were panting.

They happened upon a lake of lava.

"No wonder we're so hot…"

"You don't need lava for that…" Klein made a cheesy comment.

She smiled all the time around Klein. No matter, how bad the situation was, he always had a way of lifting her spirits. "That's sweet. But I am serious." She pulled out the ' _Ever Freeze Crystal'_ and threw it into the lava. The lava turned to rock and the item stayed there, causing everything to freeze around it, that meant them too. She made her way over to it, as she watched her _temperature gauge_ deplete, rapidly. She tapped it and it vanished, resuming the normal temperature in the room.

They looked around the dome. Another dead end!

They re-equipped their gear and turned back, to take another tunnel. They were concerned what they might find up ahead, this time. They saw the walls glowed blue and there were huge sparks flashing across the tunnel.

"We need to be careful." She warned.

Klein proceeded with her, ducking and dodging every spark that zipped past them.

"The elements!" Griselda suddenly figured it out. "This is ' _The Cave of Elements'_!"

"You heard about it?" He grew curious.

"Not much. But they believe that magic is born here. If this chamber could be activated, then the elements could be released and grant untold powers. I have to warn you though, you show up with powers and the villagers will burn you to a stake. So, I wouldn't suggest it. Everyone believes that magic belongs to Hades alone."

Griselda was struck with a bolt and she was inflicted with _paralysis_. "Go ahead! I will be fine here."

"No way, am I leaving you behind!" Klein picked her up, bridal style, lacing her arms around his neck.

She was not sure why he was so insistent, but his determination to protect her, put her at ease. He was like her hero.

His quick maneuvers got him out of the way of being struck too. He knew if he got struck, they would be stuck here until someone else found them or they would never get out of this chamber. He quickly made his way into another dome and dead end. There in the middle of the dome, was a large switch. Klein noticed that the bolts congregated around it, like its own personal shield. "We need a plan."

"Maybe a mirror could deflect it. You won't make it in there, without getting zapped." Griselda didn't know what to do.

"If only Sinon was here. She could have used her electric bow to reverse the charge."

"Wait. It is probably a bad idea, but if you were to hold the _Ever Freeze Crystal,_ you could avoid getting zapped."

"But how do I move, when I'm frozen? And who will save me, when I am about to freeze to death?"

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you." She smiled.

He felt a new energy pulsing through his body. "Here goes nothing!" He pulled it out as he made a mad dash towards the switch. He felt his whole body freezing up, but he made it to the switch and dropped the _crystal_. Each step closer to the switch was strained, but even the bolts that hit him, went straight into the rocks. He placed his hand firmly onto the switch and pulled with all of his might. "I can do this!" Kelin pulled harder, but it appeared to be stuck. He watched as his _temperature gauge_ replenished. He was going to have a limited time, before the bolts would shock him.

"I know you can do it!" Griselda cheered him on.

One more pull. He put everything he had into it and he saw it budged. He made another strong pull, with everything he got, then it finally gave way and he managed to pull it back all the way.

The electric currents disappeared from the walls and they resumed a normal color.

"You did it. I knew you could."

Klein pulled out a _paralyze heal crystal_ and gave it to her. Then he helped her to her feet.

"You are showing me up. I am going to have to step up my game." She teased.

"Nah… It was nothing." Klein rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, with his face as pink as a peach. "What do you think the next element is going to be?"

"Water? I think I know what is going on now."

"What would that be?"

"We have to neutralize all the tunnels, then the final room will appear." It was at least a good theory. She was probably onto something.

As she predicted, the next tunnel led them underwater.

"We don't know how deep it goes. We shouldn't go in, without a plan." Klein started to come up with something.

"It would have to be a way to get rid of the water. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, maybe some kind of lever or a crack in the wall. We could boil it."

"I admire your creativity, but boil it?" She giggled.

"It could happen." He smirked.

"How? We don't have any means to do so." She wiped the tears from her eyes, from laughing too hard.

"We could think of something."

"While you're doing that, I will think up a real plan." She teased playfully, still chuckling.

Klein really liked seeing her loosen up. In a way, he starting to wish they could stay this way forever. "Sure." He gave her a thumbs up.

She chuckled again. She had a lot of other things, she admired about him, but she wouldn't tell him to his face. Like for example, his goofy smile.

"Unlike the water level, I think we will have to do everything underwater. If there are monsters in there…"

"We didn't have any problems with the monsters in the other tunnels, so we will be fine. (Even though I never mentioned it, there were monsters in the other tunnels) She assured him. "Leave the monsters up to me!"

"I will focus on getting this water out of the way." Klein agreed. They mended well as a team.

They equipped their heaviest armour and dove into the water, successfully sinking to the bottom. Once there, they removed their equipment and stripped down to their swim suits. The monsters were everywhere and they didn't have much time due to their _air gauges_.

Griselda pointed to an air stream, flowing up from the bedrock. They traveled over to it and watched their _air gauge_ replenish.

This was going to be a piece of cake, they thought.

The dome they finally swam into, however, didn't have a steady air flow. The water was deep and they felt the water pressure increasing. Their _air gauge_ depleted faster than usual. They suddenly noticed, they weren't alone. A giant monster, that was similar to a swimming dinosaur with a huge mouth like a crocodile, with blades on its flippers, came at Klein. With water, on **its** side and the water working against Klein, the monster advanced on him for an attack.

Griselda swam into action and ran her sword into its side, drawing its attention away from Klein. Its speed was daunting. It managed to clip her, as she tried her best to dodge it. She lost a bunch of her air, in that last attack, too. She scanned her surroundings, because she knew they couldn't win this fight.

She suddenly had an idea. She swam back towards the air leak further up towards the tunnel. It followed her, with Klein just behind it, sword ready to strike. She stopped in front of the air bubbles and watched her _air gauge_ fill back up. The monster lashed at her, but she dodged, just in time. It hit the pressure point and the rocks broke loose from the rockbed, expelling all the water, including the monsters out of the dome. Griselda latched onto a rock and held out her hand to receive Klein. She managed to get him, before he could fall.

When the water had completely depleted, they could stand up and breathe. They re-equipped their gear.

"That was amazing, what you did back there!" Klein roared in excitement.

"You're not so bad, yourself." She was always smiling. How could she stop, when she was with someone, like Klein? "Should we try the next tunnel?"

"I don't about you, but I need a break." He slumped down to his knees.

She sat next to him on the ground and looked down at the lake, that had just been formed on floor 17. "I do too."

"You hungry? Because Asuna had us all pack a lunch. She is a really good cook, so I know you will love it." Klein offered.

"When you put it that way, how could I refuse?"

He handed her a sandwich from his inventory. He took out one for himself, as well.

She took a bite. "Mmmmm… This is good."

"Told you. Asuna makes the best food. I don't know how I could live without her." He cheered.

He face went gloomy. "She must be pretty special..." She didn't realize that Klein might have interests in others. She didn't realize how much she liked being around him.

"Yeah. Kirito is pretty lucky." Klein sensed something was wrong, but being a guy, he didn't really know what it was. "I'm happy for them, you know? It's not like everyone will get the chance to find the right person."

She smiled again, so he must have said the right things. "You really care about them. Kind of like an older brother." She chuckled.

"We were in SAO together. We are best buddies!" Klein was so cheerful about it.

She smiled. "If your invitation is still available, I would like to take you up on it."

Klein felt like his tongue froze up. "Y-ya mean it?" He finally managed to get out.

"Sure. Unless you would like to join mine." Her face turned pink.

His voice was soft and sincere. "I wish I could, but my friends need me, right now. They would be lost without me."

"I understand. Then maybe I could help."

Klein didn't wait another minute and sent her a _request_ to join his _party_.

She pressed ' _accept'_. Her _health bar_ showed up next to Klein's.

She turned her attention back to her sandwich.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, when they finished eating.

He finally broke that silence. "I wonder what everyone else is up to? Especially Kirito."

"The Black Swordsman? He is probably doing what he does best. Saving people and defeating bosses, what else?"

Klein became downcast. "Maybe the old Kirito, but… things are different now."

"You'll figure it out. If you give up, then you have already lost."

"Your right. We should probably get back to it." Klein stood up and reached out his hand, to help her to her feet, which was becoming a regular occurrence.

They proceeded down the next tunnel and the overgrowth was a nuisance. It was so dense, they could barely breath, hence the _air gauge_ appearing. The growth seemed alive, the plants moved and it wasn't just the monsters. The vines tried to grab them and squeeze the life out of them, while some plants spit out poisons. to put the player to _sleep_ or _paralyze_ them. They would step on a stem and it would move, causing them to lose their balance and fall, in which they would need to act fast, before getting caught by another vine.

"I think we need fire!" Klein yelled.

"Plants don't like the cold." Griselda was hinting to his _crystal_.

"Who knew this rock would come so in handy." Klein pulled out the _crystal_ from his inventory and threw it. As suspected the plants all died. "Makes me glad that we chose to go through that tunnel first."

They went back and faced the element of wind and steel. With all of them neutralized, they returned to the cavern with the big pool and they noticed a chest, with a very special glow, was at the bottom of that said pool.

Griselda allowed Klein to do the honors. He dove in and swam down to the chest, which was far deeper than he had initially thought. He tugged on the chest and it opened. He retrieved the key and swam back to Griselda.

"Looks like we finally found it." She cheered.

"But how do we get out? You know... without plummeting to our death."

She suddenly perked up. "That's ingenious!"

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Klein got defensive, not in a harsh way, though.

"There is a lake full of water. We won't die." She reasoned.

Klein finally gave up and followed her to the _water element chamber_.

They looked down to see the water, still gathered underneath.

"That monster is still down there."

"The floor boss. You didn't think we would go through this chamber, without having to fight one?" She teased.

"I was hoping there wouldn't be."

"Come on! Let's get 'em!" She grabbed his hand in hers and jumped.

He couldn't let her go alone, so he jumped too.

The air whipped through them, as they seemed to be falling for a while.

"Does it look like we are getting any closer!" She called to him.

"We must be farther up, than we thought!"

'SPLASH!'

They quickly swam to the surface. "What happened? We were just way up there, two seconds ago."

"This game was bound to have some glitches. Look how expansive this world is." Klein suddenly remembered what was lurking in the water. He wrenched on her arm. "We got to go!"

The monster jumped out of the water and made waves that separated them from each other.

"There is no way, we can fight it like this!" Klein complained.

"The shore is too far away, we will never make it!"

The monster jumped out again and its jaws were poised to grab Klein, trying to snap him in half. But at the perfect opportunity, an electric arrow penetrated its skin and it flopped back into the water, avoiding Klein altogether.

He looked over to see his friends had found them and Sinon was the one to save his ass.

They were all swimming, but they had lifted Sinon onto their shoulders, to avoid getting a shock, when she fired the arrow.

"Good plan, but that only bought us more time!" Klein called out.

"Let's finish it!" Asuna dove in.

They took hits and delivered them. After quite a battle, it finally ended, in its demise.

They swam to shore.

"How did you know to look for us on floor 17?" Klein asked after taking a breather.

Leafa sighed. "How else? You're on our _friends list_. This shouldn't be news to you."

Griselda stood up, this time on her own. "Everyone get ready. Upgrade all your gear and repair everything you have. Don't forget to stock up on items! The gate boss will be the most difficult thing, we have ever faced."

"Wait! Does this mean, you found the key?" Asuna asked.

"Certainly did!" Klein showed it off, to everyone present.

"I was worried, we would never find it." Leafa relaxed.

"For a moment, I did too." Sinon admitted.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Asuna turned to leave.

"5 minutes… please…" Klein sprawled himself out on the beach. "You have no idea, what we had to go through, to get it."

"Oh, alright. 5 more minutes." Asuna wasn't too happy about waiting around, when Kirito could be on the other side of those gates. She would normally be more grateful, but Kirito could be in danger.


	12. Chapter 12 Who's Hades?

Kirito entered floor 26. He didn't look back. But it still ripped him up inside. He will always be solo, that was that. The sting did dissipate over the last month, as he was fighting monster after monster. He had a ton of boss drops, one can only claim, when they are the first to defeat it.

It felt weird, like everything was normal, peaceful even. Despite the monsters outside, but he was used to that. "I don't care anymore… There are better things to do with my time."

"Who are you taking to?" A young girl asked.

Kirito turned to face her. She had shoulder length, blonde hair and fuchsia eyes. "Nobody important." He turned to leave, but she followed him. He pointed towards town. "The town is that wa-" He whipped around to see that she was gone. He was a bit shocked at first, but decided to continue on his way.

She cut him off, from what seemed like out of nowhere. "I had no idea." She spoke sarcastically.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kirito warned.

"Or what? You're going to slice me in half…" She teased.

Kirito closed his eyes, trying to contain himself, with little success. He looked back up, to see she was gone. He scanned the area with his _detection skill_.

"Looking for me!" She jumped down on top of him, causing him to face plant.

"Isn't there someone else, you can annoy?" He remained on the ground.

"Nope."

"Just my luck…"

"You're the Black Swordsman. I've heard of you."

"Apparently." Kirito grunted in frustration.

She pulled him onto his feet, without consulting him and he almost fell over, again. He found her to be annoyingly happy.

"Who are you?" He asked in indifference towards her.

"The question you're really asking is, why?"

"Actually, it is."

"Really quite simple. You and me. There is no one else around!"

"Whatever." He continued towards the south cavern.

"I wouldn't go there-!"

"Good, then I trust you won't follow me." Kirito expressed his frustration.

"I was going to say, 'if I were you'. But I am not you, so I will go."

"Perfect." Kirito retorted. He continued towards the cavern and noticed she was still there. "Don't follow me!"

"Don't follow me!" She imitated.

"Seriously? You're going to be like that?" He was _not_ impressed, with her childish behavior.

"Ser-ious-ly? You-re going to-be like that?" She not only repeated him, but mocked him, while doing it.

"Someone help me." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you need?" She saluted.

Obviously, she has been alone on this floor so long, she has lost her sanity.

"Not you!"

"I am more than capable to help you!" She defended. "I am stronger than I look."

"I doubt it."

"I will prove it!"

"You'll just hurt yourself."

"That's what you think."

"Actually, yeah it is." Dejavous. "Why am I even talking to her?" He muttered.

"Because I am talking to you." She smiled from ear to ear.

Kirito shut his mouth and kept walking. He reached out to push something out of his way.

"I wouldn't do that." She warned.

He did so anyways and a large cage fell on him. He was pretty pissed now.

"Oh, look! I caught something. I knew I would, if I left it there, long enough." She cheered.

"Would you just get me out of here."

"You didn't say please. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"...plea-se…" He ground his teeth.

"What's the password?"

"What?! You're kidding!"

"How did you know? I never told anyone my password." She acted quite shocked. She pulled open the cage with little force, despite Kirito's best efforts to do so, then smiled innocently.

He pulled himself to his feet and stormed off, in the other direction.

"I wouldn't go that way!" She called to him.

"There seems to be a lot of things, you wouldn't do." Kirito turned his head, just in time, to fall off a cliff, that was well hidden. Lucky for him, mystery girl caught him.

"That looks like fun! Me next!"

Kirito crossed his arms and felt like he was on his last seal.

She threw him over her shoulder, with ease.

After he landed, he scrambled in shock. "How did you… do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your _strength parameter_ should be off the charts." He stared in awe.

"Nope. Wrong again. Want to make another guess?"

"No. You are a really strange girl."

"I get that all the ti- wait! No. How could I, when there has never been anyone here, till now?" She chuckled sheepishly.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a yes or no question."

"Let your yes be yes and your no be no. My mom taught me that."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Exactly!"

"I give up…"

"You can't fail if you never try… or was it, success is trying one more time than you fail?" She was thoughtful for a moment.

"Do I really care? No." Kirito chose to leave her there.

She stared in surprise at his back, disappearing into the bushes. "Where are you going?"

"Hopefully? Far away from you."

She took it as a challenge. "Good luck! You can't shake me that easily!"

Kirito kept walking in peace. Silence at last. He hadn't seen her in at least an hour, thank goodness.

"BOO!" She jumped in front of him, with her hands extended, ready to grab him.

Kirito flopped onto his back, trying not to have a heart attack. "Why did you do that?!" He was still trying to catch his breath.

She burst out laughing to the point, she might fall over. "Because that face was priceless!"

A scowl crossed his face. "So not cool..."

"You can do it to me, if it makes you feel better."

Kirito realized she wasn't going anywhere. Clearly, her _sneaking skill_ was far superior to his _detection skill_ , so if he wanted to avoid any more surprises, he may as well accept it. "No thanks."

"I got the greatest idea ever! You want to hear it?!" Her excitement was making him nauseous.

"Not really."

"I am going to tell you anyway!"

"Of course, you are..."

"We should form a _party_!"

"No way!" Kirito stormed away from her.

"Want to play a game?"

"Only if we play mine."

"What game is that?"

"It's called 'no talking'. First one to talk, loses."

"I lose!"

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a large beast that jumped out at them. "Great, now she is going to die." He was going to pull out his swords, but instead, he watched with his mouth wide open.

The girl darted at the monster and jumped onto its head with ease. She slammed a very large sword, that Kirito wasn't even aware she was carrying, into the beast's head and it disappeared. She skillfully landed a perfect flip, right in front of him. "I have a game in mind." It was like she never even fought a monster just now.

"Y-yeah…" He tried to shake off the shock.

"It requires three people. Do you know anyone who might want to play?"

"You're hopeless." He covered his face with his hand.

* * *

Everyone was scattered on the floor. Many had died and many had dipped into the red zone.

' _Congratulations'_ popped up in front of the players. Everyone was exhausted.

"We finally beat 'm… How many did we lose?" Klein forgot he was in UW and went back to the SAO mindset.

"43." Griselda answered.

"No way…" Klein was exasperated.

"Kirito? Are you alright?" Asuna looked around, reminded that he wasn't there. Asuna felt weird being in this situation without Kirito. He was always at the boss fights.

Sinon recognised her desperation and chose to encourage her. "Don't worry, we will find him soon."

"I know…"

Alice noticed how close Asuna must have really been to Kirito. She felt bad about keeping him away from her. She knew what she was seeing, was real. "If he dies, I will personally kick his ass."

Asuna flashed her a sad smile.

They all rested up. Especially, Alice and Eugeo.

* * *

They finally proceeded to the next town and entered the first inn, they came across. They went to get a room, but Asuna had other things in mind.

Asuna came over to the clerk.

"Are you here for a room?" The _NPC_ asked.

"Yes and no. I have a question." Asuna calmly asked.

"Ask away."

"Have you seen a boy with a black motif?"

"I can't give out information about former residents, it's against our policy."

"I don't care about policy! I need to know if he was here! It could mean the difference between life or death!"

"I can't help you." He stood his ground.

She pulled out her sword. "Answer me or you will regret it!"

The man held up his arms in surrender. "Alright! Alright! A boy that fits your description, was here! He hasn't been for a month or so, however."

She muttered to herself, "He must have made it to the next floor already." Asuna feared. "We need to find him, before he makes it to the next gate!" She stormed away towards her friends, which now included Griselda.

"Guards! Guards!" The _NPC_ called for help.

Guards burst into the building and took their stances.

"Oh great… What did you do, Asuna?" Sinon retorted.

The _party_ took their stance and a _duel_ icon popped, out of nowhere.

"We could actually die!" Leafa freaked. "No way!"

They killed the guards, when they found they were out of options. Their _cursors_ turned orange. They left the town, when the other guards were alerted.

"New plan! Run!"

They were chased into a valley and found themselves fighting to the death, against all the town guards.

Once they took down all their opponents, they were even more exhausted than before and collapsed where they stood.

"I guess we're sleeping out here." Sinon concluded.

They all pulled out their sleeping bags and started a fire.

"I can't believe you got us run out of town." Eugeo teased as he slid into his sleeping bag..

"I didn't see any of you coming up with any better ideas." Asuna grumbled.

"Don't worry. We are only outlaws on **this** floor." Alice lay down in her sleeping bag, to get more comfortable.

"We have another problem. Those _orange cursors_ are going to have us pegged as player killers, for a couple days." Asuna explained. "We won't be able to recruit any help. People might not even trust us again.

"It isn't like we attacked another player." Leafa defended.

They were now all in their sleeping bags.

"It doesn't matter. The _cursor_ says we did." Griselda agreed with Asuna.

"I will keep first watch. You should get some sleep." Klein offered the ladies and Eugeo.

They gratefully accepted.

* * *

"I'm serious! No means 'no'." Kirito was passed annoyed, at this point.

"It will be fun!" She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him.

'Why is she doing this? She could be doing anything, so why me?' He was utterly defeated.

She dragged him to her zipline that she built. It had a launch, that extended to the other side of the cliffs. "You won't find a better way to cross." Her hand had migrated to his.

She stopped in front of a giant tree. She had built a ladder that led up to it. She stood there waiting for Kirito to climb it first. "Go on!"

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly climbed the tree. Towards the top, he pushed back a trap door and then he climbed into a tree house like structure. The zipline was right in the center of it.

As he was looking at it. She approached him from behind. "Go!" She pushed him.

He had seconds to react, before falling out of the tree and then off the cliff. He managed to snag the zipline with one hand, while dangling the other. Next thing he knew, he was gliding full speed across the cliffs. He finally landed at the bottom, after struggling to get his other hand on the handle. He crashed onto the floor and was now hyperventilating.

She landed right next to him. "See! Wasn't that fun?"

"You're going to get me killed..."

"Don't give me **all** the credit!"

"Who else should I give it to?" He said in frustration.

She placed a finger on her lips, thoughtfully and then pointed her finger at him.

"Seriously?"

"There's no one else around silly." She looked at him, like he was going crazy.

"Nevermind." Kirito stood up and made his way towards the forest.

"Are you hungry?" She smiled.

Kirito kept walking, but his stomach growled. "Maybe a little…"

"Then let's eat!"

Kirito wasn't about to pass up food, if she was offering. He turned around to face her.

"She set out a blanket and set a bunch of cutlery. She even placed a center piece. She sat down expectantly.

Kirito humoured her and sat down. He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, are you going to bring it out, already? I'm starving too!"

Kirito's face turned into a scowl. 'You have got to be kidding!' He stood up abruptly and continued his original course.

"What about lunch?"

"Let me know when it's ready…" Kirito figured he had finally ditched her, but he was sadly mistaken.

"I didn't want to eat anyway." She smiled.

"If I let you join my _party,_ will you give me some peace?" Kirito caved.

"Yep."

"Fine…" He reluctantly sent her a _party invite_.

She _accepted_ it without hesitation.

He looked up and noticed her name next to her _health bar_. ' _Indigo'_. Her _max hp_ was way more than his. "Indigo?"

"How did you know my name? Are you psychic?" She practically shrieked.

"No. It's right there. Can't you see it?" Kirito pointed to the location of their _health bars_.

"Ki-rito?" She tried desperately to read it. "Kir-i-to? Kir-to…"

"Kirito." He didn't want her to go around calling him that.

"Kirito?" She smiled.

"What is it?"

She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're my only friend! Now it's official!" She pointed to her _friends list_. ' _Kirito'_ was the only name listed.

He pulled away and looked into his _friends list_. He didn't ask her to _friend_ him. There her name was.

"Look! I am your only friend too!" She cheered.

"Have you always been alone?"

"Crackers!" She darted away, without warning.

Kirito was so confused. He shrugged it off and headed to the cavern. He hadn't seen any sign of her. He couldn't stop wondering about her and it drove him mad. He found the entrance and then entered it. He came across many monsters and each one, fell to his blades.

Until, he heard a girl cry out in pain. His heart beat quickly, as he ran in that direction. He finally came to a scene, that he wasn't prepared for. The boss had slammed Indigo against the wall. It finally released her and she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?! And why won't you fight him, like you did back there?!" Kirito ran to her aid.

"Because you weren't here." Indigo looked at him, like it was a 'duh' kind of scenario.

"That's your only reason?!" Kirito couldn't believe she was that desperate for attention, that she was willing to die for it.

She stood up and took her stance. "Now you are!" She bolted at the monster and it took her no time at all, to singlehandedly take it out.

Kirito just hung back. He was confounded by this girl. She was his age at least, but she acted like a five year old.

The boss turned into codes and the _portal_ appeared.

"Let's go." Kirito reached his hand out to her.

She looked at the _portal_ in fear. "T-Through… t-there…" She stared in shock at it. She grabbed onto Kirito's arm and hid from it.

"It isn't going to kill you." Kirito was starting to worry. What possible reason could she have, to fear the _portal_?

"I can't… I won't… no… Stay here. We stay here." It was the first time Kirito saw something other than cheer, in her expression. "Forever stay."

"You're an _AI,_ aren't you?"

"No. Not _AI_."

Kirito had noticed the entire time, she did have a _green cursor_. "Then you are just like me?"

"Just like you… but girl."

"Yeah… Are you aware you're in a game, right now?"

"I love games."

"I have a game for you. Let's see who can get through that _portal_ first." Kirito urged her.

"I'm scared. _Portals_ are bad."

"You're safe, I promise." Kirito held out his hand, gently. "You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"

"No. You stay and I won't be alone anymore."

"I can't stay, Indigo. Come with me."

She started to tremble and held herself tightly. She was at the brink of tears.

Kirito wrapped his arms around her protectively. He whispered into her ear. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay, Kirito. I trust you."

Kirito pulled away from her and he took her hand in his. He then took one step at a time and paused when she hesitated.

She finally reached out her hand and touched the _portal_ , before they crossed to the other side.

She grabbed Kirito out of reaction. She held his arm tightly, looking around. She was squeamish at every sound.

"What happened to that brave girl, I saw on floor 26?" Kirito asked.

She took a deep breath. "That was floor 26. Hades… He said that… he said that… he would kill me if I left… so I didn't…"

Kirito's eyes grew wide. "You've seen Hades?!"

She nodded.

"What does he look like?" Kirito had a chance to find out, who he needed to destroy. He wouldn't pass that up!

"He has... spiky orange hair... red eyes… really big…" Her grip on his arm, only tightened.

"I've seen him before…" Kirito's fists balled up in frustration. "We need to go back."

"But we just got here…" Her gaze met his. "I don't want to see him again, don't make me face him… I don't wanna face him again…"

"We have to. So, we can all go home." Kirito smiled, as he caressed her cheek.

"Okay… but no… why… what good would it do? He rules this world."

"This one, but not ours."

"I thought you said you didn't care anymore."

"I was pretty discouraged. But you helped see me through it."

"See I told you I could help!"

"You remember all of that? I thought you forgot things almost instantly."

"I am not wrong. You are!" She smiled childishly.

"There she goes again." Kirito sighed in frustration, allowing his body to slouch for a moment.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on floor 21, discussing the upcoming boss raid. Asuna and the others had to keep a low profile and were using their terrible _hiding skills_ to do it. They had to show up, because they had no idea where the next boss was and apparently, someone found it.

The man who often helps with boss raids was standing in the center square. He grabbed everyone's attention. "We have new information on the boss on this floor. We would like to form teams to take it down. Some have been soloing and I am telling you that is really dangerous."

"Why don't you solo for once?! Oh wait you always do!" Kirito stood on the other side of the crowd. "What do you say we settle things right here! Right now! I challenge you to a _duel_!"

Everyone gasped. "They are going to have a _duel_! That's going to be epic!"

Indigo still hid behind Kirito's back. Not leaving him for a second, out of a mad fear.

Asuna and the others saw Kirito. Asuna got out of her hiding spot and ran towards him. She noticed the girl behind his back, clinging to him for life. She had no idea what to make of it. Who even was she?

"Indigo? What are you doing out of your cage?" The man asked.

"I'm… with… Kirito…" Indigo finally spoke, but she was still shaking with fear.

"I can see that." The man spoke in distaste.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, Hades!" Kirito blurted.

Everyone gasped at that new information. They looked at the man and tried to see if there was any truth to it.

"I accept your challenge!" Hades stood firm. Then he pulled out his sword covered in flames. He was challenging Kirito, to see if he is **truly** ready to face him. He knew Kirito was not looking for an ordinary duel, it was for an 'end all' match.

When he was confident Kirito would not back down. A _system menu_ popped up around him. He pressed a button and became a flaming giant devilish dragon. He flew up into the sky. "I have some unfinished business to take care of, before we get started." He flew down towards Kirito, slamming his tail against Kirito and his great talon latched onto Indigo. Hades took her with him, into the air.

"INDIGO!" Kirito jumped back to his feet. He ran at the monster full force.

Asuna watched as Kirito's eyes glowed with red codes, as he tore after Hades and Indigo.

Hades flew towards the mountain, that looked like it was ready to blow its top. Lava was expelling from the top already.

Indigo trembled in fear. "... you said… you would… protect me… Kir-ito…"

"I told you not to leave your cage. That was your only warning!" Hades yelled.

Kirito rode up on a horse towards the mountain, full speed. "Let her go, Hades!"

"If you insist." Hades dropped her.

She fell through the sky. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She crashed into the ground and turned into codes.

Kirito got there just in time, to watch her die. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He watched her disappear and then he looked up to the skies, giving Hades a tear streaked, death glare. His eyes now glowed a full on bright red. He rode off towards Hades, because he was going to kill him!

Asuna and the others tried to follow Kirito, the best they could.

Kirito pulled out his swords and prepared to fight.

Hades landed on the mountain top and the volcano blew its top on contact. The lava spread throughout floor 21.

Kirito had to launch himself towards high ground, before the horse would be consumed by the lava. He climbed the mountain that stood adjacent to the volcano. He held up his sword. "YOU COWARD!"

Asuna and her group, found their way to higher ground as well. However, they still were on horseback. They could see Kirito in the distance. Asuna looked for any way to get to him, but she couldn't manage to find one.

Kirito prepared himself, as Hades dive bombed towards him. Hades reached out his talons, ready to take a hold of Kirito and crush him to death, but Kirito quickly dodged his swift attack and launched himself off of a rock and landed on Hades' back, jabbing both swords into Hades firmly, as Hades shot up into the sky.

"KIRITO!" Is all he heard, as he was lifted through the clouds. Darkness came upon the skies and he saw the many monsters gather in the area.

"You're cheating! This isn't a fair duel!" Kirito snarled.

"I'm Hades. I am born to cheat. I am the final boss of this game. You didn't expect it to be easy?" His voice was menacing. It sent chills down Kirito's spine. Kirito pulled out one of his swords and slashed at him. Hades whipped his body into a corkscrew dive, towards the lava. "It's too bad, you aren't fire resistant, Kirito!"

Kirito could barely hang on. He felt the pull of the whirlwind that was trailing Hades. He couldn't wait much longer or he would be whipped into the lava and burn to death. Or he could fall to his death, if he missed the lava. Kirito had no time to think.

"Good-bye Kirito!" Hades whipped his body around and thrust Kirito hard, leaving Kirito plummeting towards the lava.

"This isn't over!" Kirito yelled.

"Got it." Sinon fired an arrow with a rope and it slammed into the rock face on the other side of Kirito.

Kirito's eye was caught on the rope and he latched onto it, when he got close enough. He was very close to crashing into the giant ocean of flames. He looked to see the _party_ all there wanting to help. But this was Kirito's fight. If Hades can cheat, so can Kirito.

The monsters surrounded Kirito. He wasn't in any position to fight back. He could accidentally slice through the rope or let go of it, in the heat of battle.

Lucky for Kirito, Sinon had his back. She fired her arrows in rampid shots. The monsters didn't stand a chance.

Kirito pulled himself up. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?! I WILL KILL YOU HADES, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING, I DO!"

Hades was very angry, but yet amused too. He came down at him. "You've got spirit boy! You will do nicely!"

Kirito didn't know what that meant, but chose to fight anyways.

The demon headed right towards him.

Kirito jumped off the rope and grabbed it with one arm, using the momentum to launch himself back up. The monster grabbed at him, but missed and slammed into the boiling lava. He blasted out of it and charged at Kirito.

Kirito glided past him and dug his swords down Hades' neck.

Hades turned into another corkscrew and charged at the rock face. "Chew on this, Kirito!" He whipped his body back, sending Kirito flying at the rock face.

Kirito slammed his swords into the rock face and used them to grip the rock.

"Now what are you going to do?! You're just a sitting duck!"

Kirito was running out of ideas. He hated to admit it, but he has already cheated death twice, in this match alone. Kirito suddenly had an idea. He pulled out a _large warp crystal_ and set the coordinates to floor 15. When he activated it, the _portal_ formed right where he was clinging to the swords.

Hades smashed into Kirito and pulled him through the _portal,_ with him.

Asuna and the others took one last look at Kirito, as the monster pulled him through it and disappeared from their eyes.

* * *

Hades slammed into the walls of a tunnel. The water pools had been plagued with electricity. And Kirito wouldn't have to worry about falling and he could attack Hades at will, without waiting for Hades to initiate his attack first. It wouldn't have worked with any other boss monsters, but this was a player with full access, so he knew it would work.

Kirito sprung himself off the wall, like a jet and slammed his swords into Hades' chest. " _STARBURST STREAM_!" Kirito went ballistic. All his attacks were swift and precise.

Hades tried to grab Kirito, with his talons, but Kirito just launched himself from another wall to evade it. Hades could see Kirito coming, better than Kirito could see him, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. He tried to use his _fire breath,_ but all it did, was turn up the heat. "You are perfect! This is going to be the start of a great dominion!"

Kirito slammed his swords into him and Hades took the hit with pride and dignity.

Hades disappeared after Kirito had given him several barrages and a few more _starburst stream_ attacks.

He suddenly heard something that brought peace to him.

"The main story has been cleared! I repeat the main story has been cleared!" A voice spoke over the entire world.

The main story? It isn't over yet?

Kirito looked into his _menu_ and saw the ' _logout'_ button, clearly visible. He relaxed. He chose to _logout_ , once and hopefully, for all.


	13. Chapter 13 Kirito is our Enemy?

In the lab, some men stood around working and attending to Kazuto's experimental progress.

The boss came into the room. "Update me on his current state!"

One of the lab workers answered. "He has permitted us full access, sir. The experiments were a huge success!"

"Is he the only one to pull through?"

" _Subject 43_ was doing well, but in the last moments, she died on us."

He knew more than he was letting on. "That is a shame. But this boy will be all we need to get things rolling."

"You sound really confident, sir."

"That is because I saw the experiments flowing, first hand. I saw a tortured soul, who has lost his will to live and would give everything up, for a cause. Let's make it our cause! He should wake soon. Make all preparations!"

"Yes sir!" The two men started typing things at a fast rate. Using the results of the experiments, they would now be able to control Kazuto in real life too. "Initiating IRL sequences… progress looks good… and we're in!"

Kazuto woke up and looked around the room. He sat up straight and glanced in their direction.

"Kirigaya? How are you feeling?" The assistant asked

"Yeah… I'm okay." Kazuto answered.

"Hey kid!" The boss approached him. "My name is Kazuli Mikuokaze. I am starting a new reality. Augmented Reality. I'm sure you've heard of it."

The workers took that as their cue to leave.

"I have." Kazuto answered simply.

"Good. Then I can skip the introductions. I want you to be the public face of our company."

"Are you sure? I am only a student!"

"A reputable one at that. I hear you single handedly defeated Kayaba in his very own game and to make things even better, you defeated the strongest player in ALO, then proceeded to be the first to make it to the top of the world tree, where you put a stop to those horrible experiments. And taking out the king of Alfhiem, but you didn't stop there. You defeated Hades in his own game, as well. They would be insane to not love you right now."

"I guess. I didn't realize I had so many fans."

"Are you interested then?"

"Sure."

"I just need to know one thing…" Kazuli's expression tensed. "What was the _AI_ , that the player 'Asuna' was using, to bypass the security systems, in game?"

Kazuto didn't even hesitate. "Yui."

"Thank you, Kirigaya." The boss was about to leave him alone to the remaining tests, when a girl slipped past him.

"Kirito? I can't believe it's really the Black Swordsman, from SAO!" The girl almost shrieked in excitement. She had long, fine, black hair, up in a high ponytail and her eyes sparkled like an emerald. She couldn't be any older than Kazuto.

"Who are you?" Kazuto asked.

Kazuli turned back to Kazuto. "She is my daughter."

"I am such a big fan. I was in SAO. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you! You saved so many lives and took on the bosses whenever you got a chance. You were the ultimate solo player! I still don't understand why you joined a guild in the end, but you are my greatest hero!"

"Uh huh…"

She suddenly hugged him tightly. So much so, that he felt like she was stealing his breath.

"Look after my daughter, will you! I have other business to attend to. You kids have fun." The boss finally left.

"Isn't this great! When I heard you were here, I had to come!" She smiled from ear to ear.

There was a one sided mirror, dividing the room in half. The men on the other side snickered. "... and red face…" The man from the computer played around with the controls. He then turned to watch Kazuto's face turn red. He smirked and turned back to the monitor. "... give her a kiss…" He turned back to Kazuto and the girl.

Kazuto put his hand on her face and drew closer to her.

Her eyes went wide and sweet, while her face went very red.

Kazuto claimed her lips and she gave him access to her mouth.

The two men snickered even more now. He went to type in a new instruction.

Another man walked into their drama on the other side of the mirror, with the lab workers. "We didn't waste trillions of dollars, to have him make out with the boss' daughter."

"Come on! It was just a bit of fun!" The one man justified their actions. "I bet we could get them to 'do it' right on that observation table. Want to watch?"

"You're such a pervert!" The other worker declared.

"That's enough!" The man in charge, spoke authoritatively. "I have the first mission for Kirigaya and it doesn't involve getting the boss' daughter pregnant."

"...takes the fun outta everything…" The worker muttered under his breath to the other.

"What was that?!"

The two men shut up, immediately.

The man looked back at Kazuto and the girl, who were now getting pretty wild on the observation table. It was a hard core make out. The man grew furious and banged on the mirror. "CUT THAT OUT!"

The two workers snickered again, trying to hide that fact. But a stern look from the man in charge, shut them right up.

Kazuto and the boss' daughter pulled away from each other, in utter shock and surprise.

"One thing can be said. We have Kirigaya wrapped around our little finger." He smirked devilishly. He turned back to the two workers and handed them a pile of documents. "Here are the details on his mission. Get it right!" He turned to leave. "When I come back, I better not see any love making going on in that room! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!"

He turned to see Kazuto and the boss' daughter making moves on each other again.

"Oi. This is somebody else's problem…" He muttered to himself, as he left.

"Why did you have to punch in 'make out'? You could have gotten us in serious trouble!"

"He was laughing on the inside!" The man justified.

"Right. We need to get back to work. Here are the codes you need to enter, I will brief Kazuto on the details."

The one man entered the room. "I am sorry miss, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. We have some important business to discuss."

"Alright… I will see you later, Kirito?" The girl stepped back.

"Sure." His face turned red, upon re-occurring reaction.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips and she took her leave.

Kazuto's eyes followed her. Even after she left, he leaned over to see if he could still see her.

"Kirigaya!"

Kazuto slapped him in the face.

The man on the other side of the glass, burst out laughing.

The worker who just got slapped, turn to the mirror. "Cut that out! This is serious!"

The other man entered. "Come on. Being in love with that girl, might get me that promotion."

"Not if he really doesn't love her!" The man argued.

"Who are you talking about?" Kazuto looked confused.

"Nevermind." The man cleared his throat. "I have a mission for you…"

* * *

Asuna and the others met up at the Dicey Cafe. They sat around the bar, as per usual.

Asuna kept staring at her cellphone. "He should have called by now…"

"Are you sure he logged out?" Rika asked.

"Not really. But Yui can't find any sign of him. Also, the game announced Hades' defeat."

"Yeah, but the game is still running. The game itself, hasn't been cleared yet." Asada pointed out.

"I would imagine not. You barely got past level 21." Agil placed a tea in front of everyone. "Something I found on VRMMO Forums, that suggests that the rest of the VR Servers have been hacked, recently. All except UW. Even ALO has been hacked, apparently."

"No way! Can someone really do that?!" Klein slammed his hand down on the counter.

"So it would seem. No one knows how though…" Agil added.

"What does that mean? They can do whatever they want in the different VR worlds?" Suguha grew more concerned just thinking about it.

Another person entered the cafe. "I thought I might find you here."

"Chrysheight? Do you have any news on Kazuto?" Asuna stood up abruptly.

"I have something I think you will want to see…" Kikuoka sat down next to Asuna and Klein. He opened his briefcase. He carefully pulled out some documents and a brochure. Kikuoka handed it to them.

"What is this?" Klein asked, as Asuna started to read it.

"An update on Augmented Reality. This is the company, that is heading it up. They are hosting demonstrations worldwide, in a couple weeks." Kikuoka elaborated.

"Okay… So what does this have to do with my brother?" Suguha stared at the brochure, curiously.

"Look at the headliner, on page 47." Kikuoka added.

Asuna scrolled through it and she froze. "No… They can't… he wouldn't…. Kazuto no…"

"What is it?" The others grew concerned.

"I-it says here, that he will be the public face of the company. That's in New York…" Asuna trembled.

"Kazuto's in New York?!" Suguha stood up.

Kikuoka pushed up his glasses. "That's what it says… He will be hosting the demonstrations. I can understand the frustration, because he is out of my jurisdiction."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Asuna pleaded. "We didn't go through all of that, just to let it go now!"

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do." Kikuoka confessed.

"Why would he do this for them? This doesn't make any sense!" Klein balled his fists so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know. I am sorry that I can't be of more help." Kikuoka stood up from the bar.

"When is the first demonstration and where will it be hosted?" Asuna demanded.

"All the details are in those documents. Take them home, if you want to." Kikuoka offered.

"Everyone pool your money, if you can. I need to get to him." Asuna ordered. It was habit from being second in command. When she is in tough situations, her behaviours come into play.

"We can get jobs and work for the money." Asada brainstormed.

"Not if you want to stay under the radar, you can't." Kikuoka warned.

"I will just have to max out my credit cards. I will only be able to buy two round trip tickets." Klein offered.

"Okay." Asuna took a breath. "Then Klein, please allow me to take the other ticket."

"Of course! Who else was going to go?" Rika smirked.

"Good luck, Asuna. Bring Kazuto back to us." Suguha gave her a hug.

"I will." Asuna hugged back.

* * *

A couple weeks before that, Kazuto was in a building with high security. They possessed the server of a very large VRMMO company.

He snuck down the hallways as rehearsed at their base, before this infiltration.

"What's your position, Kirigaya?"

"Everything looks good. I've made it to the server room." Kazuto was dressed in black and had a ski mask over his face. He stood up as the security camera shifted. Kazuto typed vigorously on the computer close to him. "... and that's the end of security…"

"Good job!" Kazuto heard through his earpiece.

"There seems to be a security code on the 'server room' door. I will hack it." Kazuto continued to update the other man, through the mic.

"Hurry up, alright."The lab worker's voice rung through his earpiece.

"I'm going. Remind me, why this was so important and couldn't wait." Kazuto pointed a neon light over the security pad, illuminating all the fingerprints.

"That is for our discretion."

"Should I turn around?" Kazuto threatened.

"Fine! Fine! You win! We are opening up a channel, so that the victims from SAO, can travel through all the servers. They can connect with any world they so chose."

"So, why go behind the companies backs?"

"They won't just allow us in their servers! Are you crazy?!"

"Okay. I'm in." He pushed the door open, after clearing the code.

"Alright, now insert the chip, just like I showed you."

Kazuto slipped past the final security camera in the room. He slumped down next to the servers to remain hidden from the camera and pushed in the chips.

"We're in! That's great, Kirigaya! Come back now!"

"Sounds good." Kazuto backtracked and found that there was a security guard walking down the hall. Kazuto pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it towards the guard. The guard turned around to see what made that noise and was overwhelmed with smoke. Kazuto slipped past him with ease and found his way out of the building. The alarm went off soon after. Kazuto hopped on his motorbike and sped off. When he was sure he was a safe distance, he pulled off the ski mask. "I'm heading back now."

"Well done."

* * *

Their flight landed in New York City. Asuna and Klein got off the plane and headed towards the exit, after grabbing their bags. They had done nothing but worry and think about everything they thought they might find, when they arrived or what they would do to find Kazuto.

"Asuna… This is my last chance, to help Kazuto… I'm totally broke. When we get back, I'm going to have to get a job." Klein was sincerely upset about it. He wanted to help, but he was going to be out of options.

"Then we need to make it count!" Asuna tried to be strong for everyone, including Kazuto.

"We have some time before the demonstration. How about we get in some R&R? I think we could really use a distraction."

"Maybe you're right, but how could I think of relaxing, when we are so close to Kazuto?"

"The meeting isn't for another 22 hrs. I am glad that Kikuoka was able to get us seats."

"He may have had to pull a few strings. We need to remember to thank him."

"Asuna, we can't sit around and think about it. You'll get depressed."

"I already am. I have been since they took Kazuto…"

"Yeah. I know. But even still."

"What did you have in mind…?" Asuna finally gave in.

"A night on the town. See some sights. I paid good money to get here, we may as well enjoy it. When will we get another chance to be in New York?"

"Alright."

They visited Lady Liberty, got some New York famous hot dogs at the park, they had a stroll on the beach and Klein even endured Asuna's shopping spree in the giant mall, finishing up with a milkshake and a movie at the theater.

Even with all of this going on, Asuna still managed to think about Kazuto.

They finished their evening with a swim at their hotel. Klein didn't mean to be a party pooper, but he couldn't afford two separate rooms, not even a double. They were already staying at the cheapest, yet closest, hotel to the location where the demonstration would be.

"Asuna, you can take the bed. I will stay on the floor." Klein offered.

"Thank you." Asuna climbed under the covers. She thought about how upset Kazuto would probably be, if he knew that she and Klein were sharing a room. She'll just have to explain things later. She rolled over and took a glimpse outside. The site intrigued her, so she stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She leaned her weight on the railing and looked out to the Lady Liberty.

Klein stood next to her and leaned his back against the railing. "That is quite the view, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"I never actually thought I would see her, with my own two eyes. I wonder what Kazuto must have been thinking, when he first saw her."

"He probably was freaking out."

Klein didn't know why he chuckled, because it wasn't an appropriate time for that. "You're probably right."

"After everything that's happened, I think maybe even Kazuto would enjoy a nice night on the town." Asuna turned towards Klein. "Thank you."

"For what, silly?"

"Kazuto is really lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled tenderly.

"Awe shucks. You don't need to say stuff like that." Klein was a little shy about that comment. "He saved me tons of times, so were even."

"If you say so." She looked back out over the bay. "I wonder where he is right now. I'm sorry… I am ruining the moment."

"It isn't too late to order a pizza."

"Is that all you ever think about?" She spoke in a less than impressed tone.

"And girls mostly." He studied her face. "I'm just kidding." He wasn't really, but he didn't want to admit it.

"How were things with Griselda, by the way?"

He's cheeks went a little red. "She's great. I think we really have a connection."

"Do you think she might be the one. I don't want to rain on your parade, but all she is, are codes now. You wouldn't be able to have a real relationship."

"That depends on who you're talking to. Real or not, she is important to me."

"We do have a house in UW. You could always visit her. I know Kazuto and the others wouldn't complain."

His face went full on red. "That's right."

Things got a little awkward between them now, so Asuna decided to break the tension. "I'm going to bed, it's getting late."

"What about the pizza?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm not hungry anyway."

"You sure? All you had on the plane was a jello cup. You shouldn't starve yourself. Kazuto would kill me."

"Don't worry about Kazuto. Besides, I had a hot dog and ice cream too, remember?"

"I forgot. Still you didn't really eat that much of it, either."

"Don't worry about me. When we fly back to Japan with Kazuto, I will join you both for a buffet."

"Promise?"

She nodded and then excused herself, making her way to bed.

* * *

Kazuto slept in a hotel style room. He was still at the enormous building that his previous accommodations were held, only he could enjoy a little more comfort. He lay on the bed, staring up at the roof. He was like a blank slate. Sure he remembered what was going to be required of him and why he was doing it. But at this moment, nothing troubled him and in a way, it was actually a little aggravating. He was surrounded by a nauseating peace. He didn't even know he could feel that way.

A knock at the door, got his attention. "...Kir-ito…" A quiet voice came through the door.

He stood up, feeling like it would be nice to break out of the disturbing silence and also his curiosity led him to open the door. He saw the boss' daughter standing there, with a goofy smile on her face. She was wearing her pj's, which were short shorts and a noodle strap tank top, also she was holding a pillow.

She extended a hand. "I'm sorry for being weird the other day. I was thinking we could start over. I should probably introduce myself. It isn't fair that I know your name, but you don't know mine."

"It's okay." Kazuto rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "You don't actually know my name, either. I don't go by my handle IRL."

"Silly me. So, what **is** your name?" She smiled sweetly.

"K-azuto…" He hesitated.

"Nice to meet you K-azuto. I'm Varina."

Kazuto finally shook her hand, after leaving her hanging, for a short time. "Same to you."

"I was wondering… Have you ever been to New York, before now?"

"Can't say that I have." He was still uneasy about where this might be leading.

"THEN YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!"

Kazuto wondered why she would be so quiet as a mouse and then she raised her voice all of the sudden.

She tossed her pillow onto his bed and grabbed his hand in hers. "Come on! I can help you with that!" She pulled him along, down the halls.

"Won't we get in trouble? I have a presentation tomorrow."

"Not if we're quiet." She shushed him.

Kazuto couldn't believe she was shushing him, after she practically woke up the neighborhood. "...unbelievable…"

"Besides, my daddy's your boss. You will never get into trouble, if you stick with me."

Kazuto couldn't really argue that point. He allowed her to drag him onto a sky train. He had no idea where they were going and he knew he would be officially lost without her, at this point. He released her hand. He suddenly noticed that he was in a simple black shirt and black boxer shorts, that he had intended to sleep in. His face went red in embarrassment, as he saw everyone in the station, staring at them.

She tried to take his hand in hers again. "Hold my hand, silly." She chuckled at his embarrassment.

Somehow, he thought she must do this often, based on how comfortable she was. He chose not to resist her, knowing full well, it wouldn't do any good. She was also taking his hand as a statement to the people around him, that they weren't ashamed of being downtown in their pj's. Kazuto whispered to Varina. "... you know you forgot shoes…"

"You don't like to live dangerously?" She teased. "I find that hard to believe." She giggled.

"I don't want to die, if that's what you're asking." Kazuto retorted. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"To New York." She raised her free hand towards the window, that revealed the streets and Lady Liberty on the other side.

"Forget it…" Kazuto looked out the window. Something ignited in him and he started to get pumped up. He always wanted to go to America. Now he was going to be seeing the whole world, for these demonstrations. She was right, there was no way he was passing up this opportunity, even if he was in his pj's.

The sky train pulled up at the station, closest to the island off the coast. Kazuto knew that meant, they were checking out the 'Lady' first. She bought Kazuto a Lady Liberty tiara and dared him to wear it or he would have to do something, way worse. She promised to make a scene, if he didn't.

He reluctantly placed it on his head. The humiliation. "You're a terrible person."

They made it to the top, that overlooked the entire city. It was a breathtaking view. But something she didn't account for, was how cold it was going to be. She clung to Kazuto.

"Are you cold?"

"Aren't you?" She asked.

"You don't feel the cold, when you're disciplined." A chill made it's way down his neck.

"That counts you out." Varina remarked. "So, what do you want to see next?"

"I don't know. You're the one, who knows what this place has to offer."

"I will tell you, if you give me a kiss." She smirked.

"I'll find my own way." Kazuto wasn't pleased with her bringing that up. He still regretted kissing her in the first place.

"Hey! Kissing me, was your idea!" She defended.

"Yeah… I know. I don't know what came over me. I don't even know you."

"We can fix that." She suddenly became excited. "You're from Japan, right?"

He nodded.

She clapped her hands together. "How about we go for Japanese food?"

"Sure, okay." Kazuto was content with the idea. "But maybe we should consider getting some shoes first."

"Done!" She announced with enthusiasm. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the sky train.

Kazuto was pretty used to the strange looks he was getting from other people, by this time. Now that he has been dragged around New York City, that way. He would have suggested getting some clothes, but she was an eccentric girl, who would probably never leave the mall, afterwards. He really wanted to avoid that.

They made their way towards a sushi restaurant, after they left the sky train station. Once they entered the restaurant, they were seated at a table and the waitresses were giggling in the back. Kazuto had a gut feeling, it was after seeing their customers ready for bed, not to sight see. Kazuto wondered again, why he let Varina drag him half across the city, like this.

When a waitress finally got her composure, she proceeded to their table, to take their orders. Kazuto looked at the menu, but despite being at a 'Japanese' restaurant, he didn't recognize anything on it. At least the Japanese translation was good. He was relieved to not have to pretend to know English. The waitress stood in front of their table. "What can I get for you today? (English)"

Kazuto gave her a dumb stare and assumed what she must be asking. "I want the sushi platter. (Japanese)"

"I don't speak Japanese… (English)" She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help snorting over the ordeal. What happened to good customer service?

Kazuto was surprised, because she certainly looked like she was Japanese.

"Allow me, K-azuto. (Japanese)" Varina gave him a wink. She turned to the waitress. "He would like a California roll, an ebi sunomono salad, shrimp tempura, and salmon sashimi, with some miso soup. (English) I will have the caterpillar roll and bento D, please."

"I will bring it out as soon as possible. (English)" The waitress turned to Kazuto. "Welcome to America." She bowed, before she left.

He gave up on trying to understand her, at this point. But he was sure he heard 'America' (English) before. He suspected that was what this country was called and hoped he at least, got that right.

"So, a Japanese restaurant where no one speaks Japanese… isn't that a little odd?" Kazuto asked.

"Not in America. No one speaks their former languages anymore." Varina explained.

"Varina-"

"We're friends now, so Vari is just fine." She smiled as usual.

"Okay, Vari… How come you speak Japanese, so well?"

"The same reason I was in SAO. You never thought to ask. It was only released in Japan."

"You lived there."

"For a few years. My father got a job in Tokyo, many years ago. I visited him from time to time. My mother died, so it was off to Japan."

"Sorry…"

"It was a long time ago. I'm over it…" She didn't seem like it.

"My parents died too." Kazuto wanted to assure her, she wasn't alone.

"You're alone too, huh."

"I've got a sist…" Kazuto stopped when he saw that her reaction wasn't pleasant.

The food was placed in front of them.

He decided to change the subject, also because he was curious about the food. "This doesn't look like the picture. What did you order?" He asked suspiciously.

"What you wanted…" She played innocent, but at least, her cheery nature was restored.

"Somehow, I don't believe you…"

"Enough chatter! Let's eat! I'm starving." She started to dig in.

Kazuto studied the food and then took a few bites of each item. He then placed his chopsticks back on his plate and leaned back. "This isn't anything like the food from back home…" Kazuto noticed a condiment on the side. His face turned more chipper. "But they **do** have soy sauce!" He acted like life was just restored. He dipped his sushi into it and savored the flavors.

"I never said it would be. I just thought you might like to know what the American's consider food from your homeland." She chuckled.

"For real? They actually think we eat this? I guess there are a few similarities…"

She stopped eating for a moment and then stared at Kazuto.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuto noticed and met her gaze.

"Your so lucky, you know. Not many people get the chance to tour the world."

"You wish you could come, don't you?"

"Yes. I would love to!" She cheered.

"What's stopping you?"

"My father would never allow it. He still treats me like a kid, but I am not made of glass. I will be nineteen, next month. How old are you? I never asked…"

"I will be nineteen near the end of this year."

"I am older than you." She stuck out her tongue.

"That's… debatable…" Kazuto tried the salad next. "As far as your father goes, I don't think you should let him stop you. Parents often have a hard time letting go. You just need to show him you're ready. If you want something, sometimes you've got to fight to get your point across. Someone told me that once."

"Fight to get my point across…" She mauled over that statement for a moment. "Interesting…"

It was quiet for a moment. Kazuto grew curious. "You said you knew me from SAO…"

"Yep."

"Were you going solo or…"

Her downcast expression told him to stop. "I was in a guild… We called ourselves the ' _Night Hawks_ '."

"Then you weren't in the assault team. I didn't think I had seen you before."

"Actually, you did once. We met briefly. Although, I don't think you and I, talked directly. Floor 65. I wouldn't blame you, if you don't remember."

"Sorry, it's all a blur. I tried forgetting it and in the last few days, I can hardly recollect any of it."

"Lucky for you. I remember it, like it was yesterday."

"It's that bad for you, huh?"

"Hey, K-azuto? Want to get some ice cream, after this?"

Kazuto realized her dodge of the question, meant that she didn't want to think about it anymore. "It's not K-azuto. It's Kazuto." He finally corrected her. He thought she would have figured it out be now, but judging by her reaction just now, he realized she was just milking it.

"Ice cream?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kazuto woke up the next morning and rolled over. His face went sheet white, when he saw her face only inches away from his. He shot up in a panic.

Vari stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor!"

"I thought you agreed to let me sleep here, last night." Vari sat up and had a morning stretch, followed by a yawn.

"If you were going to sleep in the bed, you could have at least, warned me! I nearly had a heart attack, just now!"

"You're worried about a girl being in your bed?" She asked slyly.

"Not really… I've had lotsa… nevermind…"

"You're a total player!" She shrieked in amusement.

"I am not!" Kazuto defended.

"You aren't living this down, Kazuto." Vari taunted. "Now I get why we made out."

"It wasn't like that…"

"Sure about that?" She continued to press.

"Are you done?" Kazuto decided not to play her game, anymore.

"I am just getting started."

"Of course you are…" She was starting to sound like Indigo… Kazuto wasn't too happy about that.

There was a knock on the door. "Kirigaya! You're late!" Kazuli pounded on the door.

Kazuto's face went sheet white again, as his gaze landed on Vari. CRAP! HOW IS HE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS?! It looks like they slept together! He took her arm and pushed her under the bed. "... stay here… don't make a sound…" He whispered.

"Kirigaya! Open this door now!"

Kazuto rushed to the door and pulled it open. "Good morning-Boss." Kazuto was too cheery for the situation. He clearly looked like he was hiding something.

"You chose the right day to sleep in!" He spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Sorry. My alarm didn't go… off."

"Get changed! We leave in 30 minutes!"

"Right away, sir." Kazuto closed the door behind him, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Vari wiggled out from under the bed and burst out laughing, when she saw Kazuto's reaction.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He accused.

"No-But it was priceless!" She continued to laugh her heart out, till she fell on her knees. "Ya know my father didn't buy your act, right? He's going to kill you!"

"Grrreaaatttt…" What Kazuto has to look forward to… "Remind me again, why you're even here."

She snickered and left the room, without another word.

Kazuto stepped closer to the bed and flopped backwards onto it. He covered his face with his hands. "... This can't be happening…" He glanced at the time and let out a frustrated grunt.

* * *

Asuna and Klein made it to the conference early, but not early enough, because they still got a back seat. They were given temp gear, for the demonstration purposes. They waited with little patience.

The host finally grabbed everyone's attention, after over an hour of waiting. "I am pleased to show you a glimpse of your new hottest seller! Augmented Reality! I know you've all been waiting, but wait no more! Here he comes and he will show you just what's in store for you!" He gestured his hand to welcome the guest speaking today. The four pillars on each corner of the stage activated like computer consoles, without the control windows appearing.

Kirito stepped out on stage, with none other than his SAO gear and swords from UW.

Klein and Asuna froze at his appearance, but also felt the urgency too.

"I would like to present to you, the future of online gaming! Progress has taken us to VR gaming, then to the full dive tech, VRMMO's, but for the first time, Augmented Reality will blow your minds!..." Kirito was also wearing the newest piece of tech on his ear. It was instantly translating everything he said, directly to the audience's ear pieces. "For those of you, who have played VRMMO's, you will know that I am Kirito! I would like to challenge any existing players here, to a duel! You won't have the privilege of being shy!" Kirito warned them. "With this new technology, you will be able to experience the high definition and special effects, right in your own backyard! There will be custom sword skills, expansive gear creation modules and so much more! And you can stay awake for it! I will show you some of its fine features right here, right now! But I will need a volunteer!"

Asuna was about to stand up, when the crowd noticed that the pillars that surrounded them activated too. Suddenly, Asuna and Klein were exposed with their appearance of their avatars, from UW.

Kirito spotted them like a sore thumb. "Asuna! Please join me on stage!" He didn't seem surprised to see her, in the least.

Immediately, Asuna teleported to the stage, standing right next to Kirito.

Kirito sent her a _duel request_.

The crowd watched in anticipation. Klein on the other hand, was trying his best to get through the crowd.

"Ki-ri-to…!" Asuna was going to approach him, when, without her even accepting, the _duel_ icon appeared like an override. The _duel_ countdown commenced.

Kirito pulled out his swords and took his stance.

Asuna had no choice but to do the same. "Kirito. You shouldn't do this for them!"

"I'm doing this for me."

The _duel timer_ ran out and the battle music started.

Kirito darted towards Asuna with great speed. His swords clashed with her rapier. She deflected them the best she could, but Kirito came at her immediately after, with another attack. She suddenly noticed she had an _hp gauge_ in the top corner. It depleted after she took a slash to the stomach. Her determination grew and she engaged her speed with her quick jabbing action, but Kirito knew her _skill sets_ and was prepared with a _custom swords skill_.

He swung his one sword around him, so fast, it not only created a shield, it caused her rapier to shoot out of her hand, a fair distance and he used his free sword, twisting himself around, delivering a powerful slash into her chest, tossing her back a ways.

Her _health_ depleted into the yellow zone and continued, steadily. She jumped back and grabbed her rapier.

He anticipated this and ran backwards, up the pillar, launching himself off of it, twisting himself around in a midair flip, he then slammed his sword down on Asuna.

Asuna only had a second to react, whipping herself around and blocked his sword with her rapier, but it was broken in half on contact.

Kirito's swords slammed into her chest.

Asuna's _heath bar_ dropped down to the last ounce of red on her _hp,_ she had remaining.

The _duel_ music ceased, with a _winner_ icon above Kirito's head.

She stared at Kirito, completely stunned.

The crowd went wild over it, cheering as loud as they could. The special effects were absolutely thrilling to see up close and personal.

Kirito reached out his hand with a _healing crystal_. "Heal!"

Her _health bar_ maxed out and she stood up, unfazed by that previous damage inflicted.

"Kirito!" Asuna tired to get to him, but their was another person who wanted to have a _duel_ and pushed her aside. Klein wrapped his arm around her, to prevent her from falling off the stage.

"Sorry… There was only one _duel_ for today!" Kirito gave them a signal to stop right there.

Everyone was teleported back to their seats.

"You aren't really here, are you!" Klein yelled. "Kirito is just an illusion made up by codes!"

Kirito just gave him a confident smirk. "SYSTEM COMMAND! LAUNCH SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE!"

The pillars slowly shut down, with their glow dimming into nothing.

Kirito's gear vanished, leaving a tuxedo dressed Kazuto in it's wake, who was also older in appearance than the Kirito avatar.

"Kazuto… It's really him." Klein and Asuna were both shocked, after their beliefs of the people using his avatar and data to control him. They realized it was now Kazuto that was under their control too.

Asuna spoke softly. "No… Kazuto…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you wanting more?!" Kazuto smiled confidently.

The crowd shrieked in excitement.

"I propose that we plant reception towers all over America! That will give anyone in America access to this tech, at all times! Imagine our two worlds merging as one, but only when we want them to! If we come together, we can build them! So I ask you… HOW MANY DO YOU WANT?!" Kazuto had the crowd eating out of the palm of his hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Asuna was not as convinced, this would be a good thing as the rest of the crowd is.

Klein agreed. "Looks like we will need to prepare ourselves. It's coming, whether we like it or not." He balled his fists.

"I always wanted Augmented Reality, but after seeing what they have done to Kazuto… I am scared of it."

"Don't worry, Asuna. I bet they are controlling him with that head gear. We can follow him and remove it from his head. He will return to normal."

"I sure hope so."

"It'll work!" Klein gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

After the presentation was over, they followed Kazuto to the back. Kazuto got on his motorbike and drove away.

"Taxi!" Klein called out to a yellow vehicle that pulled up next to them. They sat in the back. Klein pointed to the biker up ahead. "Follow that man!"

The man gave him a look. "You've gotta be kidding…"

"Nope." Asuna was just as determined, if not more so, than Klein.

"Strap on your seat belts!" The taxi driver threw it into top gear. They followed close behind, trying not to lose Kazuto. They were fortunate, Kazuto avoided all of the highly dense traffic areas or they would surely lose him.

* * *

"I have a tail! Should I shake him?" Kazuto asked into his head piece.

"No. Bring them to me!" It sounded like the man on the other end, already knew who they were.

"Roger that!" Kazuto looked into his mirror and could only see the driver. It was a taxi driver, the passengers were more difficult to see through the glass. Kazuto pretended to be unaware and continued to lead them right to their base of operations. Kazuto pulled right up to the building and slipped off his bike, entering the building, shortly after.

The taxi stayed a fair distance, to not get any unwanted attention.

They paid the cab driver. "Wait here! We will be back." Asuna and Klein got out of the vehicle and ran around the building for an easier way to climb the fence and avoid detection. They found a vent outside that would serve the only entry point, without security and coded locks.

Klein gave Asuna a boost. She sat on his shoulders and pulled off the vent cover, then slid her body into the tight space.

"I should warn you, I'm not really good with tight spaces…" Klein cringed.

"I need you Klein, don't back out now!" Asuna waited for him to pull himself together.

Klein finally pulled himself into the vent. "I hope I don't regret this…" He whined.

Asuna regretting choosing to wear a skirt, when she realized Klein was behind her. "Look and I will kill you!"

His face was beat red. Klein nervously kept his eyes at the floor of the vents. He couldn't deny that he was tempted, but he knew Asuna wasn't the only one, who would kill him.

They finally made it to an exit, that opened up into a deserted hallway. Asuna climbed out after taking a quick peek behind her, to make sure Klein wasn't staring up her skirt. Relieved that he wasn't, she pulled herself out of the vent, misjudging her position and came tumbling to the floor. "Owww…" She rubbed her body that was aching all over. She stood up and grabbed Klein's arms, refusing to let him suffer the same mistake. But she was too late and Klein came crashing down on her.

He clearly was in a hurry to get out of the vents, no surprise there. Klein snapped back to reality, with his face planted perfectly between Asuna's breasts. He scrambled to his hands and feet. "...Asu-na… Uhhh…" He froze in embarrassment, with a face redder than a tomato.

"Will you get off of me!" Asuna was not pleased, with Klein right now, even though she knew she had no right to blame him. It was an accident. But her face was bright red too.

"...Uhh… SORRY…" He quickly pulled himself to his feet and then helped her up.

Not only was she suffering her fall, now she was suffering from breaking his. "That's going to hurt…" Asuna shook off the pain for now and headed towards the corner, taking a peek around, to see if anyone was there. "...the coast is clear…" She whispered and they proceeded down the next hall.

* * *

Kazuto entered his room. He got out of the tuxedo and into his normal black attire. Not that he minded at all, but he was instructed to wear black as a signature to his avatar's ensemble. He had his bag packed next to the door, for he had a flight to make in a couple of hours. He was going to Europe next. They had Japan as the last place on the docket, for a strategic purpose. Japan suffered more than any other country, to the incidents of SAO and ALO. They would be harder to convince, but with the special surprise, he had planned and having every other country already on board, it will be a piece of cake.

He looked into the mirror after shoving water in his face. He lost himself, in his reflection... more like his thought's. When this was all over, what would he do next? Would they hire him to help with program production? Or did his boss have other things in mind? He knew he would be set for life, being the face of the company, which is a big deal. He was even given requests to be in a few movies about VRMMO's. But was that really what he wanted? He wasn't too sure what **that** was anymore. He wasn't even sure who **he** was anymore, like he had no other purpose in life, than to put on these presentations.

Without even a knock on the door. Vari entered his room and stood behind him. "Kazuto!"

He suddenly jumped at seeing her in the mirror and sprung up, when he saw her next to him, nanoseconds later. "Don't do that again! Do you get some kind of pleasure out of giving people heart attacks?"

"No, just you." She teased. "It's not my fault, you're not paying attention."

"I guess… Soo, what do you want?" Kazuto walked past her, taking his luggage in hand.

"You convinced me!"

"Of whaaatt?" Kazuto spoke suspiciously.

"I'm coming with ya, silly." She gave him a wink.

"You are…" He wasn't as thrilled about it, as she had expected.

She ignored him. "I packed all my stuff, it's right over there." She pointed to her bags, a lot of bags. "Now, we just need to figure out how to get around my dad."

Kazuto was in shock. "What! Are you moving there? There is no way, you can bring all of that!"

"Was it too much…" She smiled sheepishly.

"If you're serious about coming, a small carry on, is all you will get away with."

"Not if you pretend it's yours!"

Kazuto nearly choked. "It's PINK! And jeweled to the specifications of a five year old!" He was not going to like this.

"So."

"No way!"

"You can wear this instead." She held up the Liberty tiara.

"You're killing me…" Kazuto knew she wasn't going to back down, no matter what he did. Why did she have to be so annoying? "Can you at least limit it to **one** suitcase? **That** is more than I have ever owned." He protested.

"I will see what I can do. No promises." She pulled her stuff back down the hall to her room, which Kazuto just discovered, was right across the hall.

"Figures… I should have known, she wouldn't carry that all the way here, by herself." He sat on his bed and sprawled out. He was shaken out of it, from a thump on the floor. He shot up to see, she had a very large pink suitcase, that looked even more girly than the others, stuffed to the seams with crap and looked extremely heavy.

"Hargh…" He flopped back onto the bed.

She hovered over him, causing him to make eye contact.

"What is it?" He didn't really think he wanted an answer, he just wanted her to stop gawking at him.

"You're really cute, when you're upset." She admired.

His face went red.

She giggled sweetly. "Got ya!"

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to another suitcase that was light blue, with kittens on it, which was also smaller. "That suitcase, is what I am really bringing."

It was better than the other suitcases. "Seriously?"

She giggled again. "If you didn't give me those kind of reactions, I wouldn't be so entertained. You're doing it to yourself." She smirked.

He lightened up. In a way, she had a point. "Very well. I will bring this with me and meet you at the airport."

"Thank you, Kazuto!" She gave him a big hug. She darted out of the room and closed the door.

Kazuto suddenly noticed a package sitting next to his bed. How long had that been sitting there? The note said, 'Bring this with you'. A gift? Kazuto opened it, to his surprise, it was custom made to his avatar's gear. His eyes grew wide. They weren't codes either! They were the real thing! He put it on and it fit perfectly. His swords were as heavy as they were in the game. He turned off the lights and the swords glowed too. "AWESOME!" He swung them around with skill. The coat felt like it did in game, with real armor plating. The sheaths clung to his back just like they would have, too. Now the game has become reality! He knew they were a token and aren't for real combat. Nor would he dream of using them against anyone. He was going to be the face of the company, so should he really be surprised? He sheathed his swords and left the room, pulling his luggage behind him. He would have taken off the gear for a task like this, but thinking it might be a dream and wanting to savor the moment, he wore it anyway.

"Is that all your things?" The Boss asked. "Kitty's, huh?"

He held his sword. "Did you have these made for me?" Kazuto didn't want to address the subject. He was a bad liar, even Vari told him so. Besides, he was curious.

"Do you like them? I had them specially ordered."

"They are amazing, sir."

"Good. Then I expect more energy out of you, in the next conference."

"Yes, sir." Kazuto bowed in respect.

"You better leave or you will miss your flight." He then signaled some men behind him, to take his suitcases.

"Thank you." Kazuto turned to proceed down the hall. Something came to mind. Couldn't believe he had almost forgot. He turned around and addressed his 'boss'. "Any news on those people, tailing me?"

"They are in the western wing. No cause for alarm."

"They broke in. You aren't calling the police?!"

"I prefer to deal with them personally."

"If it's alright, please allow me to confront them. I don't think this is about you."

"Interesting proposition." The Boss remained thoughtful. "Alright. I will allow it." He was pretty confident with Kazuto, which came as a surprise. "I agree, the issue will not resolve itself."

Kazuto turned and headed down the halls, towards the western wing. He stopped and listened carefully. He heard footsteps and recognized their presence, lingering down the hall, in the far room to the left. He proceeded confidently towards that hallway. He stopped and waited for them to come out.

"Kazu- Kirito?" Asuna was confused. She saw he was in his gear from the game, but there were no consoles nearby... that she knew of.

Klein would have been over the moon over Kazuto's gear, but this situation wasn't the right time for that. Klein stood next to her, ready to protect her if need be. "They are controlling you! You have to fight 'm!"

Asuna and Klein suddenly noticed that the gear wasn't on Kazuto's head nor the ear piece.

"As if." Kazuto drew his swords from their sheaths. He took his stance. "You are trespassing. Don't think, I didn't notice you following me…" His voice became snide. "Assunna."

"Kazuto. This isn't you. Don't do this!"

"Then who is it?" Kazuto seemed amused.

"Don't you remember anything?" Asuna cried.

"Everything important." Kazuto answered snidely.

Klein got in front of Asuna protectively. "I don't know what they told you, but it's a lie!"

"They never told me anything." Kazuto smirked confidently.

They stood in an intense silence, for a moment.

Kazuto's death glare dug into their souls. "I will give you one chance. Leave now or you **will** regret it."

"Come Asuna. There is nothing more we can do here." Klein hated retreating, but he had to face reality.

She reluctantly followed Klein, knowing she couldn't take on Kazuto, she didn't even have a weapon.

Kazuto's glare didn't waver from their backs. Kazuto watched to make dead certain, they left. Was he being too soft? No. If they took them hostage or hurt one of them, there would be a huge mess to clean up. He still didn't know why the boss refused to call the police.

* * *

Asuna and Klein got back into the cab and left for their hotel.

"This isn't over. It can't be." She felt tears threaten. "That wasn't Kazuto. They are controlling him somehow, but until we figure it out, I don't think we can do anything to help him."

"He has a presentation in Tokyo. We can try again there. This time, we will have Kikuoka to help us out." Klein assured her.

"It's not fair." Asuna cried. After everything they went through to get here and they accomplished nothing.

They returned to the hotel and gathered their things, proceeding to the airport. Klein had no money left.

Everyone got on their respective flights. Even Vari manage to sneak out of the home and grab the seat next to Kazuto on his.

* * *

Once the plane landed in Tokyo, Asuna and Klein were greeted by their friends, but no Kazuto.

The friends grew discouraged at their friends' downcast expressions.

"What happened?!" Suguha asked, standing next to her mother, that clearly didn't know what to say.

"Things are worse than we could have imagined…" Asuna finally answered.

"We now know that the game isn't the only thing controlling Kazuto. It was like he didn't even care that we were around." Klein continued.

"It gets worse…"

Everyone was ready to burst. "Worse?!"

"Kazuto would have attacked us... IRL." Asuna didn't even want to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "After seeing what they have done with Kazuto… I fear what will happen, when Augmented Reality takes over the world." The harsh reality was biting her. What other reason could they want Kazuto and the other students that they experimented on? Without any proof, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, either. "We need to get in touch with Kikuoka. He might be able to help us, when Kazuto comes to Tokyo. We need a plan, because… if we fail him, this time… it's over…"

"For everyone..." Klein finished.


	14. Chapter 14 A New Development

They spent the next month, talking about it and coming up with some kind of plan. Asuna thought she might be able to use Yui, like she did in the game… but that would be a fallback.

The time drew near and all the other countries were on board. Japan was the only one left to convince.

Kikuoka pulled some strings and managed to get a few tickets and his men on security, for the presentation.

This time, the few that were able, came really early and took the front row seats.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Kirito entered the stage, without an introduction. He was dressed up in his 'hero' gear and stood proudly in front of everyone. "I know how difficult it is to accept what happened in the past, but I have something special planned to show you! Maybe this will help you understand, what we are really trying to do!"

Everyone was frozen by his last comment. They were expecting killer special effects and a dazzling show, but they could never be prepared for what Kirito had to show them.

"I would like to introduce a friend of mine!" He gestured to the other side of the stadium. "Diavel!"

They looked behind them and none other than Diavel, in all his armor, appeared, walking down the aisle.

Out from the crowd, a woman jumped up and rushed through the crowd, to his side.

"Sierra!" Diavel grew excited at seeing his wife appear, before him.

She jumped into his arms. He was overjoyed to pull in, what everyone came to realize, was his wife. He planted a long awaited kiss on her lips. His kids suddenly appeared behind her and the children gave him a huge hug. "I never thought I would see you again…" She cried tears of pure joy.

"Neither did I." Diavel answered, while hugging his kids, with tears in their eyes.

It was made clear to the audience, that they were invited here on purpose. Other members in the audience started to shout for their lost loved ones, expecting their appearances that were only made possible by the large pillars, that were placed around the stadium, fully activated.

Kirito wore a cheeky smile. "Diavel! I know you're excited to be here! But could you help me out and come down here already?!" Kirito urged in a teasing nature.

Everyone laughed in a tender moment.

"To answer your question! Yes! All the players who have lost their lives, may finally be returned to us!" Kirito assured them.

A man stood up abruptly from his seat. "How do we know that is really Diavel!"

"Ask Sierra?!" Kirito smiled confidently.

The crowd stared expectantly at Sierra and her family, as they stood on the stage.

Sierra whispered into Diavel's ear and he whispered into hers. She burst with joy and grabbed him in her arms, again.

Everyone accepted her performance as proof.

"If we come together as a community, making it a custom for all businesses to require their employees and teachers and children to wear these, then the people we lost will have the opportunity to be in this world again! Together, we can restore what was stolen from us!"

Asuna couldn't believe it. Japan was sold on this, for sure. They would not reject it, now.

Kirito drew closer to the audience. "I know what you want!... Griselda!..."

Klein felt his heart beat a hundred times per second, at the mention of her name.

"... Kobatz!... Sachi!..." Kirito continued as the said players appeared in the stadium.

The crowd cheered and they searched for their lost loved ones.

"Klein…" Griselda appeared next to him.

Klein's head twisted around and his gaze met hers. He froze for a second, then he jumped up and hugged her, lifting her in the air, twirling her around. "Griselda!"

After everyone cooled down, Kirito reached out for their attention again. "You all must be wondering... how is this possible?! I will tell you! Kayaba wasn't as cruel as he let on! He didn't have our brains fried, like we had originally thought! He had uploaded the fallen players to a drive, that he intended to re-emerse back into the Virtual World. He gave us the seed, to make that all possible! Why?! We still don't know! Now it doesn't even matter! We have made it possible for all the fallen players of SAO, to move freely through the Virtual Worlds! When we finally have Augmented Reality up and running, they will once again, live out the normal lives of any Japanese citizen!"

Chatter picked up among the audience. "Can this really be true? Are you really able to go to other games? I never thought I would live to see this day. What happened after you died in SAO?"

"Now, my question is this!" Kirito pulled their attention once again. "Do you really want this?!"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" The audience roared.

"Then I ask you to consult the pamphlets that will be handed out to you now! You are free to purchase your very own tower, if you so chose! We will be starting to place them in all the major cities and expand to the outer regions, as we receive your donations or purchases! Just remember, you can't put a price on family!" Kazuto looked to the audience and noticed that no one was wasting any time, as they immediately scratched their donations onto their forms. Kirito's eyes landed on Klein, Asuna, Suguha, and his Mother. He released an agitated grunt. "... not again…"

Out of nowhere came a knife thrown at Kirito and it pierced his chest. His eyes grew wide, when he came face to face with PoH, the former leader of the _Laughing Coffin_ guild. Kirito was wearing black, so it didn't even grab anyone's attention.

Kirito staggered backwards, until his feet started to give out, under him.

Asuna and his family grew frantic, when they saw the dagger sticking out of his chest. They jumped from their seats and bolted towards Kirito. "KIRITO!"

Asuna caught him in her lap, before he could hit the floor. "Kikuoka! Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!" She cradled Kazuto in her arms. "Don't you die on me! Not now…" Asuna's tears burst forth as everyone grew hysterical around them. She looked at his _health gauge_ and it was maxed out. That means it was a real world weapon. Kazuto was bleeding badly too.

The audience shifted into a panic, but no one knew who did it.

Kazuto's eyes met hers, as his face grew pale and his expression grew weak. "...Asss...na…"

Asuna caressed his cheek tenderly, as she continued to cry.

"Kazuto... please hang in there…" Suguha's tears landed on his face.

Their mother pulled Suguha into her arms comfortingly, as she cried her heart out, too.

The medics arrived and quickly pulled him away, leaving Asuna covered in Kazuto's blood. They immediately followed them. Only Kazuto's mother was allowed to ride in the ambulance, but she differed the privilege to Asuna. She believed Kazuto would want it that way.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the waiting room, including Asada, Rika, Agil, Kikuoka and Keiko. They were all terribly afraid of the end result. No one knew what to say, so they remained in silence.

A doctor came out of the surgical ward. "Kazuto needs surgery, desperately or he will die. I am afraid he has lost too much blood and won't make it through the procedure."

Everyone was mortified.

Kazuto's mother spoke frantically, with her hand over her mouth. "Don't you have a blood bank for that?!"

"In most cases, yes… But Kazuto has a rare blood type…"

Asada's eyes grew wide and she suddenly, sprung from her seat. "What is his blood type?"

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"He has blood type 'O'..."

"Then use mine!" Asada demanded.

"You mean your…." Suguha stared at Asada.

"I am."

"Then there isn't anytime to waste. Come with me." The doctor led her to the back of the surgical ward.

Everyone waited impatiently, now knowing just how close to death, Kazuto really was. Who knew Asada had the same blood type? If the blood type was rare, then what were the odds? Asada, hopefully, was going to save Kazuto's life!

Asada finally emerged, but she didn't know anything about his current condition, either.

Asuna paced back and forth so long, she was going to leave a track engraved in the floor.

The doctor finally emerged after several hours. He approached them and his expression wasn't reassuring. "He survived the surgery… but we have another problem…"

"What problem?!" His mother cried. "You said he just had to survive the surgery!"

"We had to do an x-ray, to see if there were any other complications…"

"And?!"

"There was a device giving an electric pulse in his brain. It fried the x-ray machine and computers, but what is even worse… We don't know what kind of effect this will have on his mental state…" The doctor struggled to speak of it.

"When will you know?!"

"We will first need to put him through a ct scan, to find out what it is… Then we will need to operate. We won't know until that happens…" He explained sorrowfully.. "... I'm sorry… I will be honest, it doesn't look good for him. Odds are, he won't ever wake up…"

"That can't be true! It just can't! I won't accept it!" Asuna cried in frustration.

The doctor left, knowing there wasn't anything more he could do.

"Are you talking about Kazuto…?" A quiet voice appeared from nowhere, as a girl around their age approached them. "I heard what happened… and I… came as quickly as I could…"

"Who are you?" Asuna wasn't in the mood for this intrusion.

"Varina… I'm… a friend of Kazuto's…" She had tear stains on her face. "Will… he be alright?"

"We don't know…" Asada answered, since no one else felt like talking. "It doesn't look good…"

She put a hand over her mouth, when she heard and her gaze met Asuna. "Kn-night of the… b-blood oath…?"

Everyone was stunned.

"Ho-w… do you know me?" Asuna still choked on her words.

"I was in SAO...too…" She looked scared. But it was in a different way than they would have expected from a 'friend'.

"What is your relationship with Kazuto?!" Asuna freaked.

"I told you… friends…"

"You don't look like your morning a friend…" Suguha accused.

"My… b-bro-th-er…" Vari finally spat out.

"Kazuto's my…" Suguha got defensive.

"No… I lost… my… b-roth-er… in SAO… I can't lose him too!" She suddenly shrieked. "The _NightHawks_ … all died... no survivors… but me…"

Everyone became more sympathetic towards her.

Asuna gave her a sad smile. "Kazuto won't die." She was saying to herself more than Varina.

Vari looked in her eyes to see if she could accept Asuna's confidence, as reassuring or not.

"Of course, he has another one." Klein tried to break the tension, with a stupid joke. "The lady killer strikes again."

Asuna stepped towards Klein and punched him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. She knew Kazuto would have, but he wasn't here right now.

Asuna saw Kikuoka talking on the phone earlier and now he was talking to the doctor. Asuna grew curious. 'What were they talking about?'

Kikuoka came back to them, after he finished talking with the doctor. The doctor remained at his side.

The doctor addressed them. "We have a neurological specialist in Okazaki. They are better equipped for dealing with these cases. We will need to medevac him, immediately. I will need your consent, Midori Kirigaya."

"Do whatever you can to help him!" Midori pleaded.

"Right away." The doctor left them in the waiting room.

Not long after they heard a chopper overhead. They rushed to the window and saw the chopper flew away, in the direction of Okazaki. After some time had passed, the others left.

Midori planned to visit the hospital in Okazaki, but before she could leave the hospital with Suguha, the doctor approached her.

The doctor had a solemn look on his face.

Midori felt like her heart was already breaking at his expression.

"I just received word from the helicopter… He… didn't make it…"

Uncontrollable tears burst forth in that moment, on both their faces.

Midori sank back into the chair and Suguha, against the wall.

"I'm… sorry…" The doctor retreated from them, not able to bear their sadness any longer. When he was out of view, Kikuoka cut him off, before he could make his exit.

"I know it was hard… Thank you." Kikuoka turned and left the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15 Life After Death

The funeral was a big ordeal. Every one of their friends and family came, but also the funeral was on live stream in ALO. That way, the fairies could all come too.

Midori and Suguha stood over the casket. They both cried their hearts out. Midori didn't as much, for she seemed like she was coming to terms with their loss, better than Suguha. They stared at Kazuto, who was so still and lifeless. Suguha never thought she would ever become an only child. She hated the people who took her brother away from her.

Asuna joined them. She stared into the casket, at his body. She burst into tears, as expected. She saw her tears fall towards Kazuto's face, then… 'Did my tears just pass through his head?!' She slid her hand over his face. She couldn't feel anything but air. Kazuto wasn't there! It was some state of the art, hologram! At first, she wanted to make a big scene over it, but decided to assess the situation, before calling a bluff. Even so, it made her wonder if everything they were told, was even true! Why would someone replace his body? Where is **his** body? Was he even dead?

During the ceremony, Asuna went along with the funeral, but the thoughts of confusion and hope, plagued her mind. She was asked to speak. She came to the front of the room and stood next to the casket. She stared at Kazuto, suddenly fearing that maybe she was building up a false hope. Surfacing thoughts of that nature, slowly consumed her. "I knew Kazuto from a game called Sword Art Online, where we were trapped for two years, fighting to stay alive, in a game designed for death. When I felt lost and hopeless, it was Kazuto, who reminded me to live each moment, no matter where I was. I owe him for everything he did... in SAO and ALO. But whether it was a VRMMO... or IRL... Kazuto always had a way of reminding me to enjoy my life. I couldn't imagine a l-li-fe… with-ou-t… hm…" Asuna started to choke on her tears, as she felt her heart in her throat. She looked back at Kazuto, she lost her hope in that moment, when fear trapped her in her sorrows. "K-azu-to… I..ll...m-isss...you…"

* * *

After the ceremony, they gathered in the large room downstairs, for the reception. Only Asuna and the others didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Asuna came face to face with Kirito's gear on the display tables. She held his swords in her hands and just like magic, she saw Kirito darting at the boss, using his ' _starburst stream_ ' attack, playing in her mind, like it was yesterday.

Midori stood beside her, even though she didn't notice at first. "Kazuto would have wanted you to have that, so please take them with you." Midori spoke softly.

Asuna didn't even realize she was there. She accepted Midori's kind offer and put on Kirito's coat and other gear. She was already dressed in black, so it suited nicely. She stepped outside, where surely, no one could see her. She drew Kirito's swords and thrashed them around, putting all her anger into each stride, which was proving difficult, due to the heaviness of the swords. Why Kazuto insisted on using high strength required gear, she will never know. She felt every ounce of energy, drain from her arms and shoulders. She placed the swords on her back, in their respective sheaths and returned to the reception.

She looked around for Kikuoka, who surely could answer her questions, for she had a feeling, he had a finger in this. She searched to no avail. He wasn't here. She texted him, 'We need to talk!'. But an hour went by and she never got a response.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by and still nothing. The school year was over, Asuna, Suguha and Asada, found themselves retaking their last set of courses and their parents weren't too thrilled about it. They **were** relieved to learn that they weren't hurt or kidnapped. Asada's parents were a lot more understanding, knowing her friend's life was at stake. It goes without saying what Midori's position was on the matter, but Asuna had a very difficult time, explaining her actions to **her** mother. It was so bad, that Asuna had given Rika her AmuSphere and spent the next month under lock and key, doing cram school. At times, Asuna felt like her mother was actually happy that Kazuto died. That didn't sit well with Asuna and led to many fights, that didn't get resolved. Klein on the other hand, got his old job back, but he had to work himself back up the chain. But whatever time he wasn't working, was spent in UW with Griselda.

* * *

Kikuoka entered an elevator that brought him down 5 floors underground. The door opened revealing a hallway that had many rooms, but one in particular was important to him. He opened the door and saw a boy, hooked up to a medicuboid. "How is he doing, today?"

The doctor turned in his direction. "Recovery is slow, but as soon as we can connect him with the medicuboid, I believe that it will promote healthy brain function. He may be in a coma, but his brain is still active, so I think it will work."

"You said that his brain was in total chaos after the x-ray did a number on him, will this help sort things out? What I really mean to say is… will Kazuto be the same?"

"I think so. Give it time, but the damage was not as severe, as it appears. However, his consciousness, is another matter. Will he ever wake up? That is the question we should really be asking…"

"As far as the medicuboid is concerned… when will Kazuto be ready to connect to it?"

"I was planning on doing a trial now. Would you like to observe?"

"I would."

The doctor pressed the button and they watched as Kazuto was pulled under the medicuboid. "No response…" He looked at the computer screens. "I thought he was ready too-" He noticed something… it was a _connecting_ symbol. "Wait… come on… come on, Kazuto...connect…!" The symbol disappeared. "I guess he isn't ready yet. I will try again tomorrow."

"Please try again, now."

"If we-" He sensed Kikuoka's urgency. "Alright, one more try…" The symbol popped up again. The doctor held his breath. "Come on, Kazuto! Connect!..." The symbol faded. He sat back down. "It's no use… his brain activity isn't strong enough and at this rate… he will develop permanent brain damage."

"Try again!" Kikuoka was very serious. He wasn't going to give up on Kazuto.

"Look, I can't do that! If we push him too hard, he might go into a mental shock."

"Just once more. That is all I ask."

"Can I have your word on this?"

Kikuoka nodded.

"Here goes nothing…" The doctor set Kazuto up again. The _connecting_ symbol appeared. It didn't leave the screen as quickly as before and flashed steady, but the problem was he still wasn't receiving it. Then suddenly, the brain images appeared on the displays. The light turned a steady green. "It worked! He's in!" The doctor rejoiced. "Now we have to watch to see if he can hold steady brain activity. If he does, we can try a few programs, to test if he is ready to dive."

"Will he have his memories back?"

"In theory. Remember this is a trial run." The doctor turned to Kazuto and shifted his gaze between Kazuto and the monitors. "Kazuto? Can you hear me?" He saw that the brain was reacting the way it should. "Do you understand, what I am saying to you?" He saw the brain activity fluctuate again. "This is Kikuoka next to me…" He gestured to Kikuoka to speak to Kazuto.

"Kazuto? It's me. Kikuoka… Can you see me?" He saw the activity on the monitor, expand. "Please say something." Kikuoka turned to the doc. "You do have it setup with speakers, right?"

"Yes. But it might be a little early for conversation. He has never been hooked up to a medicuboid before. His brain will need to adapt to it. Especially, in his condition."

Kikuoka looked up to see a woman standing on the other side of the glass. "Is it too early for visitors?"

"No. It might do him some good."

"Come in, Midori Kirigaya!"

Midori entered the room and stood over Kazuto. She took his hand in hers tenderly. "Is he doing better?"

"He has successfully connected to the medicuboid. I would say that's a good start." The doctor answered.

"Kazuto. You will get through this. We are counting on you." Midori gave him a sad smile. She turned to Kikuoka. "Now that the funeral is over, I cannot bear to keep the truth from Sugu any longer. I feel my heart wrench, every time I look at her."

"Not yet. Telling **you** was a great risk. I know it hurts, but for Kazuto to have a fighting chance, we need to keep him under the radar. If Kazuto's attacker somehow learned that he made it through, he will come back and Kazuto won't be as lucky, the next time."

"If Kazuto could talk to us, he could tell us, who attacked him, is that it?" Midori pressed.

"When you put it that way, it sounds horrible. No. I have worked with Kazuto, personally. I wouldn't want him dying on me." Kikuoka answered.

"Kirigaya. Kikuoka. We should let Kazuto rest." The doctor ushered them out of the room.

Before too long, a silence fell on the entire floor.

* * *

Kazuto suddenly woke to a blank room, he looked around through what looked like a monitor, as his vision IRL. What was going on? He felt like he was in a personalized command center. The _computer menu_ was all around him. He stared at the room blankly and then it dawned on him. He was in a medicuboid. What could possibly have happened, that would put him at its mercy? He wondered about everyone, who would be worried about him. He scanned through the options. He noticed that the game UW, was on the _menu_.

* * *

He decided to log in. He found it strange, that the _characterization menu_ popped up. It must be the medicuboid. He had a gut feeling, he should change the style of his character of choice. Call it a hunch, but he even chose a different name. ' _Shiro_ '. He had given his avatar purple hair and green eyes, with a blue motif.

He woke up on the 1st floor. 'I guess I will just have to start from the beginning.' He equipped his default gear and headed into the nearest dungeon. Time to raise some levels!

* * *

Suguha had not logged on to another VRMMO, since the death of her brother and spent little to no time, outside her bedroom. Her mother was devastated, because Kikuoka had mentioned that knowing about Kazuto, could make her daughter a liability. They didn't know who was trying to kill Kazuto and Kikuoka believes that there is a mole in the agency. If that is true, then he was right about Sugu.

Asuna wasn't able to play VRMMO's because of school, but every once in awhile, she would log on. It tore her up though, because she always expected Kirito to appear when the fights took a turn for the worse. She stared at the wall, where she hung Kazuto's gear, significant to SAO. She curled into a ball on her bed, holding her phone, to see that Kikuoka still did not respond.

Rika was able to get another account with the purchase of a new AmuSphere. She played night and day with Keiko, who was now on summer holidays. They tried their best to catch up with the others, if they ever decided to play… There was always Klein.

But with summer holidays coming to an end and the Augma hitting the shelves, they logged into UW, less and less.

* * *

It had been a while and Shiro had finally made it to floor 13. It was the floor that Nikko was on and also they had bought a house there. He headed towards the city. He found himself standing at the door of his house, only it wasn't **his** house, it was Kirito's.

'Locked!' He scrolled through his _menu_ and noticed a feature on it that wasn't there before. ' _Switch Accounts'_. The medicuboid is different than the average AmuSphere, isn't it. He switched to _Kirito_ and opened the door.

He entered and was tackled by Nikko. She had red eyes… that meant… 'CRAP!' She turned on him, trying to rip at his throat. He rushed to the fridge to see if Asuna made anything, while receiving Nikko's vicious bites. 'NO FOOD!' He turned around and bolted out the door, with Nikko biting at his heels. "Nikko! Stop! Sit! Bad girl!" He was chased out of the city, until someone tried to attack Nikko.

Nikko snarled and turned on the other player. "NO! DON'T!" Kirito jumped in front, to stop the advances. "Do you have some food? Preferably meat?"

"I do." The boy answered, still prepared to take on this beast.

"Then give it to her. I promise, I will pay you back."

The boy pulled out his dinner and tossed it to Nikko.

She turned away from them and chomped the food down. Her eyes neutralized and she came at Kirito again, but this time, tackling him with excitement. She licked his face again and again.

"Alright. Alright. I missed you too." Kirito pushed her off of him gently, so he could stand. He turned to the boy.

"How did you do that?"

Kirito looked down at Nikko. "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything." He thanked the boy and gave him some _col,_ for his efforts. Then He left with Nikko by his side.

He entered his house again and found his way to his room. He flopped onto the bed and Nikko jumped up too. "Nikko. I won't always be playing under this _avatar_. I have a new file, that I will be playing. The _user ID_ is _Shiro_ … Think you can remember that?"

She whined like that made her sad.

"It's still me. Promise!" He then opened his _menu_ to remove his equipment. He scrolled down to see there wasn't any item, ' _MHCP001'_. 'Asuna must have her.' He held the picture, that was displayed on the dresser. It was Asuna wrapped in his arms and Yui. She must have saved it to her AmuSphere, because the picture was taken in front of their cabin, in SAO. It felt like he hadn't seen her in ages.

He didn't count the dramatic scene, where his life was in her hands, in the stadium. Mostly because his brain omitted it. Many details were jumbled, due to his mental condition. That wasn't the only thing… When he took damage, his _avatar_ would lag, he couldn't taste the food here and he would have moments of temporary deafness. But the worse thing, is in boss fights, his _swords skills_ freeze up and he makes miscalculated errors, that can also lead to more lagging. It was a pain to get to this floor and he found himself, relying on other parties to help him get this far, mostly because they pitied him. He was given the title… ' _The_ _Glitch_ '(Shiro).

It was a miracle, he didn't die. But he had to get to floor 13, no matter what. He was determined to see his friends again and was sure that sooner or later, they would return to their 'base'.

Many days came and went, no sign of anyone. They were torn up by grief and couldn't bring themselves to log on. That thought made him feel pretty awful. He was worried that they may not even return to UW. But Kirito didn't think he could survive a transfer in his condition, so he kept waiting.

He left the house, as _Shiro_. Nikko was aggressive about his change of _avatars_. Her settings were connected to _Kirito_ , not _Shiro_. This is just a game, afterall. Shiro left her locked up in the house, not wanting to fight her or let anyone else eliminate her. He was worried, she would be the only friend, he may ever have again, in UW.

* * *

Month's progress was slow, but the first set of towers were booted up. Alice and Eugeo returned home, but with their manipulated memories, they found it very hard to adjust. They were assigned rehabilitation.

Klein and Griselda went on 'real' dates. They chose to finally be official.

Rika, Asada and Keiko kept in touch with Vari and even convinced her to play UW, with them. That meant, starting at floor one, again.

Vari on the other hand, found her brother in the newest Augmented Reality update, so she started to play UW with her brother, more often than her new friends.

Suguha still didn't talk to anyone and continued to barricade herself in her room.

Asuna was delighted to officially bring Yui into the real word, but it tore her up, that Kazuto wasn't there to see it. Yui was miserable when she learned what happened to Daddy, so Asuna spent the next while trying to distract her, with real world activities.

Midori visited Kazuto whenever she could, but almost told Suguha a few times and felt like her spirit was growing weaker.

* * *

Shiro wasn't aware that the reason he never saw anyone, was that the new Augma device was taking everyone away from UW. Shiro kept advancing through the game, the best he could and found that the 'glitching' had improved somewhat over time, but still wasn't great. He would spend every night with Nikko as _Kirito_ , but still felt like the world forgot about him. And with the new towers being built IRL, there were fewer and fewer players in UW. Soon there seemed to be only the _NPCs_ left. VRMMO's were the thing of the past.

There were games that were going to be officially released, as soon as the world was compatible, meaning that all the estimated towers were set up and activated.

* * *

Kazuto's birthday came up and everyone except for Sugu, decided to remember him, by diving into UW. Yui even decided to meet them there.

Asuna and the others met in the house on floor 13 and she put out a big spread. Everyone was invited to attend. Liz, Vari, Silica, Klein, Griselda, Sinon, Eugeo, Alice, Yui and Asuna all sat at the big table and ate a big dinner, after Eugeo got Nikko out of the house, so she wouldn't attack Yui.

Asuna stared at the dresser, as she got changed into her gear in the bedroom. The picture was gone! She panicked, looking everywhere for it. She relaxed when she found the picture next to the bed, 'How did it even get there?' She left the room and found the others, ready and waiting to go on a boss hunt. "Did anyone move my picture?"

Everyone gave her dumb stares.

"Well, someone did!" Asuna was not finding this very amusing. But after a moment, no one confessed to it. "Oh, nevermind."

They left for floor 14. Silica and Vari still hadn't beat the boss on that floor. They were fighting a bunch of monsters and helping raise Vari's levels. They finally defeated the last, that spawned in this specific area.

Shiro approached them. Not too long before his encounter, he had met up with a _NPC_.

 _An NPC approached Shiro. "You told me to inform you, if I ever saw any players on this floor. I saw a large number of them. I heard them say, they were going to floor 14. If you hurry, you might be able to catch them."_

 _Shiro was a little excited, but didn't want to get his hopes up, too high. "Thank you. Here's your col. Keep me updated, if they should return."_

" _I will, for my regular col."_

" _Deal."_

He was excited to see that these players, were in fact, his friends, Asuna and Yui! He wasn't _Kirito_ , so he knew they wouldn't know who he was, so it gave him an idea. "It's been awhile. I was starting to wonder, if you were ever coming back."

The others turned to face him. "What are talking about? What is that supposed to mean?" Asuna roared.

"What you did back there, was really stupid… but I really appreciated it." It wasn't like Shiro was trying to piss them off.

Asuna stood in front of the others. "What was stupid?!"

Yui finally stared at him with wide eyes. She suddenly, got excited and ran towards him. "DADDY!" She jumped into Shiro's arms and he held her tightly.

Everyone's face went white, except for Vari and Griselda. "K-azu-to?"

Asuna was the only one who believed, without much effort. She was the only one who noticed the hologram at the funeral. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Y-ou're alive!"

"Sorry." Shiro placed his forehead against hers.

She felt the tears flow freely.

The others gathered around them, like they had seen a ghost.

"I know, I am not wearing black, which is weird for me. As for my new _avatar_ … I didn't want to get any unwanted attention…"

"From who?! There isn't anyone here!"

"Not now, but there was." Shiro clarified.

"Let's go back to the house. We have lots of leftovers." Asuna smiled.

Shiro's mouth was watering, just thinking about it.

* * *

They entered the house and Nikko charged in. Shiro stepped in front of Yui protectively. "Nikko, if you don't behave you will go outside."

Nikko was trying to get at Yui, so Klein and Griselda pushed Nikko out the door and closed it.

Klein looked at Shiro in frustration. "Why do you keep that thing around?"

Shiro gave a sad look, not wanting to explain it. He then pulled up his _menu_ and _switched accounts_. _Kirito_ took _Shiro's_ place. Kirito felt like it would be more comfortable that way.

"It really is you!" Everyone was shocked and relieved, at the same time.

Sinon stood up. "I'll call Leafa." She quickly _logged out_.

Kirito felt terrible, when he realized his sister wasn't there, probably because she was upset over **him**.

Sinon reappeared. "No answer… I tried."

Asuna gave a reassuring look to Kirito, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

Kirito gave her a sad smile.

Asuna disappeared.

Yui sat on Kirito's lap. Kirito was given some of the leftovers, that Asuna had mentioned. Kirito took a bite and then he got really depressed, then he pushed it away.

"What's wrong? You love Asuna's cooking!" Alice retorted.

Kirito didn't answer.

"What's with you?" Liz demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please don't say anything to Asuna!" Kirito asked.

Everyone looked at him, curiously.

Kirito quickly opened the door and placed the plate in front of Nikko and she snarfed it down.

"I think you owe us an explanation!" Klein stood up from the table.

"I'm just not hungry…" Kirito wasn't going to say anything more, so everyone dropped it.

Eugeo didn't believe him any more than anyone else did and kept a suspicious eye on him.

Leafa and Asuna appeared in the room.

Leafa stared at Kirito, who stood behind the table. She had her hand over her mouth. She looked at him, like he was a ghost. "K-azut-o!" She ran at him and launched herself into his arms. "You're here… not dead… but here…"

"Sugu…"

She cried into his chest. "They told me you were dead! How could they do that?! I thought you were dead!"

Kirito felt his own tears well up. It pained him to see his sister like this. "I'm not… I am not going anywhere, okay."

Leafa saw his _cursor_. She knew he was IRL, somewhere.

After their emotions calmed down somewhat, they all decided to hang out and talk.

Everyone looked at each other and gave the signal. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! KAZUTO!"

Kirito froze. "It's not…"

"Sure it is. We all _logged on_ , just for the occasion."

"You _logged on_ for me?" Kirito asked.

"We never actually, expected you to be here... but yeah." Sinon smiled at him.

* * *

Kirito sat on the couch and Asuna leaned against him. Kirito watched Klein and Griselda do a similar thing, on the other couch. It peaked Kirito's curiosity. "When did that happen?" He asked, so only Asuna, could hear him.

"On floor 16 or 17… I can't remember." Asuna smiled sweetly.

Eugeo watched Asuna and Kirito, with eyes of jealousy.

Alice gave him a nudge. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why does Kirito get to be with Asuna… He couldn't even stand her…" He reasoned.

Kirito overheard what he said, even though Eugeo was trying to keep it between him and Alice.

"Sorry about the way I treated you…" Kirito placed his arm around Asuna. "I can't believe I would sell Yui, either…"

Asuna looked at him, in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She studied his facial expression. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing…"

She gave him the 'who-do-you-think-you're-fooling' look.

"I am trying not to beat up Eugeo, for trying to steal my girlfriend…" Kirito sheepishly poked his cheek.

Asuna chuckled. "I am glad to hear it."

He smiled back at her.

She was really glad, he was here. The **real** him. "You know what I think?"

He grew curious. "What?"

"I think Alice has a thing for him." She smirked.

"Really?" Kirito looked back at the two of them, talking. "Maybe… I never noticed."

"Oh come on. How dense are you? She is always hovering around him, like a lost puppy."

Kirito's eyes wondered to Vari. "I'm a little surprised to see Vari. How did you meet, anyway?"

"She was at the hospital. She was really worried about you. She is so mysterious. I don't know why though."

"Vari is… an interesting girl…"

"How so?" Asuna pulled away from him.

"I don't know anything really… She wouldn't leave me alone. She was a bit of a thorn in my side. But I guess I should thank her."

"For what?"

"Uhmmm…" Kirito got a little nervous, remembering their make out session. "... just-that-she's-really-pushy-and she… had-me-travel-around-the-world-with-her…"

"Did you do something?!" Asuna was starting to get upset.

"No..not-really… It-was-nothing…" Kirito got a little flustered. He didn't know what he could say, to make her drop it and at this rate, he might have to tell her, straight up.

"What was?" Asuna was getting really suspicious now.

"I'd rather not say…" Kirito admitted shyly.

"KIRITO!" Asuna slapped him across the face.

Kirito stood up, rubbing his face. "It wasn't like that!" He defended.

Everyone was watching their drama, now.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Asuna placed her hands on her hips.

Kirito noticed they had an audience.

Vari stood up and entered the conversation. "I kissed him." She chose to help, by taking the blame for herself.

Asuna was upset, but it was now at Vari. "You said you were friends!"

"We are… **I** wanted it to be more…" Vari admitted.

Klein snorted, trying to keep his cool, with little to no success.

Kirito shot him a death glare.

Asuna calmed down. "Why didn't you just say so…?" She looked at Kirito. "You had me worried…"

"Sorry…" Kirito wasn't sure if he should allow her to believe that, but he didn't really want to deal with Asuna's wrath. He still didn't know why he kissed Vari, in the first place.

Vari didn't feel like she was allowed to be there, anymore and pulled up her _menu_ to _logout_.

"No. Wait!" Asuna stopped her.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the first one to fall for our dear friend, 'the lady killer'!" Klein spoke up. "Everyone of these girls, have fallen for him hard."

"Klein! Shut up!" Kirito warned.

Vari turned around in surprise. She studied the other girls faces. "Seriously?"

Kirito sheepishly answered, since none of the girls were going to. "...yyeeaaahhh…"

Vari burst out laughing. "You have some serious competition, Asuna!"

"Who said anything about that?!" Asuna smirked.

"It doesn't matter… Asuna's the girl for me." Kirito placed his arm around Asuna's waist.

All the other girls, gave subtle looks of disgust, except for Griselda and Alice.

Vari burst out laughing again. "You should all see your faces!"

Asuna didn't feel very comfortable on the subject and decided to find something else to talk about. "Kirito, if you want to keep your mutt, we need to find out how to get her used to Yui."

Yui stood next to them. "Don't worry about me, Mommy." She smiled excitedly. "I love dogs. Don't make Daddy get rid of it."

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt. I wouldn't let that happen." Kirito patted Yui on the head.

Alice stood up and decided to ask the question, that was on her mind for awhile. "So let me get this straight, you remember everything from your life, before living in our village?"

The question drew Eugeo's attention too. "Did you?"

Kirito felt a little nervous being put on the spot. "I-I… do remember some things…" Kirito noticed that everyone was looking at him now, as if they were asking him to elaborate on it. "The important things."

Asuna relaxed, when she realized, he referred to her as important. He, so clearly, remembers their relationship and Yui.

Liz stood up from her chair. "What do you say, we take on the boss on floor 14?" She was pepped up and trying to coax the others to do the same.

Silica jumped up too.

Kirito stayed seated. "You go on ahead. I'm pretty tired."

Liz placed her hands on her hips. "No way, are you staying behind! You're the guest of honour!"

Kirito's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Come on, Kazuto!" Leafa pulled on his arm, trying to get him up, from the couch. "We missed you so much. We can't go without you."

"Me? Or my _dual wielding_?" Kirito teased. "I would be playing as _Shiro_ , so you can't count on me, to make much of a difference."

"I can't believe you would ask that." Leafa grew impatient.

"Why don't we hang out here, tonight and beat up that boss, first thing, tomorrow morning!" Klein suggested with his enthusiasm, wanting to divert this conflict, that might arise.

Kirito wasn't too happy about it and silently objected to no one but himself, while everyone else agreed. Kirito didn't want anyone worrying about him and if he lagged in a boss fight, they would.

They continued to talk, until it got really late. They decided it was time to _logout_.

"Coming, Kirito?" They looked back at Kirito, who was the only one, not accessing his _menu_ screen.

"Actually, I want to sleep here tonight." Kirito smiled reassuringly.

Everyone but Asuna and Yui, _logged out_.

"Then I want to, too, Daddy!" Yui ran over to Kirito.

Asuna's voice became soft and sad. "Kirito? I've been meaning to ask you… where are you diving from?"

Kirito didn't know how to answer that, because **he** didn't even know. He saw Kikuoka and his mother, so he wasn't too worried about it. "I'm safe, promise."

"Alright then." Asuna knew when Kirito was being vague or side stepping a question, there was no point in trying to press it further, because he closes up like a trap door.

"Night, Mommy!" Yui gave Asuna a big hug and Kirito joined them.

After they broke from their 'family' hug, Asuna _logged out_.

Kirito picked up Yui, bridal style and carried her to the couch. He seated her down and took his place next to her. "How are you enjoying the real world?" Kirito noticed that everyone, including Eugeo and Alice _logged out_. He suspected Augmented Reality was already being set up.

"I love it! Mommy says I can go to school."

"You will like it."

"I went to your house."

"Then you must have met my mom."

"She's really nice. When will you come back to the real world?"

"I don't know, but some time soon, don't worry about me."

"I'm not, cause you're Daddy…"

"That's right." He patted her on the head.

She lay her head on his lap. "You should see it, Daddy. Everyone from SAO is in the real world now…" Her eyes started to close. "You… ll...ve it…" She drifted off.

Kirito picked her up and carried her to the room, after a while. He placed her under the covers, in the second bed and kissed her on the forehead. He watched her sleep, so peacefully. He felt a pain in his heart, like there was a distance growing between them. He took the bed next to her and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Eugeo and Alice had to attend rehabilitation classes and Vari chose to hang with her brother, Asuna wasn't able to make it either. Everyone else showed up.

"Ready to go? It's time to show that boss what we're made of!" Klein cheered.

"We need our weapons, Klein. You don't expect us to engage it, in hand to hand combat, do you?" Griselda teased.

Klein couldn't believe he forgot that they gave Liz their gear to be repaired. "Oh right. What's taking Liz so long, I'm ready to get out there."

Liz finally opened the door and placed their gear on the table. "Everyone should be ready to go."

Kirito was confused. "Where's Asuna?"

"She had an assignment. She told us to go on ahead. So, what are you waiting for? Get your gear on already!" Liz teased.

"You go on, I'll catch up. There are some **things** , I need to take care of, before I go." Kirito didn't want to go and figured if he gave them enough of a head start, they could have the boss beaten before he gets there.

"Don't take too long! We need you to help take out that boss. Remember, he's tough." Leafa chose to speak up on Kirito's behalf, before anyone could protest.

"I doubt we will be as lucky as last time, either." Sinon turned to leave with everyone else.

They reluctantly left without Kirito.

Kirito noticed Yui was about to leave too. "Where are you going?"

"I want to watch them beat the boss, Daddy!"

"I can't allow it, Yui. It's too dangerous and you could get really hurt."

"I'll be careful. It's not my first time."

"Yeah, but Asuna and I were with you. I don't want you going alone."

Yui grabbed onto Kirito's hand and tried to pull. "Then come with us!" She smiled.

"Yui… I can't."

She was overwhelmed with disappointment. "I will stay with Auntie Leafa?"

"No boss hunts!"

"Okay! Thank you, Daddy!" She gave him a big hug and ran out the door, after the others.

Kirito sat in his empty house, waiting for time to go faster. A few hours past and he figured, they would be gone for a while still. He turned to leave the house, when he saw Asuna appear.

"Kirito? You're still here? I thought you would have gone with them on the boss hunt. Where's Yui?" Asuna grew concerned.

"Yui is with Sugu. Don't worry, she promised me, no boss fights. What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment to finish."

"I completed it and noticed, I still had some time left before dinner. You aren't disappointed, are you?"

"No. Of course not!" Kirito approached her and gave her a sweet kiss, then they parted. "Just surprised is all."

"So what you're saying iss... we have the house to ourselves?" She asked slyly.

"Tech-nic-lly…" Kirito was wondering what was going on in her mind, as if he couldn't guess.

She smiled cheekily and took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna were in the middle of their 'intimate' moments, when Kirito froze.

Asuna was annoyed that he would stop, for what seemed like, no reason. Especially, when they were really enjoying each other. "Kir-"

Kirito gave her a gesture that told her to stay silent.

She mouthed, 'What is it?'

His eyes grew wide, as he rolled off of her and forgot that meant, he crashed onto the floor. His face went beet red, as he scrambled to his knees.

Asuna suddenly heard the sound of their friends, entering the next room. Her face went an even darker shade, in total embarrassment.

Kirito didn't wait any longer before pulling up his _menu_ and _logging out_.

Asuna quickly sprung from her bed, quite flustered and scrolled through her _inventory_ , selecting her equipment. She was dressed in a split second and she made her bed just as fast, right before the door opened.

"Asuna? What are you-" Liz's face went bright red to reflect Asuna's. "In the middle of the day?!" Her expression grew to a mixture of harshness and a tease. "Are you insane?!"

"It isn't…" Asuna tried to defend herself.

"It is exactly, what I think." Liz smirked devilishly. "You two are certainly getting busy. I can see why Kirito didn't want to leave."

Asuna quickly ushered Liz out of her room, to see everyone else's attention drawn to her. She became even more frazzled. "Who wants dinner?" She tried to divert the suspicion, if there was any.

"I don't believe it! You and Kirito…" Klein's face went red.

"What are you talking about… Kirito's not even here…" Asuna spoke nervously.

No one was buying her act.

Kirito appeared in the front doorway, with his gear on. He was still a ball of nerves. "Hi… Asuna…" He spoke sheepishly.

"Kirito, you weasel!" Klein teased.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke nervously.

Liz approached Kirito. "What we're saying is... you're darn lucky that Leafa took Yui out for cheesecake!"

Kirito's face turned red, as did Asuna's.

Silica remained silent in this awkward situation. She really didn't have anything to say.

Griselda giggled. "Give them a brake. Their married. You act like that is a weird thing."

Kirito exchanged looks with Asuna. They hadn't updated to _married status_ in UW yet! Asuna quickly accessed her _menu,_ discretely and sent Kirito the _proposal_ , which he quickly _accepted_. _Wedding bands_ appeared on their fingers. "Yep. Married."

Liz gave them a snide grin. "I saw what you did there."

Kirito shyly tried to change the direction of conversation. "So-let's-go-beat-a-boss!" He turned around and changed over to his _Shiro_ account.

"Unbelievable. You guys can't be left alone, can you?" Sinon sighed.

Everyone followed Shiro out the door and down through the city streets.

The 'couple' was able to relax a little, when no one brought it back up. It wasn't their business anyway.

Leafa and Yui came running up to meet them. "I win!" Yui celebrated after tagging Shiro and Asuna.

"Not yet! You need to tag Kirito!" Leafa chased after Yui. She stopped in front of them. Leafa looked confused. "Who is this?"

"You really can't figure that out. You're supposed to be my sister." Shiro teased.

"Kazuto? What's with your separate account? Why do you even need one?" Leafa was shocked.

"I just do." He didn't want to get into it. He thinks he overheard Kikuoka mention something about his life being a secret or something, but he couldn't be certain, so better safe than sorry.

"Leafa, we are going to defeat the boss." Silica informed her.

Leafa turned to Kirito. "Are you finally out of excuses?"

Shiro was taken aback at her realization of his tactics. He released a sigh. "It seems that way…"

Asuna put her hands on her hips. "What's up with you? You're always the one, to run towards boss fights."

"I already beat this one…" Shiro knew that sounded stupid, coming from him. They all knew such details didn't matter to him, especially when it came to his friends.

"Never stopped you before!" Klein accused.

Shiro didn't want to explain. "Let's get this over with…"

They headed towards the last known boss location. The girls and Yui were all up ahead, while Klein and Shiro hung back.

"I don't blame you for ditching us to make love to Asuna."

Kirito's face went white. "Klein, we're trying to find the boss or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget." Klein returned the attention to what he wanted. "It took you long enough. How long were you married for...?"

'Great, he's going to beat the rest out of me, isn't he?' Shiro didn't really think he was going to get off the hook that easily. "Does it really matter...?"

"It's Asuna! You lucky son of-"

"Keep your voice down, will you!" Shiro didn't want any attention over it.

Shiro was suddenly called out by some players walking by. "Hey! It's the _Glitch_!"

Shiro covered his face with his hand in shame.

"Who are you calling, Glitch?!" Klein defended. "We could pummel you, if we wanted to!"

This got the girls' attention.

One of strangers spoke up. "I hope you're not planning on winning a boss fight!"

"So what if we are?!" Klein clenched his fists.

"You're done for. Nice knowing you, _Glitch_!" The men laughed as they left the street, into a building.

Klein thought they were calling him that rech'd name, but defending Shiro, just in case. "Ah, don't listen to them. We are going to destroy that boss!"

"What was that about?" Sinon asked.

"It was nothing…" Shiro answered.

* * *

After a while, they finally found the entrance to the boss room, AKA the secret trap room.

The battle went underway. Shiro spent the whole time, nearly passing out from determination to keep from lagging. He knew that it got worse when he was hit, so he tried to avoid attacks, more than concentrating on attacking. Despite his efforts, he lagged a ton. Lucky for him, everyone was so caught up in the fight, they never even noticed.

Yui stayed away from the battle, but they knew it was futile to leave her at home, she would come anyway.

Shiro made sure that Asuna was responsible for protecting her, because he didn't trust that he would be very reliable.

It took a lot of strength, considering that they couldn't count on _Shiro_ , like they could _Kirito_. They believed that it was a matter of lower levels. The boss finally disappeared and the _portal_ appeared.

They exited the dark tunnel dungeon and found themselves on floor 15, the water dungeons.

"We made it, let's go home now." Shiro pulled out his _teleport crystal_.

"We just got here!" Asuna barked.

"I know." Shiro hesitated. "Nikko should probably eat something, don't want her to turn beast again."

"I thought you said, you were done with the excuses!" Leafa accused.

"Nikko turns into a monster, when she doesn't eat… That's not an excuse." Shiro defended poorly.

"Fine. Let's go back. But tomorrow, pack your swim suits, we are having a day of relaxation!" Liz cheered.

Klein looked at them after consulting with Griselda. "Go on ahead. We are going to stay here for a while."

"Okay." They used the _teleport crystals_ and they were back home, before they even knew it.

* * *

Shiro returned to his _Kirito_ account, knowing that Nikko responds better that way.

Asuna ushered Yui to her side, while everyone else prepared for Nikko.

"I am opening the door. Everyone ready?" Kirito asked. He received nods from everyone, but Asuna was the person he was really asking. He pulled the door open slowly, to see the red eyes that always formed, when she was hungry. He placed the dish of food down in front of her, but she snarled instead, like she could sense Yui's presence. She blasted past Kirito. He swiftly turned around and tackled her. Her jaws came crashing down on his shoulder, causing him to lag. He held her at bay, but her claws thrashed through and he started to 'glitch' out. His _avatar_ became limp and he was fading in and out. She went right for Yui and Asuna stepped in front, but her attention turned to Kirito. "Kirito!" Nikko turned back to Kirito and something changed in her and she darted to his side. She licked his face but he couldn't move. She whimpered, nuzzling his arm over her head. She slid in right next to him.

Kirito was starting to resemble a glitchy hologram. Asuna ran to his side and tried to take his hand in hers, but her hand phased through it. Suddenly, Kirito disappeared, leaving the _disconnection_ symbol in his wake.

Everyone was stunned, staring blankly at the _disconnection_ symbol.

Nikko howled.

Yui came over and hugged the wolf. "Daddy's okay."

Nikko didn't react violently to her touch, like they all were afraid of. Can an _NPC_ really bond with a _player_? If so, what kind of game is this?

Asuna finally stood up. "That's it! I think I might know what's going on! Watch Yui!" She _logged out_.

* * *

Asuna took a taxi to Kikuoka's department. She entered the building and made a beeline towards the reception desk. She saw the man at work, but didn't care. She was very angry. "I want to see Kikuoka Seijirou, immediately!"

"Who are you and what business do you have with him?" The man made eye contact with her, but clearly did not appreciate her tone of voice.

"Asuna Yuuki-"

"He's-not-seeing-anyone-today." The man blurted.

"I came all the way here and I will not leave, until I see him." Asuna was quickly losing patience.

"As you wish…" He picked up his phone and dialed someone.

Asuna was about to panic, thinking he was calling security.

"... you sure…? … she is… I know… no...I'll tell her…" He muttered quietly in the phone, but Asuna could still hear it, as clear as day. He then hung up the phone. "You need to leave… a car is waiting in front of the corner store…" He informed her.

She didn't know what that meant, but decided to follow his instructions anyway.

She left the building and continued to the corner store. Sure enough, a black car was waiting for her, she would suspect. KIKUOKA! She stormed up to the car and the door opened. She was ushered in and the door shut behind her, then the car drove away.

"Kikuoka! I-"

"Not here…" Kikuoka hushed her.

She was very confused. What was he waiting for? She was right! He was hiding something!

The car drove down into an old abandoned subway station and continued through a hidden garage door. The road became narrow and dark, with a quick decline. Asuna felt like they had been traveling deep into the ground, for sometime now.

They stopped in front of a secured door, with armed guards standing on each side.

If Asuna wasn't suspicious before, she definitely was now!

Kikuoka left the car and entered the code, into the alarm device and then a password for the lock, then slid his ID card through the slot. The green light replaced the red one and the door was free to open.

She quickly joined him and he led her to an elevator. He clicked onto floor 5B and the door closed, followed by their descent.

When the elevator opened, she saw a plain hallway that seemed to go on as far as she could see. He stopped at, what seemed like a random door and slid his ID again. The door opened and Asuna had a feeling, she knew where he led her, which was confirmed, when she happened upon a sealed off room.

She peered through the glass at a still body. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Kazuto…" She saw that there was a medicuboid there, similar to the one that treated Yuuki Konno. "What is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kazuto has suffered head trauma… At this moment, we have no way of knowing if he will ever wake up…" Kikuoka spoke in a low voice. "When I heard of this, I tried to get him the medicuboid. His conscious mind has become tattered… Studies have shown that people in a coma have been known to hear things around them and it got me thinking, maybe the medicuboid could help his brain, reconfigure itself. In most similar cases, the brain will deteriorate until serious permanent brain damage is incurred. I hope to avoid that with Kazuto."

"You let everyone believe he was dead!" Asuna wasn't going to let it go, that easily.

"I had to give Kazuto the best fighting chance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think his attacker will be happy, when he hears that Kazuto is alive?"

She remained silent.

"With those experiments that Kazuto was undergoing, it's doubtful that those people will give up so easily either…"

"But-you could have told us!" Asuna cried.

"And if the attacker saw that you were being fake at Kazuto's funeral, I don't think he would be likely to believe it, do you?"

"So all of this is to cover his scent…?"

"It was a tough decision… but you need to understand that it was necessary, to give Kazuto the best fighting chance. They find him now… he won't be able to protect himself. They will kill him."

Asuna could see the harsh reality now. "Is he going to have to hide for the rest of his life?"

"That is hard to say at this time…" He slide the bridge of his glasses up.

Asuna looked back at Kazuto. "If the medicuboid is supposed to help him, then why isn't he hooked up to it?"

"He disconnected and we haven't been able to sync him with it since…"

"Can I see him? I'm sure Kazuto wants to-"

"That was never in question… He wants to, but his mental functions are not up to the task. He was never supposed to log onto UW, so early on. There are so many exercises, he will need to go through, before his mind can handle that game." Kikuoka gave her a sad smile. "I think he would like to see you though." He placed his hand on a scanner and the door slid open.

Asuna sat next to Kazuto and took his hand in hers. "Kazuto, can you hear me? I want you to take it easy, okay? We will wait for you… I just want you to get better, so you can join us, when you're ready. So, please don't push yourself!" She saw his face was so still and it pained her, when Kikuoka's words replayed in her mind. ' _At this moment, we have no way of knowing if he will ever wake up…'_ She felt the worry causing her to choke. "You have to come back to us! Yui… no… I NEED YOU!" She cried with her forehead resting on his hand, beside him.

Kikuoka turned to the doctor that entered. "Can we try again?" He couldn't bear to see Asuna like this, without at least, giving an effort.

"It's too soon…"

"One try… that's all I ask." Remorse lingered in his voice, that the doctor couldn't ignore.

"Alright… but the girl can't stay in there for it."

Kikuoka entered the room and stood next to Asuna. "Come. We will give Kazuto a chance to sync with the medicuboid… but only once…"

Asuna sat up and gave a slight nod. "Kazuto? Would you please sync, for me?" She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, before leaving the room. She turned to face him, one more time. "You can do it. I believe in you." She exited the room and took her place in front of the glass, so she could see Kazuto clearly.

The doctor pressed the activation sequence and the medicuboid slid over Kazuto's head. The _connecting_ symbol appeared, but didn't seem to waver.

Everyone held their breath.

Asuna kept watching Kazuto. 'You can do it! Come on! Please…'

The doctor stood up and watched in relief, as the monitors in the room, turned on. "It worked… Looks like you have the magic touch, little lady."

Asuna stood up in excitement. "Does this mean, he can hear me?"

The doctor pointed to the monitor of Kazuto's brain activity. "You tell me!"

She stared at the monitor. "Kazuto?" She saw signals transmitting through his brain. She felt a great relief. "Can he talk too?"

"We're working on that, but sadly no." The doc answered.

"Is it safe to enter the room?" Asuna wanted to be close to Kazuto. Especially, now.

"Be my guest."

Asuna wasted no time and entered the room, taking her place at his side. "Kazuto… next time something is going on, tell me about it! I had no idea… that you…"

"...awsss…"

She shot up from her chair. "Kazuto?" She noticed he was still as limp as a bone fish. "Can you say that again? Kazuto?" She waited, but it remained silent. She started to think she imagined it. "It's okay. Take your time. You and I will be talking in no time. For now, **I** will do the talking. You just rest." She took his hand and kissed it. She saw on the monitor, just how much that action effected him. "The doctor says your mind is a little jumbled. The medicuboid is going to help you with that, but you have to stop worrying about us, okay…" She wanted to tell him something, that might lift his spirits. "Yui and Nikko finally hit it off. You should have seen them. I don't think we will need to worry anymore. I still can't believe the AI's in UW. I can see why you believed they were players. So much has been going on lately-"

The doctor entered. "I am so sorry miss, but if we don't allow him to rest, he could disconnect."

"Oh… okay… Kazuto. I will see you, tomorrow." She smiled at him, before leaving the room.

Kikuoka gave her a gentle nudge with his hand against her upper back, directing her into the hallway. "I don't think that is a good idea…"

"He seems to do a lot better with me around, why wouldn't you want that?" Asuna couldn't believe Kikuoka would even suggest she stay away.

"True. But this is bigger than Kazuto. If you don't stay away, you will put both of yourselves in danger." He warned.

She didn't like it, but if that was true, then she couldn't do that to Kazuto. "At least, let me come tomorrow. I already gave him my word."

"I will send a car to the park in Tokyo. If you aren't there by 2 o'clock, I'm pulling out."

"I will be there."

"Don't tell anyone. This needs to remain a secret."

Asuna couldn't keep it from her friends. They were so worried. "Just my friends. I can't let them believe he is dead." She tried to negotiate.

"Asuna. The **more** involved, the harder it is to conceal."

"Their my friends. They won't tell." She assured him. "Besides, they already saw him, in game."

"As Kirito?" Kikuoka grew concerned.

"Not in front of anyone else. He made a new account." Asuna knew, he was thinking about other players, who could expose Kazuto.

"Then I guess the damage has already been done. Very well."

* * *

Asuna reappeared in their house in UW, She noticed that everyone was there, even Klein and Vari. She approached them wanting to settle the uneasiness that hung over the room. "Listen everyone." She got all of their attention. She listened for a moment, to make sure no one was spying outside their door. When she was confident there wasn't anyone, she continued. "Kazuto is alive. But he isn't doing well… They fear he might not wake up…"

"NO WAY! Kirito has to! It can't end like that!" Klein protested.

Everyone else felt like they might fall into despair.

Asuna continued. "He won't be _logging in_ for a while, because they are trying to rehabilitate his normal brain functions. But from what I saw today… I know he will pull through." She knew that somehow, being there, changed things. She wished she could visit everyday.

"You've seen Kazuto?" Leafa approached Asuna.

"I have."

"I want to see him!" Leafa wasn't going to waver.

"No one is allowed to see him…" Asuna hated to be the crusher of her friends' dreams. Especially, the person who would one day be her sister-in-law, if Kazuto survived this.

"Why not?!" Leafa grew irritated.

"I don't like it either, Leafa… As far as Kirito is concerned, we can't even mention him anymore."

"Why not?" A voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Kirito standing behind them.

"Kirito?! You aren't supposed to be here!" Asuna panicked.

"I know… take it easy… so I won't fight. It doesn't make any difference to be in this world or IRL. I already know what happens… it's okay."

"That isn't what the doctor said! Kirito! You have exercises to do first!" Asuna didn't want him to glitch out again.

"I did some already!" Kirito defended.

"Do some more!" Asuna protested.

"It's weird. I would rather be here!" Their argument wasn't helping and Kirito placed his hand on his head, trying not to stagger.

"Please… Kirito… don't push yourself." Asuna wore a softer tone.

"Kazuto… please…" Leafa gave him a gentle hug.

"I-I… Ugh, fine…" Kirito didn't really have much of a choice. Everyone was ganging on him. He reluctantly _logged out_.

"I can't believe it! HE REALLY IS ALIVE!" Vari stood up in excitement.

Asuna ignored her, because she had something really important to say. "We can't tell Kirito about this… He needs to rest and you know how he gets, when he worries."

"You're telling me, he doesn't know anything about his condition or anything?" Klein couldn't believe Kirito would be that oblivious. It's Kirito!

"Not really…"

"We aren't going to tell him." Sinon spoke for everyone.

"You think it will be that easy though…" Silica piped in. "Kirito knows we are hiding something, he won't stop, til he finds out what that is."

"Then we will have to make sure we have something to tell him." Liz smirked.

* * *

Asuna didn't dare miss her ride from the park. She was brought the same way and was led to his room. She saw he was still completely in sync with the medicuboid. "How is he?"

"Not much change… But now you're here." The doctor tried to remain positive.

She entered the room Kazuto was in and she sat down on the bed, next to him. "Kazuto, are you behaving?" She teased, placing a finger on his chest. She would rather be cheery for him then depressed. She knew that wouldn't do him any good. She had a whole day to pep herself up. "I want you to know that even though, I can't visit anymore, I am still here for you… So, don't give up. Everyone is counting on you."

'What do you mean, you can't visit?! Asuna?! ASUNA?!' He was getting frustrated because nothing he said, she could hear. '... Asuna… don't leave…' He watched as she stood up and was led back out, after saying good-bye. He placed his hand on the screen and it zoomed in. He watched her stand in front of the glass, He saw her eyes sparkle, like they do, when she was about to cry. 'Why can't you tell me, what's bothering you…?' He felt his heart wrench because there was nothing he could do. His mind wasn't connecting to the audio output module and he certainly tried. For a whole hour, he stared at Asuna and she at him. When it came for her to leave the building, he found himself crying. He started to worry about whether he would see her again. There was something she wasn't telling him and it was eating at him. He was tempted to log back into UW, but he knew she would only get mad at him, so he didn't. He decided to cooperate the best he could, in hopes to return to UW soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Allies and Enemies

The next few days went by and Asuna and her friends heard nothing from Kirito. It nearly broke her heart, but she knew it was in his best interest.

Asuna and Vari went out on a quest to distract themselves.

Vari's brother, she discovered, has a girlfriend. Vari didn't like this girl either. She was so mad, that she didn't even want to see her brother, right now. Since no one else was available, Asuna offered to join up with her on a quest.

"Do you think we are getting any closer?" They trudged through a dense jungle.

"I don't know… It was supposed to be in the eastern sector." Asuna looked at her map, but like a compass on iron, it went all screwy.

"We have been walking for ages. How can you do this?" Vari wasn't accustomed to this.

"Is this your first time diving since SAO?"

"Yeah."

"Truth is, the more games you play, the easier it is to adapt."

"OKAY! I KNOW I SAW THAT TREE BEFORE! ASUNA! WE ARE GOING IN CIRCLES!"

"That can't be right. I have kept my eye on the map, the whole time."

"We should have brought Nikko. She would have found it for us, I'll bet."

"Nikko only listens to Kirito, so I doubt it."

"Arghhh…. Can't he train it to listen to others?"

"How should I know. In other games, _NPCs_ didn't have much structure. They just tell you their one liner or their quest." Asuna paused for a moment and studied her face. "You don't seem all that interested in games, so why play?"

"SAO? My brother raved about it so much, it was play that or go to a fancy boarding school. Mother died, so my brother was all I had back then."

"If you don't mind me asking, why play UW? You're so mad at him and yet here you are."

"Because I'm going to beat him!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Do I need another reason?"

"Let's forget about this quest. There is something I want to show you." Asuna smiled and took her hand. Asuna used a teleport crystal and called out the location. They disappeared from floor 23.

* * *

After making a stop at the gate, Asuna and Vari appeared in floor 9. It was covered in a nice thick powder of snow and the forest looked so serene. It reminded Asuna briefly of the cabin she and Kirito had bought in ALO.

Vari looked around. "It's so pretty." She held out her hand and snowflakes landed on them. "Snow is never this magical IRL!"

"I know. Think fast!" Asuna hurled a snowball at Vari and hit her in the face.

"Oh, you're on!" Vari picked up a snowball and chucked it at Asuna, who skillfully dodged it by ducking behind a tree.

The next thing they knew, they were having a snowball war. They had built snow forts and barriers.

After keeping up this charade for a while, the two girls giggled themselves to the ground and lay in the snow, watching as the snowflakes filled the sky.

"I didn't know that the virtual world could hold so much beauty. This is actually kind of fun."

Asuna rolled over to face Vari. "Imagine what else you can come across on other floors. Beaches, treasure hunting, labyrinths, amazing views, new friends… there are so many things to offer. I can see someone living here forever."

"I thought this game was all about finding and beating the bosses on each floor."

"That is only one aspect. Now that Hades has been defeated, we can actually enjoy it."

"Hades?" Vari seemed like she knew something, but played clueless.

"Yes, he was the ultimate boss in the game. Kirito beat him."

"Kirito is really strong, isn't he?"

"He is a solo player at heart. You would have to be, to play the way he does." Asuna realized he really hadn't solo'd much in ALO. "I think he is coming around to the guild way of thinking."

"Is he in your guild?"

"No. He hasn't rejoined us yet. Now that we are on the subject, how would you like to join the Guardian Force?"

"Only if you change the name!" Vari smirked.

"We came up with that name, because it represented our mission here."

"What mission was that?" Vari remained curious.

"Kirito was using a device that had the same settings as the nerve gear for SAO. We couldn't allow him to die, no matter what!"

"You mean….?" Vari remembered the moment when her guild was wiped out, including her brother and how horrifying it was. She received a nod from Asuna. "...poor Kirito…"

"He will be fine now."

"What is the purpose?! Why do people have to die, when it is just a stupid game?!"

"I don't know… I still don't have the answer…"

"I can't believe people like Kayaba exist…"

"What do you say we go back to the house and have something to eat?"

"I'm in. You make the most delicious food, I've ever tasted!"

"That's high praise coming from you."

"Asuna?"

Asuna stopped shuffling and looked back at her.

"Thanks for showing me how much fun it can be. I had a blast." Vari smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, it was fun." Asuna helped Vari to her feet.

Vari grabbed her in a hug. "It was more than that!"

Asuna had a feeling, Vari didn't have many friends. She was alone and depressed for so long. She doesn't need to be anymore.

* * *

Vari sat up and placed her AmuSphere on the table. There was a knock on the door. She sprung up to answer it, hoping it was one of her new friends, but she was wrong.

"Hello Father…"

"Varina Deliko Mikuokaze!"

"I'm sorry… but I want to stay here… please allow me to!" Vari pleaded.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! That cannot be tolerated!" Kazuli roared.

"Please Father! I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"No. Remember how Kazuto died? I will not allow my daughter to be in a city with people like that, on the loose!"

"Papa… Kazuto isn't dead! I won't die either! I have friends here! Please don't make me go back to New York!"

"You know this, how?" Kazuli was very insistent.

"...Know what?" Vari really was clueless.

"Kazuto is alive?"

"My friend told me."

"Where is he?"

"She never told me that. She said that we can't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone, right?" Vari suddenly realized she didn't stay true to her word, but it was her father, so she could trust him not to tell.

He sighed. "Vari… You say you have friends… I would like to meet them. I want to know you are telling the truth. I will not leave my daughter alone in a foreign country."

"YES!" She hugged him tightly. "You're going to love them!"

"I better, for your sake."

"I will call her right now!" She practically skipped over to her cell phone. Since everyone was camping except for Asuna, because she had to stay behind and do cram schooling to catch up in college, she was the only one in town. Vari sent her a text. 'My Father wants me to go back to America, but I want to stay here! Could you help me convince him that I can take care of myself?'

A text notification came up. Vari's heart was beating wildly. She read it. 'Sure. How about we meet at the park in Tokyo at 3?'

Vari was so excited. She was fighting to get her point across, like Kazuto told her to.

* * *

Asuna and Vari decided to walk there together.

Vari wanted to prepare her friend, for her over protective and kind of overbearing, Father. "My Father is really concerned about me living here. Ever since my mom and brother died, I'm all he's got. Please forgive him, if he comes off as rude."

"I'm sure he's just worried about you, like any parent would. Believe me, my mother can be difficult too. You should have seen her when she found out I ditched college to help Kazuto. She was absolutely livid!"

"That makes me feel a little better…" Vari was a bit shy about these things.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you meet Kazuto? You said you're from America… I know you saw us in SAO…"

"Kazuto works for my Father, that's how!" Vari gave a playful smile, that slid off her face the moment she noticed her friend's face go pale. "What's wrong?"

"W-what does… y-your Father do?" Asuna choked on her words.

"He works in VRMMO's and recently made a breakthrough in Augmented Reality! Whhyyy?" Vari was picking up on the tension.

"We need to go! Now!" Asuna wrenched on Vari's arm and dragged her along.

"Asuna! You're scaring me!" Vari didn't like not being informed of what was going on.

"Keep it down and follow me!" Asuna led her down an alleyway. But at the other end, a black car blocked the exit. Asuna quickly turned around and then the other exit was blocked by another black car.

"Why do bad guys always drive black cars?!" Vari was trying not to freak out, with little success.

"This isn't the time for this, right now!" Asuna panicked as she scanned the area for a way to escape, but she was too late, for men dressed in black, grabbed them and hurled them into the trunk.

Asuna was stuffed in the same trunk as Vari. The vehicle tore off and travelled at a high speed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO ARE THEY?! ASUNA?! DO YOU KNOW THESE JERKS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE COMING AFTER US?! ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!" So much for calm and collected! Vari was in a full out panic.

"Vari… You won't like this… but your father sent these men!" Asuna didn't know how to break it gently, so she just blurted it out.

"No way! My father would never do anything like this!" Vari defended, like Asuna was insulting her.

"Don't you ever wonder how Kazuto ended up in New York, in the first place?"

"He got a job working for my father."

"No. He was kidnapped from his school and was experimented on. He was trapped inside the game, by the people who most likely work for your father."

"It isn't true… It can't be… no, I don't believe it…"

"Vari, I wouldn't tell you something like this, unless it was true. Why would I make it up?"

"...nnoooo…" Vari didn't want Asuna to be right. She couldn't believe it. He was her father, he wouldn't betray her. She was in the car too, so that means, it is someone out to frame him. Yes, that must be it!

The car came to a halt and Asuna slammed against Vari. The trunk was whipped open and the men grabbed the girls and wrenched their arms behind their backs, rendering them incapable of fighting back.

Vari suddenly recognized the place. Her heart slid into her throat. 'Asuna was right… nnooo… father… how could you?'

The men split the girls up. Vari was thrown into a hotel style room, with the door latched tight.

Asuna was taken deep into the building and thrown to the ground of a small dingy closet. She stood up and pounded on the door. "No… This can't be happening! What do they want with me?" She allowed gravity to pull her to her knees, as her arms slid down the door and she cried into them. "... Kazuto…"

* * *

Vari pounded on her door too. "...LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!..." She was going for the annoying approach. But it was utterly useless. 'It's all my fault… Asuna wouldn't be here if it weren't for me… what does he want with her…?'

" _No. Remember how Kazuto died? I will not allow my daughter to be in a city with people like that, on the loose!"_

" _Papa… Kazuto isn't dead! I won't die either! I have friends here! Please don't make me go back to New York!"_

" _You know this how?" Kazuli was very insistent._

" _...Know what?" Vari really was clueless._

" _Kazuto is alive?"_

" _My friend told me."_

" _Where is he?"_

" _She never told me that. She said that we can't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone, right?" Vari suddenly realized she didn't stay true to her word, but it was her father, so she could trust him not to tell._

 _He sighed. "Vari… You say you have friends… I would like to meet them. I want to know you are telling the truth. I will not leave my daughter alone in a foreign country."_

Vari froze. Her father set the whole thing up! She didn't just doom Asuna… she doomed Kazuto!

" _Careful, you wouldn't want to fall from this height." Kazuto held Vari's hand back, before she could dart up the Eiffel Tower._

" _Relax! This is Paris! When would we ever get another chance like this?! Hurry up, Kazuto!" Vari ran up the tower so quickly that Kazuto had to match it._

 _By the time they reached the top, they were tuckered out. They leaned against the railing._

" _Wow… The view is amazing!" Kazuto stood in awe, gazing over the city of Paris._

" _Duh! It's the Eiffel Tower!" Vari pulled his jacket off and wrapped herself into it._

" _Hey!" Kazuto was completely baffled by her forwardness._

" _You would have offered it to me anyways, so I am saving you the trouble."_

" _Is that what you think…?" Annoyed that she demanded chivalry now. Kazuto decided it wasn't worth fighting over, so he just let her have it._

" _No. What I think is how great it would be to stay here all night. We could hide until they close it down! We could sleep under the stars in the Eiffel Tower!"_

" _And risk getting into more trouble than we've ever been in… no thanks."_

" _Awe… Come on! Where is your sense of adventure?"_

" _I don't have a choice, do I?"_

" _Nope." She never told Kazuto this, but his reactions made it so much fun. How could she resist?_

She was the reason, they are now in mortal danger and she couldn't do a thing about it. Kazuto was always so good to her, even when she was a pain. Even she knew, she was a pain.

She curled herself up on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Right now, she hated her father more than anything. She would be happy if she never saw him again.

* * *

Asuna heard a sound and she listened in closely.

"... now thanks to the success we have had in Japan, there is no stopping its production now… soon every hospital will accommodate the use of the medicuboid… patients everywhere will see their loved ones in the middle of trauma and…"

Asuna recognized it as the TV in the next room. Someone must be sitting right out front of the room.

"... in other news… we have found that the missing students, who were testing the lastest model VRMMO gear have been found dead. Thanks to the release of Augmented Reality, they have been returned to their homes. Although they have been returned to us, they are experiencing that these students have changed. Memories have been misplaced and they are suffering a huge personality shift. Many have been complaining that they have been scoffed by production, with AI's to replace their children. The company behind the products insist that they have no connection to the heinous crimes against them and hold to the story, that someone has hacked their system. If there is a VRMMO hacker out there, what might happen, if they find a way to hack Augmented Reality. People are coming to fear the very thing that was a promise of hope… on other news…"

Asuna felt her heart wrench. VRMMO hackers? She couldn't believe that a VRMMO System could be so easy to hack into. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She thought that the people who designed this world were responsible… Could she really be wrong? System hackers were going to change things…

The door opened and a man grabbed Asuna by the hand and dragged her into an office and slammed the door behind her. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on a man, sitting at the desk. Was this Varina's father?

"I trust you have enjoyed your stay here?" He mocked.

"What do you want?!" Asuna wanted him to cut to the chase, not bore her with his sick humour.

"So feisty… I could kill you right now, but I have need of something from you…" He gave her a irritated scowl. "I have lost my trillion dollar investment… you are going to help me get it back."

Asuna thought he was talking about the device that was implanted in Kazuto's brain. She played with it in her pocket. The doctor had given it to her, with an explanation of what it was. Asuna placed it on the desk. "Now let me go!"

He stood up and gave an evil laugh that sent chills down her back. "This is a piece of plastic, you think I care about this… Where is Kirigaya?"

"It's over! You can't control him anymore, he isn't any use to you!" Asuna tried to stay strong. She would not let him see any weakness.

"That's where you're wrong… That little responder only gives me direct control, from anywhere… Kirigaya is still under my control. You think I would put my prized test subjects into a game for the fun of it? You are sadly mistaken. The game play and occurrences, provided the push they needed. Once they gave me full access, I used the system to secure it. As long as Kirigaya breathes, he will do whatever I say."

Asuna staggered back in horror. How could they do this?! No. Kazuto can fight it! He will fight it! They won't win!

"Where is Kirigaya?!" The man's tone became harsh.

"I don't know!" Asuna wasn't going to tell him anything. If he was right, he would still have to find him. Asuna wouldn't let that happen.

The man backhanded her and she crashed to the floor, clutching her face. "You do. There are a lot of ways I can get it out of you, so for your sake, I hope you cooperate."

Asuna stared in fear. What was he going to do to her. If this is over a trillion dollars, she figured death would be a luxury.

* * *

Vari heard the door swing open. She turned around to see her father standing there in a rage. "You foolish girl. You are going home!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Vari cried. "What do you intend to do to Kazuto?!"

"You think Kazuto likes you? He was just doing what he was told. I said look after my daughter. I didn't know, he would go as far as taking you around the world with him…"

"You're wrong! Kazuto and I are friends!"

"Stupid girl. You would do anything that boy asked. Even abandon your values."

"What values? The ones you taught me? You're a fake! I never want to see you again!"

"You will stay in this room, until it is time to leave and I will not hear another word from you, understand?!" His voice was authoritative.

"I will go with you, if you let my friends go!" Vari didn't know if she really had anything to bargain with, but it was worth a try.

"You will go, because I said so! I will not hear another word of it!" He turned and slammed the door behind him.

Vari heard the door lock and she slumped her body against the door, sliding down to her knees. She had never felt so helpless since her guild was wiped out. "Big Brother… what would you do, if you were me?" She asked no one in particular. She even wondered if her father even met with him yet, since the new update.


	17. Chapter 17 Kirito's Betrayal

Klein and Griselda walked into the house on floor 13. The others met there too.

"That was a great camping trip! Wish you could have come. It's too bad that the new updates don't cover the forest areas." Klein gave Griselda a sad smile.

Everyone was so excited, but also felt kind of bad, knowing that Asuna couldn't come either.

"Where is Asuna? She was supposed to meet us here." Sinon asked.

"I texted her, but I never got an answer." Leafa explained.

"Where is Vari? Wasn't she supposed to be here too?" Liz added.

"What if something happened to them?" Silica feared the worst, because of the last time a friend didn't show up. Kirito was in major trouble.

"Silica, you can't think like that. Besides, the way those two have been hanging out, I wouldn't be surprised if they got caught up at the mall." Sinon reasoned.

"I say we go out there and find the next boss! They will have to catch up with us later." Griselda suggested.

"Sure, I'm game." Klein cheered.

"Finding a boss without Kirito and now without Asuna… We don't stand a chance." Liz retorted.

"We have more than enough fighting strength. Besides, we can't keep relying on them to save the day. How will we get any stronger?" Griselda had a good point, so reluctantly, everyone agreed.

They got their gear ready and left the house.

Kazuli stepped into a computer laboratory and sought out his subordinate. "Did you find it yet?" The urgency in his voice was halting.

"I have checked the entire server… There is no program called 'Yui'!" The man continued to show him, his diagnostics. "You think maybe, Kirigaya lied to us?"

"Kirigaya didn't have that freedom." Kazuli grew impatient.

"Why is this program so important anyway?"

"You saw what it did to Kirito! We had a major setback, when it intervened with our experiments. We nearly had to restart all of Phase 1! I fear that program could be my undoing. That is why, it is the utmost priority! Find it!" Kazuli left in an uproar.

"Yes, sir…"

The group fought monster after monster, but nothing came up in regards to the boss. They were starting to tire out and chose to take a break.

"I'm hungry! Where is Asuna when we need her!" Liz complained.

"I brought something, if you want to try it. It won't be quite as good as Asuna's cooking, but I don't think it's horrible." Griselda offered.

Silica perked up. "Really? You're the best, Griselda!"

"Don't I know it!" Klein cheered.

Griselda pulled out her basket and handed everyone a sandwich.

"This isn't half bad. When did you decide to take up cooking?"

"I used to always cook for Grimlock… It was something, I just did." Griselda felt a little pain when she said **his** name. He was alive, but she didn't want to see him again.

"Well, it's really good." Silica over exaggerated, to make Griselda feel better.

"I know Asuna's is better. You don't need to over do it." Griselda blushed.

"Look what we have here?" A creepy voice came from nowhere.

Griselda got a chill down her spine for an entirely different reason, than everyone else. Her memories flooded to her encounter with the _Laughing Coffin guild_.

The members of _Laughing Coffin_ , stepped out of their hiding spots and surrounded them.

" _Laughing Coffin_!" The _party_ all stood up and drew their weapons.

An evil chuckle came from behind the group and they twisted around to face him. "They wanted to poison you, but that just wouldn't be fun." The ravaged cloaked figure stepped closer.

They immediately recognised the dual blades in his hands. "Kirito?!"

The young man lifted his head and the shadows disappeared from his face. He gave an evil laugh. "Not anymore."

They saw the same eyes that belonged to their friend, only now they were covered with a lust for blood.

"Why would you join them?" Sinon yelled. She remembered the Kirito in GGO, was terrified of these guys and now **he** was one of **them**. She couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you don't know me as well, as you think." He pointed the _Blazefury_ at his old comrades. "Time to taste my blades." He was enjoying the inner turmoil, that they were experiencing.

"No way! We won't allow it!" A group of several _parties_ , showed up on the scene.

The _Laughing Coffin_ members bolted into the trees and disappeared. That included _Kirito_.

Everyone fell to their knees. They were relieved that the cavalry came, but they were stunned by the drastic change of their old friend.

"Why would he join **them**?!" Klein was exasperated. "He hated those people, as much as the rest of us…"

"That isn't Kirito!" Sinon jumped to her feet. "I saw what Kirito was going through, when he killed two people. Even though, they were murderers, Kirito still beat himself up over it. If he is killing the innocent, I am not one to believe it!"

"Sinon is right… Kirito would never do something like this…" Silica stared at the ground.

"Whether that is the real _Kirito_ or not… He killed tons of people already! I am going to destroy him!" The _leader_ of the _parties_ , stood firm.

"They say _Kirito_ is the _leader_ of the _Laughing Coffin_ now…" Another spoke up.

"The _leader_?! They're insane!" Klein roared.

"We could use all the help we can get, to take that good-for-nothing _guild_ down!" The _leader_ extended his hand to Klein.

"I wish we could, but I have a curfew…" Silica rejected.

"And what about you?" The _leader_ gazed at the remaining members.

"Sorry, man. But we stick together." Klein rejected too. "Maybe, we can help with this tomorrow…"

No one was in the mood to fight Kirito, despite this recent development.

"Tomorrow, it will be too late… This stops now!" The _leader_ urged the other _parties_ to continue. They left them alone.

"Did we really make the right decision?" Sinon asked.

"After everything we have been through, how could we fight against him?" Liz felt remorse, just like the rest of them.

Leafa turned away from the others. "That is not my brother! We need to find out, what is going on. We need to find Asuna. She might know something."

They pulled out their _crystals_ and teleported to floor 13. They were headed to the city, when Nikko approached them. She whimpered as she approached calmly.

 _Kirito_ suddenly, stood behind them, with an evil grin. Nikko turned tail and ran to _Kirito_. "Sick 'em!"

Nikko's eyes turned red and she darted at the _party_.

They made a break for the city and even then, she chased them with her killer instincts in play. They entered the house and slammed the door. Sinon quickly locked it, just before Nikko pounded against the door. She jumped against it hard, making a thrashing noise. She clawed it up, but the door read _immortal object_.

The group of friends, were trapped in the house. They can't use _crystals_ either.

Nikko howled.

They feared that Kirito found them. They couldn't leave the house now, no matter what they did.

* * *

Vari looked towards the window and she suddenly got an idea. She smashed the window, when she found it was locked. She looked over to the room next to hers. 'Breathe! You can do this, just don't look down…' She climbed out the window, managing to sustain a few cuts on the way out. She clung to the window sill and closed her eyes in fear. She took a deep breath and jumped for the balcony that belonged to the other room. She latched on, but nearly didn't make it and was dangling by her one arm. She swung around a couple times, until she managed to grab it, with the other. She pulled herself up and smashed the sliding glass door. It was her father's room.

She found tons of papers and his laptop. She put it in its travel case and took it for evidence. Her father was going to pay for what he did! She was going to make sure of it. She opened the door, slowly and noticed the guard by her door, zonked out like a champ. She tiptoed through the hall, trying not to wake him, even though, she figured it was impossible, considering he slept through the shattering glass.

She entered the elevator and assumed they would be keeping her friend, on the lowest floor. She waited for the elevator to descend. She stepped onto the railings and opened the air vent, when she could finally reach it. She slid his laptop onto the top of the elevator, so if she was caught, the authorities could find it.

She pulled out her phone. She dialed 911. She waited for them to answer.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"My friend and I have been kidnapped. We are being held in an office building, off the coast. I might have some important information for you, so I am leaving the laptop on the elevator's roof. Please hurry… I don't know how much longer, before they noticed I escaped… They will be taking us to New York, if you don't."

"There is someone in route. Can you give me any more details to help us find your location?"

"There is a lot of security… If you continue down Shikua Way, you will find us at the end of it."

"Stay where you are, they will be there, soon."

"You need to send back up. These aren't ordinary criminals…" Vari felt her tongue get tied, when she heard the elevator open. She left her phone on, just in case they were tracking her position. Her heart beat 100 miles per hour and she felt like she might pass out.

She continued down the hallway, until she heard someone coming. She slid behind a corner and waited for them to pass. Once she was in the clear, she proceeded again, down the hall. She heard the sound of a TV, that drew her attention. 'Guards!' They would need something to keep them alert, if they were guarding someone. 'Asuna!'

She needed a diversion. She slid her hand around the corner of the room and reached for the TV power cord. She pulled it out and the TV went dark. The man was frustrated and started to pound on the TV, as if it was still plugged in.

She slipped passed him and found herself, standing in front of a closet. She opened the door, after unlocking it, with the keys she snagged from the counter, next to the TV. She saw Asuna curled up in the corner. She was beaten and looked like she was physically abused.

"Go away…" Asuna didn't even look up, to see who it was.

"Asuna… it's me… I'm going to get you outta here…" Vari reached out her hand.

Asuna's eyes met hers and she hesitantly took Vari's hand.

Vari pulled her to her feet and then led her out of the room.

Asuna pulled the chair from under the man and slammed it across his face, as he was trying to scramble to his feet. He was knocked unconscious. Asuna pulled the gun from his belt and followed Vari out of the room.

They were heading to the elevator.

Once they were safely inside, Vari relaxed a little. "Asuna… listen. If we want to get out of here, you may have to do something for me…"

"What is it?"

They exited the elevator. Asuna had the laptop in hand and the gun in the other.

Kazuli waited for them on the other side. "You had your fun, now give it over!" He threatened harshly.

Asuna suddenly grabbed Vari and pointed the gun at Vari's temple. "I don't think so! And if you don't want to lose your only daughter, you will let us pass!"

"See what you've done, Vari… She doesn't care about you. I was only trying to protect you." He revealed a face of stone. He turned his attention to Asuna. "I won't let you kill her."

"Then you will meet my demands!" Asuna ordered.

Vari noticed how terrifying Asuna could be. She cringed at Asuna's voice.

"Very well…" He seemed pained by her actions. His eyes made contact with the floor.

Asuna pushed Vari towards the exit and ordered Vari to open the door.

Vari didn't want any trouble, so she did as she was told.

Asuna kept the gun trained on her, to prevent anyone from following her. Down the road, they came across the police.

Asuna released a breath, but then the cops pulled a gun on her. 'That's right, I has a hostage.'

Vari pulled away from Asuna. "No! Stop! She isn't the bad guy! They are back at that office building, down the street!"

Asuna relaxed the gun at her side and then handed it to the police.

"Are you the girls, who were kidnapped?!" The one officer asked.

"We are…"

The police relaxed and helped them to the squad car. They were seated in the back.

Asuna could finally breathe and same with Vari.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Vari cheered.

Asuna turned to her friend. "Don't ever ask me to do that again! I felt like a criminal! How did you know it would work anyways… You don't seem to know him that well…"

"It was because of the pain he experienced when my mom and brother died… I knew he couldn't bare to lose me too…" She realized in his own way, he did care about her.

"Are you sure, that this laptop has the answers?"

"It's his laptop! If he is up to something, I'm positive, it will be on here!" Vari assured her in confidence.

Asuna admired her spirit. How she could bounce back from a situation like this and remain so calm, after she just made an enemy of her own father. How could she be so positive?

Vari's tone became really soft. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of that…"

"You didn't know... I could hardly blame you for that." Asuna tried to cheer her up.

She hugged Asuna and then she cried. "How? How can you be so strong?!"

"I'm not the strong one… You just betrayed your own father for me, then turned around and joked about it." Asuna rested her hand on Vari's shoulder.

"No… it was instinct… I'm not strong…"

"So everyone has weaknesses… that just makes us human."

All of the sudden, the car shook. They shot up to see what it was and they saw a huge explosion. Kazuli blew up the entire building.

The officer in the front of the car pull up her radio. "Come in Lieutenant! Office Mastiff! Captain?!" The radio went static as the horror painted on the officer's face. "Hold on!" She warned the girls, as she put her car in gear and made a mad dash for the station.

The girls cringed, as they noticed that a few black cars came from the back exit. This quickly turned into a car chase. The cars advanced on either side of the cop car. The man pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the officer and her vehicle.

The girls ducked and shrieked at every hit, the car took. The other car speed off, to try and cut them off. The two cars rammed the side and put the officer's car into a set track.

The officer pulled her radio com to her face. "We need back up! Now! I am being pursued! They are armed! Shots fired! Victims are in my car! Hurry!" She put on the sirens. And the lights flashed. They could hear in the distance, several sirens going off. The police were coming!

The officer slammed on the gas and they jolted forward. One car slammed into a post and blew up, when the sign fell on it. The officer took the opening to turn around and take them off road. She maneuvered to another street and abandoned traffic laws to keep them safe. The other car did too and slammed against the officer's vehicle and pushed them towards a building. She slammed on the brakes and the other car jolted forward. She whipped the vehicle around and tried to buy them more time, by back tracking to the original street, they were traveling.

The criminals made a hard turn and then renewed their pursuit. They started to push her car off road and then veered her towards the cliffs. Before too long, the cop car's tires were sliding over the cliff. The car didn't have enough tread to continue down the road and the cop car tipped over the edge. They came crashing down into the ocean.

"Asuna! Ar-re you alright?!" Vari pulled her friends face from the glass that was about to shatter, after the impact of the ocean surface.

Asuna gave her a grim look.

Vari pulled out the keys and started to mess around with the belt buckle. "I-tt's… st-uck…" She struggled some more.

Asuna was still suffering the trauma. "...t-he of-fice-r… didn't m-make it…" She saw the woman floating at the bottom of the car, with her head smashed open.

"But we are! Don't give up!" Vari cried.

Asuna gave her a weak nod.

Vari finally broke the buckle and Asuna was freed. The ocean water surrounded the vehicle and despite the water pouring through the cracks, they still had to break the window to get out. "Hold your breath!"

"The lap-top…?"

"It's too late… just leave it!" Vari reasoned. "It won't survive the water damage… Ready?"

Asuna pulled on her arm.

Vari started to become more aware that her friend was in more trouble, than she let on. Vari smashed the glass with the gun and the water exploded in around them. As soon as the car filled up completely, they swam out and towards the surface. Vari did most of the swimming.

They finally poked their heads out of the water and saw the many flashing lights up at the top of the cliff.

Asuna passed out. Vari held her tightly and waited for the men to rescue them. "Hang in there, Asuna! Help is coming!"

* * *

Klein stood up and grabbed his phone abruptly after listening to the news.

The phone went to voicemail. "ASUNA! How could you not tell us you were in trouble! I would have come back, all you would have to do, is say the word! Are you guys, alright? Please call me!" Klein hung up the phone.

Griselda gave him a sad smile. "I can't believe something like this would happen in the real world…"

"Why?!" Klein shook in fury. "Why do my friends have to…." Klein felt he was breaking apart. First Kirito and now Asuna!

"I don't know… Klein… they need you now… more than ever." Griselda placed her hand on his, tenderly.

"It's not… fair… They have already been through so much…"

Griselda wrapped her arms around him. "Things will work out… you'll see… it just takes time…"

"I still don't know what to do about Kirito… I logged in earlier and Nikko is still at the door, ready to kill us."

"You know what to do…"

Klein looked at her with eyes ready to burst. "If I kill Nikko, Kirito would be upset…"

"She is an AI… He will get over it. What's more important is that you are able to be there for your friends… even Kirito would understand that."

"You're right about one thing… I won't abandon my friends!" Klein stood up. "I am going to see Asuna. Do you want to come?"

"Of course." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Klein entered the room to see Vari sitting next to Asuna's bed. Asuna was in the middle of talking to Vari about her mother, when she noticed Klein.

"How are you doing, Asuna?"

"Klein. Griselda? I am better now… I have a nasty leg injury, but the doctor says I will recover soon." Asuna tried to say positive. "I was hoping Rika might bring my AmuSphere… it seems, I will be here for awhile."

"You going to tell me what happened?" Klein stood in front of her.

"It's my fault. I got us kidnapped." Vari confessed.

Asuna was surprise that Vari would refer to herself as 'kidnapped'. "It doesn't matter, because I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for Vari."

"You really saved the day, Vari!" Klein praised.

"Sure…." Vari was still not over the events, that took place.

Asuna placed a tender hand on Vari's. "You did what you had to. I am pleased to call you my friend."

Vari brightened up. She was glad that Asuna didn't hate her, for what she did.

"The laptop…. Did they ever find it?" Asuna asked. She thought that there was some files on that computer that might help Kazuto.

"They did… but like I said before… it's dead… the water damage overwhelmed the hard drive. There is nothing more they can do." Vari explained.

"I see…" Asuna couldn't help, but be disappointed to hear that.

Klein knew he had to tell Asuna, but he knew she wouldn't take it well. "Asuna? There is something you need to know…"

She looked disheartened at his tone.

"Kirito is… the leader of… L-Laughing C-Coffin…"

"No! That's not possible!" Asuna remembered what Kazuli had told her. Kazuto was still under his control.

"It gets worse… He sick'd Nikko on us and now we can't leave the house, without having to kill her." Klein continued.

"Kirito loved that mutt… I can't…"

"We don't have a choice…. If we want to help your friend…" Griselda insisted.

They all looked pretty downcast because they knew she was right.


	18. Chapter 18 Shiro Help Us!

They logged on and found Shiro, with his back to the door of their house, in terror.

Everyone stared at him in shock, not sure if he was there to kill them.

"Would someone tell me, what is going on here! What has gotten into Nikko?!" Shiro secured the door, before he could pry himself away from it, in exasperation.

"Kazuto?!" Leafa approached him.

"You know that already! Why are you all staring at me, like that?" Shiro grew impatient.

"You're not _Kirito_?" Sinon asked.

"No. I told you, I made another account. What is going on…?" Shiro had a really bad feeling about this, but still needed to know.

" _Kirito_ …" Asuna approached him. "Is the _leader_ of _Laughing Coffin_ …"

His face turned pale, like the blood drained out of it. "You're kidding!" Shiro slid through his _menu_ and noticed that his _Kirito_ account was inaccessible. "Someone else must be logged in, but how?"

"I knew, you wouldn't do anything like that!" Leafa hugged him tightly.

He was thoughtful, for a moment. When Leafa released him from her grip, he knew how to confirm their accusations. "Asuna. Check your _item storage_! If what you're saying is true, then there should be a great increase of _inventory_."

Asuna checked it, as he had asked, only to find out that what he was saying was true.

"Then I know how we can draw him to us." Shiro remained thoughtful.

"So what's the plan?" Liz asked impatiently.

"If Asuna discards all her items into the _storage hold_ , in the other room… he will come after us."

"And that's a good thing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Liz retorted.

"We need to find out who he is… We won't find out anything, if we don't confront him." Shiro reasoned.

"Yeah, but we don't stand a chance against him…" Silica whined.

Everyone knew _Kirito_ was the strongest player.

"So he can _dual wield_ … It doesn't mean he's any good at it." That wasn't what upset him, it was someone else being married to Asuna, he didn't like.

Shiro followed Asuna to the other room.

Asuna stood next to the _storage hold_ with Shiro, to select everything and transfer it to the bin.

"Where's Yui?" Shiro asked.

"IRL… Until we could find out what is going on, I don't feel comfortable with her being here." Asuna explained. "By the way… How's the glitching?"

"I am much better. I did those exercises and the doctor approved it. Now I can dive without any cause for concern." Shiro sounded like he won an award.

"Can you talk IRL?"

"No… not yet…"

"Can you recall who attacked you?"

"Sorry, but I can only remember bits and pieces, when I am in game… I don't even know what happened…"

"It doesn't even matter. You're here and soon you will be able to join us IRL, too."

They were getting off topic, so Shiro needed to focus on their task at hand. "We… don't stand a chance. You know that, don't you?"

Asuna didn't like the way, he was thinking. "How can you say that?!"

"I know my _avatar_. It doesn't matter if he fights us at all. He will heal faster than we can inflict _damage_."

"Maybe you. But I am much higher leveled." Asuna spoke confidently. "If we take him on at once, he won't stand a chance."

"You're wrong! I used a _system admin_ security card to bypass the _key quest_ on the gate. I had a plethora of hunting spots and being a solo player, I was able to raise my levels a hundred times over. _Kirito_ may as well, be invincible!"

"... no way…"

"We can't win this… but maybe, I can find out how he got access to my account, I could get it back somehow."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to get him riled up. He might let it slip, if I push him enough."

"Then we have another problem…"

"Oh?"

"Nikko. She will attack anyone who leaves through that door."

"No. Uh uh… We are not killing her! If she dies, she won't come back!" Shiro defended. He didn't know when he got so attached, but he also didn't want to lose his best hunting partner, either.

"But we can't leave. So if you have a better plan, I am all ears."

"Did you feed her?"

"That won't work. She only listens to _Kirito_."

"Then…" It suddenly dawned on him. "WAIT! What if we don't do anything!"

"That doesn't sound like a **plan**." Asuna wasn't too happy about Shiro letting things go on.

"It will work. Think about it! He has a _cursor_ , so he lives IRL. When he _logs out_ , I will just resume my account."

"Do you think that will work?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Does the world think I'm dead?"

"...yeah…"

"Good! Then he won't see it coming." Shiro flopped onto the bed.

"Is this because you don't want to confront Nikko? Shiro, people have died IRL… I don't know how many are still at risk. With _Kirito_ out there, many more could fall to his blades. And if he really possesses the invincibility you speak of, then they don't stand a chance!"

"Neither do we! I don't want to get killed!" Shiro jumped from the bed, in hysterics.

"You won't die. You aren't at risk anymore."

"Alright…" Shiro pulled his sword out. It wasn't anything special, because the boss drops didn't come after being beaten a second time. Kirito had all the good gear. "Wait!" Shiro stood up and tapped the bin, to look at the entire _inventory_. He selected his sword that he fought with in SAO. The _Elucidator._ He equipped it and then searched for better gear from his old stash. The monster drops from SAO, were nothing to sneeze at and he had access to all the monster drops from UW also. There was still the problem of _h_ _p_ and _stats_. He took the _Dark Repulser,_ just in case. "Let's do this!"

Asuna was relieved that he was willing to fight with them. But something still bothered her. What if the things that man said, were true? What if Kazuto was still under that man's control?

They exited the room and joined up with everyone. Now there was still the question to how they would get passed Nikko.

Shiro slid the door open slightly. "Nikko. It's Kirito. Remember?"

Nikko snarled at him, with her eyes still a devastating red.

"Don't make me do this!" Shiro pleaded.

She tried to push her way through, jumping at the door, to increase her force. The door slammed open and she landed on Shiro. She instantly tried for his throat, but Shiro blocked it with his sword. She tried to rip it out of his grasp, but he held on tight.

"Nikko!" It was a _safe zone_ , so he didn't have to worry about his _health_ decreasing, but she wasn't going to let him go. "Everyone get outta here! I'll distract her! Go!"

They didn't stop to ask questions and left the house.

Shiro slammed his sword up her jaw and threw her off of him. He darted for the door, but she grabbed his arm and bit down hard, trying to pull him back. She was strong. His _strength parameters_ weren't anything in comparison to _Kirito's_. He slammed her across the table and made another attempt for the door. He closed it, just before she slammed against it. Growling like a beast, they left her locked up in their house.

Shiro took several deep breaths. "Where is _Kirito_ , right now?" He asked Asuna, who had **him** on her _friends list_. _Kirito_ couldn't remove it, even if he wanted to. They had _marital status_ that can't be removed, lost or deleted.

Asuna checked her _tracking_ on _Kirito_. "He is on **this** floor."

"Looks like your plan worked, so now what?" Liz was not wanting to confront _Kirito_ again, especially without a plan.

"We face him."

"That isn't a plan!" Liz roared.

"No. It isn't. Which is why I am counting on you. This is the plan..." Shiro started to lay it out for them.

* * *

Asuna and Shiro made their way to his last known location. Shiro knew that _Kirito_ already knew where they were, but due to the lack of _detection skill_ , Shiro had no way of knowing, where he was hiding.

 _Kirito_ jumped down from the trees, right in between Shiro and Asuna. He quickly whipped Asuna around so her back was up against him, making a point of holding her there by her breasts, just to piss off Shiro. He held the _Blazefury_ to her stomach as a threat to the both of them. Then in a very creepy voice that sent chills down Asuna's spine, he whispered. "Someone has been a naughty girl. You took some things that belong to me. You'll give them back or you will die, right here."

"Let her go!" Shiro spoke in a very low tone, that told him to back off or suffer the consequences. Shiro was frustrated because he knew there wasn't anything he could actually do, but hopefully, _Kirito_ didn't know that.

"She's **my** wife. You can't do anything about it!" _Kirito_ gave him a sick twisted grin.

Asuna cringed at his breath, against her neck.

"She doesn't belong to **you**! I hear the real Kirito died IRL and yet, here **you** are! I'm not convinced nor is anyone else!"

"You already figured that out? I'm impressed. Now I will kill you anyway!" _Kirito_ held his sword out towards Shiro, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Who are you?"

 _Kirito_ only responded with a blood lusted gin.

Asuna finally found her voice. "I will take you to your _inventory_ , only if you spare my friend!"

"That takes all the fun out of it. I'll play nice for now. You won't be able to hide behind it for long. Beat it kid! Before I change my mind!"

Asuna gave Shiro a nod.

Shiro didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to stick to the plan. It tore him apart. He left and hung back a ways, to stay out of _Kirito's detection grid_. He followed them to the city and when he was sure they were in the _safe zone_ , Shiro darted towards them with great haste. Once he found them down a street, he forced his way in between them, nearly knocking Asuna to the ground.

Asuna quickly recovered and twisted around, taking shelter behind Shiro's back, placing her hands on either side of Shiro's shoulders, for security.

"So, this was your plan? To get me in the _safe zone_? You're a coward!"

"Accepting limitations, doesn't make one a coward!" Shiro defended.

 _Kirito_ approached him and gave him a punch across the face, knocking him into Asuna's arms.

Shiro wasn't strong enough to provide resistance. Shiro made his best effort, to stand up. Unless he accepted a _duel_ , there was no way, he would lose any _hp_ in a _safe zone_. But soon he was presented with a _duel request_.

"Let me give you a chance to prove yourself."

"How generous of you!" Shiro answered snidely.

"Shiro, don't do it." Asuna clutched his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I am not **that** stupid."

Asuna didn't appreciate Shiro speaking as if he was stupid at all.

"What a coward!" _Kirito_ growled in an evil amusement.

Shiro pulled out his sword and took his stance.

Asuna did the same, now choosing not to cower behind Shiro. She knew she could defend herself.

They started to spar, because it wasn't like they could have a real match, without accepting a _duel_.

Shiro and Asuna kept getting knocked down and even though they kept fighting, it was clear, they were losing this never ending match.

"This is a waste of my time! Asuna, get me my things!" _Kirito_ pulled her by the hair and dragged her.

Shiro ran at him and tackled him to the ground, in a fury. Shiro managed to plant his sword to _Kirito's_ throat. "Don't you dare touch her again!" There was venom in his voice, as he gave _Kirito_ a death glare.

 _Kirito_ burst out laughing.

It caught Asuna and Shiro off guard. 'What was he laughing about?'

"You survived. Well, this is interesting. Kirito!" _Kirito_ was now disgusted and furious.

Shiro was stunned, by this. 'Does he know who I really am? If he knows that-Oh no…'

"How does it feel? To be at war with yourself?! You must be frustrated." _Kirito_ slammed his sword against Shiro, knocking him to the ground. Then, _Kirito_ stood up and laid several strong kicks to Shiro's chest.

Shiro winced at each blow.

Asuna jumped to action and jabbed her rapier at _Kirito's_ chest.

Shiro saw Suguo standing over him with a knife and he cringed. His mind returned to the current situation. 'He has no power either!' Shiro stood up and joined Asuna in their assault.

Finally, relief took over them, when they saw many _parties,_ start appearing around them.

"Care to take us all on!" Shiro roared as his friends took their place next to them.

"Took you long enough!" Asuna scolded.

"We had to round them all up! Give us a break!" Sinon retorted.

"You mess with my friends, you have to deal with me!" Klein stood protectively in front of Asuna and Shiro.

 _Kirito_ got surrounded and after tasting defeat, he _logged out_.

"Now look who's the coward." Shiro retorted.

"Go ahead, Shiro. What are you waiting for?" Liz suggested to him to reclaim his account.

"Yeah, man. You should be _Kirito_." Klein placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"Stop running. We're with you, no matter what." Leafa assured him.

"Then all of **this** was for nothing… I-I…" Shiro didn't know what to say. He knew that he must reclaim his account, but that meant, he can no longer hide his identity.

"It's okay." Asuna smiled.

Everyone gave him the look of assurances. He finally gave up and selected his _Kirito_ account, which was now available to him. _Shiro_ changed over to _Kirito_.

The crowd gasped. " _Kirito's_ back?!" They were all confused, not sure what was really happening or if they should even consider this a good thing.

Kirito couldn't change his gear because his _inventory_ was empty, his _col_ was too. "Can we go home, so I can stop looking like the grim reaper?" Kirito wasn't amused by his new apparel and would feel much more comfortable in his usual black gear.

Everyone burst out laughing, especially his friends.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Kirito had no problem getting Nikko to stand down. After a bite to eat, of course. Kirito immediately refilled his _inventory_ and equipped his regular black attire and his more powerful swords. He missed the _dual wielding_ ability too. It was late, so all of their friends _logged out_ , but Asuna wanted to stay with Kirito tonight.

Kirito lay down on the bed and Asuna lay right beside him, with her head resting on his chest.

"I really missed you." Asuna smiled, accepting the warmth of his chest.

"Yeah. So did I." Kirito wrapped his arm around her protectively. "What happens now?"

"Simple. You focus on waking up IRL. Then we can be a family again."

"O-okay…" He was hoping there was something else, like he might feel like he has a purpose again. Who was he kidding… He was confined to a virtual prison. What if Augmented Reality could allow him to move freely IRL or is he not able to because he is just an _avatar_? When he returns to college, he will look into it further.

To their dismay, Nikko jumped on the bed, taking her place in between them.

"Nikko! Get off!" Kirito shoved her, but she didn't budge. He flopped back down onto his pillow. "Next time, we close the door."

"She won't stop scratching. You wanted to keep the mutt, so don't look at me." Asuna retorted.

"Argghh…. Yeah, I know…" Kirito rolled around to face Asuna.

"Good night." She leaned in, for a kiss.

But she wasn't the only one, Nikko wanted in on it. Her slobbery tongue made it right in between their lips.

"NIKKO!" They shot up from the bed. Nikko darted to the door. They wiped their mouths of her slobber.

Kirito couldn't take anymore of this and exited the room, throwing her butt out the front door. "Nikko! Rabbits!"

Nikko's tail flew up in excitement and she darted away.

Kirito slammed the door. "Knock yourself out…" He then returned to Asuna, who was smiling at him. "What…?" He took his place next to her.

"You. No matter how much she irritates you, you still want her around."

He tried to dodge the real question by giving half an answer. "How else can we get S-Class food?"

"You can't tell me, that's the only reason."

"I'm tired…"

"That's what I thought." Asuna smiled in victory.


	19. Chapter 19 Life Goes On

The next day, there was a pounding on their door. "Kazuto! Kazuto! You better not be doing anything in there!"

Kirito sat up and wiped his eyes. He stared at Asuna, who was really red.

"Kazuto!"

Kirito shot up from the bed, getting really flustered. He quickly equipped his gear and headed to the door. Looking back at Asuna, who was staying out of sight.

"Kazu-"The door swung open, revealing a rather upset Leafa. "What took you so long?!"

"I just woke up, give me a break." He stretched out his arms. He was still pretty sleepy eyed, so she bought his story, which was also true.

Kirito didn't want Leafa to know how intimate he and Asuna were, trying to be more sensitive to his sister's feelings.

"Where is the fire anyway…?" Kirito didn't know what she was so mad about.

"Nothing… Mom wants to see you, so she asked me to lend her my Amusphere and _avatar_." Leafa explained.

"Oh… she's coming here?"

"Maybe, you could show her around. Mom really misses you. I can't believe **that** would surprise you."

"I guess not. I miss her too. I feel like it's been forever."

"Your games have caused her a lot of trouble, you know."

"That's not my fault." Kirito defended.

"I didn't say it was."

"Do me a favor… Can you t-ext-Asuna and ask her to log-on?" Kirito was starting to turn red in embarrassment.

"I don't know big brother, I think you can do that yourself!" Leafa turned around and stormed out of the house.

"You should have left it alone. You seriously have to watch those nerves."

"She's my sister, it's really awkward. You're one to talk! Last time you were interrogated, everyone found out, we were sleeping together!" Kirito retorted.

"So I'm not very good at it either… We both could learn a thing or two."

"About lying?"

"I guess not, when you put it like that."

Nikko started to whimper at the door.

"Asuna? Would you mind cooking an _S-Class_ dinner for my mom? I know she would really appreciate it."

"I don't think, she is the only one." Asuna smirked.

"Yeah, what can I say? Your cooking is the best." He smiled sheepishly.

"I would be happy to."

"Great! Then I will meet you here at say... 3 o'clock? I'll message you if anything changes."

"Wait! Where are you planning on going? Your mother doesn't know how to play these games and if you run into _Laughing Coffin_ -"

"Don't worry, Asuna. I can take on those guys, easily."

"The invincibility thing, doesn't work if you are _paralyzed_!" Asuna put her hands on her hips.

"So I will be careful." Kirito understood the urgency, because even if he wasn't in any mortal danger… if he died in game, he wouldn't be able to see them until he wakes up IRL. So essentially, it was still like his life was on the line, in a way. "Relax. I know what is at stake."

"Than I will see you at 3." Asuna kissed Kirito, before he left to greet his mom.

* * *

Kirito looked all over town for something to get her. He felt he should, for what Leafa had said was true, he had put her through a lot of hardships. If there was anything he could do to make it up to her, he would. He didn't want to buy her jewelry, for it would end up going to his sister, so what could he buy her, that she could enjoy in the little time, she was here? Maybe, some cheesecake or flowers or… who was he kidding? There wasn't really much he could get her, so he settled on flowers. It wasn't like they lasted long anyways. He bought his mother's favorite flowers, with a few extravagant flowers, that don't actually exist IRL, which made them even more beautiful… What does he know, he's a guy?

He chose to wear a nice, green, noble tunic that he bought, just for the occasion. He wanted her to feel special.

He scrolled through his _friends list_ and _tracked Leafa_. She still wasn't online yet. He wondered how much time he still had, because Leafa didn't mention anything, before she left.

"Kirito?!" He turned around at the mention of his name. Gggrreeaattt… it was the gang. He didn't really want them to see him like this, so he was pretty irritated.

"Going on a date? Who's the lucky girl" Sinon pressed mischievously.

"Asuna, of course! Those flowers are so pretty. She'll love them." Silica came over, to smell them.

"They aren't actually for Asuna…" Kirito spoke shyly.

"Whoa, dude. You do not want to mess with girls! Asuna will be pissed, if she sees you with another girl, man!" Klein warned.

"I sware if-" Liz defended.

"It's not like that!" Kirito quickly defended. "Asuna knows already!"

"Oh, really? You're awfully spiffy to be going on a monster raid. Are you planning to use **flowers** as your weapon of choice?" Liz scoffed.

"Seriously? I don't have time for this, she is going to be here soon…"

"So, it is a girl?" Sinon retorted.

"I am just looking for _Leafa_ , okay?" Kirito slapped his hand over his face, when he realized, it sounded like he was choosing to date his sister.

"Leafa?! You would chose your sister! That's messed up!" Klein hounded him.

"Argghh… That's not what I meant…" He slid his hand off his face. "I-I…"

Vari smiled. "It isn't like their related guys. He can do what he wants."

"Who told you that?" Liz demanded looking at Silica, who was one of the few, who knew that.

"Don't look at me!" Silica defended.

"Guys! She is my cousin! It's still weird…" Kirito explained.

"At least, you admit it." Sinon mused.

"Maybe, now is a good time to tell you, that my mom asked to borrow my sisters account." Kirito sighed.

"Oh… That makes sense…" They all backed down.

"Don't you feel stupid!" Vari teased the others, because it was too tempting, to let it slid.

"Yeah… sorry. We jumped to conclusions." Silica apologized.

"It's okay. Never go to Asuna about it. I would hate to have to explain any misunderstandings." It made sense, because those kind of accusations, can tear apart relationships. Kirito didn't want that to happen to his relationship with Asuna.

"Don't give us a reason to." Sinon retorted.

"Deal."

The gang decided to let him be, while he waited for his mom to finally show.

Kirito sat at a table, near a cafe and waited. Leafa ran up to him. It was surprising for his mom to act that way, but she would have been really anxious to see him. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Kazuto! It's still me!" Leafa announced.

"Oh.." He pulled away, not trying to sound disappointed. "Where's mom?"

"She was called away on something important. You should _logout_ too. I have a bad feeling, it is about you…" Leafa spoke sadly.

"Okay…"

Leafa suddenly admired the way Kirito looked, with flowers still in his hands. "You look nice."

"Thanks… Sugu. If it's that urgent, we should probably go." Kirito tried to keep it on topic.

"Right!" Leafa logged back out.

Kirito followed suit.

* * *

Kirito looked around the medicuboid control center and stared at the window. He watched the doctor, who seemed really distressed. It made him feel uncomfortable.

He saw his mother and Sugu enter the other room. Sugu looked at him, like it was the first time, she saw him in a medicuboid.

He saw his mother start to cry and then his sister started to freak out. Volume wasn't working… All he wanted to know was, what was being said in that room. He tried the communicator again, but it still proved to be unaccessible.

His sister and mother entered his room and took a seat next to him. Why were they acting like that? He was starting to worry.

Sugu started to cry over him, like she did, when he first woke up from SAO.

Midori took his hand gently and he felt his own virtual hand to see if he was feeling it too, but he wasn't. He had never been this disconnected from the real world, since he was doing those exercises. He then noticed his visual screen was blurring. He stood up and pounded at the screen. "NO! What is going on!?" The screen went blank and he saw the options on the _menu_ , fade away.

He then fell back over like, he was going to faint. He looked up to see that the screen was breaking apart and a burst of flames, blew in and then he was surrounded by it. He stood up and realized he was in a virtual reality. A VRMMO? Not one he had ever seen before… He felt the flames nick at him and the heat overwhelmed his senses. He stood up and covered his face, because it felt like it would melt off. Suddenly, a shadow under threat, grew in his mind. He wasn't alone! He turned to see a giant bull getting ready to charge.

Kirito accessed his _menu_ and equipped his gear. He stood up and charged at the beast, it smashed him hard, throwing him a great distance. He turned back to see it read _immortal object_. He staggered back, taking a quick peek at his _health bar_ , and it was untouched. He didn't lose any _health_ , but it hurt like heck. He felt his body tremble, as he tried to prepare for the next blow, which came swiftly and threw him even farther than last time. What was the point? They were locked in an endless fight, that also brought great pain. Two hits and he already felt like he would keel over, but the bull wasn't done yet. He curled into a ball. "This isn't happening! It's just a nightmare!"

The bull trampled him and he felt the glitching start again. He started to phase in and out, then he blacked out, entirely.

* * *

"The medicuboid can no longer connect… I'll try again, but… I should warn you, the activity in his brain… it doesn't look good…" The doctor did what he could, on his end.

"Do you think those hackers you mentioned earlier, are responsible?" Sugu asked.

"Most definitely. Kazuto was doing really well." The doctor was disappointed too.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Midori panicked. "Anything?!"

"I'm afraid not...We are being crippled by our own technological advances."

"Why Kazuto?!" Sugu cried.

"I don't have the answer to that…"

"Who would want to kill patients?" Sugu stared back at her brother, who she had seen so lively, only an hour ago.

"Why didn't you disconnect him, the moment you learned these things were happening?" Midori was really upset, it wasn't her intention to blame the doctor.

"I couldn't… Kazuto is in no condition for us to be messing around. Kazuto needed to _logout_ , before I could shut the system down or it could sever his connection with his consciousness, permanently."

"What now…?" Sugu asked through her tear, stained face.

"We wait… They need to find the hackers responsible for this and he needs to recover from this shock."

* * *

Asuna sat at the table with her head resting on her palm. "Where is he?! He said 3 o'clock! The food is getting cold."

Nikko was trying her best, to grab Kirito's plate.

"You don't come in the next half hour, I am giving it to the dog!" Asuna yelled to no one in particular. Kirito has been known to be late, but not **this** late.

The door swung open.

She stood up. "It's about time!"

The gang stepped into the house.

"Is that what I think it is?" Klein got really excited.

"Oh… it's you… Knock yourself out. Iit wasn't like I was going to eat it…" Asuna was really frustrated now.

"Is this spread for Kirito and Leafa?" Silica asked. "I mean his mom?"

"It was, but they must have gotten carried away. He told me, he would message me, but he obviously forgot… Just like Kirito, right?" Asuna tried to play it cool, but no one was buying it.

Leafa burst into the room. She was hyperventilating, with tears down her face.

"What's wrong?" Asuna started to panic.

"Kazuto… H-he's off-line… Hackers… ja-cked… his med-icu-boid…" She struggled to breathe.

Asuna froze. "A-are you sure?" She couldn't come to grips with it… not that she doubted Leafa's sincerity.

"He isn't connecting… the doctor thinks he might be worse off now, than he was before."

"This really isn't over…" Asuna felt like she could faint.

Vari finally spoke up. "They're coming for him…"

Everyone's eyes darted to hers. "What do you mean?"

"A trillion dollars of his company's money, was poured into Kazuto… They won't let it die. He has hackers on his staff. They can hack anything and I bet they have been searching for him."

Asuna turned to Vari. "Did your father… create this game?"

"No. It was a partner company. He wanted to incorporate a system, that allowed him to rehabilitate the victims of SAO. The parent company allowed him access, to see if it could be possible. I think he abused the privilege and made it into something else."

"Your father?" Everyone was finally catching up.

" _System admin_ … Hades…"

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"You knew that he was Hades?" Sinon demanded, like she might tackle her.

"I-I… knew… but I thought he was doing a good thing… He was bringing my brother back… how is that wrong…?" Vari felt like she could cry.

"We don't blame you for what he did, but if there is anything you can do to help us, we would appreciate it." Sinon smiled reassuringly at Vari.

"We need to kidnap Kazuto!" Vari stood confidently.

"Kidnap?! Why?!"

"If my father has hacked into the medicuboid, it won't take long for them to get its location. They might already be there."

Horror painted their faces.

"I will just tell Chrysheight. He will get Kazuto out. We don't need to kidnap him." Asuna stayed reserved.

"You mean, you know the people, that are keeping Kazuto protected? That certainly makes things easier. I have to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to doing time for this." Vari relaxed.

"Your dedication is appreciated!" Leafa expressed urgency. "Can we go?!"

They all nodded. Only Asuna and Leafa _logged out_.

* * *

Kazuto was placed into a black vehicle, that was idling in an underground road. The door closed and the vehicle sped off.

Like Asuna had warned, the facilities were overrun and many of the security, were killed on spot.

The vehicle slowly emerged onto a normal road and they were taking him out of town. A couple of hours went by and they were starting to worry that Kazuto might not last much longer, without being hooked up to a proper life support.

The vehicle pulled into a very long driveway and stopped in front of an old woman's was sheltered by the surrounding forest and the size made it very inconspicuous. Although it was an old house, it was well maintained, with a pretty little garden to accent its quaint features.

The woman came out and held the door, as the men carried Kazuto into the house and then directed them to the bedroom. They placed him on the bed and hooked up the life support.

"Thank you for helping us out, on such short notice." Kikuoka smiled to the woman.

"I am happy to help. This poor soul. I can't believe there would be people out to hurt the children, who have just started out in life. We live in a cruel world…"

"As long as we keep this a secret, he will get another chance. I will see to it, myself."

"You're a good man. What is the boy's name. I don't want to keep calling him 'boy'. That would sound too silly."

"His name is Kirigaya."

"He reminds me of my grandson. Don't worry, he is in good hands."

"I don't doubt that."

"Will I be expecting his visitors?"

"No contact… We aren't dealing with common criminals. I need your word, that the doctor and myself, are the only two permitted entry."

"I have a ladies study on thursdays…" She looked at him and smiled. "But I think I could cancel."

"Thank you, Kariza."

Kikuoka left the house and the doctor stayed, to look after Kazuto. He didn't have the luxury of the extensive facilities that were at the base, but he will manage.

Whenever he wasn't in the room or was away for supplies or slumber, the lady would plunk herself down on a rocking chair in front of Kazuto, talking for hours or she would read him a book.

* * *

Asuna was finally being released from the hospital. She stood up and prepared to leave when her mother, accompanied by Kikuoka, entered the room. Her mother didn't look happy.

"Is something wrong?" Asuna was afraid to ask.

Kikuoka looked at her with severity. "You are being placed into witness protection. You and Mikuokaze are going to be relocated."

"Until this mess can be cleaned up." Her mother grumbled. "And I don't want to hear another word about it!" She was being oppressive, but in a way, she was showing she cared. "I have arranged with your school, to send you assignments over a clear channel. You will be able to complete college on schedule."

Asuna turned to Kikuoka. "What about Kazuto?"

"I am afraid, he will be off record. No one may see him."

"Maybe, you can spend a little more time, studying and a little less, on killing yourselves." Her mother confronted. "Kikuoka assured me, that he is being well taken care of." She said in a slightly more comforting tone. Whether she liked it or not, she knew her daughter cared about that boy.

"Will he be able to dive again soon?" Asuna asked Kikuoka.

"In time. The doctor has yet to update me on his progress. But we no longer have a medicuboid to use… That will be difficult."

"Can you make one, with a different IP signature, so it won't be classified as one?" Her mother demanded.

"Yes." Kikuoka answered.

"Then it is coming out of your inheritance." She informed Asuna.

Asuna gave her mother a hug, which caught her by surprise. "Thank you!"

"I still don't get what you see in that common boy." Her mother didn't want to see her daughter be depressed like she was, after Kazuto's funeral, again.

"If you gave him a chance, you would see for yourself."

"I don't have time for that. I have a company to run." Her mother turned to Kikuoka. "Take care of my daughter!" She left the hospital room.

"The car is in the back. Mikuokaze has already been relocated, so she will be there, when you arrive."

* * *

Asuna was then escorted to that said car. She watched as the streets she knew, disappeared from view and she couldn't recognize anything, anymore.

When they arrived, Asuna was escorted inside. There was Vari, standing there, in her own desperation, leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Vari, what's wrong?" Asuna almost panicked, bracing herself for the worst.

"I'm worried, I guess. Everything is cascading so fast. And poor Kazuto doesn't get a break. My father is behind it and in a way, that makes me feel responsible for it."

"Don't think that way. You aren't like him. You have a good heart. I know Kazuto will appreciate all your efforts. You didn't have to help me back there, but you did."

Vari hugged Asuna from the side. "You're the best sister, I could ever asked for."

"Sister?"

She withdrew from Asuna. "I'm sorry… I am freaking you out, aren't I?"

"No. It's okay."

"Sisters or not, we better get used to living together. I don't know how long it will take, before we can return to the normal life."

"This situation, almost makes me feel like SAO was a luxury…"

"Living with me, won't be that bad!" Vari defended.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean everything with Kazuto and UW… I kind of miss the simplicity that SAO had."

"Where everyone could die?" Vari didn't understand her at all.

"Just that, we had to beat the game. It was hard and devastating. But we had one clear goal. When it was over, it was really over… With Kazuto… When will it end? When… will we… be able to… be together again…" Asuna cried. "Everytime… I get close to him… he gets ripped away from me again… I don't know how much more I can take!" She wiped away her tears.

"Be strong. I know things will work out, in time." Vari wrapped her arm around Asuna's shoulder and waited for her to stop crying.

* * *

The woman rambled on and on. She stared at Kazuto with a tender smile. "...Kirigaya, you should have seen him, walking around in his little tutu. I tried to tell him, they weren't for boys, but-"

Kazuto stirred, his eyes started to open. He looked at the old woman, lazily. "W-who are you?"

"Praise the Lord of heaven's gates!" She stood up from her rocking chair. "You are finally awake!" She practically skipped down the hall and returned with some hot soup and cookies. "Here, you must be hungry." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you…" He sat up and welcomed the tray on his lap.

"I guess we don't need a medici-roid thingy, afterall."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"There will be time for that later. Eat! Before it gets cold."

"Okay…" He welcomed the warm soup and it felt like he hadn't eaten in years. The flavors mesmerized his taste buds. It was just regular soup and yet, he was enjoying it, like it was his very last meal. "What is your name?"

"Kariza, Kirigaya."

"You're my…"

"Oh, no dear. I thought I was the only one, who made those kind of mistakes."

"Oh… you already know my name…" He didn't know if she had known his name or if it was her last name she had mentioned. He just woke up after sleeping for a few months, give him a break!

"Yes… I see, you thought I hadn't… Well that makes perfect sense."

"Can I use your phone? There is someone, I would like to call."

"Oh, no dear. I was given specific orders not to make any calls, while you're in my care."

"By who?"

"Mr. Seijirou."

Kazuto was relieved to hear his name. He really was safe. "Then can you ask him to deliver a message for me?"

"I suppose that couldn't hurt. Are you trying to get a hold of your special lady?"

Kazuto's face turned a shade of pink.

"I'm happy for you dear. It is a hard road to travel alone."

"Thank you."

Kariza left the room and picked up her phone. She dialed the secure number, she was given. "Mr. Seijirou! I have incredible news! He is awake!" She could barely wait, to tell him.

She continued. "I am not making things up. He is right in the other room and had some soup. I was awake all morning. I assure you… He said something about a message to his special lady friend... I told you!.. I am not an old goat… Not yet anyway."

Kazuto couldn't help, but feel awkward, overhearing this conversation going on about him, in another room.

Kariza came around the corner. "Kirigaya, would you like t-" The phone cord shot out of her hand, before she realized it didn't stretch that far. "Silly me."

Kazuto tried to get out of bed.

"Please rest. You have to wait before climbing out of bed." She stopped him.

"I just want to talk to Kikuoka."

"I can tell him whatever you like."

"Okay… Then I want to ask Kikuoka if Asuna is alright… and Suguha, my mother too!"

"Did you hear that?" She ask the man on the other line. "He says everyone is fine."

"Can I see Asuna? I want to apologize for not making my-"

Kikuoka stepped inside the room and hung up his cellphone. "I'm afraid not."

"Kikuoka?"

He sat down on the old woman's rocking chair. "How are you feeling? I am a little surprised to see you awake, not that it's a bad thing."

"What happened? In the medicuboid, I saw my mom and sister crying before everything went… crazy…"

"The medicuboids have been hacked. It seems that we may have a big problem with hackers, these days. Turns out these hackers had an agenda… They were looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

" **That** we are still trying to figure out. It may be too soon, but what can you recall about your attacker, at the stadium?"

Kazuto froze. His face turned sheet white, as he recalled those events. He held his head in his hands, as he started to tremble. "...no...he found me...no…."

"Kirito! Kirito!" Kikuoka tried to shake him. "KIRIGAYA!"

Kazuto tried to calm down. He looked into Kikuoka's eyes. "...I don't want to… die…"

"Who was he? I won't let you die. I promise. What was his name? Can you recall anything?"

"...PoH… L-eader of…"

" _Laughing Coffin_?"

Kazuto nodded.

Kariza felt tears tugging at her eyes, as she felt her heart break for the boy. Almost as if it was her grandson, himself.

"I will throw him behind bars. We will find him, so rest."

Kazuto leaned back. "Does Asuna know I am okay?"

"Not awake, but she knows that you are alive."

"When can I see her?" Kazuto stared expectantly.

Kikuoka pulled out an AmuSphere. "Right now, if you want." He didn't know for sure if Asuna had hers, but he didn't want to dash Kazuto's hopes.

Kazuto's excitement grew. He took it, without hesitation and placed it on his head. "Link Start!"

* * *

Kirito came back to the house in his royal tunic, with the flowers still in hand. He entered the house. He saw the plates all over the floor and a very content Nikko, who ran up excitedly to Kirito and jumped at him. "Where is Asuna?"

"Kazuto?!" Leafa ran into his arms, without warning and they toppled to the floor. "You're back! They have you connected to another medicuboid?"

He propped himself up.

She sat next to him, so he could get up, if he wanted.

"Actually no. I am using a regular AmuSphere." Kirito hinted.

"You mean… You're back IRL!"

"Yep."

She hugged him again. "This is wonderful!" She pulled away from him. "Mom still wants to see you! I can't wait to tell her! She will-"

"I get your excited. I am too. But I need to know where Asuna is."

"A-Asu-na…" Leafa's expression turned dark.

Kirito panicked and grabbed onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Where is she?! Sugu!"

"I-I don't… know…"

Kirito felt his heart in his throat, as fear consumed him. "Kikuoka said she was fine! Did he lie to me?" He stood up abruptly. He quickly _logged out_.

* * *

He shot up and saw Kikuoka was just starting to leave. "KIKUOKA!"

The man turned around, as if someone was dying and rushed back into the room. "What happened?"

"You said Asuna was fine. Where is she? How do you know?" Kazuto was sounding pretty desperate.

"She is safe. I have Yuuki and Mikuokaze in a 'safe house', out of the valley."

"W-why…? Is she in danger?"

"Not at the moment."

"Kikuoka!"

"It isn't safe for her in Tokyo."

"Why?!" Kazuto was frantic.

"You know I wouldn't keep anything from you, unless it was in your best interest."

"It is in my interest alright. You better tell me!" Kazuto was quickly losing patience.

"The people who are after you, are now looking for them. They infiltrated the Headquarters of the men pursuing you."

"Asuna… what were you thinking…?" He mumbled to himself. "If they are in hiding and I am also, then I don't see why I can't be relocated to their hideout." Kazuto requested.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't care if it is. I just want to see Asuna."

Kikuoka sighed. "I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you." Kazuto calmed down.

* * *

Asuna sat down with her food at the table.

Vari was sitting there, staring dumbly at the wall.

"What's on your mind now?"

"Ab-solute-ly nothing…" She turned to look at Asuna. "That's the problem. I couldn't be more bored. Why couldn't we bring our AmuSpheres?"

"I never thought I would hear **you** say that."

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"I already made a formal request to Kikuoka about it."

"Good!" She slumped her body on the table. Then she noticed the food on the table. "It has its perks, though." She pulled the plate of pasta close to her. "Smells good as always."

The guard came in. "I am here to inform you, that another person will be joining you at this location. I don't think you will be too disappointed." He smiled and returned to the couch.

"Oh no… What did **they** do? They aren't seriously coming here, out of pity." Vari complained. She didn't like it when people felt sorry for her.

"They aren't like that. If **they** are coming, it's because they want to help. I still can't believe they are."

They ate their food, while waiting for the new arrivals.

The car pulled up and the front door opened.

Asuna held her breath, when she realized it was Kazuto. "H-he's awake!"

Kazuto, who had to do rehabilitation before coming, proceeded further into the house, locking eyes with Asuna, as he did so. "Hi Asuna. Vari."

Asuna rushed to his arms. "You're awake! You're finally awake!"

"Yeah…" He placed his forehead against hers. He then took a look around. "I guess, Yui isn't here…"

"No. There aren't any towers, so it is impossible. Don't worry, she is living with Suguha and your mother."

"That's good to hear."

Asuna started to cry, tears of joy. "They said… you might never wake… I was so worried that you wouldn't. What happened?"

"I don't know… I lost one sense after another and before too long, there was just fire and an enormous beast. I am sorry that I missed our-"

"Don't even worry about it. I understand you couldn't make it."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I am glad to see you too, you know!" Vari was a little irritated, for being ignored.

"Right. Sorry. How are you, Vari?" Kazuto smiled at Vari, musing at her antics.

"I am fine. But the real question IS... how are you going to make it up to us?"

"What?" Kazuto was stunned by her remark.

"You put Asuna through a lot of trouble and gave her a good scare or three, so I think it is time for a little payback!" Vari smirked.

"Any ideas?" Kazuto felt like he was being treated like a little kid again. But he couldn't deny that she had a point.

"You could start by giving her a kiss." Vari was always very forward about these things, afterall.

Asuna snickered.

Kazuto was still in shock, that Vari was telling him, what **he** should do. But he shook it off and planted his lips against Asuna's.

"That's more like it." Vari turned and left towards the door, to give them time alone. She was stopped by one of their guards. "I am going for a walk. Excuse me, please."

"I can't permit any of you to leave, during your stay. You are to remain here, so we can keep you protected at all times."

"B-but… You can't be serious! We have to stay here like prisoners?! That's not fair!" Vari was pissed off at the system now! How dare they deny her the freedom to roam! "All I ask, is to go out for a little walk! Is that too much to ask!"

Asuna and Kazuto just looked at the guard, wondering if he would finally cave.

"If I agree to an escort… THEN may I go?" Vari was so used to getting everything her way all the time, before she came to Japan, that she couldn't believe that she would be treated like this.

"It's not safe." The guard insisted.

Vari gave him a disgruntled glare, that she used on others who had said no to her in the past. They would often cower too.

"You shouldn't look at this as a restriction, but as a safety precaution."

"How about I wear a dorky hat and coat. Wear sunglasses to match and pretend I am librarian." Vari spoke sarcastically.

"If you insist."

Vari's eyes became wide. "Really?!"

"I still can't let you leave."

Vari's face drained of all enthusiasm. "Look here! I am an heiress! I will not let some mediocre government worker keep me from leaving this stupid house." She was starting to sound like a spoiled brat.

"The heiress of a man, who is your pursuer, doesn't count." The guard didn't waver at her intimidation.

She glanced at the others and back at the guard. In a softer tone, she pleaded, "Please help me out here. It's boring…" She said it quietly, so the rest couldn't hear.

The two guards exchanged looks of confirmation. "Alright. But not too far."

Vari darted for the door in exhilaration. "Thanks!" Not waiting for her escort.

The man immediately chased after her, but Vari was a fast runner, with a head start.

Asuna and Kazuto sat on the couch in the house. Asuna leaned into Kazuto and he rested his head on hers.

"It's really good to have you back. It just wasn't the same in UW."

"I couldn't agree more." Kazuto felt like it had been ages, since he held her. Even though, he had in UW. It was like Asuna said, it just wasn't the same.

Kazuto remembered what Kikuoka had said to him, about why Asuna was in the protection program. He was too, but that wasn't the point. "What did Kikuoka mean, when he said that you infiltrated their base of operations?"

"Uh.. that is kind of a long story…"

"Asuna. I wish you wouldn't be so reckless."

"Like you're any better! For your information, I was taken! I didn't **do** anything!" Asuna defended. "I infiltrated the place, trying to escape!"

"Why did they take you?" Kazuto was almost in a panic now.

"You notice I am not the only one here."

"What did Vari have to do with it?"

"Her father is the person, who is trying to find you by any means necessary."

Kazuto relaxed. "Is that what this is all about? You had me scared."

"I don't see how that is a good thing!"

"I know him, he's harmless."

"You don't even see it, do you? That man is a criminal!"

"No he isn't. Don't be ridiculous. He is helping the victims of SAO return IRL. He also created the Augma, which will allow Yui to come to this world. How is that a bad thing?"

"He really has you **that** convinced? How do you know he doesn't have something else, up his sleeve?"

"Cause I work for him. I work on all the projects and am very familiar with all the things, he is doing."

Asuna couldn't take it anymore. That man was right. He has Kazuto wrapped around his finger. "Kazuto, you can't believe that! He is just deceiving you!"

"You don't even know him, so how could you say that?!" Kazuto was getting really defensive.

"If there was ever a time to trust me, now is that time. Please."

"I can't believe you would ask that. You're asking me to chose between my girlfriend and my career. Why would you do that?" Kazuto was exasperated from being put on the spot.

"You would choose h-him…?" Asuna felt hurt.

"No… I don't know… I don't want to, but I don't know what you could possibly have against him. What has he done, that is soo wrong?!"

"He has been experimenting on you... Eugeo and Alice too! Kazuto… he's Hades!"

"No… That can't be… It isn't true…" Kazuto felt the frustration bubbling up.

Asuna held his face tenderly, making him look at her. "Do you doubt my love for you?"

"No."

"Then what other proof do you need?" Asuna asked softly.

He felt the tears well up." I don't know…"

Asuna could see in his eyes the inner struggle, he was exerting. "Don't even worry about it right now, okay. The truth will come out."

"Okay." Kazuto nodded.

Asuna didn't want to force him to make any rash decisions. Something else came to mind. "Should we be worried?"

They had noticed that there was no way to know for sure, if the guard ever caught up with Vari and given the time that had passed, he probably didn't.

"About what?"

"Vari has been gone for a while."

"Nah… She is always known for running off. She will come back eventually. When she does, we won't be able to get rid of her." Kazuto chuckled.

"Sounds like you are really close."

"No way. She has been there, I guess… but she irritates me."

"Is it because of the kiss? You should let that go…" She felt a little uncomfortable. 'Right Asuna, cause you're one to talk.'

Kazuto's face went really red. "No-not-really!"

"Did something else happen?" She asked suspiciously.

He remained silent.

"Kazuto!" She hated it, when he clammed up and tried to cover up the truth. "What did you do?!"

"I-didn't-do-anything-really!"

She was aggravated, because she knew Kazuto better than that. She gave him an angry scowl.

"I-I'm the one… that… k-kissed… her…"

Asuna felt her heart shattering. "Why?! I think you owe me an explanation!" She stood with her hands at her hips.

"I don't know… I DON'T KNOW WHY! I don't even like her. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to worry or be upset. It was nothing. Promise." Kazuto didn't want to shell out any more details. "I don't **want** anyone else."

Asuna knew she couldn't accuse him of something, that may not have even been his choice. Vari met Kazuto after the experiment's success. But why would they get Kazuto to kiss her? That doesn't seem like a trillion dollar operation. They could probably get any guy to kiss her, for **way** less. "Did you want it?"

"I don't know if I did at the time… I wished it never happened, pretty much, right after it did… It was like, I wasn't even in control of myself… That sounds stupid." Kazuto couldn't even believe he said that.

"No… it doesn't…"

He looked at her curiously.

"I am sure there are a lot of things, that you didn't seem to have any control over…"

"What does that mean?" Kazuto thought she might be mocking him, but she sounded sincere. He sat back on the couch. She joined him.

"It's like I said before… they were controlling you… they still plan to… That's why I can't bear to see them get away with it." Asuna leaned her body over his lap. "I saw what you went through in game. Can you deny that you changed?'

"No… there are things that I did, that I still can't believe."

"That wasn't you Kazuto. It was the result of those experiments."

"If that's true… then how can I even trust that I am being true to myself, now?!" Kazuto became exasperated.

"What were you like before UW? If you can cross reference **that** , then you will know who you really are."

"Is **that** all? You could just tell me! You know me better than anyone!" Despite her saying so, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could someone be controlling him? He makes his own decisions. Asuna seemed convinced, but he wasn't sure if that was really enough to convince him. He was in control, he had to be. He was the one who thought through his own actions and even though he tends to act on impulse, he was sure that he was still the same as before. He cared about Asuna and so for now, he would just have to go with it. How would she know if he was Hades, anyway?

"I've already tried."

"Sorry…"

She positioned herself so she could look right up into his face. "I understand why… It doesn't make it any easier, but we can do something about it. It isn't too late."

"Like what?" He kept his gaze down at her.

"Don't let him win." She made it sound so simple.

* * *

Vari entered the house, finding Kazuto and Asuna passed out on the couch. They never even went to bed. Vari was surprised that they would waste all that privacy, to sleep on a couch. "Wake up, sleepy heads!"After all her efforts to distract the guards and give them time alone… what a waste...

She watched, as they began to stir.

"You have a bed for that. You sleep **there** and you will wake up with a serious pain in the neck." Vari smirked.

"We're… yawn… going…" Kazuto and Asuna migrated to the bed, sleepily. "Good… n-night…"

She started to wonder if the two of them, were really that serious. She almost saw a flicker of hope, but wasn't sure if she should entertain it. That could bring trouble. Asuna was very lucky. If she knew that Kazuto and Asuna were a done deal, she knew she could be happy for them. But if they weren't… she really did like Kazuto… especially after their hot make out. She could never get that out of her mind, no matter what she tried. 'Why did Kazuto have to lead me on, anyways?! Maybe because he has a secret thing for me and isn't acting on it, because of Asuna. Don't go there, Vari! You don't want to screw this up!' She wanted to be happy that she had friends. Based on what she was told a while ago, it isn't like Asuna is shy with other girls, who seem to dig her man. That really takes confidence and trust in Kazuto. Or is Asuna the one who is desperate for friends? If it were her, she wouldn't feel so comfortable around the competition. She would want his undivided attention. Maybe she was just the jealous type and Asuna wasn't. Maybe **that** is what Kazuto finds so attractive? If that is the case, then Vari knows she doesn't have a shot. She is jealous **now**.


	20. Chapter 20 Mother and Son

Kazuto and Asuna woke the next day, with their arms wrapped around each other. They were glad that it wasn't a dream. Kazuto stretched out and got out of bed, while Asuna just smiled at him.

"I don't seem to recall getting into bed, can you?" Asuna was obviously half asleep or something.

"I can't either." Kazuto's face turned pink. "You don't think…" He doesn't remember drinking alcohol.

"Where would we get something like that. It isn't like the guard would give it to us."

"Vari…"

"I don't think it was like that. We would be suffering a hangover."

"True." Kazuto slid his finger to access his _menu_ , but it didn't pop up. "Oh right. It comes as second nature. Has it really been that long?" Kazuto felt a little embarrassed.

"It has. I want things to go back to the way they were. When our biggest concern was getting Yui to the real world."

"Now she is."

"At what cost? What price do we have to pay for living in our fantasies?"

"We're safe here. I still don't think we should be that worried."

"Okay, Mr. Easy Going. Anyway, I will make breakfast."

"Can I help?"

"You want to cook?"

"You make it sound, like I've never done it before. I may not have any _cooking skills_ in game, but I know a thing or two."

"Alright, then you can cut the onions." Asuna mused.

"Onions…? For breakfast?" Kazuto wasn't very thrilled about that.

"I was planning something special."

"Fine…" Kazuto stood up and they made their way to the kitchen.

They briefly noticed the snow falling outside and hoped that Vari was back. They didn't want to go trudging in the snow, looking for her. Assuming they would even be permitted to do so. Their attention immediately turned to the guards in the other room. The guards weren't in a panic, so that was a good sign. They saw her coat on the hanger and felt relieved.

"Vari must still be asleep. I wonder when she came back. I think we were already asleep, by then." Asuna pulled out the necessary ingredients from the fridge. She laid it out on the counter and handed Kazuto the onions.

"What was she doing, anyways? There isn't much to do around here." Kazuto pulled out the knife and cutting board and started to chop them.

"If you must know… Kazuto...yawn… I was getting our AmuSphere rigs." Vari entered the kitchen.

"You mean, you have them?" Asuna became ecstatic, while she was preparing some eggs and potatoes. She was going to be able to see Yui again.

"Yep. We should dive after breakfast… I didn't know you cook, Kazuto." Vari smiled teasingly.

"You make it sound hard." Kazuto continued to cut the onions.

Vari watched as Kazuto's eyes started to water. "Don't cry… I was only kidding."

"Not funny." Kazuto wanted to wipe his eyes, but knew they would burn even more, if he did.

"Can I help, Asuna? I would love to learn to cook, the way **you** do." Vari approached her.

"I would be honoured. You can start with melting the butter on medium heat." Asuna smiled at Kazuto, as if saying 'she isn't all that bad'.

"Not yet. But you'll see." Kazuto mused.

"See what?" Vari asked. Wondering if she tuned them out, because she didn't recall anyone asking a question.

"It's nothing."

They remained silent, listening to Asuna's instructions, not like they had a choice. Asuna never told them, what she was making.

"There!" Asuna smiled after completing the dish. She set it on the table and Kazuto set out the plates and cutlery.

"Smells good." Kazuto and the others dug in. They offered some to the guards as well, which was greatly received.

* * *

In an old computer lab, there were two men, hovering over a computer.

Kazuli was on the phone. "Still nothing? I guess it doesn't matter anyway. No. You're our inside man, just sit tight and wait!" He hung up the phone.

"No word on Kirigaya?" The lab rat asked.

"Kikuoka is a hard man to follow. But he won't be around for long. There won't be much he can do about it, either." Kazuli smirked devilishly.

"What about Kirigaya? If we don't-"

Kazuli cut him off. "It is only a matter of time. With the new update coming out at the end of this week, for the Augma, it will work like the transmitter, I lodged in his brain. Only better. We will be able to talk directly to his mind, no matter where he is. We can project his visual and audio frequencies directly to our computers. We will be able to have complete control, as if we were him, ourselves. When that happens, we will need to do a series of tests. I want to know what set Kirigaya apart from the rest. Why it only worked for him. We figure that out and we will be able to turn every Augma device into a transmitter, assuming control of everyone, since it will soon be mandatory to wear them. I will be the ruler of this world." Kazuli turned to the man. "Did you manage to find that program yet?"

"Yui… Still nothing… I don't think it resides in UW anymore…"

"Then expand your search to the Augma."

"That will take forever! They have IP signatures all over the world!"

"Yes, but only one Asuna. Did you finish your investigation on her?"

"She was in the hospital, but she has gone missing, since she was released. No one has heard from her."

"How difficult is it to track down a single program?! You are a top hacker!" Kazuli was losing his patients. "You can't even find Kirigaya in UW. I can't see that boy staying out of it, for long."

"Sirrr… it was your idea to sell the _Kirito avatar_ …"

"Shut up, Mizikone! I am the one in charge! Do not question my methods!"

"Sorry sir, won't happen again…"

* * *

Kirito and the two girls appeared in their house on floor 13.

"WHOA! Look at you, all spiffy in your sunday vest!" Vari mused at Kirito's attire. "Are you going on a date?" She asked cheekily.

Kirito held a bouquet of wilted flowers. He let out a sigh. "I was going to be meeting with my mother. After everything I put her through, I wanted to show her my appreciation."

"She is right Kirito. You do look really handsome." Asuna smiled, placing her hand on his chest.

Kirito turned a little pink. "Rreeaallllyyy…"

"He kind of looks like a prince."

"You do. Now that I think about it." Asuna agreed with Vari.

"It's just a regular tunic." Kirito treated it like no big deal.

"There is nothing regular about it! It must have costed a fortune."

"I guess you will want to invite her for dinner again?" Asuna asked.

"I need to find Sugu, first. But if you wouldn't mind, Asuna?"

"Of course. This time, show up, will you!" She teased with intensity.

"Yes ma'am!" Kirito defended nervously.

"While you are doing that, I will make myself scarce! Good luck!" Vari left with enthusiasm.

Kirito sent a message to Leafa. "I guess I will go get some more flowers…" He dropped the bouquet on the ground and it disappeared into codes.

"Before you go… can you send Nikko on an errand." Asuna grabbed onto Kirito's arm, before he could leave.

"Oh right. Have you tried asking her?"

"I don't see why you can't." Asuna put her hands on her hips.

"Not what I meant. I was just wondering if there was a way, that Nikko could listen to both of us."

Asuna relaxed. "I suppose we could give it a try."

"Great!" Kirito opened the door and Nikko pounded him over. "Do you have to do this every time!"

Asuna burst out laughing. She then helped Kirito to his feet.

"Nikko. I want you to listen to Asuna." Kirito gestured to her.

Nikko looked at Asuna and back at Kirito.

Kirito gave Asuna a nod.

Asuna stood firm. "Nikko can you get some rabbits?"

Nikko's tongue flew out of her mouth and she just stared at her and then back at Kirito.

Kirito slapped himself across the face. "It's no use…"

"Daddy! Mommy!" Yui appeared behind them.

"Yui! What are you doing here?!" They asked excitedly.

"Auntie Leafa told me you were here! I had to come! Mommy! Daddy!" Yui gave them a big hug.

"Is grandma coming?" Kirito asked, not that he wasn't grateful to see Yui again.

"Uh huh!"

"Yui? Would you like to help me make dinner?" Asuna asked sweetly.

"I would love to!" Yui smiled from ear to ear.

"Before that, you could help me pick out some flowers for grandma."

"Okay!"

"I thought you picked them out already." Asuna gave Kirito eyes of suspicion, like they were fighting for Yui's attention, like a separated couple.

"It doesn't hurt to get a second opinion." Kirito justified.

"Fine, but don't forget about Nikko." Asuna turned back to the kitchen.

Yui placed a tender hand on Nikko's head. "I think she likes me, now."

"It's about time. Nikko was starting to have me worried. I guess Sugu has been feeding her, while we've been gone. I didn't see her get vicious this time. I will have to thank her, later."

"I helped too!" Yui turned to Kirito, defending herself.

"Thank you for doing that. I think Nikko really appreciates it." Kirito turned his attention to Nikko. "Nikko! Rabbits!"

Nikko darted away, as always.

* * *

Yui helped pick the flowers and Kirito took her back home. Then he went to the place where he planned to meet his mom.

"Well, there is my handsome, young man." Leafa captured his attention.

Kirito approached her. "Hi mom." He gave her a big hug. He noticed there were lingering tears. He felt pretty bad about it. He didn't like making her worry. He pulled away and handed her the flowers. "These are for you." Kirito had a hard time talking to his mom, while she looked exactly like his sister, Sugu.

"They're my favorites. But I have never seen **these** before. What are they?" She pointed to the more interesting selection in the bouquet.

"Those are just a few virtual creations. Yui picked them out."

"So this is **your** world? It's bigger than I imagined." Leafa followed Kirito through the village roads. "Everything looks so real. I can see why you like playing them so much…" Her voice trailed as she felt the pain returning to her mind. The virtual world has already stripped her from her son a few times now. She wasn't very comfortable with Sugu playing them either.

"They're cool. But I think I will like Augmented Reality the best."

"At least you will be in the real world, _when you log on_." She smiled.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. You were just being a typical teen. I am not too happy with the creators though. You have suffered so much, I wonder why you still play them."

"I guess... it's because of my friends. We stick together, through every hardship. It is rather convenient and something we can do together. You won't catch me saying that I don't like it, though. That would be a lie."

"What do you want to do? This is **your** world."

"Asuna is making dinner, so we have a couple hours. Do you want to see the lake? It is really nice this time of year." At least in UW, seasons didn't appear on the same time frames, as the real world. On that particular floor, the seasons are backwards.

"That sounds perfect."

They used _teleport crystals_ to get to a really nice floor. Floor 22.

* * *

The gazed upon the breathtaking views of a beautiful lake surrounded by a lush forest and a nice boardwalk. Although different, it kind of reminded Kirito of his home in Aincrad. It was even the same floor level 22. This was purely coincidence. (I actually didn't plan this detail, so it worked out great) "Wow… The view is spectacular."

"I thought you would like it." Kirito led her towards a nice spot, near the lake.

"There you are! You are going down, Kirito!" A man came out of nowhere with his big army. "There is nowhere to run!"

"What are you talking about?" Leafa asked. "What is going on?!"

Kirito took his protective stance in front of Leafa, but did not change into his armor. "We are just here to relax. We aren't here to cause any trouble."

"So you expect us to come back later… is that it?" The man stepped forward with his sword drawn. "You didn't give anyone else that luxury, did you?"

"What is he talking about, Kazuto?" Leafa asked.

"Look, you are mistaken. I didn't do any of the things, you're accusing me of." Kirito defended.

"Likely story. We won't let you get away this time. Men attack!" He pointed his sword in Kirito's direction.

Kirito quickly equipped his two swords just in time, to block their attacks. "Stay back, Mom! I can handle this." He stepped forward, with his blades at his side. The men waited as Kirito advanced towards them. 'I should have known, I wouldn't have got away from it, that easily.' Kirito stared at their leader. "You can believe what you want, but I am **not** a murderer!"

"Either way, I will enjoy killing you." He said cockily.

"You won't get the chance." Kirito took his stance, with his swords at the ready. "If you chose to fight me, then you leave me no choice."

"That's what I like to hear." The leader darted towards Kirito and slammed his sword against Kirito's.

"Kazuto!" Leafa cried. She could not bare to stand there and be useless. For all she knew, he would die, like SAO. She watched in horror, as she saw her son fight, so desperately. She calmed a little, when she saw that he was fighting, quite well. But it was only one opponent.

Kirito knocked the guy off his feet. He then noticed that both their _cursors_ were orange.

The other men, initiated their attacks on Kirito. He took them on, just like in the monster trap. He was doing well, despite the large number of attackers. His _hp_ wasn't in much of a threat, either. He could fight better, not having to worry about it.

Finally, the men stepped back, completely exhausted. Kirito was panting as well. "Is that all you got?" Kirito taunted. "When you assembled a large group, I thought I might be in for a real challenge."

The men got really angry. They renewed their attacks. One man stood back. "Take the girl! Then we shall see, who is weak."

Kirito became enraged. No one was going to touch his mother!

Three men approached Leafa, with swords at the ready and dirty smirks on their faces.

Leafa took a few steps back, not knowing how to defend herself.

The men disappeared into codes, right in front of her and she came face to face with Kirito.

Kirito fell to his knees, cringing.

The other men had been dealt with too. He took them all out.

"Kazuto…?"

Kirito looked at her with fear and panic. He was trembling. He killed them all. He didn't know if they would die IRL, or if they were still alive.

Leafa knelt down in front of him. "Kazuto… it's alright. You did what you had to. You aren't a killer."

Kirito felt the tears well up. "I-I… didn't have to… destroy them…"

Leafa pulled him into her arms. "It's okay. They are alive in real life. There is no harm, in defending those who are important to you."

"Please don't mention this to Asuna. I don't want her to worry. I have caused enough of that already."

She pulled away and smiled tenderly. "If you really think, that is best."

Kirito nodded.

"Now, I believe you promised to show me around."

Kirito shook off the shock and stood up. They continued to the spot, they had planned on and they sprawl out, to gaze at the crystal blue lake.

"Does that happen often?"

"No. First time, actually."

"I see…" Leafa wasn't super thrilled to hear, that it might just be beginning. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really. The last time I was spending time at a lake this size, I was trying to fish."

"Trying?"

"I wasn't any good. I was still able to help out another fisherman. The biggest fish, I'd ever seen."

"I can see there must be so much to do here. Like a vacation, from your own room… Kazuto?" Leafa hesitated.

Kirito studied her for a moment.

"Are you back? Really back?" Leafa gave him a concerned expression. She wasn't so dramatic as Sugu would be over it, but Kirito knew that she was very much concerned.

"Yeah, I'm back. In the real world and here too."

"I am not being informed of anything, these days… I was surprised to hear about it from Suguha." Leafa smiled.

"They said the medicuboid was hacked, right?" He received his answer with a simple nod. "Whatever it did, it almost seemed like it helped me. Like a jolt… or something…"

"You think the hackers were trying to help you… I disagree. Several patients' lives were put in danger, when their systems were hacked. If anything, you're lucky it provided a boost."

"So you're saying it's a coincidence?"

"I don't know. What could someone hope to gain, by hurting other patients, but sparing you?"

"When you put it like that, it makes no sense at all… unless…" Kirito was deep in thought.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing…" Kirito's eyes met hers again. He gave her a carefree smile. "I'm probably overthinking it."

"What time, did you say we were meeting Asuna?" Leafa chose to change the subject.

Kirito glanced at the time. "At 3 o'clock. We should probably head there now."

* * *

They were enjoying Asuna's cooking, while seated at the table, in their house on floor 13.

Leafa had a portion of the stew. "This is fantastic. I didn't know you were such a good cook. Kazuto, you could learn a thing or two from her." Leafa gave him a wink.

"Actually, , Kazuto helped a lot." Asuna smiled sweetly.

"I didn't do much." Kirito disagreed.

"This meal wouldn't even be available for our enjoyment, if it not for you." Asuna assured him.

"That was all Nikko."

"Who do you think her master is?"

Kirito couldn't argue with that.

"Nikko is your dog?" Leafa asked.

"Sure is grandma!" Yui piped in.

"She hunts for you?"

"Only rabbits." Asuna complained. "It's _S-Class_ food, so I don't mind it. It's a real shame she can't leave this floor. I bet there is a wide range of meats to try, on lower floors."

"I could try hunting. It doesn't seem that difficult." Kirito suggested.

"You mean like you tried fishing?" Asuna teased.

"That's because I was unaware of the probability of an possible catch in that location. I am sure I could have more luck at a different lake."

"This world has lakes too. Maybe you should give it another try." Asuna encouraged.

"Maybe, I will. But later."

Leafa had a smiled graze across her face, as she watched them. "Asuna."

They all looked at Leafa curiously.

"I am so glad that Kazuto has someone like you, to care for him. He is a very lucky young man."

Kirito turned a little pink. It was awkward for him to hear his mother say stuff like that, especially, infront of Asuna. Not that he would complain. He was relieved that they get along so well. Up until now, they didn't really get a chance to know each other. His mother had to work a lot and Asuna had cram school.

Asuna smiled and placed a hand on Kirito's, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm the lucky one. But your kind words are appreciated." She turned back to Leafa.

Yui smiled. "I wish Auntie Suguha could be here too. Ragout stew is her favorite!"

"It really is a shame, she couldn't be here." Kirito agreed.

"Who's _avatar_ would your mother use? I can't see how it would work." Asuna questioned skeptically.

"It's alright. I couldn't make it to this floor, even if I tried. There would be no point, in starting my own account. It's fine." Leafa smiled warmly. "Besides, I will be seeing you both soon. Right Kazuto?"

"I don't know. Asuna and I are supposed to stay hidden from the people, responsible for the kidnappings. I don't know how long that will be."

"At least we're safe, so you don't need to worry." Asuna reassured her.

"Can I visit you?" Yui asked with hope in her expression.

"I wish you could, really… But there aren't any towers in the area. They also confiscated our cell phones." Asuna gave Yui a sad smile.

"We can be grateful for WiFi." Kirito chose to be positive. "We can see each other in game, whenever we want."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, you are welcome to stay with us, Yui." Leafa smiled at her. "Maybe when I have some more time off, I will visit you both here."

"I'm looking forward to it." Asuna finished her dish and started to collect the empty plates.

"Please, allow me. You made the food, so it is the very least I can do." Leafa offered.

"Alright. It is very simple…." Asuna gave a quick explanation to doing the dishes in game.

It didn't take much for Leafa to figure it out. "If only dishes were that easy in real life, we would all have a lot more time on our hands."

"Cooking is very simple too."

"There is nothing simple about it." Kirito objected. "I couldn't cook like you, if my life depended on it."

"Me neither." Yui chimed in.

"Perhaps sometime, I should give it a try." Leafa enthused.

"I don't know… raising your _cooking skill_ takes dedication and time. It doesn't matter how well you can cook IRL."

"Then I suppose I will leave the cooking to you." Leafa gave up.

"That's what I do. That's why the food always tastes great." Kirito cheered.

Leafa looked at the _clock_ in the _menu_. "Is that the time already… I suppose we will have to catch up some more, later."

"Thanks for joining us. We need to do this again soon." Asuna bowed.

"I'd love that. Asuna. Kazuto. Take care of yourselves and come home soon."

"We will."

Leafa scrolled through her _menu_ and clicked the _logout_ button. She disappeared from their sight.


	21. Chapter 21 The Gang is Back Together

The Hacker was scrolling through the forum on his computer. "Hey Boss! Turns out, the person who bought the _avatar_ , claims it's faulty and demands a refund."

"Forget it." Kazuli shot it down. "All transactions are final."

"That's the problem. The _player ID_ of _Kirito_ , is logged in as we speak."

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Kazuli approached skeptically.

"There is no doubt. I have a reading on the _player ID_ of _Asuna_ and there seems to be a foreign program running. It isn't Yui, but it might be what you're looking for. _MHCP001_ … Do you think I should terminate it?"

"What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" Kazuli spouted sarcastically.

"Here it goes!" The hacker started typing away. "Crap!"

"What now!" Kazuli's patience was holding on by a thread.

"I don't know what program it is, but it eluded me… It isn't in the system anymore."

"When it returns, can I count on you to get it done, Sien?"

"Yes sir. I know the IP signature. It comes back, I will be ready for it this time."

"Do a check on Kirito's and Asuna's IP addresses! You can use the satellite to track them from this signal. I want to know their location."

"That will be a little difficult… they are using high security AmuS-"

"I don't care how difficult it is! Do it! No excuses!" Ever since Kazuli's daughter was held at gunpoint, he has been losing his temper and his patience. His resolve has only grown stronger.

"Right away sir…." Sien got back to typing.

* * *

Shortly before that, Kirito and Asuna said their good-byes to Yui, because it was time for Yui to go to bed. They would have liked her to stay the night, but Suguha promised her a special surprise and Yui couldn't bear to think about it any longer.

They sat on the couch together, after she vanished from view.

Asuna lay on his lap. "I think that went really well." She thought back over their visit with Leafa(Midori).

"She really likes your cooking, but who doesn't?"

"Is that all you think about? I meant, that she enjoyed her stay in game."

"I think so." Kirito paused for a moment, clearly with something on his mind. "Asuna?"

"What is it?" She looked up to him.

"Doesn't it seem like there are a lot of players, recently?"

"Yeah. I think people are getting bored. The Augma is cool and everything, but there are no games released for it, yet."

"What do you mean? I thought it was supposed to support a new set of games to be released. That isn't happening?" Kirito couldn't believe it.

"All the corporation's money is going into building those towers. I don't think the games will be released until after."

"Makes sense. I bet those towers cost a fortune." Kirito was distant for a moment, so Asuna gave him a confused look. "Ever since I have been back, I have been wanting to meet with the _Moonlit Black Cats_ … I didn't think I would get the chance with how little, people were playing this game… but now, maybe…"

"I have them on my _friends list_. I can arrange a meeting with them, if you want." She offered.

Kirito became ecstatic. "Really?! That would be awesome!"

Asuna sat up and fiddled with her _menu_ screen. "There. All done."

Kirito had his eyes peeled to her screen.

A message popped up, so Asuna pulled it up.

Kirito pulled Asuna into his arm and she leaned back against him. They both read it together.

' _Meet us on floor 11 at the cafe in Branshire. We will be waiting for you there, Kirito.'_

"Now?!" Kirito shot up. "I wasn't prepared for that."

Asuna stood up and made her way to her husband. "Go. You know you want to."

"Thanks, Asuna." He flipped through his _inventory_ and equipped his famous black gear. "Don't wait up for me, Okay." He left the house in a hurry.

He pulled out his _teleport crystal_ and took a deep breath. "Teleport _Branshire_!" He suddenly appeared on floor 11. He found the cafe in no time flat and entered in a hurry.

"Hey! Kirito!" They were suddenly alerted to his presence.

"Sachi! Tetsuo! Keita! Ducker! Sasamaru!" Kirito was distressed upon seeing them. He wasn't entirely prepared for this. Not yet. He wanted to psyche himself up first. They clearly had other plans.

"Glad to see, you still know who we are!" Ducker smiled cheekily.

Kirito approach them, cautiously.

Sachi smiled. "I heard you beat _Sword Art Online_ for everyone!"

"Not everyone…" Kirito's voice trailed.

"Are you still upset over what happened in that monster trap? Don't worry about it! We ignored your warnings. You couldn't have stopped us, even if you wanted to." Tetsuo slapped Kirito across the back.

"But still… I should have told you, who I was."

"Sachi told us, how high your level was. If anything, we felt more confident, with you around." Kirito noticed Sasamaru was pretty chill about it.

Kirito looked stunned. "Y-you kn-ew…?"

"Sorry... " Sachi was a lot more confident in this world. Kirito figured it must be because Sachi didn't have to fear for her life here.

"I can't believe you let me stay. I kept it from you." Kirito couldn't help it. He felt so guilty.

"We told you before. You didn't have to worry about fitting in."

"Keita…"

"I was really upset back there… But it wasn't really at you, Kirito." Keita was still upset over it too.

"Come on! Let's celebrate having the _guild_ back together!" Ducker cheered as he grabbed Keita and Kirito's shoulders from behind, in a playful gesture. "And the completion of SAO!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered. They started to hand out the drinks and food.

Kirito smiled. He was relieved to see them, but also, he felt a weight off his shoulders. They didn't blame him at all. Maybe, he could forgive himself too.

Sachi smiled as she approached Kirito. "We were thinking about trying out a new game. _ARK Survival Evolved_. It would be nice for the six of us to play it together, like old times."

Kirito stared at the others. "Really?"

"Why not? With the new update, we can now go to any game in the VRMMO section. We were thinking we would try it out. What you say?" Keita offered.

"I have to think about it… But I want to." Kirito shook his hand.

"Don't wait too long! We were hoping to play it tomorrow." Ducker chimed.

"I will have my answer by then, promise."

"I hear this game has dinosaurs and you can ride them too!" Tetsuo grew more excited.

"Ride dinosaurs?!" Sachi's face grew wide in excitement.

"You can fight with them too!" Ducker added.

"No way. Really? That sounds pretty cool." Kirito agreed.

"You have no idea. Build your own weapons and gear… fortresses. Tons of people are already playing it." Sasamaru piped in.

"I can see why." Kirito thought it over in his head and was getting pretty psyched. "If I do, I will be using my _Shiro_ account. _Kirito_ will stay here in UW."

" _Shiro_ huh? Why is that? You could have an advantage with all your high _stats_." Sachi asked curiously.

"That's why I would use _Shiro_. It will make it more fair. I'm cool with it." Kirito explained.

"Alright! Welcome to the _Moonlit Black Cats_ , _Shiro_!" They cheered.

* * *

Kazuto removed his AmuSphere and found Asuna asleep next to him. Only it turned out, she wasn't actually asleep. "How did it go?"

"They are just like I remembered…" Kazuto didn't know how he should word it, so he just decided to spill. "They asked me to join them in a new game."

"You want to?" Asuna asked, pretty sure she new the answer.

"I was thinking I might use my _Shiro_ account."

"Then don't worry about it. We'll still be here, when you return." Asuna placed her hand tenderly on his cheek.

"Thanks, Asuna. You don't know how much this means to me." Kazuto smiled.

"Let me guess… you still need to buy the game?"

"Yeah… Where is Vari? Has she _logged out_ yet?"

"Before I did. Why?"

"I thought she might know where to get it. She found our AmuSpheres somewhere and I am sure, I could get my copy there."

"I think she might still be awake. You'll have to check."

"Don't wait up, okay." Kazuto sprung up from the bed and turned to the door.

"Just be careful. I don't see what's the rush. You can always get it tomorrow."

"The others want to play tomorrow. So I need to get my copy, tonight."

"Don't let the guard catch you sneaking off."

"He won't see me." Kazuto opened the door and turned back to her. "Good night, Asuna."

"Night."

Kazuto closed the door behind him and searched the house for Vari, who was watching TV on the couch. "Vari. Do you know where I might be able to buy a VRMMO?" He asked quietly to avoid suspicion from the guards in the other room.

She turned her attention to him. "A little late for playing games, don't you think?"

"I need to have it, by tomorrow. Can you help me out?"

She sprung up from the couch. "What are we waiting for?" Vari put on her shoes and led Kazuto out the back door. She has been sneaking off so much, that she had it down to a science.

* * *

Kazuto and Vari trudged in the snow, around in the bush, for what seemed like forever. "We aren't lost, are we?" He grew impatient.

"I know exactly where we are! In the middle of nowhere!" Vari teased.

"It's too late for jokes…" Kazuto was getting really tired, not to mention cold. He started to wonder why he didn't take Asuna's advice.

"I'm not joking. It's really dark. I have never been out here this late." Vari was really cold. She wasn't used to being out in these temperatures, for long.

"What? Please tell me, you're kidding." Kazuto pleaded.

"I'm kidding."

"Really?!" Kazuto felt relieved.

"That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

"So we're lost?" Kazuto grumbled.

"Look on the bright side. We are having an adventure, no batteries required." Vari always had a way of finding the positive.

Kazuto couldn't help but be amused. She was enjoying her misadventures. He wanted to do that too.

"Do you think we might run into a wild animal?" Vari mused.

"What?! I never thought about that… I didn't even bring a knife."

"Really? It's the bush!" She smirked. "Don't worry, you're in luck! I have a nail clipper." Vari giggled.

"How reassuring…"

They heard the bushes rustle. Vari grabbed onto Kazuto's arm for shelter. A sika deer jumped out from them.

"What happened to the brave warrior?"

"I was getting ready to protect you." She defended sheepishly.

"Oh? Because it didn't look like that to me." Kazuto mused.

"Laugh all you want, Kazuto. But we are out of weapons, food and shelter. May I remind you, this was **your** idea." Vari teased.

"Yeah. But you said you knew where we were going. To be fair, we are in this mess because of you." Kazuto teased back. 'Great! She was rubbing off on me.'

"So, we can be morons together." She admitted.

They kept going in silence in random directions, until the sun peered over the horizon. "I know where we are now!" Vari cheered.

"You do…?" Kazuto could barely keep his eyes open.

"Yep. And we are waayyy off course."

"Then how do you know, where we are?"

"The position of the sun and moon. See the sun should be rising over that mountain." She pointed to the mountain behind them.

"How did we get **that** lost?" Kazuto gave her a suspicious look.

"Who can say. We have been walking for hours, so it really shouldn't be that much of a shock."

"That's it. I need a break." Kazuto was tired and hungry. Asuna would be waking up soon and won't be happy to find out that they were still not back, yet.

Hours had past and they finally made it to the store and Kazuto bought his copy of ARK. They picked up some breakfast, before heading back to the safe house. Turned out, it wasn't even that far away.

* * *

Asuna made breakfast and was waiting at the table, really agitated. The back door closed behind them, after the two entered. They made their way to the couch and slumped onto it.

Kazuto didn't notice Asuna yet. "Don't ever do that again!" Kazuto panted. "I can't take another step. I'm going to bed."

"Next time, don't ask for a guide in the middle of the night!"

Kazuto stood up and his eyes met Asuna's. "Hi… Asuna…"

Asuna was still pretty concerned. "Where were you? I got worried."

"We got a little lost… I'm okay, just tired." Kazuto explained.

Asuna stared at Vari.

Vari raised her hands in defence. "Don't look at me! I can't help it, if the bush is harder to navigate at night."

Asuna gave a small smile towards them. "Before you go to bed, I made some breakfast, if you're hungry." She offered.

The two guards approached them, before Kazuto and the other two, could migrate to the kitchen and they weren't impressed. "Where did you think you were going? Do you think this is some kind of game? You are under our protection! Not only were we not notified of your little trip, you chose to disregard us, deliberately! If anyone finds out that you are here, you will be in grave danger! We aren't an army. There is only so much we can do, with our limited numbers!"

Kazuto could sense the severity in his tone. "It won't happen again."

The guards were directing their aggressive warning to Varina, more. **She** was the escape artist.

She just smiled at them sheepishly. She wasn't going to make any promises.

After the guards were convinced that they got their point across, they let them continue their limited daily activities.

Kazuto sat at the table and stared at the food. "Looks good." He had just eaten only an hour ago, but how could he pass up Asuna's cooking? He **did** take a smaller portion though.

Asuna didn't press it. "When are you meeting up in ARK?"

"In three hours… I will get some sleep before that." Kazuto looked over at the men guarding them. "Don't they ever sleep?"

"I think so. Can't imagine where."

"Probably in his car." Vari joked.

"How is it, that there are men doing bad things freely and we're the prisoners?" Kazuto retorted, tiredly.

"It's unfair, isn't it?" Asuna agreed.

"You can complain to the authorities if you want, but I doubt it would do any good. They would probably tell us to be grateful." Vari reasoned.

Kazuto felt his eyes getting heavy and he rested his head on his hand, playing with his food. That is, until he fell asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Vari poked his face, before he could face plant into his breakfast.

"S-orry… yawn… I'm so tired…" Kazuto could barely keep his eyes open.

"Off to bed. I can save it for you later." Asuna helped Kazuto to his feet.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom.

"Is there another bed in there, Asuna? The couch really isn't that comfortable." Vari complained.

"There is. I wondered why you would sleep on the couch, when we have an extra bed." Asuna smiled.

"Because you and Kazu-to…. Oh nevermind." Vari decided, she wanted to take the offer. She didn't want to shake Asuna's trust. Vari entered the bedroom and snuck towards the second bed. She stopped and stared at Kazuto, who was passed out already. She was tempted to slide in next to him, but pushed those thoughts out, immediately. She pulled back the covers of the spare bed and slid in. "This is so much more comfortable than the couch." She whispered to no one in particular. She looked back over to Kazuto and noticed Asuna in the room.

Asuna took her place next to Kazuto, putting her arms around him, tenderly.

Vari snickered. 'There's the jealous girlfriend, come out to play. Are you going to be his guard dog?' She mused. She was too tired to pester Asuna about it, right now, so she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Kazuto woke up with his alarm. He placed the AmuSphere over his head, half asleep. He noticed arms around him. He placed his hands in hers. She wasn't really sleeping.

"You have fun, alright." Asuna smiled at Kazuto.

Kazuto planted a kiss on her lips, before he straightened himself out, ready to dive. "I'll be back... for dinner." He closed his eyes. "Link… start…"

* * *

Kazuto resumed his _Shiro_ account, like he said and appeared in the middle of a tropical paradise. "This is a survival game. Not something I am used to, but it will certainly present a challenge."

He looked down at his hands and then his face went red. 'I'M NAKED!' He whipped his head around, hoping no one could see him. 'How do I get clothes? This isn't funny!' He panicked. 'Why would someone start you off like that?' He accessed his _menu_ in a panic. He noticed a _crafting_ option and selected it. There were clothes available to craft, but he had to gather necessary supplies, to make them. His first priority would be to get pants. He ran off in a desperate search for the materials he needed. He stumbled across those said items and selected the clothes in his _menu_ and _craft._ It took a _loading time_ to _create_ it and then it appeared in his _inventory_. He quickly applied it and he saw the clothes appear on his body. A sigh escaped his lips.

He finally relaxed, just in time for a young girl to happen upon him. His face turned red, realizing he was so close to being exposed to… "Sachi!"

She looked at him a little confused, but she hid behind a tree. "Don't look!" She was overcome with embarrassment.

Shiro realized she was not clothed either and his face burned more. "Sorry… I'm not looking." He closed his eyes and turned away.

"You're new too, aren't you?" Sachi asked.

"Sachi it's me. Shiro. Remember?"

Her face inflamed. "Kiri-Shiro?!"

"Something like that."

"W-where d-did you get clothes?" She asked very shyly.

"I made them with the _crafting tool_." He pointed at some stuff hanging off a tree and then some residual substance on the tree and some other things lying around. "If you collect the _materials_ laying around and access your _menu_ , you can make them." Shiro didn't want the temptation of looking at her, so he wanted to help her get some clothes, as quickly as possible.

"Can I trust you, not to look?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah. I won't. Promise."

She stepped out from behind the tree and quickly gathered the items in question. She selected her _crafting tools_ and prepared her clothes. They weren't the nicest clothes you could find, but at least, they would cover nicely. "You can turn around now."

Shiro did as he was told and saw that she was wearing something now.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Only-for-a-moment… When I first saw you, but-I-didn't-mean-to-honest!" Shiro was flustered and just as red as she was. Especially, knowing she was close to seeing him in a similar way. "Why start us like that?"

"It's a survival game. It makes sense if you start with nothing… doesn't mean I like it or anything."

"I noticed that our _skills_ and _stats_ are reset. I'm glad I didn't convert my _Kirito_ account." Shiro realized that he was unintentionally rubbing it in, that she couldn't return to UW, with her _skills_ and _stats_ in tact. "But it wasn't like I was that far in the game, anyways." He tried to make her feel better.

"Better now, than finding out, when I am on floor 90." Sachi chose to be positive. She really wanted to play this game, so she wasn't too worried about it.

"True. That would really suck."

"I wonder where everyone else is."

"It seems like we spawn at random locations…" His face turned red again, when he thought about how glad he was, for that. Hers did too. "We better go search for them." He extended his hand to her.

"I'm not in that much of a hurry…" Her face gleamed of pure redness, at the thought of seeing her friends in the nude.

Shiro understood where she was coming from. "So, we'll take our time. We can start collecting stuff to make _weapons_. Wouldn't want to come across a dinosaur without being properly armed."

"They could be anywhere." She was nervous/excited about seeing her first dinosaur.

Shiro scrolled through his _crafting guide_ and noticed the first _tools_ available. "We should keep our eyes open for food, wood, stone-" Shiro noticed Sachi dart off towards the beach. "Sachi!"

She ran enthusiastically. "Look, Kirito!" She pointed at a _Brachiosaurus_ eating high leaves in the trees. She didn't even realize she called him the wrong name, she was so excited.

Shiro approached it, with his mouth hanging open. They told him there would be dinosaurs, but he had no idea, it would actually feel like he was back in the prehistoric times. He stared in awe at the large beast towering over them. "No way!"

"Could you imagine riding it?!"

Shiro could only give a half frozen shake of his head.

"What's this?" A warning symbol appeared in her view.

Shiro snapped back at the sudden realization, that there was one in his view as well. He looked to the corner of his vision and realized that there were several different symbols at the bottom. They all resembled something that would be classified as their necessities for survival. "We are overheating." It wasn't like they didn't feel the heat, nor did they not recognize it wearing on them. But they were so intrigued, they didn't even notice. "We should try swimming to cool down."

Sachi nodded and they made a break for the ocean. They dove in and cooled down quickly. "I can't believe how hot it is here."

"That isn't the only thing we need to watch out for. He pointed to the corner view. "See?"

She looked at it. There were _gauges_ showing how they fared in each category.

They foraged for food and supplies. Then they _crafted tools_ and worked their way to _weapons_. They built a campsite for the night.

"Are you going to be alright on your own. I promised Asuna I would be home for dinner." Shiro explained.

"I'll be fine. I will watch over your _avatar_ for you." Sachi smiled.

"I guess you can't _logout_ properly, in this game. Not if you're still in the field." Shiro felt bad to have to leave her with the responsibility of both their _avatars_. "There are things out here, that would snap us like a twig. Are you sure?"

"It's a game. It isn't like we can't respawn."

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." He lay down on the ground and _logged out_.

* * *

Kazuto opened his eyes to see Asuna hovering over him. "Am I late?"

"Not yet. I was starting to wonder if you would remember to _logout_ , but you did." Asuna teased.

"That's… good to hear…" Kazuto couldn't help but feel bad that he abandoned Sachi.

"Alright! What's bothering you?" Asuna stared at him and he met her gaze. "I know that look."

"I think I will stay in ARK tonight… o-kay…"

"Why? What happened?" Her voice softened.

"Nothing really… I can't leave Sachi alone, like I did."

"You can't stay every night."

"No, just until we can find the rest of our _guild_. Then she won't be alone"

"Alright, at least eat before you log back in."

Kazuto wasn't arguing there.

They entered the kitchen and sat around the table, after Asuna served the food. Vari came bolting in. "I-I didn't miss-" Vari saw that the food was sitting on the table and relaxed. "Good. I was worried you were going to eat without me."

Asuna looked at her suspiciously. "I can see, you finally gave your brother's girlfriend a chance." She smirked.

"What?! Heck no! He finally took my advice and ditched the bitch!" She returned Asuna a smirk, littered with pride. She sat down and helped herself to some of the delectable food on the table. She then turned to Kazuto. "How's the new game? Any better than UW?"

Kazuto had a mouthful and almost choked. "W-well… it's interesting… but I wouldn't go that far…" Kazuto's face turned a little pink in embarrassment, thinking about how you get started off. "I'm sure it gets better, as you progress."

"Maybe, I will consider playing it. Sounds a little more, my style." Vari gave him a sly smile.

"If everyone is converting, you can't expect me to-" Asuna was cut off by Kazuto.

"NO! No! Please don't! You would start your account over. A new account is a better idea…" He thought about others coming across Asuna in the nude. He didn't want that. He was feeling protective all the sudden. "It isn't that great of a game, sooo you don't need to give it a second thought."

"That is total BS, Kazuto! I heard it has amazing reviews! Sure it isn't a fantasy game or even anything like you have played before, but that just makes it more appealing! Who doesn't like dinosaurs?" Vari was curious why Kazuto would downplay it like that, so she was rather suspicious and figured she would get to the bottom of it, using this method.

"Any game can have dinosaurs." Kazuto sheepishly defended.

"Not like this. I hear you can ride them and use them to build fortresses. They can fight in battle with you…"

"I agree with Vari. That sounds really interesting." Asuna remembered that Kazuto was only playing it to hang with the _Moonlit Black Cats_. So, as much as she would want to, she decided it would be better not to press the issue. "But let Kazuto have his fun. We can always create an account later."

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean I won't." Vari pressed, hoping for a bit more out of Kazuto.

"If that is really what you want…" Kazuto didn't want to argue with her, he knew where it would lead.

"I was just kidding, Kazuto. I just want to know why you don't want any of us playing. Is something going on, we should know about?" If Vari wasn't going to trick him into talking, she may as well, ask him directly.

"N-not-really." Kazuto turned pink again.

Asuna gave him a glare.

"It isn't what you're thinking-promise." Kazuto quickly defended. He finished the last bit on his plate. "I have kept Sachi waiting too long, I should go." Kazuto got up and headed towards the room. "Thanks for the dinner-it was amazing!"

"Kazuto!" Asuna stood up from the table, abruptly.

He was already in the room, diving.

Vari turned to Asuna. "You aren't worried that Sachi might take your boyfriend away, do you?" She asked in a taunting way.

"No. I know Kazuto wouldn't do that, though honestly, I am starting to doubt his abilities to say 'no' to a girl." Asuna sat back down in defeat.

"That depends… How was he with you, when you met. Did he do everything you say?" Vari asked in a slightly more sincere voice.

"For one thing, I could tell him til I was blue in the face, to stop soloing. You can see how that turned out." Asuna remembered that Vari knew Kazuto from SAO, so she figured she would remember. "He never told me about his dual wielding, until he was forced to use it in battle…"

"Then I wouldn't worry too much. He knows when to say 'no'…" Vari's voice trailed, when she remembered her make out with Kazuto. 'Or maybe not…'

"You're right. I must sound silly."

"Nope… Well, not about that. It's perfectly normal. You want to be with him forever, I get it. What I still don't understand is how you seem to surround yourself with people, who are clearly jealous of you."

"They may be, but they are still happy for Kazuto and I. That would never get in between us. We have a mutual understanding." Asuna explained with confidence.

"Wow… That's really cool… I admit, **I** was even jealous…" Vari admitted.

"But you're honest about it. That is how I know I can trust you." Asuna gave her a sincere smile.

There was a lot, Vari could learn from a girl like her. "What about Kazuto? Do you think he is being honest?"

"I do… Although…" Asuna did have a few doubts to what might be happening in the game, that would make him fluster that much.

Vari stood up in a salute. "I will be your eyes and ears."

"I don't want you to spy on him." Asuna defended on Kazuto's behalf.

"Y-you really are a strange girl... I **want** to spy. It sounds like fun!" She lowered her arms to her side.

"And when has spying, ever been a good idea?! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"You're taking all the fun out of it. Besides, Kazuto already said he doesn't care if I play. I could join his group. Then It wouldn't even really be considered spying." Vari rationalized.

"Don't push Kazuto! He has been through enough, already. He only logged in, so that he could hang out with the members of his previous _guild_. Up until recently, Kazuto thought they were dead."

"Alright. I will go get my copy before it gets too dark and the store closes." She turned to leave the house, through the back door. "Bye!" Avoiding the guards like usual. The guards should just give up, already. Varina was a free spirit, that can't be tamed.

Asuna shrunk down in her seat. 'I hope she understood what I meant…' She let out a sigh, before she decided to do the dishes. Asuna wondered to herself how the guards were so easy to sneak around. She walked over to the door to check. Sure enough, there they were. Why only two guards, though? Was the circle of trust in the agency, wearing **that** thin?

She didn't want to think about it, too much. She figured she would have a visit with Yui in UW, tomorrow. That gave her something to look forward to.

* * *

Shiro shuffled over to see Sachi's blue eyes sparkle in the fire's light. "Sachi? I guess I worried for nothing."

Sachi turned and gave him a smile. "You're back. I thought you were staying IRL, tonight."

"Until we find the others, I think it would be best to stick together." Shiro turned to look into the sky. It was so beautiful. But a roar shook that off. "Did that sound close, to you?"

Sachi shot up. "Yes!"

"I think we better hide!" Shiro sprung up and wrenched on her arm. He darted into the bushes away from the sound.

The trees started to shake around them and before they knew it, there was a giant _Spinosaurus_ , rampaging towards them.

"Oh CRAP!" Shiro saw a cliff coming up ahead. "We have to jump!"

"What?! No… I can't!" Sachi cried.

"We have to!"

Shiro and Sachi approached the cliff, now it was do or die. They launched themselves off the cliff into the ocean, below. Shiro held her under the water for a bit, to make sure the monster was gone. They finally surfaced.

Sachi gave Shiro an exhilarated hug. "That was awesome!" She pulled away. "I can't believe that thing would come out of nowhere! I told you this game would be a blast!"

Shiro was glad to see her confident and brave side, show. He hardly recognized the girl from SAO. "I can't believe we can actually expect to tame those things."

"Look! Our _temperature gauge_ is suffering. I think we need to get to shore and make a fire." Sachi's smile slid off her face.

They did exactly that and chose to take watches.

Shiro took the first shift. He watched Sachi sleeping there, peacefully. He still had a hard time believing it. She was dead for years, he thought. Now she comes out of nowhere, alive and well. Sort of…

* * *

The next morning, they continued on their quest to find the rest of their _guild_.

Shiro and Sachi still had crappy gear and very weak weapons, but what could you expect from this type of game, so early on?

"Hey guys! New recruits!" A voice came from behind them.

They whipped around to see a few men on raptors.

"We aren't looking to join any _guilds_ right now. We are just trying to find our friends." Shiro informed them, refusing their offer.

"You will join our _tribe_! We are the toughest on the entire island and our fortress is impenetrable. You couple of newbies don't stand a chance against the creatures or armies that reign here. You don't join us, you will be forced to join another. I would accept our offer, if I were you." The man challenged.

"You think you can win us over, by intimidating us, you have another thing coming. If we join a _tribe_ , it will be solely our decision. You cannot force us!" Shiro deterred.

"This one has spirit. Just the kind of man, we need in our _tribe_." The man approached him. Shiro started to suspect he was a leader of some sort. He turned his attention to Sachi. "What about you miss? Think you have what it takes to stand up to me?"

Sachi was not as composed as Shiro. "Yes."

The leader turned back to Shiro. "You want a chance to solo, then I will give you one. Defeat me in a one on one, you and your miss, are free to go."

"That isn't a fair fight!" Shiro protested. "You know as well as I do, that a new player can't take on an advanced player like you, with expert gear!"

"Then It would be futile to engage, wouldn't it? You should accept my offer." The leader spoke snidely.

"Never! I won't join a _tribe_ that is governed by the likes of you!" Shiro may as well have spit in the man's face, because he was furious.

"Let's see if you can uphold your words." The man jumped off of his raptor and charged at Shiro, with his sword drawn.

Shiro blocked it quickly, but the leader's blade sliced his weapon in half. The sword sliced through Shiro and his _avatar_ became limp on the ground.

Sachi tried to defend him, but met the same fate.

The leader stood proudly. "Loot 'm!"

Shiro's eyes went wide. 'What?! They would take everything we have, even though it will not make them any profit? What monsters they are!'

The man gave him a snide grin. "Take the girl! Let's see if you will reconsider my offer. Till we meet again!" He jumped back onto his raptor.

Another man threw Sachi on his raptor's back and Shiro couldn't do anything about it.

Shiro's eyes grew furious, as he willed to stand up and protect his friend. Even so, he was met with as countdown clock, that clearly indicated his next chance to move.

The men on raptors took off, after they pointed out their camp to Shiro, where they promised to be waiting for him.

'What dirty, rotten scoundrels!' Shiro tried to move, but couldn't. He grew more and more frustrated. 'What did they intend to do with her?'

* * *

Vari came from the room in a playful mood. She entered the kitchen, to find breakfast on the table, but no Kazuto. She took a seat next to Asuna. She smiled slyly. "I know why your boy was so flustered, yesterday."

Asuna stared at her with a nervous curiosity. "What was it, then?"

Vari snickered. "All the players start in the nude! That's why!" Vari blurted out, now laughing.

Asuna relaxed, then started to snicker, just thinking about it. "So that's why Kazuto was so worked up. Now, I can see why he never told me. I can only imagine the look on his face." Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes, from laughing too hard. "Why would they start a game like that?"

"It's a survival game, so I would suspect that you shouldn't have anything to start with." Vari gave Asuna a playful look. "See. Aren't you glad that I started a file in ARK?"

"I guess, you're right. I was wondering. I didn't know if I would ever stop thinking about it." Asuna finally admitted. "Kazuto knows what time it is… I wonder what's keeping him."

"From what I can tell, he probably got caught up in something. We can't allow the food to get cold. Let's eat!"

The guards stood inside the kitchen. Asuna had a feeling they had caught up with Varina and gave her another scolding, but this time, they weren't letting her out of their site. Asuna wouldn't be surprised if they were considering a relocation already.


	22. Chapter 22 Yui

After Breakfast, Asuna chose to log onto UW, to spend some time with Yui. She entered the house and fed Nikko, immediately.

Nikko kept whining and Asuna suspected it was because, Nikko missed Kirito.

Yui appeared in the room and ran towards Asuna. "Mommy!" She gave her a big hug. "Is Daddy coming?"

"No. He is in another game. He will visit soon, okay." Asuna took Yui's hand in hers and started to lead her out of the house. "Why don't we go for a swim? We haven't been there for a while."

"Okay!" Yui cheered.

They stepped outside the house and pulled out a _teleport crystal_. Before she could say anything, Asuna watched in horror as Yui was shrouded in a red glowing sphere. "Yui!" She took her sword in hand and tried to slash at it, but it deflected her sword, every time.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" Yui cried.

"Yui! Listen to me! _Logout_! It's okay." Asuna urged.

Yui pounded on the glowing shell, that worked like a force field. "I can't! It won't let me!" She panicked. The force field around her, started to shine brighter and brighter, until it exploded like a ball of light.

Asuna covered her eyes, to prevent getting blinded. She looked back to see Yui was nowhere to be seen. "NO! YUI!" She felt the tears overcome her face and she slid to her knees. "...No… please no… Yui… come back… please…"

"Asuna! What happened?!" Leafa panicked when she came across Asuna, keeled over, crying like the end of the world.

"...she's… gone… they… took her…" Asuna continued to bawl.

"Yui?" Leafa asked in concern. She received her answer with a subtle nod.

"Then we will just have to get her back!" Liz reached her hand to Asuna.

Asuna looked up to meet Liz's gaze. "I might know someone… who can help…"

"Chrysheight." Silica piped in.

"Then go. Don't worry. We will look for her in game." Leafa assured her.

Asuna logged out, immediately.

* * *

Asuna pulled off the AmuSphere and without considering anything else, she darted straight for the phone. She dialed Kikuoka's secure line and waited for him to answer. She felt like her heart could beat right out of her chest, with every ring.

The secretary answered the phone. "Kikuoka Seijirou's office. How can I help you today?"

Asuna remembered the code that Kikuoka informed her to speak in, if she had to call the office. "I was calling-to discuss a donation-that he was prepared to give to our-organization. He informed me to call him about the details. Can-I-please-speak-to-him?" Asuna tried so hard to gather her nerves, but was finding it rather difficult.

"I am afraid that is impossible…"

"What-do-you-mean?!" Asuna almost shrieked.

"Kikuoka is died…"

Asuna felt like her heart was going to explode. 'They were now on their own! They don't have anyone to look out for them!' She dropped the phone. 'Kazuto… Yui… Kikuoka… Who else were they going to mess with?'

"As... na? You.. ave... get outta...ere! Now! They... coming...you! As..na?!"

Asuna felt her blood pressure rise and she started to hyperventilate.

"Asuna, what's wrong?!" Vari came swiftly to Asuna's side. She took the phone in her own hand. "Hello?"

"You need to get as far away from there as possible! They are coming for you!" The secretary burst.

Vari's eyes grew wide in horror. She hung up the phone, trying to stay calm. "ASUNA! WE HAVE TO GO!" She tried her best to pull her up.

Clearly, Asuna was weighed down by shock. But finally got to her feet. "N-not without Kazuto!"

"Duh!"

The guards burst into the room. "GIRLS! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" He grabbed onto Vari's arm, but Asuna eluded him.

Asuna darted towards the room, where Kazuto was diving.

"THERE'S NO TIME! ASUNA!" The guard shrieked. He chose to cut his losses and pulled Vari to the car, as a helicopter flew overhead.

The gunner shot the guard and Vari grabbed his keys and ran to the car. The guard was dead, so it would be a waste to worry about it right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuna burst into the room. She pulled off Kazuto's AmuSphere, seeing as she didn't have anytime, to find a better way.

Kazuto shot up and looked at her, in a panic. "What are you doing, I-I…" Kazuto noticed he wasn't the only one in a panic.

They heard the helicopter fly over and a gunshot, followed by a scream.

Kazuto immediately jumped from the bed, grabbing their travel packs, that they had prepared for times like this. He tossed his AmuSphere into it and they darted towards the back door.

As soon as they got to the back of the cabin, they were cut off by a bunch of men, with guns in hand, pointed at them. "Don't move!" One of them warned.

Kazuto stepped infront of Asuna, protectively.

"You have got us all wrong. We aren't here to kill you." The man continued.

A black car drove at 60 km/h, right towards the armed men. The men had to jump out of the way, to miss getting hit. The vehicle slammed into a tree and a stumbling figure stepped out. "Don't mess with my friends!" Vari threatened.

"Vari!" Kazuto and Asuna joined her in running away, into the bush.

Gunfire went off, but they heard the man from earlier, penalizing them for trying to shoot them.

They kept running, but Vari's retreat was becoming more sloppy.

With no time to discuss it, Kazuto offered his back, to carry her.

She reluctantly accepted. Safety was more important than ego, afterall.

They made their way to town. They started to worry about Vari, because it was becoming clear, that she was not improving. They had to find a hospital and fast. Something else came clear, is they weren't alone. They saw the same men searching the buildings, nearby.

Kazuto ushered them into a meat shop and then pleaded to be hidden behind the counter.

The butcher permitted them, after seeing some commotion outside and seeing Vari's condition.

Things were tense between them, as they greatly anticipated being discovered by their pursuers. They hoped that they wouldn't, but it didn't look good.

A man entered the meat shop. It was Kazuli. "Kirigaya?"

Kazuto felt relief take over. "Thank goodness…."

Asuna instead, felt she would pass out from holding her breath.

Kazuto stood up. "Boss? I was worried you were someone else…"

Asuna grabbed his arm and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Asuna. He can help Vari." Kazuto reassured her, which wasn't reassuring at all. He turned back to Kazuli. "Vari needs medical attention! Hurry!" Kazuto urged.

Kazuto watched as Kazuli's face turned to fear. "Where is she?! Where is Varina, Kirigaya?"

Kazuto lifted Vari, bridal style. She was clinging to him for life. "I think she might be suffering from internal bleeding."

"My car is up front! Let's hurry!" Kazuli urged Kazuto, who quickly obliged.

Asuna didn't like this, but she wasn't going to let Vari die nor Kazuto go alone.

* * *

They got in his car and ended up at the hospital, just like Kazuli had agreed to. They immediately booked her in and waited for the doctor to give them an update. Turned out, Kazuto was right, she did have internal bleeding.

Kazuli turned to Kazuto. "I can't thank you enough, Kirigaya. My daughter can be so reckless. I am grateful, you could be there to look out for her."

Asuna was struggling to see how someone, who was as dirty as he was, could be so concerned for his daughter. She still had an idea of his intentions for Kazuto. Was he trying to reassure Kazuto, he was good? She didn't think that their experiments, needed Kazuto's cooperation. If so, she was going to have to find a way to convince Kazuto, who these people really were.

"It was nothing, really." Kazuto sat down next to Asuna.

Kazuli wasn't concerned about Asuna being there. Must be that he realized she wasn't a threat, because Kazuto still completely trusted him. But it still irked him, that this girl held a gun to his daughter's head. He wasn't about to forget that.

"Now that you're back, I would assume you will be able to resume your role as the face of our company?" Kazuli enquired.

Kazuto saw Asuna's face grow concerned, she shook her head and mouthed the word, 'don't'.

Kazuto remained thoughtful for a moment. "Actually sir… I was thinking of resuming my education first."

"I see. You have signed a contract, Kirigaya. Or have you forgotten?" Kazuli smirked.

"… I did… Sorry." Kazuto apologized to Asuna more than Kazuli.

Asuna whispered so that Kazuto was the only one, who could hear. "You can't. Kazuto, he's only using you."

"I don't have a choice." Kazuto told her straight up.

"Yes, you do. You can walk away." Asuna stood firm.

"I will come by later, to get you. Look after Varina, until I return." Kazuli left them alone in the waiting room. But whether he left the hospital, was yet to be determined.

Asuna stood up, with her fists on her hips. "We have a chance, we need to get as far away from here, as possible."

Kazuto shook his head. "I won't leave Vari. Don't ask me again!" He spoke in a low determined voice, that made Asuna feel bad for suggesting it.

"Then let's take her with us." Asuna offered her hand to help him up.

"We don't know how bad her condition is. We can't just take her." Kazuto rejected her hand and remained seated.

"I know that there are people we can call for help. I am not going to just sit here and wait for you to be taken away, again." Asuna felt the tears tug at the mere thought of losing him, maybe even, forever. "Not after everything we've been through… I can't allow it."

Kazuto studied her face, carefully. He wondered why she could be so emotional about it. If it were so simple, he would leave with her, like she wanted. He can't. It wasn't just the contract, there was another reason why he couldn't just leave. He didn't really know what it was, but something was compelling him to stay.

"Please… Kirito…" She only referred to him by that name, when she was distressed or in game.

Kazuto couldn't just ignore her. His mind was in turmoil. No matter what he thought, his overall decision would be to stay.

Asuna could see that there was a battle going on in his mind. She held his face, so he would look straight into her eyes. "Kazuto, I love you." As if giving him one last plea.

Kazuto didn't want to hurt her, but the consequences of leaving, were unimaginable. His mind continued to fight itself. He couldn't win. Why couldn't he chose her? He was sure he wanted to, but reason kept carrying its weight. "I-I-"

She claimed his lips and for a few moments, he felt like time could stop. She wanted to help him in anyway, she could think of. She pulled away from the kiss and looked to see that his eyes were looking back at her, so clearly, now. She wondered if it put his mind at ease.

He leaned his head against her shoulder. "Please stay?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

"Why? Why do you have to do everything, he tells you? You were the person who didn't rely on anyone… a solo player… Now you act like you don't even have a will of your own. I don't understand." She hoped that there was some way to reason with him. She knew he cared about her. He was the same person, only he was being manipulated in a way, that couldn't seem to be ignored.

"I don't…" Kazuto realized that it was no use to resist. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He couldn't win.

His mind wasn't his anymore. He was only borrowing it. He wasn't really aware of it, though.

Asuna couldn't believe the words, she was hearing. Was he giving up? She couldn't allow that. The real Kazuto would **never** give up. He would have gone mental, before giving up on the people he cared about. "Then let me help you." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

He whipped his arm out of her hand. "I don't need it." His voice contained a little venom.

Asuna stared in shock. Kazuto hadn't acted like that before. Why was he putting up a fight?

The nurse came over to them. "Kirigaya? Mikuokaze has requested to see you."

He stood up and immediately followed the nurse. He looked back at Asuna, feeling kind of bad for reacting the way, he did.

She seemed lost in her thoughts.

He disappeared around the corner and into the room that Varina was recovering in.

Asuna waited in the same seat as before and eventually, started to wonder, why he was taking so long to return. She pulled the nurse aside. "May I see her, as well?"

"She only wanted to see Kirigaya. I will ask her, if you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer."

Asuna sat back down and waited, but when the nurse returned, she seemed pretty distressed. Asuna watched closely as she asked the doctors and other staff that were around, stuff that Asuna couldn't hear.

The nurse eventually approached her. "I'm… so sorry… They aren't in her room."

Asuna sprung up from the seat and made her way to the room in desperation. Like the nurse said, they weren't there. Worry started to plague her mind. Yui… Kazuto… Vari… They are all… gone. Asuna started to beat herself up for not insisting to go with him, in the first place. Asuna thought about calling the police. She didn't know if they left on their own, or if they were taken. With Kazuto, there might not even be a difference.

Asuna left the hospital in a hurry. She thought if she was fast enough, she might be able to stop them from leaving, assuming they hadn't left yet. When she managed to get, as far, as the parking lot, she saw the helicopter in the air. It was the same one that had come to the safe house.

* * *

Kazuli stepped into the lab. "You said it was urgent. What is it?"

Sien pointed to a firewalled observation tank, designed to hold and hide stolen programs. "I managed to trap the foreign program, ' _MHCP001'_."

Kazuli turned his attention to the tank and his face went white. He saw a young girl being held in some sort of hypersleep.

"Sir?" Sien was surprised to see his boss speechless.

Kazuli finally found his words. "That's… Kayaba's daughter!"

"No way! It can't be, can it?! I thought she was supposed to be dead!"

"Yui? Of course… I should have known. Yuline Kayaba. He must have scanned her into the system, early on in its development. It must have forced her into the programing and lost her. That is one theory…"

"Should I delete her, boss?"

"No. We might find a use for her, yet. Besides, this is Kayaba's girl, we are talking about. If I were to kill her, I would have to make a production out of it. For now, just keep her in her cell!"

"Yes, sir." Sien got back to work.

Kazuli just stood and stared at the girl. An evil grin appeared on his face. "...What I wouldn't give, to see that man destroyed, after what he did to my son and daughter…" Kazuli left and made his way towards a room, in another wing.

There were doctors stationed in the room, with his beloved daughter. He stood next to her and caressed her cheek. He smiled. "You are just like your mother… She could never stay put, either."

He was suddenly alerted to a presence in the room. "Renri. I didn't see you there. It's good to see you." He felt a tear collecting in his eye.

"I can see you are wearing your Augma, finally. Done ignoring me?!" Renri spoke firmly, but a little aggravated as well. "What happened to her? Dad! Don't tell me, **you're** responsible for this!" Renri approached him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Everything I did, was for the two of you. If you hadn't played that infernal game, we would be having a real conversation, right now."

"All you want, is to be a family, again?" Renri asked suspiciously.

"At first… But I realized that I can fix this world. Every child, draining their lives away in those virtual worlds, has taught me, just how terrible things have gotten. Technology hasn't improved things, it made them worse. We are victimized by it. After Kayaba and Suguo, I was sure the world would turn from it. The seed came out and everything went south again. Our youth are being wasted away. I will show them, once and for all, what the power of a VRMMO can do. They will see it, for what it really is and be rid of it, once and for all!"

"Don't make this some humanitarian gesture! You are just as bad as they were!" Renri was not as gullible as his little sister. He knew that there was more to this. "Don't think, I don't know about Kirito. I don't know him personally, but he was all that Vari would ever talk about. I can't remember the last time, I saw her so happy. If you hurt Kirito, I know she will never forgive you and neither will I!" Renri threatened.

"It was never my intention. So Varina is in love with Kirigaya? I did not see that coming." Kazuli turned to leave.

"What are you thinking? I know that face, when you are up to something."

"Look after your sister." He left Renri alone with Varina.

Renri looked down at Varina. "I don't think he will listen, Vari. I will keep trying. I will keep my promise to you, no matter what. I will make things right again." He watched her, as she lay so still. Even though, she was only asleep, he was worried she wouldn't wake up. He still suffered from SAO and feared for her, as if her life was still bound to it. His guilt pushed him to stay by her side, through anything, if only to make up for getting her mixed up in the SAO incident.


	23. Chapter 23 Manipulation

Kazuli entered a room, with Mizikone. He gazed at Kazuto, who was waiting in a small room, with the Augma already around his head.

Kazuto sprung up. "How is she?"

Kazuli gave him a sad smile. "She is recovering, but no worse for wear. She will be back to her usual self, in a matter of days."

"Can I see her?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't see why not." Kazuli raised his hand in a gesture, to welcome Kazuto to join him.

Kazuto left the room with Kazuli, leaving the Mizikone in the room, to organize some tests, performed on Kazuto, only hours ago. After only a couple hallways, they found themselves entering Vari's room.

Kazuli and Kazuto entered the room.

Kazuto was greeted by a boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes, who was a couple years older than him.

"You must be Kirito. I never had the chance of meeting you. I am Renri. Varina's older brother." Renri bowed as a pleasant greeting.

"I am Kazuto. Vari had mentioned you a few times, but we were pretty busy. It wasn't my intention to ignore you."

"Ignore me? That isn't the way, I see it. Vari didn't introduce us, on purpose. She has always been like that. Rash and impulsive. But you would be familiar with that, wouldn't you, Black Swordsman?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Kazuto sloughed it off.

"I am not going to play games, with you. I do appreciate you being there for my sis. She is very important to me. If you have a sister, you would know."

"I **do** have a sister. She is important to me, too."

"So? What now?"

Kazuto gave him a curious look, after giving Vari a quick glance. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not even given it a thought?" Renri stood up in disbelief.

Kazuto raised his hand to his head. "Not really."

Renri got an idea in his head. His father wouldn't argue with **this**. "How about you join up with my sis and I, when the new game launches?"

Kazuli stepped in. "Kazuto has work to do, he can't just dork around, like you guys, intend to."

"Dad. He has more than enough time to spare."

Kazuto studied Kazuli's face, for any response.

"Fine." Kazuli did not seem too thrilled about it. "You have work to do, Kirigaya. Don't stay too long!"

Kazuto nodded, before taking a seat next to Vari.

Kazuli left them to their chat and headed back to the room, where he left Mizikone.

* * *

"Boot the system! I need to see Kirigaya sync with the monitors, myself."

Mizikone sat down at the computer. He launched the program and Kazuto came online.

What Kazuto could see and hear, was now projected on the monitor and its speakers.

"Can he hear us?" Kazuli asked.

"No, sir. If you want to give an instruction, you just have to type it, right here." He tapped on a module at the bottom of the screen.

Kazuli stood back and listened in on Kazuto's and Renri's conversation.

" _...She dragged me around to all the tourist locations. I was taken by surprise. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have been around the world and not seen any of it."_ The screen moved towards Vari on the bed, retreating from Renri's form.

" _That's my sis. Playing the strong one. You should have seen her in SAO. I swear we got into a lot more trouble because of her. But she saved me from those Laughing Coffin guys. If it weren't for her, I would have died on floor 34. She was practically running our guild. I was really proud of her. I got her in that mess and yet, she was handling it better than I did. How_ _ **did**_ _you beat the game? Someone had mentioned to me about it." Renri grew curious. "I didn't know the game could be beaten, before reaching the ruby palace at the top."_

The screen shifted back to Renri _. "I figured out who Kayaba was playing as and we had a fight to the death. I should have died, but he spared me."_

 _Renri wanted to approach Kazuto on the subject that truly concerned him, about his sister. "Kazuto? You care about her, don't you? That's why you're here, right?"_

 _Kazuto remained quiet._ The screen shifted back to Vari. " _She is important to me."_

" _So why don't you tell her? She-"_

" _I didn't mean it like that."_

 _Vari's eyes fluttered open. "K-azuto?" She sat up and wiped her eyes. She tried to get up._

Kazuto's arms stretched out, through the field of view, ushering her to stay in bed _. "You should rest. You want to get better, don't you?"_

 _She looked at Renri. "You have finally met."_

" _No thanks to you, sis." Renri teased._

 _Vari looked back at the screen (Kazuto). "Where is Asuna?"_

" _I don't know. The last I saw of her, was at the hospital."_

" _Wait… Kazuto? Renri? Where are we?" She suddenly realized that something was up._

" _Where do you think." Renri spoke sarcastically. "Dad came and got you."_

 _Her eyes filled with fear, as she looked back to the screen (Kazuto). "You have to get outta here. My father… you are in danger! Kazuto! Go!"_

" _I won't leave you. Don't be so dramatic! Your father isn't going to do anything."_

" _I wouldn't be so sure, Kazuto." Renri confirmed._

" _Not you too. Everyone is carrying on, like it's the end of the world…"_

Kazuli didn't want to hear anymore of it. He had thought that this was another cry for attention, but Varina doesn't appear to be concerned about that, as much as defending her friend. He was extremely disappointed in his children. He took the controls and typed his commands. He watched as the expressions on his children's faces changed to reflect Kazuto's new expression, that he could only assume, Kazuto was wearing.

" _... I am not leaving. I have a duty to serve my Master. I will not question my orders." Kazuto spoke harshly._

 _Vari's eyes grew wide. "Kazuto? You can't be serious?"_

 _Renri stood up and approached the screen. "Is that really what you want?"_

 _Vari stared at the screen. "No. You have to go, Kazuto!"_

 _Renri approached Kazuto and reached out his hand towards him, hoping to take away his Augma._

Kazuto's arm shot into the field of vision, grabbing Renri's arm. " _Nice try, but are you forgetting, you're not really here. You can't touch real world objects, no matter what you do."_

 _Renri staggered back, after Kazuto smacked his arm away._

Kazuli thought quickly. 'How can I get my daughter to accept this? What does she hope to gain, by betraying her own father, to get it?' Then he remembered his conversation with Renri earlier.

" _Don't think, I don't know about Kirito. I don't know him personally, but he was all that Vari would ever talk about. I can't remember the last time, I saw her so happy. If you hurt Kirito, I know she will never forgive you and neither will I!" Renri threatened._

" _It was never my intention. So Varina is in love with Kirigaya? I did not see that coming." Kazuli turned to leave._

A sly smile appeared on his face. Vari has always thrived, whenever she gets what she wants.

He typed in a new command and watched carefully, to see his commands come into play.

" _Sorry. I came a bit strong. I just think you are worried about nothing. Don't ask me to leave you again. I can't imagine life without you." Kazuto's tone was soft and caring._

 _Vari's eyes started to sparkle. "Really?" She felt like it was a dream. Now she was sure of it. She was going to wake up in the hospital room, with Asuna and Kazuto sitting beside her bed. No reason, why she can't enjoy it, if that is all it is, but a dream. "What about Asuna? I thought…"_

" _She is a close friend, but you're really special, too."_

" _You're not buying this, are you?" Renri blurted._

" _Go away, Renri." Vari spoke playfully._

 _Renri sighed. "If that is what you want…" He left them alone._

" _You know, I have been thinking a lot about our kiss." It was a dream. There was no shame in hurry it up a little, before she would come crashing back to reality._

" _Me too."_

"KISS! Why was I not informed of this!" Kazuli roared. "If this is your doing, I swear, I will kill you!"

"Not me… I didn't…" Mizikone became very nervous. He wasn't the one to give the command, but his partner was. Maybe he could turn it around. "You want her to be happy, right? She obviously likes him…"

"I want her to meet a boy, who will love her back! Not play with her heart and rip it out!"

"But isn't that what you're do-" Mizikone shut up, when he received an intense death glare from his boss. "-eh heh…" He sheepishly pointed to the black screen, with the audio sounding, like the two were kissing, on the other end.

Kazuli looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. "Break them up!" He roared, as he stormed down the halls. His fatherly instincts coming into play, overruling his issues with Kazuto. He already regretted his decision to play around like that.

Mizikone figured that Kazuli didn't really know, what he wanted.

* * *

Kazuli entered the room and cleared his throat.

Kazuto sat back down in his chair, with his face bright red.

"Kazuto, leave! I need to have a word with my daughter, alone." Kazuli looked like he was trying to keep calm, with little success.

Kazuto didn't hesitate and left immediately.

"Varina!" Kazuli gave her a deep stare, accompanied by a halting voice.

"This is not fair! Why did you have to make him leave?!" She wondered, 'This is **my** dream, aren't I allowed to control it?'

"I forbid you to have any relations with that boy!"

"You can't boss me around anymore! I ran away!" Vari might not have been so bold, if she knew this wasn't a dream.

"I am looking out for what is best for you and that boy doesn't love you!" Kazuli yelled. He couldn't believe he was encouraging the behavior, only moments ago. What was he thinking?.

She felt the tears sting her eyes, with the harshness of his words. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Kazuli was stunned by her words. It was like he took an arrow to the chest. "Why… him?"

Vari was surprised by his reaction. "Kazuto isn't like anyone, I have ever met. He cares about others before himself, he is fun to tease and I know that he would never abandon me, if I really needed him."

"Do you…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Love him?... I do." Vari smiled.

"Then he is your responsibility. Keep him out of trouble." Kazuli would not let this boy crush his daughter's heart. He might have to consider, keeping Kazuto online, forever. It was never his intention, to keep him, after the results came in. He would do whatever he could to keep his daughter happy.

Kazuli handed her a game chip for her Augma. "Take this! Sooner or later, I am sure you will play it, anyway. I have given Kirigaya one also. He will meet you in game, when he is finished here."

Vari graciously accepted. But then it occurred to her. 'Daddy always buys me stuff, when he is trying to get on my good side. I don't think this is a dream, afterall… Oh no…' She slapped herself in the face, upon realizing, she now had kissed Kazuto TWICE! This time, she was doing it behind Asuna's back. IT WAS A DREAM! She didn't kiss him on purpose, IRL. 'Maybe I can **not** tell Asuna about this…' Her betrayal over the kiss, haunted her so much, that everything else had slipped from her focus. She didn't even question, why Kazuto kissed her again, in the first place.

* * *

Kazuli entered the room, with Kazuto hooked up to a machine, in a deep sleep.

Mizikone hovered over him. He noticed his boss entered the room. "Everything looks good. As to be expected, he is responding quite well, to the treatments. As far, as the question on your mind, about why it worked… still remains a bit of a mystery. But after going over the test results, I have one thing, I would like to point out."

"Go on!" Kazuli continued to listen.

"Well, sir… He was the only subject to have interactions with his past relations from the real world."

"How is that relevant?"

"His mind was in turmoil. He must have been searching for something to hold onto, or perhaps, he felt lost and hopeless, willing to accept any hope. **That** is the only variable. I have been over it, thoroughly."

"It doesn't have anything to do with his past? Or who he is?"

"The experiments were greatly affected by their experiences in game. _Number 43_ was coming around too."

"Experiences, huh? Then this game, I will be releasing, is perfect. What about your sensory tests? How did he respond to that?"

"I have figured out how he came to accept it, but if you are planning to use the Augma to simulate the same experience, you are going to have to make it become real to them, first. They don't take it seriously, then we have wasted our time."

"Understood." Kazuli turned to leave. "Keep on those tests!"

"Wait! I might know, just what might push the right buttons."

"Oh?" Kazuli stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Asuna returned to Kazuto's house. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Suguha.

"Asuna? Where is Kazuto?" Sugu became frantic.

"I-I… don't know…" Asuna had lost two people who were precious to her, now and hoped that maybe Yui had returned to the real world somehow. "Yui...?"

"No…" Sugu was more worried about Kazuto, who was a real person. "My brother is still out there! We can't give up!"

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

"That's not good enough!" Sugu grabbed her arm and led her towards the Dicey Cafe, after sending a text to their friends.

* * *

They entered and everyone had arrived before them.

"Asuna!" They had not seen her for a while now, IRL. "Where have you been?!" They surrounded her.

Asuna explained everything that happened. What happened to Kazuto and Yui, was her main focus.

"It was all for nothing… They still have him… and what of Yui… Do you think they might be behind this, as well?" Asada asked.

"I have nothing left to go on…" Asuna cried.

Agil stood in front of them, trying to snap them back. "They made the Augma, didn't they? The new game is being released this weekend. Maybe we can find some answers there."

Rika couldn't believe they would consider subjecting themselves to the very device created by control freaks. "I don't know how trustworthy it will be, if the creators are responsible for Kazuto and the deaths of many other players in UW."

"I know what you're saying, Rika. But I have to do whatever it takes. I can't give up after coming this far. I can't give up on Kazuto." Asuna was re-ignited with a determination, that had appeared to be fading away, only moments ago.

"You aren't doing this alone!" Klein stepped in.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kazuli approached Kazuto, who was now sitting in a small white room, after being run through another series of tests. Both wearing their Augmas, which was pretty routine now. "You are going to accompany Varina! I have customized both your _avatars_ to sustain a couple of special features, that will give you access to all _system admin_ privileges."

"Me? Why?" Kazuto couldn't believe Kazuli would give him that honour.

"I want you to be my daughter's bodyguard. She need not know about this, however. I have a task for you, while you are in game. I want you to seek out a player, that goes by the _handle_ , _Heathcliff_. Varina doesn't need to know that, either."

"What do you want with him?" Kazuto would have been happier to never see that man again.

"There is something I have to settle." Kazuli pulled up the _system admin menu_ and scrolled through the _item registry_ , finding an item of choice. A sword appeared in Kazuli's hands, that was engulfed in flames. "This is the _Corrective Blade_ , also known as the _Greatsword of Hades_. I want you to take it. With a simple strike, it will eliminate your target, by deleting its codes from the main frame."

"You mean, you want me to kill him?" Kazuto asked skeptically. "Can't you delete him from the main frames, manually? Why send me to find him?"

"I don't want to kill him. Not yet anyway. Like I said, I have a score to settle." Kazuli offered the blade to him, through a window, that now appeared in front of Kazuto.

Kazuto accepted it, but chose not to equip it, at this time.

"Go! My daughter is waiting for you, now. Remember your mission! Not a word to my kids! Understand?"

Kazuto nodded before leaving, to meet with Varina, who had been released from the medical ward, with a clean bill of health.

Kazuli lied about giving him **all** the privileges, but he did give him enough to make sure, he could do everything asked of him at a drop of a hat, including protecting Kazuli's daughter. He still believed that he was trying to be a good father.


	24. Chapter 24 Starfield Glade

Kazuto found Varina outside, ready and waiting. Kazuto noticed that they had a motorcycle there, for his convenience.

"What were you both talking about, that would take so long? I have been waiting for hours." Vari whined.

Kazuto smiled at her sweetly. "Don't worry about it, cause I am here now."

Vari couldn't help but notice that Kazuto was being very kind. Most of the time, she recalled him being annoyed or too focussed. Maybe things really were changing. He did kiss her only days ago. He might be falling for her. She could only hope. 'But what if…?... Oh nevermind...' She felt her heart melt at his warm smile.

Kazuto handed her a helmet. "Get on!" He climbed onto the motorbike and offered his hand to her.

She graciously accepted and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around him, to steady herself. But her heart fluttered at being so close to him. Would these butterflies fade or turn into something more? They already kissed twice. This time, he wasn't even upset about it.

* * *

They drove away at great speed, towards the center of Tokyo. When they arrived, they dismounted the bike and headed into the park.

"What are we doing here?" Vari stared at Kazuto suspiciously.

"With the game not being in full operation, I thought this would be the safest place to start out. Who knows what could happen, if we aren't careful." Kazuto pressed a button on his Augma, she did as well.

They saw the world around them shift into a completely different dimension. The new world gave off a futuristic vibe. But yet somehow being quaint too. They noticed shiny, slender framed, cars flying around. But yet they saw a golden castle in the distance.

Kirito examined their _health bars_ and _handles_.

Vari was spreading her arms in the air, spinning around. "This is AMAZ-" She saw bright lights whipping past them.

"Princess Divinity?" Kirito blurted out loud, getting her attention.

"Who's that?"

Kirito pointed at her.

She studied her _handle_ too. "Ha! I am a princess, look at that." She started to giggle. "And guess who is my attendant?" It was Kirito.

Kirito seemed to have already figured that out. "That's fine by me."

Vari studied his face, just to be sure. She wanted to know if he was playing around with her or if he actually **did** like her.

She decided to change the subject. "This game is set in the future. But father told me, we would still be playing with swords." She checked her _inventory_ and saw her weapon. "Cool. Some kind of lightsaber." She equipped it and swung it around, with precision. She watched the light, dancing around her, as it trailed behind her swift strides, until it clashed with another sword. Her eyes met Kirito's.

"You don't need to fake the enthusiasm." Kirito knew she wasn't the gamer type.

"Kaz-irito…" She remembered that they were in game. "That's weird."

"What do you mean?"

"In UW, you look so much younger. But your _avatar_ has been adapted to your correct age now. I guess we don't have our stuff from UW, then…"

"You do realize, we are still awake? This isn't an _avatar_. I am actually here." He teased. He scrolled through his _inventory_ to confirm his suspicions. "As for our items… It makes sense. We aren't using the AmuSphere anymore. That is where all our saved data is stored."

"Nerd!" She teased back playfully. "Honestly, how do you know all that stuff?"

"I have been playing for years. I also have been going to school to learn more about it."

Divinity ignored the last part, because she saw a monster close by. "Look!" She pointed in its direction. "We can take it. Are you ready?"

He pulled out his sword to confirm his resolve. "Let's do it."

* * *

Valour(Renri), Kirito and Divinity(Varina) teamed up, over the next while. Building up their skills. They just took down a large monster with unbelievable stats.

Divinity received the attack bonus and couldn't wait to test it out. She pulled out the one handed _Shadow Striker_. It glowed like a black light, but was shaped more along the lines of the _Elucidator_. "This looks like a sword, that is fitting for even Kirito." She bragged as she swung it around.

Kirito placed his sword away. "It is a good sword. But it doesn't look that heavy."

"Aw come on. You are just saying that because you're jealous." Divinity insisted.

Kirito and Divinity were doing exceptionally well, but in the tougher moments, Kirito always took the monster head on to protect his ' _princess_ '. They took out a massive alien life form, type monster, but instead of a _congratulations_ popping up, like the usual, a hologram appeared infront of them.

They exchanged confused looks, before turning their attention to the hologram.

"That's-" Divinity recognized the woman.

An 'AI' stood confidently in their holo views. She was dressed in a futuristic robe, that revealed diplomatic status. "Princess Divinity. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I know you have something I want. I will do whatever it takes to get it, mark my words. You will not run and you cannot hide. I will find you. Not even your royal attendant can save you. I have someone here, that you want. I propose a trade. Give it to me and I will release him."

Divinity saw Valour appear in the hologram. "What do you want?" She bared her teeth.

"I want the _Quantum Planetary Eradication Module._ Bring it to me, or suffer my wrath!" She disappeared from their view.

Divinity pulled out the _shadow striker_ and swung it around furiously. "That Bitch! How dare she! I'll KILL HER!"

"Calm down. She is just an AI." Kirito reasoned.

Divinity grew more furious. "An AI?! JUST AN AI! That is my brother's ex! I knew she was trouble, from the moment I laid eyes on her!"

"What is that item, that she is searching for?" Kirito asked.

"Quana-tary-dictation Module? I don't have a clue."

"I would hate to see, such an item, end up in **her** hands. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Kirito noticed the anger subside in her features and a fear take over. "It is a game. I'm sure your brother will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't have it. She is going to come looking for me."

"I will protect you. You won't be harmed. We will rescue your brother too."

"Don't you want to see, Asuna?" Divinity asked.

"She will understand. I have to protect you." Kirito assured her.

Divinity was becoming more suspicious of Kirito's behavior. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"You really don't know Asuna. She can put up a strong fight. I wouldn't worry."

"Yeah, but…" She gave up, when she noticed his confidence didn't waver. "Alright. Little sis, must save the day again! Come on Kirito! We have a prince to save!" She psyched herself up.

* * *

They didn't actually know where to start looking. After the time had expired, that she was given on the information screen that had popped up, after interacting with the 'ex', monsters came more often to try to destroy her. Kirito didn't let that happen, but they had suffered a few close calls.

"I don't get it. Why would my father make a game, where his own children are the prime targets?" Divinity asked Kirito.

"It's all part of the experience? Don't you **like** getting attention?"

"Yes, but this is… extreme."

"Imagine all the players of Starfield Glade, fighting to protect you, above all."

"I see some perks. If I survive that long." Divinity did love getting all the attention.

"That's what I am here for." Kirito took her hand in his.

Her face heated at his touch and she looked into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled. She was the luckiest girl in the world, to have **him**.

"Is something wrong?" Kirito stared back at her in confusion.

"No-nothing!" She was trying her best, not to blow her only chance with him. If only she knew that he was not acting like this around her, by choice.

"I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat, before we continue?" Kirito suggested.

"Yes! I thought I was going to starve."

"Why didn't you say anything, then?"

"I got carried away."

They turned off their Augmas, but Vari took hers completely off. "You seriously going to wear that to eat. Don't you get headaches from overuse?"

"Nah. It doesn't bother me." Kazuto headed back to where he left the motorcycle. He extended his hand to her. "Are you coming?"

She hopped on, without much coaxing and they drove away, to scour the city for a good restaurant. Their adventures in game, led them further up north. In fact, they had not returned to Tokyo, since the hologram appeared.

Vari was getting used to Kazuto always being there, whether it was to eat out or stay at a motel. The thought did plague her mind, about what Asuna would think, but she had to think about her brother right now and Kazuto promised to help her. What she didn't realize, was her heart was being drawn closer to Kazuto more, the longer she stayed with him.

* * *

They got back on his bike after eating and turned in the direction of the park. But as they were driving, Kazuto's Augma booted up Starfield Glade. He saw a monster was chasing them. He realized he should have removed it, just like Vari.

He could only imagine that Vari held on tighter, for dear life. He could feel it too.

He saw the monster flying down towards the street.

Even though, Kirito was on a motorcycle, the game made it look and feel like he was driving one of those slender futuristic cars. He used a _special vision skill_ he just barely acquired, to help him navigate real world objects. It wasn't like they appeared in his view, it was like a warning would pop up in front of him, before he was about to collide with something. He swerved around each warning, but continued to panic on account that he had no idea, what was going on. He looked down at the monitor that was on the dash and a hologram appeared.

The 'ex' appeared. "Good. I got your attention. You can't avoid me forever. I will find her! You cannot stop me!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I AM ON A…" He suddenly became aware that the AI, wasn't going to care about his life. Why would she? He quickly swerved to miss another warning. He wanted to shut off the Augma, but it wouldn't turn off.

The flying creature landed right in front of him, blocking his course.

"SHIT!" Kirito maneuvered his motorcycle to avoid the monster out of instinct and they blow off the cliff, into the ocean below. The Augmas are waterproof, so it just kept going on. The creature swooped down towards him. Kirito pulled out his sword and engaged the beast, making a mental note to never wear the Augma again, while driving.

Divinity appeared and she saw the creature coming down on them. "You are playing on the ROAD! We could have been killed!"

"It's not like that!" Kirito quickly defended, verbally and physically.

They managed to get to the shoreline, which allowed them a better chance of fighting the monster off.

A woman came from nowhere and struck the beast, with a _lightning magic skill_ , combined with a _sword skill_. She took out the monster with great precision.

Kirito helped Divinity to her feet.

They stared at the woman, curiously.

"I thought we were the only players, so far." Divinity couldn't believe it.

"Maybe, she is an _AI_ , too." Kirito advanced cautiously. "Who are you?"

The woman turned her head to face them.

Divinity's face went pale. "M-mom?! It-can't-be! You're… you're…"

Kirito froze at the sudden realization. Varina's mother was supposed to be dead.

"Varina." She smiled tenderly.

Tears welled up in Divinity's eyes. "How is this even p-ossible?"

"I agree. I am not sure, either."

"You're supposed to be… I mean, they told me that you died." Divinity drew closer in disbelief.

"I am right here."

Divinity got so close to her, that her mother pulled her in for a hug. "Daddy made you, didn't he?"

"I am not sure, what you mean." She continued to be sincere about it, but Divinity wasn't about to give into any delusions.

Kirito came closer, to where they were locked in an embrace.

"Stand back, Kirito! It's a trick!" Divinity concluded.

"My dear, it isn't. I am really here."

Kirito pulled out his sword, just in case.

The woman tensed. She then activated a force field barrier. "Got ya! You aren't going anywhere!"

Divinity was trapped with her, while Kirito attacked the barrier, with no chance of getting through. She grabbed Divinity tightly and waited for a hovering vehicle to descend to pick them up.

"VARI!" Kirito slashed at it again, but it pulsed, sending him back towards the water. Kirito got up and ran at it quickly and something ignited in his skills. Upon contact with the barrier, there was an explosion.

The barrier smashed and the woman, put a sword to Divinity's throat. "You will have to kill her, if you want me."

Kirito gave her a death glare that would chill anyone to the bone. "I will not let you take her." He spoke dangerously low.

Divinity cried. "Why would daddy do this…?"

"Because your daddy's usefulness is over. I have all I need, to take this world!"

It had become clear, there was more going on, then she realized. This wasn't over. The horrible games continue.

"Now I have got his little rat!"

"I won't allow it!" Kirito threatened.

The woman threw an item in his direction, but Kirito didn't wait around to find out what it was and targeted her. An explosion went off behind him. He launched himself forward and attacked her from behind.

She let go of Divinity out of reflex, but not before she got a slice on Divinity's shoulder.

Kirito picked up Divinity and ran as quickly as he could, towards the top of the cliff. To their dismay, the woman pursued them.

She wasn't carrying anyone, which gave her an edge.

"Kaz-uto…" Divinity was still in shock, holding her arms around him, to take shelter from the nightmare that ensued her. She wanted to remember her mother as the kind woman, she was. Not this horrible woman, that wanted her dead.

"It will be alright. We need to get to the-Wait! We can just remove the Augmas!" Kirito pulled hers off first and went for his, after she seemingly disappeared. He continued to hold his arms, like she was still in them. The woman had different plans. Before Kirito could pull off his own, she slammed her sword up his back, with the flat side of her sword.

He was thrown to the side of the tree. All he could think about was Vari. 'Was she hurt? Where is she?'

"Look at you." She slammed her sword into his arm.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to when Kuradeel, was standing over him, like that, with the sword positioned in his arm. This time, it was just a pinning, rather than a stab. He could still remember the pain and fear that rose inside of him.

"You brave warrior. I could use a man, like you. Join me or die like a dog!"

Kirito spat in her face. "I will never join you!"

"Have it, your way." She pulled her sword out and slashed towards his throat.

He quickly grabbed her hand, trying his best to force the sword away from him. He finally managed to toss her back. He took his sword in hand and prepared his stance.

"You think this is over?! Not even close! I have other ways to get back at you! You will regret this!" She threw her sword at him, which he had to throw himself on the ground, just to dodge it.

When he looked back up, she was gone. His mind returned to Varina. He whipped off his Augma and turned towards the last place, he saw her. He found her unconscious on the side of the road. Many different scenarios played in his mind, as to how that happened. He picked her up and carried her towards a car, that pulled up next to them, offering to take them to the hospital.

While they were zooming down the highway, Kazuto noticed a small collection of blood on his arm. Then he noticed the same thing on Vari's shoulder. 'She was fighting with real world objects! But that means… she can't be an AI. Can she?'


	25. Chapter 25 Be Careful What You Wish For

Kazuto paced back and forth, in the waiting room, after being bandaged. 'I could have died! She could have killed us both! I could never have imagined the conflicts between both worlds. I never thought the system would be used like that. That woman said she could control both worlds. Is she really Varina's mother? I can't see that being the case. What do they intend to do? Anyone could be fighting dirty and we would never be the wiser. How many have to die? This was supposed to be a great break through. I was supposed to be able to see that Yui came to our world. People always have a way of taking a good thing and making it terrible. If we don't play, what happens to all the victims of SAO? We can't just abandon them! If our gear can turn itself on then…' His mind kept on the loop for hours.

Vari came over to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Kazuto…"

He turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so... "

"Come, let's get something to eat. Without our Augmas, this time."

She nodded slightly.

Kazuto couldn't remember a time, when he saw her, **this** disheartened.

"The cut on my shoulder… it was inflicted by a sword from the game… how is that even…"

"I don't know. But I think they are using real world objects…" Kazuto didn't know what to say to cheer her up, so he just remained silent.

"No one has access to this game… How could they… I mean…" Vari started to cry, despite her best efforts to stay strong. "What is going to happen to daddy… and Renri…?"

"We will just have to rescue them." Kazuto extended his hand.

She stared at him in a bliss.

Kazuto placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop them, okay."

She leaned herself against his chest and cried. "Okay…"

* * *

Kazuto and Varina followed the only clue, they had. Her Father's office building.

Kazuto entered it first, allowing Vari to follow, close behind. "It's better if we scope things out without using our Augmas."

"But how will we know when we see Renri?"

"I doubt he will be here. We are looking for your father. Augma or not, he should be clearly visible." They continued down the desolate halls, but found nothing. They heard sirens coming from the driveway. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by police.

"Put your hands in the air!" The officer warned, with their guns trained on Kazuto and Varina.

Varina didn't move, due to shock. Kazuto immediately raised them and turned around when ordered to do so.

"Both of you!" The officer continued.

Varina had a fresh layer of tears in her eyes, as she finally did what she was told.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering!"

Their faces froze in horror.

Kazuto quickly declared, "We aren't trespassing. We were here, looking for someone, who might be in mortal danger."

"Get down on your knees! Now!"

Things happened so fast and before they knew it, they were shoved into cop cars and taken down to the station.

* * *

Kazuto and Varina sat in silence awaiting their release… hopefully. They could hear the tick of every minute go by on the clock. If they left, they would surely be thrown in jail. But every minute they stay, was another minute counting against Vari's family. They watched the police pass them by. They were clearly, not the men coming to let them go.

An officer finally approached them. "You're free to go."

Kazuto and Vari shot up from their seats, hoping to leave before he could change his mind. They didn't want to spend another minute in the dull waiting room, let alone, a jail cell.

Turns out, he wasn't finished, but they didn't stick around to find out.

Kazuto and Varina felt the stones in their throat, knowing full well, they didn't have any other leads.

"What do we do now?" Vari hoped that Kazuto had some kind of plan.

"I wish we weren't the only players… We could ask around, but right now, it won't do any good."

"We need backup…" Vari knew she couldn't wait until the official release.

"There isn't any time. It is inevitable. We should just put the Augmas back on. We won't figure anything out, just sitting here."

"Right…" She reluctantly placed her Augma back on and Kazuto did the same.

As per usual, everything around them changed to the futuristic settings.

Something changed in Kirito, almost immediately. "Where would you like to go first, my princess?" He bowed in respect.

Divinity just gave him a dumb stare. "You don't need to talk so formal. My handle might say I am a princess, but I am still Varina."

"I appreciate the gesture. But I must decline, my princess. My duty is to stay by your side. I will do anything for you." Kirito still remained bowed.

"Wha…? You're kidding, right? Please tell me, you're kidding!" Divinity pleaded.

"If that is what you ask of me, then it would be my honor."

Divinity grabbed Kirito by the shoulders and thrashed him around. "Is Kazuto in there?"

"I am."

"Why so proper?" She realized that his slight normalness, disappeared again.

"To show my respect, Your Highness."

"Can you please stop!" Divinity released him from her grip.

"That would be unethical, princess." The whole time, Kirito was composed like a real royal guard.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"I have waited my whole life to be addressed like that, but now, it's a total bummer." She said to herself. She turned to him, with a little more aggression. "You don't talk like that. Something is wrong with you." She sighed. 'I bet Asuna could help him.'

"What is it, that you ask of me?" He toned his droneness down a bit.

"That is still… oh nevermind. We need to find my brother, remember?"

"Of course, we shall go to him, immediately. Where might he be?"

"KAZUTO!" She balled her fists. "I don't know, do you?"

"Not at this time." He continued, so innocently.

Divinity found a pole and beat her head against it, hoping it was just a dream. She went for another pound and found her body being held firmly away from it.

"Why would you bring on so much torment?"

She smacked his arms away. "If you don't stop, I will leave you behind!"

"I cannot allow you to go alone." Kirito seemed unfazed by her gesture.

"Whatever…" She started to walk in any direction, just to get away from him. She was so distracted she didn't see the warning symbol. She was pulled out of the way, by a strong hand and fell backwards. "What was that for?!"

Kirito stared at her with concern. "You should watch where you are going, my princess. We are on a busy street, IRL."

"Y-you saved me-again. Thank you."

Kirito helped her to her feet. "It is my duty to protect you."

"Duty…?" She wasn't pleased to hear that. She had to admire how cute he was, when he was being so chivalrous, but that was nothing in comparison, to how cute he was, when she got him frustrated. At this moment, she didn't think she would ever have that pleasure, again.

For the first time in forever, she wished things were back to the way they were. She missed the old Kazuto. She had no idea, why he would change. 'Asuna had mentioned experiments… Was this a result of that? If so, what kind of experiments were they?'

* * *

After some time, she finally accepted the 'new' Kirito for now. She had to find her brother.

They stumbled across a big monster and they fought it, until it turned into codes. After it disappeared another hologram appeared, with the same woman as the last couple.

"What did you do with Valour?!" Divinity didn't wait for the sinister woman to get the first word.

"I assure you, he is quite safe, for now. Where is my _Quantum Planetary Eradication Module_?"

"Tarien, I will give it to you, in trade for my brother. Meet me at the center square in one hour!"

"Very well. Have it your way. If you're late, you can forget about, your dear sweet brother." Tarien disappeared from their sights.

Kirito stood next to her. "What is your plan? You don't have the item in question. She will kill you and your brother next, if you don't."

"Then I guess I am counting on you to uphold your promise." She gave him a wink.

"I may have made you a promise, but I won't allow you to succumb to these trials in the first place."

"I don't think you have a choice." She said it playfully, but her expression turned dark, when she realized, how right, she might be.

"I will do, whatever you ask of me."

"How about a plan? You always come up with the right stuff."

Kirito stared at her in confusion. "Your Highness. I don't understand. You will of it. I will see that it is done."

She didn't know how much more of this, she could take "Well, then I 'will' that you stop talking like that and make a plan!"

"Very well. I believe that, I should go alone. If there are real world objects(RWO) in play, then I can't allow you to go in, blindly. I will not risk the safety of our princess. I will do everything in my power to see to it, that Prince Valour is returned safely."

"Kazuto! I meant a plan that involves **me**! You can't expect me to just sit there! I would feel so useless."

"I must insist, princess."

"No! I have already made up my mind. This **is** happening! Deal with it!" She hoped that she would finally, out stubborn him.

He finally agreed to a plan that involved both of them. Once they went over the details, thoroughly, they prepared themselves and headed towards the center square.

* * *

The center square resembled a huge metropolis, with a big fountain in the middle. There were people around, but suddenly the people froze in time. They took that as their cue to get to their positions.

A ship came from overhead, above the buildings and then Tarien and Valour teleported to the middle of the square. Tarien pointed her sword at Valour. "Come out! I know you are here, Princess Divinity!"

Divinity did as she was directed and saw her brother, in Tarien's grasp. "Let him go, Tarien!"

"I want to see the module first! Then we can talk."

"Fine. Lower your weapon, so I may give it to you." Divinity drew closer with _shadow striker_ in her hand.

"Let's be reasonable, dear. We shall lower our weapons together." Tarien suggested.

Divinity agreed. She put her weapon away at the same time as Tarien. Divinity was suddenly alerted to many figures that appeared from thin air, probably hidden behind some kind of cloaking mechanism. She was surrounded.

Valour took that brief moment and knocked Tarien over and he quickly took his place next to his sister. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course, I do." Divinity fended off the men, that engaged them.

Valour equipped his sword and fought too.

"Take cover!" She yelled to Valour.

As soon as they did, Kirito jumped down off a building to gain momentum. Not too high, for he would die, but high enough to do the trick. He slammed his sword into the middle of the center square and an explosion sent all the men flying through the air and landed hard on the ground. While they were scrambling to their feet, Divinity and Valour joined Kirito, to finish them off. They noticed shortly after, that Tarien was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you do that?!" Valour stared in amazement.

"It is a bit difficult to master, my prince. I believe in time, we will learn more, as this game progresses."

"Why are you talking like that?" Valour stared at Divinity, when he got no response from Kirito.

"Don't ask!" Divinity shrugged her shoulders. "I think we should go to Tokyo. We might find some answers."

* * *

The game had finally been released to the public and everyone was buying it. _Starfield Glade_.

Asuna and her friends wasted no time and bought their copies. They went online immediately. After getting used to the new features and styles of game play, they started to hone their skills.

A few months passed. Everyone had school and work, so they would play it outside of school hours. Once again, wishing Kirito could play with them, it just didn't seem right.

One day, they found a huge boss in the heart of Tokyo. They couldn't take it down. It was a giant transforming robot. Everyone was wiped and the boss came closer, to finish them off.

Asuna tried to stand, but Liz and Silica were down for sure. Klein came over to help Griselda up, when three figures passed him by, quickly.

They saw the three players on the scene and recognised two of them, immediately.

"Divinty! Take the left! Valour! Take right! I've got front!" Kirito ran at it with great speed and used his _customized sword skill_ , right off the bat, taking it head on. He sprung up and engaged a magic skill, to cause an exploding effect. The bot slammed its fist in Kirito's direction in a form of reflex. Kirito managed to spring himself off the back hand of the boss and land on his feet, perfectly. He clearly had a lot more practice.

Divinity got in behind and used a _heating magic skill_ , combine with her _sword skill_. She knocked it back a few feet.

Valour slammed his sword up its side and took the hit from the boss' backhanded attack.

Kirito then used ice magic and slammed his sword into the ground, turning their surroundings into ice.

The boss could no longer get footing.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Divinity ordered the others.

They combined their attacks and destroyed the boss.

Kirito, Divinity and Valour stood in front of everyone, confidently.

Everyone noticed that not only was their equipment more advanced, but they had better gear. Kirito was killing the black motif. Divinity had a more formal, royal gear on. Valour likewise.

Divinity decided to play it up. She was the princess, afterall. "Citizens of Vesiquin, I have come to spare you, from the devastation, that looms over these urban jungles, we call home. Together we can strive to make ourselves a better future. I am Princess Divinity and my brother, Prince Valour. We come to bring peace! I hope you will welcome us in your homeland!"

The group of friends approached the 'royals', as soon as they had their strength return.

Kirito immediately jumped down from the roof of a futuristic bus, he had been standing on, cutting them off. He drew his sword. "No one may go near the princess, unless they have permission from the princess herself."

Asuna looked into his eyes. They seemed distant and hostile. "Kirito?!"

"Asuna." Kirito acted with distaste towards her.

Divinity wrapped her arms around Asuna. "It's so great to see you! I didn't know what happened to you. I was so worried."

"I could say the same thing!" Asuna was so mad, but it wasn't directed towards them.

Divinity turned to Kirito. "It's okay. Stand down!"

Kirito put his sword away and gave a bow. "As you wish, my princess."

Asuna became even more frustrated. "What's going on? Kirito?!"

Divinity gave Asuna a sad look. "I-I don't know what to do… He has been acting like this for a while now. I have tried to talk him down, but…"

Something changed in Kirito, after a red flash in his eyes. He turned to Asuna, drawing his sword, once again. "Have I not been clear? I never want to see you again!"

"KIRITO!" Divinity shrieked. "I order you to stand down!"

"Princess? They are trouble." Kirito persisted.

"I am princess. I will determine that for myself."

Kirito's hand slid to his side, slowly. "One move. I won't hesitate." He warned.

"Enough of that." Divinity turned back to Asuna. "Sorry… They have done something, I just don't know what… I came here, because I need your help, Asuna."

"You mean to tell me, we came all this way for **her**?" Kirito seemed surprised.

"Yes." Divinity answered bluntly.

"Thank you for coming, Vari. I want to know everything that happened."

"A-all of it…? I was unconscious for a while. But I suddenly noticed Kirito was acting really strange. My Father told me to look out for him..." Divinity didn't want to go into the other details, because it still pained her.

"Who are you calling strange?" Kirito didn't understand, why she had such a difficult time with him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Princess, we really must be going now. The talks aren't going to wait. Need I remind you, you have a duty to your people." Kirito urged.

Valour stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I have that covered. You should go hang with your friends."

Kirito accepted it, but reluctantly.

Valour left them standing there, to 'talk'.

"What should we do, Asuna?"

"I think we should take him to the hospital."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"I assure you, I'm fine. Princess, you're worrying for nothing."

Asuna chose to ignore him. "They will find it, with a ct scan, like last time." She didn't like the idea of having him go through another surgery though.

"Find what?"

"The transmitter. It is what they are using to control him." Asuna explained.

Kirito grunted. "No way!"

"If you want to protect me, you'll just have to come along." Divinity taunted Kirito, with her witt.

"You won't find anything."

"Then you don't mind, if we prove it?" Asuna grabbed his wrist.

"Knock yourselves out." Kirito gave in. What did he care? They would soon see for themselves that he was telling the truth.

* * *

The nurse approached them in the waiting room, with Kazuto in tow. "There doesn't appear to be anything of the likes you speak of. He is perfectly healthy. As far as brain function, it is impossible to tell, if thoughts are his or not."

"Thank you… for trying…" Asuna couldn't believe it. How were they controlling him then? He was not himself, so what other explanation is there?

"Now, will you believe me?" Kazuto asked in a agitated voice.

"No. Because you aren't yourself. How could I accept that? I won't give up!" Asuna held him at shoulder length.

"Asu-na…" Kazuto stared at her with a solemn expression. "I-I.."

Asuna noticed more sincerity in his eyes.

The nurse came over to them. "Kirigaya. You forgot this." She handed him his Augma.

"Thanks…" He put it back on and all that sincerity washed away, in an instant.

* * *

They ventured outside of the hospital and headed towards the park, where the others were waiting for them. But as soon as they arrived, Kazuto' and Varina's Augma booted the game, without their approval. Everyone watched in concern, when they noticed their friends didn't even acknowledge their presence at all.

"Kazuto?! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sugu and the others were losing patience, knowing full well, that they hadn't activated their Augmas, that they could see.

"They have come for me, Kirito."

Kazuto stood protectively in front of Varina. "Don't worry. I won't let them get you, promise." He performed a drawing sword action, while his focus darted in a couple directions, like he was following a monster.

The gang activated their Augmas to see what the fuss was about and came face to face with a boss level monster.

Kirito darted towards the beast. "Princess! Flank it! I will take it from the left!"

Divinity darted towards the beast, but it turned around swiftly, reaching to grab her.

It had large claws and a giant mouth full of teeth. It was alien to this world. It towered them and it's tail stretched as far as a buss.

"PRINCESS!" Kirito flanked it instead, causing it to lose its balance and it came crashing down on the trees. He managed to once again stand by her, helping her to her feet.

The friends saw all this happen and quickly joined in the fight.

Kirito and Divinity started to appreciate having the back up, the luxury of having more players in their _party_. They suddenly, noticed a large group of people join the fight.

The monster didn't stand a chance. Kirito and Divinity weren't going to stand there and let the other players have all the fun. They rejoined the fight. Kirito performed a _combination attack_ , consisting of a _ice magic skill_ and a _custom swords skill_. The monster was then frozen like an icicle and then shattered by Kirito's sword.

Divinity took her place by his side. "Take that!"

The others were about to rejoin their friends, until a hologram appeared in the sky above them.

Kirito narrowed his eyes, in anger.

Tarien laughed evilly. "Princess Divinity. You may have your Valour back, but don't think that I won't get what I want. You can't hide forever! I have the cities overrun with monsters. They are attacking your people. Unless you would like to stop them and hand it over, I will continue to wipe them all out."

"You will never get away with this! I will stop you, if it is the last thing I do!" Divinity roared.

Kirito took his place in front of Divinity.

"Kirito? How long do you think you can protect her? That mouth of hers, is going to get her in a lot of trouble someday." Tarien gloated.

"We shall see about that!" Kirito challenged.

"Always the hero. If you give her up, I might let you live." Tarien negotiated.

"Not a chance! I would rather die, than see you rule over us!" Kirito refused her 'generous' offer.

"That could be arranged."

"Kirito?" Divinity cowered as she pointed to the woman that was standing behind Tarien in the hologram. "It's her…"

Kirito's eyes grew wide in fear. "No… It can't be. What is going on? Does she use RWO, too?!"

"I will see you in the stars, old friends. You won't be able to resist for long!" Tarien disappeared from their site, with the hologram expiring before them.

Kirito tried to relax. "Citizens of Vesiquin! Your princess has need of you! Take up your arms and fight the enemy in our midst! Take courage in these final hours, for I fear what might come to pass, is going to be the end of everything!"

Divinity stared down the streets and watched, as they were overrun with monsters.

The players became uneasy at Kirito's tone and intensity. "This is just a game… We can't really be in danger…. Can we?"

Asuna stood next to Kirito. "We have to protect Vesiquin! Join us in our fight!" She was role playing, because she wasn't aware of the truth, behind these attacks.

Kirito gave her a glare, like all the many that mocked him in UW, some time ago. "You have no idea, what is really at stake, do you?"

"What?" Asuna turned to him in disbelief. "It is just a game, don't be silly. We aren't in any real danger, right."

"Wrong. They are using RWO. Many people are at risk. I don't want to start a panic, but they need to know what they are really dealing with." Divinity explained. She had become accustomed to referring to real world objects as RWO, so she didn't give it a second thought.

"RWO?" Asuna asked, but her friends had already left, to prepare for the big war on Vesiquin.

After fighting tons of monsters, it was getting late. Everyone of the players they came across, pledged their loyalties to the princess. Especially, after Kirito and Divinity showed off their amazing skills.

* * *

Kirito and Divinity led their friends to a hotel. They removed their Augmas and wanted to get a room. No one knew what to say to Kazuto, so they left the talking up to Asuna and Klein. Good thing Suguha wasn't here, or there would be a scene.

"A room with two beds, please?" Kazuto asked the clerk.

"You are staying in the same room?!" Asuna was furious.

Kazuto turned to Asuna. "I won't let the princess out of my sight, while she is in danger."

"You aren't even playing the game anymore! She won't be in any danger!" Asuna roared.

Vari turned to Asuna. "Welcome to my world. He won't let me go anywhere in game or IRL, without him." Vari handed the clerk her visa.

"That's because she tried to kill you! Honestly princess, you are being too reckless."

"You are IRL. You don't need to refer to her by that title." Asuna was almost hurt, feeling like Kazuto would rather spend his time protecting Varina, than spend it with her. Her hopes were fading away. She started to feel like she may never get the real Kazuto back. The only comfort she had, was seeing how frustrated Vari was over the ordeal. But Kazuto was **her** boyfriend/husband. It still made her incredibly uneasy.

"Don't even bother, Asuna. I have told him that like a hundred times."

"It has declined, ma'am." The clerk handed her card back to her.

"WHAT! It can't be empty already!" Vari nearly choked.

"The way you spend money, I'm not surprised." Kazuto teased.

"Is that your dad's visa?" Asuna asked.

"No. I transferred all the funds from my trust fund to a prepaid visa. So I could avoid anyone tracking me here." Vari explained.

"You can't stay here, why not come over to my place?" Klein offered.

They stared blankly at Klein, thinking it through.

Vari turned to Kazuto. "I am worried about Renri. He has been gone awhile. Last time, Tarien took him hostage."

"We will locate him first. Thanks for the offer, Klein." Kazuto turned towards the others. "I would assume that he will be at the state center. The talks shouldn't be over yet."

Asada finally chose to ask the question everyone else was thinking, but forgot to ask. "What item is Tarien after?"

Vari gave her a sad look. "Quanitary diction module…"

Kazuto chose to correct her. "I believe she called it a _Quantum Planetary Eradication Module_. I think she intends to destroy the galaxy or something like that."

"You have an item that fits that description?" Keiko asked.

"No. But she doesn't know that." Vari explained.

"Actually…. Nevermind." Kazuto stopped himself, before he told her that they were given system admin privileges. If Tarien knew that they both had them, he would be a target as well.

"What were you going to say, Kazuto? Spill!" Vari got in his face.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Didn't sound like nothing." Rika placed her hands on her hips.

"Vari's father was the creator of this game-right. He would have been able to access the main controls at all times. But if he hasn't intervened then… Maybe he has it." Kazuto flustered like he always does, when he is hiding something.

"Yeah, I guess. But if Tarien has my father, then why is she after me?" Vari had a feeling Kazuto might have the answer, considering how he was acting.

"To make him talk." Kazuto dodged the question, with no hint of the real answer. He had a pretty good idea, why Tarien was after her now. Renri is an AI. Maybe he doesn't have access to the system. Only Divinity and Kirito have that privilege.

"No… I know he has done some bad things… but…" Vari stared at the floor.

Asuna answered her. "He is still your father. We understand. It is still hard for us to accept him, after what he did."

"I am not asking you to. My father wasn't always like this. He was a good man. My mother was his entire life. He was required to leave America and hated himself for not being there for her, when she was murdered."

"MURDERED! You never told me she was-"

Vari decided it would be pointless to hold it in any longer. "I didn't want anyone to worry. My family has been targeted for years. I still don't know why. My father drew into himself and became obsessed with trying to protect us. My brother died in that death game… and even while I was trapped inside… He became angry with the system that took us away. I just wanted things back the way they were."

"...Vari…"


	26. Chapter 26 Alternate Realities Collide

They found Valour was still in the talks and would be for a few more days, so they retreated to Klein's. Asuna was invited to stay as well.

Vari slept on the couch, while Kazuto slept on a mattress on the floor. They had their Augmas on their charging stations.

Asuna came into the room and kneeled down towards Kazuto. "Kazuto… Are you still awake?" She whispered.

His eyes slid open slightly. "Uhm huhmmm…" He lowered them back lazily.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Asuna didn't know what to expect from Kazuto. She could remember his reaction earlier that day and needed to know, where he was at.

"...Sure…" He closed his eyes and dozed off again.

She took her place next to him. She knew he was half asleep, but she hoped he wouldn't be upset with her. She felt his head lean against her back. She took comfort in that.

* * *

The morning came and Asuna was in his arms, with her head resting on his chest.

"Wake up, sleepy heads." Varina felt hurt, but she knew she didn't have any right to be.

Asuna's eyes fluttered open, but Kazuto shot up from the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Kazuto demanded.

"You were fine with it last night." Asuna defended.

Kazuto's eyes softened. "A little warning would be nice."

Asuna was relieved that Kazuto didn't seem all that upset. They have been together for a few years, hopefully he still remembers that. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kazuto wiped his eyes and got out of bed. He stared back at Vari. "I don't know what we are going to eat, if we're broke."

"I've got that covered!" Asuna shot out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

They sat down with Asuna and Klein at the table, anxious to try the food.

"Asuna, I missed you." Vari enjoyed **her** food so much. It was refreshing to have a homemade meal again.

Kazuto didn't wait any longer either. "I agree. I am getting tired of eating fast food."

"You don't have to worry, Kazuto. We have NO money left."

"I didn't mean it like that, princess."

Vari felt awkward to be around Asuna, while Kazuto was referring to her as 'princess'. "Don't call me that, please!"

"Your Highness?"

"Not that either!"

Klein pulled out his phone and started recording.

Asuna glared at him.

"Oh come on, Asuna. You don't expect Kirito to own up to it, later? This way, he won't be able to deny he said these things." Klein defended.

Asuna ripped the cellphone away from Klein. "This is serious, Klein!"

Kazuto finished his breakfast and left the table to retrieve their Augmas from their charging stations. "I don't get what the big deal is. You act like you have never been around royalty before."

"You are acting like you have never played a game before. Lighten up!" Klein retorted.

* * *

They returned to Vesiquin. The friends took on several monsters and this time, that included Suguha.

A hologram showed up in the clouds. "Since you continue to ignore my warnings, I will show you, I am not one to be trifled with!" Tarien then disappeared from view.

A ship came over head and directed a laser at the huge tower nearby. The explosion was massive.

"EVERYONE! TAKE SHELTER!" Divinity called to her people. Chaos and panic erupted around them.

They turned around, to see many players disappearing from view. Vanishing like one does, when they remove their Augmas.

They saw warning symbols coming from all directions, as they were watching the fire engulf a few buildings. The explosion took out a lot of the surroundings of the targeted building.

They turned off their Augmas. When they returned IRL, they saw devastation all around them.

The skyscraper had been blown to pieces and it had come crashing down on the building next to it. Many of the players were either unconscious or dead.

The friends were suddenly ushered away from the damages, by the local authorities.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Klein panicked.

Their eyes grew larger, as they stared at the wreckage in fear.

"That explosion was in the game, how did it affect the real world?" Rika asked no one in particular.

"RWO?" Vari asked Kazuto.

"Probab-ly…" Kazuto couldn't take his eyes off the horror in front of them.

"This is worse than GGO. How are they able to do this from inside the game?" Asada feared the answer. "What is RWO?"

They were escorted away by the authorities, as key witnesses. Kazuto didn't get a chance to explain.

* * *

Kazuto and Vari found themselves in a waiting room at the police station, once again.

Everyone remained quiet as they waited for many hours.

The police flooded in and each one of them was taken separately to be questioned.

Kazuto's Augma activated again. Kazuto tried to turn off the device but it wouldn't deactivate.

A hologram appeared in front of Kirito, only Kirito. Tarien smiled at him with an evil grin. "I knew you had it. I am only going to ask you once. If you do not bring it to me, I will destroy your friends, IRL, too."

Kirito's eyes grew in horror.

"I have someone waiting at the corner for you now, come alone!"

"...why would I…" He spoke quietly.

"Those buildings were just the beginning. You don't want me to unleash my full power. You and I both know, what I really want. I am sure you loved my effort… QPEM, ingenious, don't you think? It doesn't really exist. I want something even greater. I believe your princess possesses it. But maybe you have it too?"

Kirito thought about what she was implying. She was an AI, then there was something he could do about it. Kirito thought something was familiar though. Even if she wasn't, it might still prove effective. Kazuli gave him everything he would need to protect Divinity and that was exactly what he was going to do. Kirito nodded and then turned off his Augma.

Kazuto stood up. "I need to use the washroom."

Everyone stared at his retreating form, lazily.

Kazuto left down the wrong hallway and headed towards the back exit. He hid when he heard that there were some officers approaching. Once they passed, Kazuto continued out the back and ran in the direction of the waiting vehicle. He looked back, thinking about the princess, but if he was taking the attention off of her, then perhaps she will be safe.

* * *

Before too long, Kirito was in the ship. He wasn't sure, if it was actually flying, but he was immersed back into the Augmented Reality as they had approached it. Kirito prepared in his mind, his next course of actions. It had to work. For the first time, his eyes met Tarien's in person.

"I'm here. Let's talk!"

"So impatient…" She pulled out some tea and placed it at a table close to him.

"You didn't invite me here for tea." Kirito stayed where he was.

"You're right. But now that you are here, we may as well drop the act." Tarien remained cool and confident.

Kirito took a seat, but still didn't trust her.

"I must say, it is fun playing the villain. Kirito, don't give me that look, it was all in good fun." Tarien acted almost human.

"You destroyed a skyscraper and killed many people!" Kirito gave her a death glare.

"Skyscrapers? Don't be ridiculous! I can't hurt anyone IRL." She smirked.

"Rosalia. Am I right? I seem to recall that you said something like that in SAO, too."

"So you remember me. I'm impressed, Black Swordsman."

"What do you hope to gain, by all of this?"

"A ton of money. Isn't that what it usually is about?"

"So you hope to get rich, at the cost of others. You haven't changed. Who hired you?"

"Who said I was hired?"

"How do you hope to gain anything from destruction?"

"They offered me a ton. All I have to do, is play around with your princess… Oh yes. And gain the full system admin privileges of the game, which is where you come in."

Kirito's eyes narrowed. "So this is all for show. You have no idea what is really going on in the world, do you?"

"People already say, I am living in another reality, doesn't hurt to prove them right. You are no different though. You were locked in SAO with the rest of us."

"So what? I would give this all up, if it meant, things could be the way they were, again."

"Would you? I doubt that. The way you fight, takes dedication. I can't imagine you sitting on the sidelines." She smiled in a revolting manner. "Are you going to let your tea get cold?"

"I'm not interested in any of your sustenance. For all I know, you could have poisoned it."

"Touche."

"Are you going to cut to the chase or bore me with your selfishness?"

"So eager. Have it your the _system admin_ privileges, now!" Tarien demanded.

"Not on your life." Kirito retorted.

She flashed another evil grin. "It isn't wise to push me. I have invited someone here who is **dying** to meet you. Even if all the **dying** is on your part." Tarien pressed a button on her desk. "You have no idea how long it took me to track him down."

Kirito's eyes turned to the opened door. He felt the blood rush from his face, when he saw PoH, standing there, with a blood lusted grin.

"I won't let you get away this time. You **will** die." PoH approached Kirito. "This time, I will make sure you do."

Tarien turned to him. "PoH. _System admin_ privileges first, remember?"

Kirito took a few steps back from the table, trembling as his life depended on his next move. He could only assume that PoH was carrying a RWO, just like last time. "SYSTEM COMMAND! GENERATE OBJECT! ID, BLAZEFURY! SET KIRITO TO MAX! ADD DUAL WIELDING TO SKILL SETS!" His sword appeared and he was granted the dual wielding skill. He wasn't going to go down easily. He needed to pull himself together or he would surely die.

"You really think that will save you?" PoH mused, with his sword pointed in Kirito's direction.

"No. But this might." He pulled out the _Corrective Blade_ as his second sword of choice. Kirito made a mental note, that he could not block incoming attacks, he could only dodge them.

PoH wasted no more time before engaging Kirito.

To Kirito's dismay, they weren't alone. He found himself surrounded by other former Laughing Coffin members. One could be identified as Kuradeel. 'AIs!' He wouldn't have to worry about RWOs with them. But he couldn't deny how much more challenging it got. Kirito/Kazuto were both on the line.

Kuradeel stood in front. He drew his sword. "Give up the s _ystem admin_ privileges and we will make sure you don't suffer too much, when we kill you."

Kirito narrowed his eyes. "Never!"


	27. Chapter 27 Blood Lust

Kirito was out matched. He was alone and his plan, may not even work. But he refused to give up. He checked his six, to see if Tarien was still in the room, but discovered she wasn't. 'Now look who the coward is. I don't even stand much of a chance and she runs away.' He swung his swords and they clashed against the many members of the _Laughing Coffin_ guild. When the _Corrective Blade_ made contact with its first victim, he saw that individual disappear into a fiery ball and leave in a puff of smoke, in its wake.

The remaining members hesitated at the sudden realization that they weren't invincible. When one dies, they disappear into codes and respawn later, not disappear into a fireball.

"Anyone else, want to have a go?" Kirito tried to remain calm, despite how fearful he actually was.

PoH chose to engage Kirito, along with his men. Kirito was in big trouble and PoH knew it.

* * *

The friends waited as they had been for some time. "What is taking Kazuto, so long?" Keiko complained.

"Maybe he got lost and they detained him." Rika tried to think up a good scenario, but it wasn't received that well.

Klein stood up. "I am going to check the men's room." He then left the girls alone.

They waited in silence, until he returned.

"He isn't there." Klein balled his fists.

"Vari is right here. He wouldn't just leave, would he?" Rika asked Vari.

Vari shook her head. "No way. He has been my shadow, ever since he logged onto Starfield Glade."

Asuna then returned after being interrogated. "Still nothing?" She studied her friends expressions.

"He isn't even in the station." Why were they even surprised at this point. Kazuto has been giving them the slip for months.

"That can't be!" Asuna panicked AGAIN.

"Kazuto Kirigaya!" The officer called. "You're next." He stood there for a moment. "Where is Kirigaya?"

They shrugged their shoulders.

"Dang it!" The officer left the room, hastily. He called to the other officers. "He must be running! Kirigaya, is our number one suspect!"

"Sir. I received a report that he nearly received breakin charges at the Yokozawa Estate!" The other officer joined him.

"We have got our man! Split up! Find him! Keep the others in custody! They might be involved." The officers headed to their vehicles.

* * *

Midori came to the station. "Let me see my children!"

"They aren't allowed any visitors. I cannot permit you to come back here." The secretary informed her.

"They didn't do anything wrong! Please!"

"We will just have to wait and see. But for now, I have to ask you to be patient."

Midori sat in a chair and stared at the woman in desperation. "Do you have any children?"

"I do."

"Then you must understand, that I will not rest until I see them."

"Ma'am, there is nothing I can do about it."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes."

Midori sunk in her seat, soon to be accompanied by the parents, of the other children.

* * *

Kirito managed to take out a few more of the men, but messed up and felt PoH's sword glide over his cheek. He felt a little pain, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He continued to take them on.

Kuradeel's blade slashed across Kirito's stomach and Kirito screamed in pain, stumbling backwards. He burst into laughter at Kirito's condition.

'I won't let it end like this!' Kirito regained footing and tried another attempt on PoH. PoH's sword slammed against Kirito's and Kirito fell to the ground, trying to avoid the RWO, that he was certain, PoH was carrying.

Kuradeel stabbed Kirito in the back, when Kirito tried to get to his feet.

Kirito cringed at the pain shooting up his back and saw that his _health bar_ was replenishing faster than it was taking damage. There wasn't a leveling system in play, so he assumed it was due to his maxed out, _healing skill_.

Once the sword was removed, Kirito quickly recovered.

Kuradeel was pissed.

Kirito could still feel the sting on his cheek. That confirmed it. PoH was fighting with a RWO.

The other men realized their damage counts amounted to nothing, so they chose to overpower him instead.

Kirito would gladly have taken off his Augma, but he wouldn't have any weapons to fight his opponent and they would take the _system admin_ , just like they intended to. He had no choice but to face them, head on, in Augmented Reality.

Things were supposed to get easier, when Kirito deleted some of the members of the _guild_ , but their intent only grew. Kirito's eyes flashed red and he had a burst of energy come through. He quickly darted at his opponents and took out the few surviving members of the _guild,_ that were left. He now had only two opponents remaining. Kuradeel and PoH. "You want to run, because this is your only chance." Kirito offered, while trying to catch his breath, feeling like he could collapse from exhaustion.

PoH stood confidently in front of him. "I knew you would be a worthy adversary, the moment I saw you take on Kuradeel in a duel. Seems you are more formidable than I gave you credit for."

"Cut the chatter, will you!" Kirito whisked around when he heard something coming at him from behind. He looked and didn't see anything. He felt the air supply being cut off, the sensation of being strangled. He instinctively dropped the swords and held his throat, keeling over to the ground on his knees. 'Attacker IRL! No… this can't… hap-ning…'

PoH stepped towards him, with his sword now inches from Kirito's face.

Kirito was engulfed in horror. 'Is this how I am going to die…? After everything I had been through… I wish I could have stopped it…'

"DIE!" Kuradeel stabbed Kirito in the chest for dramatics.

Kirito saw the face of a murderer and remembered seeing Kuradeel's face seconds before death would overtake him, last time. He couldn't give up, for he remembered who arrived in time to save him… It was Asuna. Now, no one is coming to save him. He was alone. He remembered her crying over the thought of losing him and he wasn't even dead, yet.

Kirito reached for his head gear, knowing it was his only chance now.

PoH tried to run him through, before he could manage it.

Kirito pulled it off and saw the man slash a knife across him. Kirito managed to move out of the way, by a hair and the knife dug into Rosalia's arm. Rosalia dropped Kazuto out of reflex and Kazuto choked on the fresh air, rushing into his lungs. He held his Augma securely, trying to get back up to his feet, but was beat down to the ground, by a punch from PoH's fist.

PoH tried another slash, but Kazuto grabbed his arm and tried his best to push PoH off of him.

Rosalia managed to pin him to the ground and PoH just laughed. "All your efforts amount to nothing. You are just stalling." He poised himself again.

Kirito bit Rosalia's arm, where she was bleeding, from the knife wound. He rolled away and kicked PoH in the arm, knocking the weapon out of his hands.

Like it or not, PoH was right. Kazuto wasn't any closer to getting away than he was before. He knew that he had to neutralize them, in game, but he was at a disadvantage here. If Rosalia insisted on attacking him IRL, he didn't stand a chance in game. Kazuto felt his face and the blood collected on his hand. 'This was it! I have to finish things here or I will never get peace from them, in the future! SAO is still looming over me. I have to get rid of it, once and for all!'

"What are you waiting for, kid? An invitation?" No matter how many setbacks he took, PoH still remained composed and confident.

Kazuto felt his body tremble again. He couldn't focus, his mind felt like it was going to explode, from the pressure, building up. "W-Why...What can you hope to gain by this…?" He felt the energy leaving his body. He didn't think he had anything left, to keep fighting anymore. If he gave into it, he was surely dead. He knew that.

PoH only responded with a blood lusted grin.

Rosalia smirked. "Give up?"

"No. I will never give it to you, Rosalia."

"That's too bad." Rosalia turned on the TV.

Kirito realized he was in a simple empty office room. He gazed at the TV and saw on the news, that **he** was wanted for the explosions in the center of the city. Kazuto's eyes grew wide. "That's not… I didn't do it!"

"Of course, you didn't. To bad, no one believes you!"

"I'm almost tempted to let you live. I would like to see you serve out your time, behind bars." PoH lowered his weapon slightly to his side.

"I have an alibi. They won't throw me in jail."

"Where were you at 3am?" PoH asked.

"Sleeping."

"That can't be proven, can it?" PoH continued.

"You Bastard! You blew up those skyscrapers!" Kazuto turned to him aggressively.

"They think you did it. I could point all the evidence to you. Unless, you want to hand over that _system admin_ and die in peace." Rosalia offered.

Kazuto couldn't let Rosalia have the _system admin_. After everything she did, she would have the freedom to do a lot more, with access to it. Not to mention, her employers.

Kazuto picked up the rope that was being used to strangle him earlier and had it at the ready, since it was the only weapon he had access to. "I won't. You will not get away either. I am turning you in." An adrenaline rush came through as his only emergency power.

"Have it your way then, punk." PoH raised his weapon and lunged at Kazuto.

Kazuto tried to dodge but a slice was made on his shoulder, which he then instinctively held it. PoH wasn't made leader, for nothing. Kazuto waited for PoH's renewed attack and quickly wrangled the knife out of his hand, by strangling his arm with the rope. He pulled the rope backwards and caused the man's arm to pop out of joint, with a really good wrench. PoH swung his arm around again and knocked Kazuto backwards. Once on the floor, Kazuto saw the knife only an inch away from his face. He took it in his hands and whipped his legs around, knocking PoH to the ground. Kazuto took the opportunity to log back onto SG and retrieve his sword. He swung his sword wildly, to force PoH to log in to engage him. He slammed the _Corrective Blade_ into PoH, the moment PoH had logged on. PoH disappeared in a ball of fire. 'That takes care of his account in game.' Kazuto logged back out, to see PoH on the ground. "Had enough yet?" Kazuto suddenly noticed that the man was bleeding from the chest severely. Kazuto forgot that he was now attacking with a RWO. He froze at the sight and became immobilized by his own infliction. He wasn't a murderer, so how does he end up killing others? Why do they have to push him into committing those atrocities?

Rosalia was furious and grabbed Kazuto by the arm, trying to free him of his weapon.

Kazuto wrenched his arm away from her, refusing to let her take possession of the weapon.

She pushed him against the window, struggling to get the knife from him, but managed to push Kazuto out the window.

Kazuto landed on the top of a dumpster and rolled off, to welcome the hard concrete against his face. Kazuto tried to get to his feet, with the last energy draining and a pain in his head to remind him of the recent events. He struggled to get to a public area, before he would allow the increasing darkness to take over. Kazuto managed to get out from an alley, unaware that he just stumbled into a street. A car quickly swerved to avoid hitting him. He couldn't take that shock and the darkness consumed him. His body fell limp in the middle of the road, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28 A Cruel Measure

The police scrambled. But unexpectedly, the friends were finally released from custody.

Midori and the other parents came swiftly to their sides, checking if they were okay.

Midori turned to the officer. "What about my son?!" Not that she wasn't grateful for Sugu being released.

"He has been taken to a hospital. I have been informed, he is alright." The officer explained.

"Hospital? I thought you were keeping a close eye on him! Isn't that your job?!" She complained.

"What hospital?" Sugu asked.

"Matsuzawa Hospital."

"Let's go Sugu. We're finished here!" Midori did not hesitate to show her discontentment with their local authorities. They were already being detained, the least they could do, was keep them out of trouble… But they couldn't even do that!

"We're going too!" Asuna spoke on behalf of her friends.

* * *

They entered the room, that Kazuto was assigned, but he was still unconscious.

Midori gasped at the sight of the infractions on Kazuto's body, especially, the bruise marks up his neck, from strangling. "What happened?" She asked the nurse, as the friends tried to flood into the room.

"All I know, is a man nearly hit him on the street. He found him with a knife in his hand, but nothing can be determined till he awakens. It couldn't be self inflicted, due to the many signs of struggle. He may look pretty beat up, but the only real problem he has, is exhaustion."

"The only problem IS, someone is trying to kill my son! Have the authorities checked in, or are they planning to ignore this?!" Midori had been too emotional to hide her true feelings and expressed them, freely.

"I know that they have been contacted and an officer made an appearance. That is all I know. I am sorry that I can't be of any further help to you." The nurse left before Midori could start blaming her next. Mothers are passionate about the wellbeing of their children, afterall.

"Who could have done this?" Midori asked Sugu, hoping she wouldn't actually know the answer. After what she saw in game, she was worried there was a lot more going on in that game, than she ever realized.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Tarien…" Vari spoke up.

"Who is Tarien? Oh, that woman in the hologram?" Rika enquired.

Varina gave her a simple nod to confirm her assumptions.

"I recognize her. She played SAO." Keiko teared. "Her name was Rosalia. I had joined in a party with her, but Kirito saved me from her _guild_. They were thieves, who cared nothing about our well being. Kirito sent them to the prison."

Sugu turned to Keiko. "That is why she is doing this? To get him back or something?"

Asuna reached over and gently slid her hand across Kazuto's throat, examining it more thoroughly. Not forgetting about the cut across his cheek. "I don't think **she** did this. It doesn't make sense. If he didn't hurt her in any way, she has no reason to kill him, so desperately."

"We won't know anything until he wakes up. I think he knows a lot more about what is going on here." Klein wrapped his arm around Griselda.

Vari felt the tears tug, but her eyes met Asuna's and she felt like she wasn't worthy to be crying over him. She was envious of Asuna, but also felt like she betrayed her. If Asuna ever found out, she was afraid to lose all the friends, she ever had… except the ones from her brother's _guild_ , maybe. If Renri has returned then… wouldn't that mean the rest of her _guild_ would be too?

Kazuto stirred awake and noticed that he was surrounded. At first, his mind jumped to the previous events and he was ready to defend himself, until he recognized the members involved in this bombardment. "Asuna? I am in the hospital again, aren't I?"

Asuna cried into his chest. "You idiot! How could you do this to me, again! You're so reckless! We are in this together!"

Kazuto tried not to offend her and just sat still. "I-I didn't have a choice…" Kazuto sounded a little harsh, but towards himself. He was self loathing, for what he did… again! This time it wasn't just two lives he personally ended, it was more like thirteen. He was a stone cold killer… What choice did he have? If he didn't kill them, they would have killed him.

Midori stood next to Kazuto. "Who did this to you?" She wanted a straight answer. Kazuto would not get out of this.

"PoH… and the other members of Laughing C-Coffin…" Kazuto answered cautiously.

Asuna shot up. "LAUGHING COFFIN?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She yanked him by the shirt.

"You m-mean... other people who were just like Death Gun?" Asada felt her blood pressure rising rapidly.

"He is going to find out, just who he is messing with! He won't get away with this!" Klein roared.

"You're too late… He's already dead… b-ec-ause...I-I killed him…" Kazuto clenched his hands in frustration.

"Kirito…!" Asuna placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

The last moments of his encounter with that _guild_ , remained fresh in his mind. Before he was thrown out the window, he saw the life leave PoH. It was over… For him… and the other members of Laughing Coffin… at least the ones, that were dead IRL already, anyways.

"You did what you had to. You can't blame yourself for that." Asuna tried to reason with him.

"Remember what you told me in GGO. And then at Agil's cafe… You had to. To save the countless people, that man would have killed, if you didn't."

"He..." Kazuto's eyes grew wide in fear. He started to tremble. "He-"

"Just relax. It is over. You are safe here, Kazuto." Sugu smiled reassuringly, wrapping her arms around him, to comfort him, in the only way she knew how.

Kazuto's eyes met Vari's and sudden realization hit him. He jumped up and grabbed Vari's hand and pulled her out of the room, proceeding down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?!" Vari asked, as she was being dragged through the hospital.

"We can't stay here, princess. You are in danger, she is coming for you." Kazuto remembered what Rosalia said about her desire for money and that she needed to get her hands on the system admin, no matter what it took. He wasn't going to let Vari go through, what he just went through.

"Slow down! Can't we talk about this?!"

Kazuto was suddenly cut off, by Asuna and the others, who took the other route around the hospital halls, to catch up with them.

"What is the matter with you?" Asuna blocked his escape.

Kazuto panicked. "She could already be here! I have to get the princess far away from here. I don't have time to explain!"

"Kazuto… You're scaring me." Varina feared what could ravel Kazuto up this much.

If Asuna couldn't convince him, she may as well, join him. "Then we will just have to protect her, together."

"It's too dangerous! You could get killed! SG and IRL!" Kazuto reasoned.

"What are you talking about? You can't die IRL from in game weapons." Rika retorted.

"They use RWO!"

"What is that?!" Klein piped up.

"I told you there is no time! I have to get the princess to safety!"

"Then my car is out back. You can explain on the way." Midori appeared from behind him.

* * *

Refusing to spend another day away from her son, she drove him to their home. Kazuto, Varina and Asuna took the back seat and Sugu sat up front.

Asuna turned to Kazuto. "Spill!"

"Real World Objects. If you hold one in your hand before you launch the program, you will continue to maneuver it around, as you use your sword. As the sword plunges through your avatar, the RWO will penetrate your real body." Kazuto explained.

"Then that's…"

"The victim won't even see it coming…" Vari started sadly out the window.

Kazuto stared harshly at the window, seeing his own reflection. Like he was any better. He used this method to exact revenge on another, too. "Red Players. They are murderers for real, this time." They were consciously aware of what they were doing and couldn't blame the system this time.

"Panic has already started…" Sugu felt the same as the others in the car, the heaviness of the situation in front of them. "The destruction of the towers has got everyone in a panic. Since it happened, based on events occurring in the game, everyone is freaking out. Whether people chose to play or not, it can't be stopped. Even more people are logging on, creating a task force to combat any future attacks. Even those, who didn't want to play to begin with."

"It's not just here…" Midori added. "It is happening all over the world. Many have been rioting at the main server stations, but the companies have been denied any access. The servers aren't a simple station. Each tower has a server and has been made to be indestructible. They can't even be accessed from the exterior. No one knows where the direct line is… So it can't be stopped."

Varina burst into tears. "I-I never wanted this… I thought my father… I thought he was… How could he…"

Kazuto recalled what the attacker had said to them, before all of this happened.

 _Divinity cried. "Why would daddy do this…?"_

" _Because your daddy's usefulness is over. I have all I need, to take this world!"_

 _It had become clear, there was more going on, then she realized. This wasn't over. The horrible games continue._

"I don't think he is responsible." Kazuto tried to comfort her.

"You are still going to defend him?! After everything that happened!" Asuna knew the other times were a stretch, but even now! That man had a stronger hold on Kazuto than she could have ever imagined.

"That woman. She said she was behind it. She must have hired Tarien to do her bidding. She has taken Varina's father captive."

"Don't tell me… He's the King?" Asuna was quickly losing patience.

Kazuto just gave her a dumb stare. "He doesn't play."

"So you admit that this is just a game?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Why do you continue to treat Vari like a princess, when you aren't even logged in?" Asuna pressed.

"It is habit, I guess. Beside, in game or not, her life is still in danger, for the same reasons. She is princess at all times and I have a duty to her."

"Like role playing?" Sugu asked.

"No. I am sworn to protect her." Kazuto spoke like it should have been obvious.

"I wish I had a normal family… is that too much to ask…" Varina continued to whine to herself.

"You can't just call her a friend?" Asuna retorted, as they continued to ignore her.

"That would be unethical."

"It's no use…" Asuna caved. Vari was right. He wasn't about to change.

* * *

They finally arrived at Kazuto, Sugu and Midori's home. They fanned out into their respective rooms.

Sugu offered her room to Varina, but Kazuto insisted that she remain by his side.

"Relax, Kazuto. She is in good hands." Asuna reached for his hand, pulling it in towards her, gently. "She will be safe here."

"Do you want a ride home, Asuna?" Midori asked.

"If it's okay, I would really like to stay here, tonight?" Asuna didn't want to leave Kazuto alone as long as she lived! It was probably because she was getting tired of it all. She lost Kazuto more times than she can bear.

"I suppose you could stay on the couch… I wasn't prepared for more accommodations."

"The couch will be fine." Asuna agreed. She then turned to Kazuto. "Sleep well."

Kazuto's eyes remained at Sugu's door.

"Go to bed!" Asuna ordered playfully, with a hint of jealousy. Something she wasn't used to feeling.

"Yeah… Okay…" Kazuto turned towards his own room, hoping she was right about them being safe.

Asuna watched as his door closed behind him, she then fell to her knees. How much longer was she going to have to stay strong?

* * *

The next day, Midori took it off of work. She made breakfast for everyone, but Asuna helped. Asuna looked around. "Where is...Yui…." Asuna remembered that Yui was still missing. She never even told Kazuto. She rushed over and pounded on Kazuto's door. "Kazuto! Wake up!"

Kazuto opened the door and let out a yawn. "Is the prin-Vari alright?"

"I am more worried about Yui!" Asuna couldn't believe Kazuto hadn't even noticed or thought to ask.

Kazuto's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? Yui's gone?!" Kazuto almost lost it.

Although, relieved by his reaction, she was still very upset about him not knowing anything and Yui being missing for a long while.

"What happened? When? Why have you not spoken of this before?!" He grew more frantic.

"A lot has been on my mind, so forgive me!" Asuna quickly defended. Like he could talk! He probably hadn't thought about her, since the last time, he saw her! "She was trapped in a red force field and then vanished… in UW."

Kazuto turned around and searched his room carefully.

"What are you looking for?"

"My AmuSphere! Have you seen it?"

"She isn't there!"

"It's better than doing nothing!"

Asuna pointed to a travel bag in the corner of his room. "I think we need to look IRL. We aren't going to find her in game…"

Kazuto knew she was right. It isn't like Asuna would play a dirty trick. He can trust that she would have searched through every option. "Any leads?"

"Vari's father is the only one, I can think of."

"You really think he did it, don't you? You have been distrusting of him since the beginning. Not everything is **his** fault! You are just looking for someone to blame!"

"That's not true!" Asuna defended. "The fact that you barely know him and trust him with everyone's lives including Yui's, is more than a little ridiculous!"

"He isn't that kind of-"

"Give me one example of him being good, besides the 'SAO victims' line!"

"H-He… I don't know, he is doing everyone a favor!"

"How? Cause I would love to hear about it!"

"I-I…"

"That's what I thought! You don't even know why **you** care, to think, you can win me over!"

Kazuto stared blankly at the floor.

Asuna softened her tone. "Kazuto?"

"You're right… but still… I don't think he is responsible. I don't know how… I just know."

"Don't you ever wonder, why you seem to care about things, that have nothing to do with you?"

"Never gave it a second thought."

"Maybe, you should."

"Okay…. Say he is the one responsible, what do we do?" Kazuto's eyes searched hers out.

"We need to find him. He will probably have her, close by. Where was the last place you saw him?"

"It was empty and we got arrested for trespassing. I doubt we could get away with it, twice."

"Maybe, Vari knows where else, she might be."

Kazuto wasn't sure if he was buying this, but he knew he should trust Asuna. With her, he actually had good reasons to trust her.

* * *

Later, the friends all met up in the center of Tokyo, to discuss their plans to save Yui.

Kazuto and the others placed their Augmas on, and dove into the world of SG. There were even more monsters than last time. They immediately engage with one and Kirito noticed a player that had joined the fight. When the monster was abliderated, Kazuto pulled out his _Corrective Blade_ and pointed it at that said player. "Heathcliff." He spoke dangerously low. Kirito's eyes were glazed with a quick bright red glint.

"Kirito. What a surprise to see you here." The man from SAO stood there in the codes, musing at the boy that had been through so much, at his hands.

Everyone stared at the two of them.

Asuna recognized the blade, as the one Yui used to delete the monster, below floor one in SAO. "Kirito? What are you doing?"

Kirito just ignored her and gave a death glare to Heathcliff. "I have come a long way to find you."

"What do you intend to do? Kill me?" Heathcliff challenged.

"I can see you are familiar with this blade. Then you know I am more than capable." Kirito bantered.

"What do you want?"

Kirito's lips curved into an evil grin. "I want to watch you suffer the losses that you made me feel!" Something had drastically changed in Kirito. "You are going to see just how it feels, to lose your only daughter!"

"Yuline?!" Heathcliff panicked. "No! You can't! Please!"

"SYSTEM COMMAND, SUMMON OBJECT! ID _MHCP001_!" Kirito yelled out. This wasn't Kirito! It was like someone else had entered his body, even though that would be impossible.

Yui appeared in front of everyone. Her eyes slid open, slowly and she became aware of everyone around her.

"No! Yui!" Everyone called out, which included Heathcliff.

Heathcliff became furious. "I won't let you! You hear me?! I will kill you, if you touch her!"

Kirito smirked. "I will kill you after, to give you something to look forward to."

"Yui! Run!" Heathcliff demanded.

Asuna tried to run to Yui, but Kirito cut her path off, with his _Blazefury_. "Nobody move!" Kirito threatened.

"Don't do it, Kirito!" Asuna pleaded. "You don't have to listen to them! They can't control you! Fight it!"

An evil grin only became more evident. "That is where you are wrong. I am and will always belong to my Master!" Kirito pointed the _Corrective Blade_ at Yui.

Yui's tears fell down her face. "Daddy, don't…"

Kirito swung the sword, but stopped midway. They ran towards him. They saw the inner struggle inside him, as he trembled at the current actions. Kirito clenched his jaws. "...Noo… I won't… let you do this… stop…"

Klein and the others grabbed Kirito and held him back, the best they could. Asuna ran in and grabbed Yui, holding her close. Asuna suddenly realized that Kazuto wouldn't be able to use the _Corrective Blade,_ if he wasn't wearing his Augma. "Take off his Augma!"

Klein tore it off Kirito's head and Kirito disappeared from their view.

Heathcliff relaxed. "Thank goodness. I can't thank you enough, for doing that."

"Yui! Hide in my Augma!" Asuna ordered.

Yui immediately disappeared from sight.

"Who is she to you?" Leafa demanded, knowing full well, this was the man, who was responsible for all the misery that her brother endured.

"She was my daughter." He realized that sooner or later, they would request the whole story, so he may as well get it over with. "She was born with Leukemia and was given a few short years to live. I came up with the idea, to download her to the internet, so I would not have to part with her. It was too early on, in the programming and I thought I had lost her, in the programming phase. I wanted to build her the castle, she always dreamed of. So I created a world that would make that all possible. Sword Art Online. When it was up and running, she couldn't be located. I gave up and decided to abandon reality for the virtual, for I hoped it would bring me closer. Now that I know she is still around, I could not hope for someone better, to look after her. You really do care about her. I can tell. As much as I wish I could be back in your world to be with her again, I can't give her the life she deserves. If you would continue to be there for her, I know she will be the woman, I always dreamed she would be."

"I will." Asuna gave a sad smile. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. He seemed to have good reasons, but he still hurt and killed many people by his actions. He was Yui's father? This was a shock, to say the least.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuto fell to the ground. He was angry, but with himself.

"Yui! Hide in my Augma!" Asuna urged.

He then heard Sugu yell, "Who is she to you?!"

Kazuto shifted to his side and waited to hear the response, but he couldn't see Heathcliff. His friends were standing there poised. But nothing. They stood there silently.

Kazuto's gaze landed on his Augma that was laying, just a few meters away from him. He reached for it, but the inner struggle continued. He was fighting a war in his own mind. He finally picked it up, after hesitating for a short while. He was about to put it on, but at the last moment, he decided to throw it as far as he could. Asuna was right, all along. He was being controlled and almost killed Yui. He hated the person he became and wasn't even sure the thoughts, circulating in his head, were even his. He didn't know what to think, but above all, he felt crushed and used and betrayed. He was a destructive force against himself and everyone around him. He realized how much pain, he must have caused his friends and even wondered if killing those Laughing Coffin members was his intent or theirs. Who would accept him, for the horrible things, he has done. He wasn't even sure who was to blame, himself or them for making him do it. He felt so weak and powerless and out of control.

He abandoned his friends and walked home, deep in his torment. He entered the house and walked right past Midori, straight to his bedroom and locked the door. He sat on his bed and allowed the tears to consume him, in his misery and self loathing. He didn't want to go near anyone and didn't want to see anyone come near him, for fear of what he might do. How could he ever face Yui again, when he was bent on deleting her? He didn't know who Kazuto was anymore. Was he Kirito or was he just a monster in this body?

He spent the rest of the day in silence and tears.


	29. Chapter 29 Overcoming the Struggle

Asuna and the others, logged off of SG and noticed that Kazuto wasn't around, AGAIN!

"KAZUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" They called out.

Keiko came from the bushes. "I found this. I think it might be Kazuto's."

Vari inspected the Augma, that Keiko picked up. "That's **his** alright. But where is **he**?"

Sugu heard a text on her phone. She quickly inspected it. 'Kazuto's here.' She looked at everyone. "My brother is at home."

"He could have said something." Rika retorted. Rika saw the downcast expression on Asuna's face. "Are you going to be okay?" It wasn't like she didn't know what was bothering Asuna. Kirito almost killed Yui, that was nothing short of disturbing.

"I don't… know what to do… I've tried to be strong… but I can't… do this anymore… They're using Kirito to kill Yui…" Asuna wiped away her newly shed tears. "How can I hope to ever see the real Kazuto again…? Will I ever be able to look at him the same way…? Will I be able to even trust him… again…?"

"I was always the one, who thought it was over and gave into my fears… but you showed me true strength, when I needed it." Suguha placed her hand tenderly on Asuna's shoulder. "You taught me to never give up and to hope for something, that seemed like it was lost. I don't know what will happen, but we wouldn't have made it this far, without you and Kazuto wouldn't even be alive. I know why you want to, but don't give up now! We have come too far, to lose him now. We need you to stay strong too, Asuna. We can't give up."

"Okay…" Asuna smiled. "I won't give up."

* * *

Sugu stood in front of Kazuto's room and knocked, after she found that it was locked. "Kazuto! Let me in! Open this door or I will-"

Midori grabbed her arm, which took her attention away from the door. "I don't think he wants to talk right now." She led her daughter to the kitchen.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know, but he looked pretty depressed about it. He walked right past me, without saying a word either. I have never seen him like this before. I think he just needs time."

"I think I know… He almost deleted Yui from the system. Maybe he has come to realize the truth…"

"Kazuto…" Tears slid down Midori's face. "I'm sorry…" She wiped them away, but they didn't stop. "How long will this go on?"

Sugu gave her mother a big hug and they shared in their tears.

* * *

Asuna and the others visited Kazuto's house but had no success getting Kazuto to talk to them either. Asuna realized that he probably came to terms with reality and is angry with himself over the ordeal. Not to mention, how violated, he must be feeling. Asuna couldn't blame him for closing up. She hoped that he would come to grips over time, but as time dragged on, they didn't see any progress. He didn't even let them in his room.

She had talked to Yui briefly, from time to time, not wanting to risk her being taken again. She wanted to make sure that Yui didn't blame Kirito for it, or that she would fear him. Even now, she still couldn't believe that Yui was actually Kayaba's daughter. All this time, she had wondered why Yui was so human. Now she knows that Yui has always been human… not a program. Not completely anyway. Something about that knowledge only made Asuna more protective over her and her desire to raise her as her own, only grew. She was a human! Not just an AI. It made Asuna wonder just how young Yui was, when she first got trapped in codes. Kayaba still had no right to do those things, but a part of her understood, how he felt. Losing his only child would be devastating, to say the least. Yui wasn't even technically, Asuna's daughter and Asuna felt that she would die for her, if she had to. She was sure that even now, Kazuto felt the same way. Which is why he has barricaded himself in his room. But Asuna didn't think her heart could survive his seclusion, much longer.

"Is Daddy going to be alright?" Yui asked sadly.

"He really just needs time. You'll see. It won't keep him down, for long." Asuna chose to be positive, for Yui, if no one else. "Don't ever forget, daddy loves you. He would never hurt you, okay?"

"I know… but I wish… I could…"

"Yui. It isn't your fault. The corporation is doing this, but they won't win,. 'Cause we are going to stop them!" Asuna pepped herself up.

"Right!" Yui cheered.

"I've missed you, Yui." Asuna pulled her into her arms.

"I missed you, mommy."

"Asuna! Come quick!" A voice pulled her attention.

"Yui! Hide!" Asuna ran towards the panic, after her daughter disappeared from view.

"What is-" Asuna found the others standing there, in great shock.

"It's war!" Klein pointed towards the sky.

Asuna turned on SG and saw just what was getting everyone upset. There were hundreds of starships in the sky. Only one starship was required for all the damage the city sustained, the last time. Now there were hundreds! "No… this can't be happening… Kirito…"

"Don't falter! We need to protect the princess!" The crowd shouted in despair.

Divinity and Valour stood in front of the crowd, in fear. They had to lead these people and they weren't even sure, what they could do. In times like this, she always found herself relying on Kirito. But she didn't have that luxury, anymore.

Many minions flooded the streets and were targeting the princess. It wasn't fair, because in this particular location, the players had to watch out for traffic, but the monsters could phase right through it.

"For your honour! Protect the city! That is your number one priority!" Valour ordered.

Valour and Divinity showed off their intense _sword skills_ and _magic skills_ too. These magic skills weren't spells, nor were they activated by enchantments. No one knew just how to acquire them. Some thought that the player had to be destined to have it. The prince and princess only acquired one each, but if they could recall, Kirito possessed two. Many of the minions, fell to their blades.

Klein ran in towards the fight and attacked the posey of monsters. "You don't need to worry about traffic! They are setting up roadblocks! This whole area has been designated, a battle zone!" Klein had checked on the real world activities, to see if there was cause for concern.

"This isn't a game anymore! This is war!" The players shouted.

* * *

As the fights continued, commanders had been put in place. People were enlisted to join the fight and were given over to a sector of command, based on their skills and abilities. Anyone who was 16 or younger, was denied the privilege of playing, for the threat on their lives, were real.

Asuna and her friends would have been split up into different chains of command. Given their experiences. Asuna was given chain of command, over her own sector. She agreed, only under the condition, her friends were enlisted under her command. She didn't know how much she could entrust the other players with.

The prince and princess, did not have to join any command, which everyone thought was a little unfair, since they were just players too. But the royal's couldn't join, even if they wanted to, because the system, wouldn't let them. Essentially, the sectors worked similar to the _guild_ system, when it came to the game limitations. As time progressed through these wars, people under each sector, started to follow orders more like drones. The leaders could order them, and they would do it, no matter what it cost. Many people would die in vain, if they were ordered to.

Asuna could see what was happening. She encouraged her friends to remain free thinkers, but over time, they all started to do the same. Asuna had mindless robots for her army. She couldn't believe it.

Divinity still remained the top target of the enemy starships.

No one knew why, but given the circumstances, they couldn't allow them to have her, out of fear, of what that reason was.

The SAO victims were no better off than any of the players, either. Only, they couldn't _log out_. This really wore on Klein.

When they weren't logged out, they learned from Asuna what was happening to them, but they trusted that Asuna wouldn't abuse her dictation, so they would log on, in her confidence.

When Klein saw Griselda, she didn't seem to harbour any emotions at all. Klein knew it wasn't her doing, but she didn't seem to care about him at all.

Until this was over, Asuna would not let Yui come to this world, till it came to an end.

More buildings were destroyed, despite their best efforts. People were starting to lose hope, that this would ever end. Pretty soon, there wasn't a soul that was older than 16, that had not joined the fight.

Except for Kazuto, who managed to stay barricaded in his room and didn't know what was going on in the world.

They couldn't afford to let Kazuto stay that way for long, because every sword counts. He has a weapon in his possession that would provide a devastating blow against their enemy and he had _system admin_ privileges, which could give him control.

* * *

Asuna pounded on Kazuto's door. "Kazuto! You better let me in! This has gone on long enough! We need you out there!"

But nothing. No response.

"Kazuto! Are you even listening! I know you are upset! Believe me, I am too! I need you right now!"

Kazuto couldn't help her, he knew that. He would only get in the way and cause more problems. He might kill the very people, he was trying to save.

"Kazuto! Open this door, OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" After a moment, the door unlocked.

She entered inside and noticed it was extremely cold in his room, with the light off. She turned on the light and noticed his room, was built up to keep him in. The door had several locks on it, that were activated by his computer programs. No one was getting in, without his consent! Her eyes landed on a boy, who could barely sit up, paralyzed by fear and guilt. He was starving himself and wasn't sleeping either.

"Kazuto…" She knew he was upset, but this was way too far. She sat next to him, trying her best to make him look at her. "It isn't your fault… you can't blame yourself…" The silence was frustrating, for she feared he wouldn't speak to her. "Kazuto, please talk to me! Don't shut me out!"

"... Yu-i…"

She barely heard him, but she knew what he said. "You didn't hurt her. You wouldn't have done it. I know you wouldn't."

"How could I… show my face to her… after what I did…" Kazuto's voice was weak and withholding.

She held his face to look at her. "Yui doesn't blame you. She knows the person, you are."

"And w-hat is that…" His eyes met hers and there was an empty lifelessness in them, that she would have prayed to never see. "I don't know… w-who that is… anymore…"

Her heart tied in knots. She couldn't bare to see him like this. She would almost rather see him hovering around Vari, like before. What could she say to him? She knew the gravity of what he must have felt. She could imagine, anyway. It was no small thing, to think you could very well, have been responsible for the death of your own child.

"My thoughts… can't be trusted… you are better off without me…"

"NO WAY! You aren't just going to give up! People are counting on you! **I** am counting on you!"

Kazuto snapped. "Yeah! Then what happens if I tried to kill you, next?! I could never live with myself!"

"You can't even do that now." Asuna's tone was gentle. "You are beating yourself up, for doing what was necessary. We are in this together and I won't give you a chance to hurt Yui. You can-"

"So you admit it?! You don't trust me around her either!" He cried through the pain in his throat and chest. His voice was coarse.

"I didn't say that!" Asuna quickly defended.

"I am not the same person. I may never be again." He held a knife in his hands and then dropped it. He wanted to end his misery, but he also wanted to spare the rest of them, from the pain of his issues. But knew that these actions would probably bring them even more pain and couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I can't believe you would think of that!" Asuna grabbed the knife away from him, not sure if he was planning to end himself, or try to end her. Asuna grabbed him and pulled him into her arms and cried desperately. "I hate 'em! I hate… 'm for what they did to you!"

Kazuto eyes watered and pretty soon, he could no longer hold them back. He trembled. He wanted to hold her, but the fear of what he might do, held him at bay.

"They aren't going to get away… with this… I'll kill 'm! I'll.. ill 'm!"

Kazuto grabbed her. "No! You can't! Taking a life… it's… no small thing…"

"Tell me what to do! I want things to be the way they were… When we were a family… in our cabin in the woods…"

Kazuto felt his heart ripping apart, seeing her like this and he wanted it too. But the hopelessness, that they would never have that again, didn't help to take away the bitter taste, that lingered in his mouth. "I don't know… but… I can't let you… ruin your life… because of me…" He choked on his tears and could feel the scratching at his throat, wondering why he was still talking. The sores in his throat made every tear he shed, cause him great agony, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"When.. was the last time… you ate anything?"

Kazuto turned his face away and pulled his legs into his chest. There was no denying, his stomach hated him, for allowing it to stay empty, this whole time. He covered his face with his legs and refused to speak another word of it.

"I am going to make something and I won't leave until you eat it!" Asuna stood up and wiped away her tears.

Kazuto didn't budge, as she left the room.

She returned after awhile, with a sandwich in hand. She placed the plate on the floor, next to him. "If you want me to leave you alone, you are just going to have to eat this." Asuna slid the plate, even closer.

Kazuto stared at it lazily. But rested his face on his knee, still not allowing himself the pleasure of one of Asuna's best sandwich creations.

Asuna couldn't believe he was rejecting it. He never rejected her food! It was even worse than she thought.

The inner battle in Kazuto's mind, raged on. His mind fought itself over and over, as many different courses of action, played in his head. To combat these feelings and emotions, the only thing he could do, was stay as still as possible. No course of action, was the only option he opted for. He couldn't hurt anyone, if he did nothing, he concluded.

She stared at the food and then back at Kazuto. Eventually, she fell asleep next to him.

Kazuto's eyes continued to migrate to her sleeping form and a longing to be with her, rekindled in his heart. He couldn't even imagine, how Asuna had been feeling through it all. She never once abandoned him, even when he treated her like crap. When he ignored her warnings and unknowingly chose to believe and follow a monster over his significant other. As he watched her closely, he started to remember the good times they shared and how he couldn't wait to see her, each day. It wasn't just her cooking that drew him to her, it was the person, she was. He couldn't even imagine life without her. Maybe that is what drew him to the suicide option, in the first place… if he couldn't be with her and Yui and the others, then what would be the point in living? Is it wrong to hope for things, to be the way, they were? Could he really believe that could even be possible? Why would Asuna stick by him, after everything that has happened? He realized that what she must feel for him, was stronger than their problems. Does he feel that way about her? He doesn't know for sure, but he doubt that his mind would be manipulated, in her favor. So, the feelings he has, must be real. He would do anything for her, if he could. But that is the problem here, he doesn't know if he could…

He stared back at the sandwich. 'If I take even one bite, I can't go back…' He shifted his gaze back to Asuna again. 'She believes it is possible. I owe it to her to try my best, to do the same.' Kazuto picked up the sandwich and held it close to his mouth for a long while, before he finally accepted it. The pain and the anger, took away the flavors, that he would usually enjoy. Even after everything, he still hated the person, he became. He leaned his head against her shoulder and finally allowed the sleep to consume him.


	30. Chapter 30 Road to Redemption

The morning came and Sugu was hovering over the couple, that was zonked out at the side of Kazuto's bed.

Their eyes fluttered open.

"Kazuto...?" Sugu leaned back.

Kazuto's eyes narrowed, but were still dark and soulless looking.

Asuna leaned over and saw the sandwich missing. "You ate your sandwich! That wasn't so hard." Asuna rejoiced.

Kazuto couldn't believe she would get that excited about it.

"Kazuto… will you finally join us in _Starfield Glade_?" Sugu asked.

Kazuto turned away from her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, right now.

"Don't worry! Take your time, but promise me, you will come back soon!" Sugu smiled enthusiastically, to compensate for his depressed appearance.

He had no idea, why they would be so nice to him. "...sure…" He spoke like he was less than thrilled about it.

"We need to get going Kazuto. I will come by later and make you something to eat. Okay?" Asuna tried to be strong for Kazuto, but inside, she was breaking apart.

Kazuto migrated to the bed, after they left and then he heard a sound on his computer, that now drew all of his attention.

"Is this thing on? I think I got it guys!"

Kazuto immediately recognized the voices to belong to the _MBC_ s.

"No Way! Are you sure, Ducker?"

"Kirito! Are you there?!" Tetsuo's voice rung through the main monitor. "We have been trying to get a hold of you, for quite sometime!"

Keita stood in the view. "We were disappointed, when you never showed up." His expression toned down a few notches. "If you don't want to play, that's cool. But we are worried about Sachi. She never surfaced in ARK, that we know of. So, we were wondering if you had seen her. If you get this message, then _logon_ and meet us on the eastern beaches. We'll wait for you there."

" _Hey guys! New recruits!" A voice came from behind them._

 _They whipped around to see a few men on raptors._

" _We aren't looking to join any guild's right now. We are just trying to find our friends." Shiro informed them, refusing their offer._

" _You_ _ **will**_ _join our tribe! We are the toughest on the entire island and our fortress is impenetrable. You couple of newbies don't stand a chance against the creatures or armies that reign here. You don't join us, you will be forced to join another. I would accept that offer, if I were you." The man challenged._

" _You think you can win us over, by intimidating us, you have another thing coming. If we join a tribe, it will be solely our decision. You cannot force us!" Shiro deterred._

" _This one has spirit. Just the kind of man, we need in our tribe." The man approached him. Shiro started to suspect he was a leader of some sort. He turned his attention to Sachi. "What about you miss? Think you have what it takes to stand up to me?"_

 _Sachi was not as composed as Shiro. "Yes."_

 _The leader turned back to Shiro. "You want a chance to solo, then I will give you one chance. Defeat me in a one on one, you and your miss are free to go."_

" _That isn't a fair fight!" Shiro protested. "You know as well as I do, that a new player can't take on an advanced player like you, with expert gear!"_

" _Then It would be futile to engage, wouldn't it? You should accept my offer." The leader spoke snidely._

" _Never! I won't join a tribe that is governed by the likes of you!" Shiro may as well have spit in the man's face, because he was furious._

" _Let's see if you can uphold your words." The man jumped off of his raptor and charged at Shiro, with his sword drawn._

 _Shiro blocked it quickly, but the leader's blade sliced his weapon in half. The sword sliced through Shiro and his avatar became limp on the ground._

 _Sachi tried to defend him, but met the same fate._

 _The leader stood proudly. "Loot 'm!"_

 _Shiro's eyes went wide. 'What?! They would take everything we have, even though it will not make them any profit? What monsters they are!'_

 _The man gave him a snide grin. "Take the girl! Let's see if you will reconsider my offer. Till we meet again!" He jumped back onto his raptor._

 _Another man threw Sachi on his raptor's back and Shiro couldn't do anything about it._

 _Shiro's eyes grew furious, as he willed to stand up and protect his friend. Even so, he was met with a countdown clock, that clearly indicated his next chance to move._

 _The men on raptors took off, after they pointed out their camp to Shiro, where they promised to be waiting for him._

' _What dirty, rotten scoundrels!' Shiro tried to move, but couldn't. He grew more and more frustrated. 'What did they intend to do with her?'_

Kazuto's eyes grew wide. "Sachi!" Kazuto scrambled to the desk, where his AmuSphere lay. He put it on hastily and sprawled out his body firmly, on his bed. "LINK START!"

* * *

Shiro looked around. He forgot that he was under his new account, with the purple hair and green eyes. It was a long time since then. He hoped it wouldn't be too late, to find Sachi. He never intended to abandon her. He didn't have any items and he didn't have much time to raise his levels or skills. Suddenly, he realized something. The Augma was linked up with all the worlds of the seed, for the use of the victims of SAO. Maybe… it would work here too. "SYSTEM LOGIN! ID KIRITO!" A _system menu_ popped up, in his view. "SYSTEM COMMAND! GENERATE OBJECT! ID _BURNING_ _BLADE_!" Out of nowhere, his sword appeared. This could work. He was a cheater! But he couldn't worry about that right now. Once, he was fully equipped with his SAO armour, his _stats_ raised and all _skills_ restored, but to his _Shiro_ account, he was ready.

As instructed, he met up with the others on the eastern beach.

"I'm here. I might know where Sachi is, too." Shiro got their attention.

"Kirito?" They asked.

Ducker tackled him. "What took you so long?! We had been looking for you, everywhere!" He put Shiro in a choker hold.

"S-orr-y…"

Ducker finally released him.

"I was caught up with some problems IRL. I didn't mean to forget about it."

"I get it, you were busy." Keita stepped forward. "You said you have an idea where Sachi is, can you show us?"

"By the way, killer outfit! Where did you get your hands on that gear! It's awesome!" Tetsuo cheered.

"I would rather not talk about it." Shiro wasn't about to tell them how he came to acquire everything.

"A beater! Some things never change." Sasamaru teased.

"Don't wear it out. We have a mission. I think Sachi is in trouble…"

"Why? What happened?" Keita became serious, when Shiro showed great concern.

"I just have a bad feeling about it. We came across a tribe of miscreants and they took her."

"Then what are we waiting around for?! Lead the way, Kirito!"

"My handle is Shiro, did you forget?"

"You are the same person, does it really matter?" Ducker smirked.

Shiro felt the sting of those words, because he knew it wasn't true. "I-I guess not…" Shiro led them through the bush, towards the last known location that he was directed to, by the men during that encounter. He didn't take into account, that there were still dinosaurs in this game and was running quite quickly, through the dense jungle.

His avatar became dehydrated and he was forced to take a breather.

"Don't go so fast, you'll just wear yourself out!"

"Not to mention us." Tetsuo retorted.

Keita handed Shiro his canteen. "Drink up! Save your energy! You are going to run yourself to death, if you keep that up."

"I guess, I am not use to playing games, with such an intense focus on basic need requirements." Shiro admitted, taking the canteen in hand and guzzling the water down, like he just trekked through the Gobi desert.

"Kirito! Lookout!" Ducker threw his spear at the Dilophosaurus behind Shiro. Shiro **did** hear it, before he was alerted and ducked before the spear was thrown.

Shiro pulled out his swords and attacked the Dilophosaurus. The creature didn't stand much of a chance against him and felt to the ground, dead. Shiro put his swords away, expecting a monster drop screen to pop up, with the disappearance of the carcass, but neither events occurred.

"Are you going to harvest it, Kirito? Or what?" Sasamaru couldn't believe he would just stand there like an idiot.

"Uhh… harvest it?" Shiro was confounded by this. What game makes you get down on your hands and knees, and dig through a carcass?

The guys chuckled. "You serious, Kirito?"

Shiro didn't really like being recognized as clueless. "Okay…" Shiro pulled out his sword again and jabbed it into the carcass. He say the materials pop up in his view. He struck it again and again, until there was no more resources coming from it and it was nothing more than bones, that remained.

* * *

They reached the fortress and it was huge! There were guards on watch and they could overhear the many dinosaurs that they must have in their possession. Shiro searched for a way in, but found nothing. They checked over the entire perimeter, but what the leader had said that day, was true. It was impenetrable.

To their luck however, they found a trade cart with many barrels inside. They climbed in the back discretely and claimed the contents in those said barrels and hid inside. They were taken past the gates of the fortress, just as they hoped and the barrels were tipped to the side and rolled down a ramp and propped back up, once they were discarded in a storage hold.

They checked to see that the coast was clear and climbed out.

"Uh, guys! Little help!" Sasamaru pleaded.

The others opened his barrel and he had been placed upside down.

Ducker wrenched on his legs, but soon required the help of the others, to successfully pull him out.

Shiro slid the door open and found a clear escape, so he led them out and into the shadows of a building, hidden from plain sight. Shiro and the others, investigated their surroundings and found that these stone structures around them, must be advanced tech for this game. There were a large presence of tamed dinosaurs and I do mean 'large'. It was almost tempting to stop and admire the infrastructure, but had to remind themselves of their quest at hand. They continued to move around in the shadows, until they managed to sneak to the command center of the fortress.

Their eyes landed on a young girl, who was standing there, like the joy of life had been completely sucked out of her. She had the ball and chains latched around her ankles and the terror in her body language, showed them that the man that was standing next to her, of a strong muscular build, was the source of her misery.

"...Sachi…" Shiro felt anger, raging inside him and found it extremely hard to stay put, when all he wanted to do, was kill that guy.

The others weren't enjoying the sights, either. They found it just as hard to tolerate, as Shiro.

They stayed and observed, knowing that if the moment came and Sachi desperately needed their help, they would spring into action. But for now, they need to formulate a plan. If they actually wanted to get her out of here, successfully. It would need to be subtle and carefully executed.

* * *

When the night came, they watched as Sachi was led to some kind of pit with wood bars around it. Then she was tossed inside like trash, to be thrown in the garbage.

They had to use a lot of self control, but their opportunity to proceed, finally came.

Shiro gave the signal and everyone fanned out, to carry out their plan. Shiro was the one, they opted to do the rescuing part.

Shiro approached the pit and used his sword to break the latch. He slid down into the pit. He felt a nasty sting in his heart, when his eyes landed on Sachi, who seemed to not even care that someone had entered the pit. He had no idea what she had been through, but he blamed himself, for not coming to her rescue, sooner. He didn't leave room for any grace, for his situation required him IRL. "...Sachi…"

"Leave me alone…" She turned away from him.

Shiro didn't think she was able to see him, because it was pretty dark. "It's me… Kirito."

She sat up, but didn't seem that excited, about him being there, as much as he would have thought. "So you finally decided to come… Where were you when I needed you most?!" She stood up and approached him in tears. "W-here were you?!" She pounded his chest, as more tears cascaded down her face. "You abandoned me!"

Shiro felt the frustration overwhelm him. There was nothing he could do! He was no hero! He was just as much a victim, as the rest of them! He had no power! "... Sachi...We need to go… I'm sorry… you can hate me later…"

"You're wrong… it's too late…"

Shiro turned to the door and opened it. He saw a large group of men on _Raptors_ , surround him. They all wore twisted grins.

"Finally came to join the party? I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." The leader spoke.

"You Bastard! I will never join!" Shiro roared.

"We shall see about that." He chuckled sinisterly. "Tie him up! Take them to the _Colosseum_!"

The men approached him. Despite his _stats_ , it was clear, he was no match against all of them and their dinosaurs.

As Shiro was being dragged away, he noticed that the 'cavalry' he was counting on, were captured as well.

* * *

Daylight peeked over the horizon and he saw that, besides Sachi, the _MBC_ were tossed into the Colosseum.

They saw that everyone was taking their place in the audience, making this one huge, public event.

Sachi and the leader were seated in the glorified Tribal section. Even though, Sachi was really mad with Shiro, for deserting her, he could see the agony in her expression, at being forced to oversee the mistreatment of her friends.

Sachi was upset, but she knew that Shiro was powerless to do anything about it, which had become perfectly clear, when he was being thrown to the sharks, despite his best efforts.

Shiro and his friends, gathered together in the center. "We can do this. We need to stick together. If we can show them, who they are really messing with, they may agree to let us all go."

"Do you really think that is possible? Look what they did to Sachi! They aren't going to just let us waltz out of here!" Tetsuo pointed out.

"Do you have any better ideas? If you do, I would be glad to hear it, right about now!" Keita defended Shiro. "I say we go with Kirito's plan! It is our only chance!"

"Hope it works…" Sasamaru pulled out his spear and held it at the ready, just like the rest of them.

Shiro was a _dual wielder_ , so he had an advantage. He had thought about hiding that from other players, because he doubted this game accommodated such a _skill_ , but he wasn't in any position to argue.

They heard a roar from the gate. Whatever it was, it sounded enormass.

"We can do this!" Keita prepared them.

Suddenly, the gate opened and a _Rex(Giga)_ came charging out of them.

Fear struck them. "No way! How can we fight **that**?!"

Shiro on the other hand, took the challenge, which only amused the leader of the _tribe_. Whether it was complete disregard for his own safety, or that his determination carried more weight than fear, he charged in with his blades, poised to strike.

The T-Rex bent over to grab Ducker, in its mouth, even though Ducker tried to fend it off, with his spear.

Shiro launched himself onto the monsters back, and struck it several times.

"Come on! We can't let Kirito do all the fighting! Get in there!" Keita ordered.

They surrounded the towering beast and struck it whenever they could, but it was proving to be ineffective.

Shiro saw that the T-Rex was trying to nab him, trying to shake him off, so Shiro engaged his sword skills that he had transferred from another game. He may be cheating, but it was never his intention to beat this game. Where is the shame, if you are cheating, only to protect others?

The gang just stood back and gawked at Shiro's impressive skills, that were on display for everyone.

After an epic battle the T-Rex fell to Shiro's blades.

"That… WAS AWESOME!" The _MBC_ cheered.

Shiro was surprised that they didn't even try to question him, on how he even acquired these skills.

The next wave approached, that consisted of mostly a pack of _Raptors_. This wasn't over yet.

The crowd was being entertained as well. Shiro almost felt like, at some point, the _tribe_ was actually cheering for him, but maybe he just imagined it.

The leader grew more furious, with each match resulting in **their** survival. It wasn't the outcome, the leader was expecting nor looking for.

Everyone was getting tired, but surely the _tribe_ would run out of contestants, soon.

After what would surely be the last wave, the leader entered the stadium. "You think you have what it takes, now is your chance to prove it!" The leader challenged. "One on one! Me and clown face!"

Shiro did **not** like the new nick name. But granted, most players didn't have such bold colored hair. "On one condition! I win and you let me and **all** my friends go!"

"Then you lose, you and your friends will join, no questions asked!" The leader demanded.

Shiro studied his friends' expressions, only to find that they gave him all their confidence. He met Sachi's gaze. She harboured a small flicker of hope, no matter how subtle it was. "That includes Sachi!" Shiro wanted to make sure this bastard didn't try to pull any technicalities, later.

"That, I can't accept."

Shiro was right. He had no intention of giving her up. "You want a good fight, don't you? You want a chance for me to join your _tribe_? Those are the only terms, that I will agree to!"

"I didn't say that I disagreed… It is impossible!"

Shiro couldn't believe he would dare to say that. "How is that?!"

"She is my wife!" The man wore a disgusting grin, that made Shiro want to kill him on sight.

"You bastard!" Shiro roared. It made sense now, why Sachi would act like that, earlier. He must have been taking advantage of her.

The leader mused, knowing that this was going to push Shiro into fighting, without requesting any more terms.

Shiro could barely hold himself back. Tears covered his face, as if, he was the one solely responsible for Sachi's misery. He couldn't protect her… "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Shiro did exactly what the leader had expected, but didn't account, for Shiro to be so overpowering.

The leader was no slouch, either. He held his own quite well, despite Shiro's rage and hatred being poured into every swing.

As this was going on, the other members of _MBC_ , exchanged disheartened looks with Sachi. They even tried climbing the stadium walls, to get to her. But the men in the audience, held them back.

Shiro finally managed to knock the leader off of his feet and threw him to the ground. Shiro held his swords poised to deliver the final blow. The death glare that Shiro was exerting, could have frozen many warriors in the heat of battle. "I will give you one more chance…" Shiro could barely hold himself back, but he had no power here. He had to think this through. He had to stay strong, for Sachi and the others. "Sachi leaves with us!"

"Go ahead and kill me! It is what you want! I will never give up Sachi!" The man spit in Shiro's face, which made it even harder for Shiro to hold himself back.

A sentry guard ran into the stadium. "Commander! We are at war! The _Schewakka Tribe_ will be at the south gate in a few minutes!"

Shiro stared back at his victim, before yelling to the people. "IT'S A SHAME, YOU WON'T HAVE YOUR COMMANDER, ISN'T IT?!" Shiro prepared to plunge the sword through the 'Commander's' chest.

"STOP! TAKE HER! TAKE THEM ALL! JUST GO!" The _tribe_ cried out.

As much as Shiro wanted to kill this jerk, he needed to take this opportunity to save Sachi. That was more important. "HOW DO I KNOW, YOU WILL KEEP YOUR WORD?!"

"...idiots…" The commander spoke harshly.

"They opened the gates of the _Colosseum_ , They brought Sachi to the others and released her. The _MBCs_ quickly evacuated the stadium and were led to the western gate.

Shiro stayed poised, with his swords still in position. "I want that _marital status_ abolished!"

"Not possible. The system doesn't allow it."

Shiro put his swords away and then gave their commander one more kick to the face, before leaving his side and the people helped the commander to his feet.

Shiro ran towards the western gate, before they changed their minds, or went back on their deal.

The commander threw his spear at Shiro, and Shiro quickly dodged it. "I hate that kid! You're a bunch of morons!"

"War is upon us!"

The commander grunted his sign of disapproval and then turned to his men. "To the armory, men!"

* * *

The _MBCs_ finally got far away, but were totally zonked. They looked at their _basic need gauges_ and found that they were getting dangerously low on quite a few of them. They set up camp, when they were confident they got enough distance. When they finally felt recharged, they tried to relax, but it was difficult, because every time they looked at Sachi, they felt their own failures, surface.

Sachi stared at her _menu_ blankly. The _married status_ was still clearly visible.

Shiro couldn't take it anymore and stood up, withdrawing himself from the rest of the group. When he was confident he was alone, he spoke quietly, "System command…! ID Kirito…! Annul _marital status_ …! ID Sachi…!" He watched as a window popped up infront of him. He had to press _accept_ , for this command, for some reason. His finger was shaking violently, as the tears resurfaced. He finally managed to press it and then fell to his knees.

Sachi came from behind him. "Kir-ito…?"

Shiro whipped his head around and met Sachi's eyes. "...Sachi…"

Sachi sat down next to him, clearly aware of what he just did. She pulled him into her embrace. "Thank... you…"

Shiro's grew more heavy and he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm… sorry… I let this happen…"

"It's alright… I am just codes… I'm not real… You were needed in the real world… I can't blame you for that…" Sachi had a lot of time to think things through. She had seen everything that Shiro went through in the stadium. She knew he cared. She could see a tortured soul and she wanted to help him too.

"But still… I shoulda… come… for you… I didn't… I'm sorry…"

"But you're here **now**." Sachi smiled tenderly, forcing him to look at her. She drew closer to him, placing both her hands on his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. She could tell that he deeply cared for her, just maybe not the way she thought, because she planted her lips on his.

His eyes grew wide. "Uhhhmmphhhh… S-as-shi…" He retracted, before it went any further.

She looked into his eyes, like she might cry again.

His face was extremely red. "...I-I have a... girlfriend…"

Her face went red with embarrassment and she stood up, abruptly. "I'm-sorry!"

Shiro grunted. Why does every girl have to fall for him? He could hear Klein's voice ringing in his head, already. Shiro stood up slowly, just in time for her fleeting figure to disappear into the treeline. "...Sachi…"

* * *

A/N: Once again... real game, adapted to VRMMO current standards.


	31. Chapter 31 Can We Still Win This?

Kazuli stood up and peeked through the glass at the monitors. The cameras were trained on him and he felt like a cell under a microscope. He sat back down, with nothing to do, but think. His mind continued to trail back as he was trying so desperately to come up with a plan. 'Kirigaya, protect my daughter! I am counting on you.'

" _Experiences, huh? Then this game, I will be releasing, will be perfect. What about your sensory tests? How did he respond to that?"_

" _I have figured out how he came to accept it, but if you are planning to use the Augma to simulate the same experience, you are going to have to make it become real to them, first. They don't take it seriously, then we have wasted our time."_

" _Understood." Kazuli turned to leave. "Keep on those tests!"_

" _Wait! I might know, just what might push the right buttons."_

" _Oh?" Kazuli stopped in his tracks._

" _Bring the game events to life! What happens in game, will affect the real world too! After some explosions and losses, the people will come to terms with the new reality." Mizikone explained._

" _I will not condone such actions! That would be a massacre of the human race!" Kazuli gave him a stern look._

" _You won't find any other way to properly stimulate the desired response!" Mizikone defended._

" _I will not conseve such a notion and that is final! There is another way! Find it!" Kazuli left the room to find Kirigaya, but there was something he had to do first._

Kazuli stared plainly at the wall. He noticed a few men in the other room now.

" _I rejected it and you went and did it ANYWAY! That is it! Get out! You ARE DONE HERE!" Kazuli became furious._

" _Fire me?! Who got Kazuto in our control?! Who did all the experiments necessary to accomplish this?! Who worked tirelessly to make an AI, that was just like your dead wife?! You can't fire me! I_ _ **am**_ _this operation!" Mizikone defended. "I seem to recall, you said do it, by 'any means necessary'! I am just doing what was requested of me!"_

" _Leave! Or you will be made to leave!" Kazuli returned him a death glare._

 _Mizikone turned and left, but he was pretty pissed about it. Down the hall, he made a call. "It is sooner than we planned, but it is time to take over this little show. Everyone in position? Good."_

Kazuli felt fear tighten his chest.

" _Hand over all system admin privileges!" Mizikone roared._

" _Never!" Kazuli glared. He was met with a beating._

" _We know his account. Let's quit wasting time and use that!" The assistant suggested._

" _It won't work, because Kazuli made it voice activated. I won't warn you again! Hand it over!" Mizikone tazed Kazuli, with his fancy little toy._

" _System command! ID Hates!" Kazuli's lips curved into a smirk. Nothing appeared._

" _Are the Augmas not working?" The assistant asked._

" _No." Mizikone chuckled sinisterly. "He doesn't have it. Do you, Kazuli? You transferred it to someone else, didn't you?"_

 _Kazuli unintentionally tensed up._

" _Renri is an AI. Can't be him, so it must be Varina."_

 _Fear filled Kazuli's eyes._

 _Mizikone turned towards Sien. "Find her location! Get in touch with our contacts! It seems we'll be entertaining a guest."_

 _Sien turned to Mizikone. "Princess Divinity? Nice handle. I have contacted them. It's all done."_

Kazuli hoped that his contingency plan, wouldn't fail. When he had discovered Mizikone's true intentions, he knew that this man, would betray him. That is why he did what he had to, to protect the system and his daughter.

 _A hologram appeared in front of the men at the computers, that Kazuli had the pleasure of overhearing from confinement. "I was not able to get the girl. The princess' body guard is tougher than you anticipated. I even used the trump card. Her mother's AI, with the human override. It didn't work out. The bodyguard... I recognize him. You never told me, I would be dealing with the Black Swordsman!" Tarien seemed amused._

" _Alright. Forget her for now! I am curious to see if Kirito has the system admin. If not, we can always kill him." A blood lusted grin appeared on his face. "I wouldn't want to miss that."_

" _Then I will turn my focus to him, for the time being. Will you send your men? I have a feeling they won't want to miss out, either." Tarien enquired._

" _They will be there." Mizkone answered._

Kazuli saw the hologram come on. Tarien stood there in agitation. He couldn't hear what they were saying behind these glass walls. But he had a feeling any bad news for them, was good news for him.

Mizikone entered the room, where Kazuli was being held. "Clever. You thought you would split up the _system admin_. I guess, we'll just have to bring them in together. This is only a minor setback. And with Kirito under our control. It won't be hard to do."

"You're wrong about that." Kazuli retorted. "Kirigaya only listens to me."

"Not if he is wearing his Augma." Mizikone was not shy about revealing his distaste.

"Assuming Kazuto would ever wear it again. After that stunt with Kayaba's daughter, I don't think Kirigaya will ever dream of wearing it again." It wasn't that Kazuli was happy about Kazuto skipping out on his revenge plot. At this moment, he knew his daughter would be safer, if he didn't.

"I know all the player IDs that commonly associate themselves with Kirito. I am sure we will think of something." Sien hissed with a proud grin on his face.

They left Kazuli alone again. 'Kirigaya… take care of her… please… She will be safe as long as she is with you. I have to believe that.'

* * *

Shiro cut down a couple more trees, then stared blankly through the bushes. A sigh escaped his lips. With the AmuSphere's security, he shouldn't have any problems with mental intrusions… maybe. At least, he couldn't hurt anyone in game. He still had the _Corrective Blade_. But it wasn't in his _inventory_ , so… He is better off here, in this world. After everything he did, he had to make things right with Sachi and the others. He knew **that** had to be his own thoughts, right? Couldn't imagine that being part of any big plot. Shiro made his way slowly back to their 'camp'.

"Kirito! What took you so long?" Tetsuo called.

"Coming." Shiro drew closer towards a building.

"It's finished!" The others cheered. "We have successfully built our new base! I think this calls for a celebration!"

Shiro felt a warmth at seeing everyone so happy. But then his eyes landed on Sachi's downcast expression. The good feeling left and he felt a sickening feeling inside his stomach.

"What's with you and Sachi?!" Ducker nudged him. "You guys are always so super awkward, around each other. What gives?"

Shiro stared at the ground. "It's nothing…"

"Nope! I don't believe that!" Ducker shoved Shiro in Sachi's direction. "Go talk to her, already!"

Shiro fumbled towards Sachi and her eyes slowly raised to meet Shiro's.

Shiro sat next to her on the log, sheepishly.

"You don't need to worry. I'm fine…" Sachi hid her face from Shiro's view.

"Sachi… A-about the other d-day. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have told you."

"You've got it all wrong…" Sachi looked to meet his gaze. "I am worried about **you** …"

"Me?!" Shiro knew she didn't know about anything going on IRL, so what was she worried about?

She nodded slightly.

"But you were the one that was…" Shiro didn't want to continue, for he feared he was poking at a wound.

"I was a 'captive'… but you saved me…"

"Sachi… I didn't mean to…" Shiro needed to stop talking, before he made things worse.

She shock her head. "I'm okay." She tried to muster her best smile, given the circumstances.

Their attention was taken by the others talking.

Tetsuo cheered, "Today is the day! I can feel it! We are going to have our first dinosaur!"

"Which one should we try for, first?" Sasamaru turned to Keita.

"The _Brachiosaurus_ could provide a lot of lifting tasks. Good for scouting, I'll bet. We could fortify things easier and it's a herbivore, so it will be an easier target, to practice on." Keita answered.

"What do you think, Kirito?!" Tetsuo didn't realise they were **trying** to have a private conversation.

"I agree with Keita. I think a _Brachiosaurus_ would make a great addition." Shiro turned back to Sachi, to see she already stood up and joined the others.

"Let's go already! Daylight's wasting!" Ducker cheered.

* * *

Asuna banged on Kazuto's bedroom door. "Kazuto! Please! Let me in! YOU CAN'T JUST BLOCK EVERYONE OUT!" Asuna remembered the locking mechanisms on the door and knew she wouldn't get in, without being permitted entry. She has been at his door for a while now, with the food in her hand, getting cold. "If you aren't going to let me in, at least, eat this food!" Asuna looked at the time and knew she had to leave or she would be late.

But when she returned later on, the food was still there and untouched. She ran to the door. "Kazuto! Don't… do this…" She wanted to cry, but she saw that Suguha was standing right next to her.

Suguha pounded on the door, now. "Kazuto! You are making Asuna miserable! You are making us **all** miserable! You better open this door! I will go and get the hammer if I must! Kazuto!"

"That won't work Suguha. Kazuto has it thoroughly locked. But maybe I could get in through the window." Asuna and Suguha ran outside and climbed to Kazuto's room window. They stared in and saw Kazuto on the bed with his AmuSphere on. "That explains why he isn't responding…" Asuna smiled. "Perhaps it will be good for him." Asuna turned to Suguha. "He must be playing ARK with the _Moonlit Black Cats_. It might just help him, get over it…" Asuna knew that if he was doing something other than sitting around in self pity, it would most likely get him out of the dumps. At least, she could hope.

"He still needs to eat…" Suguha returned a sad smile. "Mom and I have been trying, but he won't let us in. I think mom wants to send him to a councilor."

* * *

Valour and Divinity were out matched in a city mall parking lot. They had their backs to each other, ready to give their last stand.

Tarien made her appearance, only this time, she was actually here. "Where is your high and mighty guardian? Didn't think you would ditch him… or did he ditch you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Kirito!" Divinity roared.

"Then let's talk about you then. It's simple. I want the _system admin_ privileges, or you can kiss your friends good bye." Tarien drew closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't play dumb!" Tarien swung her sword around to amuse herself, to toy around with Divinity.

"My father has them, so why don't you ask him?!" Divinity had a feeling she knew where he was.

"HAHAHAHAHA… I already have. You and your dear Kirito, have been given access to the _system admin_. But he made it, so you would have to be together to get the full access. It was stupid, but also ingenious. You won't be going anywhere and soon, I will have Kirito as well."

"You will not touch him! I won't let you!" Renri pointed his sword at Tarien.

"You are just an AI. You can't do anything. We know where Kirito lives. Don't be a fool!"

Divinity's eyes grew wide with fear. "...no…"

"I already have someone casing his place. He will be joining us very soon." Tarien gave a devilish smirk.

"Why do this? What do you hope to gain? Why do you want to hurt people so badly?"

"Money… I don't care where it comes from. So unless you can shell out more cash than my employers, you better shut up!" Tarien challenged.

"I can pay you, if you will help us!" Divinity offered. "My father is a very wealthy man. Name your price!"

"Are you serious girl? Your father wouldn't agree to anything."

"No. But I am an heiress. If anything happens to him, I get his fortune!"

"5 million. That is my price." Tarien smirked.

Divinity gulped. She didn't think that Tarien was going to demand so much. But this was her life and her friends. She knew her father had the money. "For that price, I expect you to do everything I say! Got it!" She could use an inside man, or woman in this case. It better be worth it.

"Well then, we have ourselves a deal." Tarien pulled out a pen. "I want it in writing!"

Renri gave his sister dissatisfied looks.

"I want a formal meeting. I want a token of your loyalty. Save my friends from this intrusion and I will be there for the signing. Promise." Divinity negotiated. "Rosalia." As much as Divinity hated Tarien, her friends were more important. These last few months have taught her, that money isn't everything.

A sly smile appeared on Tarien's face.


	32. Chapter 32 The Contingency Plan

Shiro and the others stared at the fine towering beast.

"I can't believe we did it!" Sasamaru cheered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's ride it, already!" Ducker ran towards it.

"It's no good. I think we have to _craft_ a _saddle_ for it, first." Shiro pointed out.

"Well, let's hurry up and make the silly thing! I call dibs on riding it, first!" Tetsuo blurted.

Sachi smiled at her friends, but a nicking feeling was still there. She didn't mean to, but a part of her, withdrew from her friends. She had distanced herself, from them, even though they were trying to include her.

"You go on ahead." Shiro turned towards Sachi. He took her arm and started to lead her away.

"It's getting dark. Don't go too far!" Keita gave them a wink.

But Shiro didn't know for sure, who the wink was directed towards.

Shiro had to do something. He saw what kind of spirited girl, Sachi was, when he first logged onto ARK and he could not bare for her to drown herself out, any longer. Not really aware, that was exactly how **he** was making his own friends feel.

Sachi followed him in complete silence. It was getting dark and they weren't alone in this jungle.

Shiro finally stopped and pulled back a few vines, blocking their path. It revealed a beautiful waterfall, with a pretty little pond and the sound of the peaceful streams to accent this beautiful setting. But that wasn't even the best part. There were tons of dancing lights, floating all around the mist, emanating off the crashing water's junction point, giving off an array of sparkles, that could almost be mistaken for magic.

"Wow… It's soo beautiful." Sachi felt like she could float away. "How did you find this?" She was mesmerized by the stunning views.

"I came across it, yesterday…" Shiro had spent a lot of time alone, when the others preferred to stay together.

Shiro wished for a moment, that Asuna could be here. She would love it.

Sachi giggled and took Shiro's arm, leading him towards the water. She jumped in and when she surfaced, she watched the fireflies disperse. "Come on in!"

"I-I don't know…" Shiro racked his brain for a good reason. "... looks cold." Yeah, cause that'll work.

"Don't be silly!" Sachi grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

When he surfaced, he was about to be upset, but then he saw how happy she was. He couldn't bear to ruin it for her.

She splashed water in his face, and saw the fluctuation of the magical lights, circling them. She started splashing the fireflies and watched, as their speed increased and created a light show. "I bet they could write our names."

"Probably."

Sachi splashed him again, but this time, it caught him off guard.

"You aren't getting away with that!" He chased her, as she swam away from him, laughing her heart out.

He grabbed her and threw her into the water. Then it was his turn to burst out laughing. But in those moments, his mind suddenly turned to Asuna.

Asuna was doing so much for him and he was playing a game, with others. It was like he was acting like an ungrateful little child. The guilt consumed him and he couldn't bring himself to enjoy this peaceful setting, anymore. It was drowning him. There was still the problem, that he wasn't the same person. He could still hurt her…

Another splash hit him in the face. "What are you thinking about?" Sachi grew concerned.

"It's nothing…" He didn't want to trouble Sachi with his problems.

"You say that a lot. I don't think it's nothing. It is constantly on your mind."

"I-I think I should go… There is someone IRL, that I need to talk to."

"Don't stay away, too long! Okay?"

"I will do my best. I should probably take you to camp, first."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to get back. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble."

Sachi nodded.

"Okay then." Shiro logged off, without thinking of the consequences of logging out in the pool, leaving Sachi the responsibility to drag him to the shore.

* * *

Kazuto shot up from his bed and rushed the best he could in his condition, to the computer to deactivate the locks. But then a man burst into the room. He was strong built and intimidating.

"Good. Now I don't have to break your window. But what the heck, I'll do it anyway. He ripped away Kazuto's AmuSphere and threw it at the window. The shattering sound, would surely grab his family's attention. But nothing happened. They weren't there. "How pathetic. You look like a weakling. I am a little disappointed. When they told me to retrieve the Black Swordsman, I thought I might be in for a challenge."

"Wha-t do yo-u want w-ith me?" Kazuto's voice was still coarse.

"You'll just have to find out." Rosalia came out from behind the man.

"You… no…"

"Oh yes." Rosalia turned to her henchmen. "Take him!"

* * *

Vari showed up to the signing, with her brother close behind. Her gaze met many devastated faces. "Asuna! Klein! Suguha!..."

They all looked at her, like she had betrayed them.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe you can tell me, why Kazuto is missing!" Asuna held her fists tightly together.

"What? No. I thought…" Vari felt her heart being twisted in half.

"I saw you. You made a deal with Rosalia! Now he is gone! If you've betray us…!" Asuna trembled in anguish. She saw that Kazuto's house was in a complete mess. His window was smashed and she found his AmuSphere outside.

"It's not like that!" Vari defended.

Renri stood in front of Asuna. "My sister did not betray you."

Asuna saw Rosalia appear in the room. "I can see that!"

"Rosalia!" They turned towards her, with their swords drawn.

"Put those away!" Rosalia spoke harshly.

"Explain this to me, Rosalia!" Vari marched up to her.

Rosalia snapped her fingers. On cue, a man brought in Kazuto and tossed him on the ground, causing Kazuto to grunt.

"Kazuto!" The others ran towards him and helped him up, with his arms dressed across Klein and Asuna's shoulders.

Varina hadn't seen Kazuto, since he closed up, so his current condition came as quite a shock. "What did you do to him?"

"He was like that, when I got to him. Your welcome." Rosalia explained.

Vari searched for confirmation from Asuna, who nodded. "Alright. You held your end. Let's get down to it."

* * *

Kazuto and the others, were taken to a kitchen, downstairs, during the 'talks'. Asuna cooked up a delicious meal, for Kazuto and everyone else, while she was at it. She handed Kazuto a bowl of soup and a piece of lasagna.

"Thanks…" Kazuto ate it and seemed to be enjoying it. It was a great relief to everyone. "Sorry… for worrying you… I'm alright…now..."

"That's good to hear." Asuna smiled at him tenderly. "Yui wants to see you."

Kazuto's expression darkened. "It's better if I don't…"

"Oh, come on man. You aren't still upset about that?!" Klein slammed his hand down on the table.

"Klein… I can't see her… not now…" Kazuto still didn't trust himself, so it was better if he didn't see her. Then he knew she would be okay.

Rika decided to relieve the tension that Kazuto had on this particular subject. Hoping it wouldn't make things worse. "Did you know that Yui is Kayaba's daughter?"

Kazuto's eyes shot wide open, but then relaxed. "That's right… He mentioned something about it…" That all was a blur to Kazuto, mostly because all he could think about, was his own actions. "So is that it? He thinks he can have her back?!" Kazuto's voice roze in anger. After everything they had been through. Kazuto couldn't accept that.

"Actually no."

Kazuto's eyes grew wide again. "He's not?"

"He believes she will be happier with us." Asuna added.

"Does he want to visit her?"

"He didn't say…"

"I see..."

Asuna figured Kazuto had a right to know what was going on in the world, but right now, she didn't know if he could handle it. She didn't even know if they were safe or not.

* * *

After taking shelter at this building for a little while and waiting for Kazuto's health and mental state to improve, they finally left the building and headed towards the city.

Kazuto finally saw for himself, just how bad things had gotten. The city was on the path to destruction. The devastation was enormous. They heard the battle cries and the people screaming in terror, as they watched another building take a hit, while the people were engaged in a war, that remained unseen to the lack of Augmas on their heads. Kazuto could only imagine, what terror they faced. His expression turned to stone, for he was being overwhelmed by tragedy. Homes on fire and cars overturned, dead strewn in the streets. "I didn't know it was this bad…" Kazuto could hardly find the words. Everything he knew, the life that they had, would never be the same.

Asuna took his hand in hers and placed his Augma into it.

He stared at the piece of tech, with disdain.

"I wouldn't be asking this of you, but we need your help." Asuna figured after leaving Vari and Renri behind, they could use all the help they could get. They needed Kirito.

After staring at it for a moment, with regret and anguish, he reluctantly placed it on his head and booted it up.

Everything changed over to the future. The scene wasn't as devastating, except they could see the enemy in full view. They saw a fight ensuing and they chose to join up with the task force.

Kirito saw a change in his friends, that he couldn't understand. The only one, who didn't seem to change, was Asuna.

When victory was claimed, the people in the fight, turned to Kirito and the others.

"Kirito!" The crowd spotted Kirito and his friends, on the battlefield. "This is all his fault! You BASTARD!" The leader of their task force, yelled in anger. "I say we kill him and show them, who's boss!"

Kirito cowered, because he didn't know what else to do. The city was now ganging up on him, just like that. His friends didn't leave his side, but they were just as stunned.

The people drew their weapons and advanced on Kirito. "You are to blame for our misery! What do you say for yourself?! You killed all those people!" The people continued, holding true to their command's directive.

Kirito's tongue was lodged in his throat. He couldn't say anything, that would change their minds.

Suddenly, a figure sprang into action and took on the advancing troops, taking out all the men at the front. Her sword then slid to her side, but still ready and poised. "STAY BACK!" She hissed like a cat, literally.

"Indigo?!" Kirito froze, remembering when he saw her disappear into codes, in his final battle against Hades.

She turned around and smiled childishly, waving her hands cheerfully. "Hi, Kirito!"

"...Hi…?" Kirito watched as she took on more men, singlehandedly.

Asuna was bewildered, to say the least. 'Wasn't that the girl who cowered behind Kirito, in front of Hades? She is so strong! Did not see that coming!'

Before too long. The whole troop was dead and waiting to respawn.

Indigo ran over and pulled Kirito in a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. "It's good to see you again!"

"Y-a… go-od... to s-ee ya...t-oo." Kirito felt like she was going to choke the life out of him.

She dropped him, without warning and he nearly fell over. She stared at the others. "Who are your friends?!" It would take more than a war, to rip that playful smile, off of her face.

"This is Asuna, Klein, LizBeth, Silica and …" He figured he should address his sister by her _avatar_. "Leafa."

"You and me, makes seven. That is more than we need." Indigo continued.

"Uh… What?" Asuna retorted.

"It's no use… just go with it." Kirito answered.

"Yeah, just gooo with it." Indigo teased playfully. "So, where are we going?"

"Some things never change." Kirito glanced at his friends and back at Asuna. "What's with them?" He asked suspiciously.

They were standing in a formal line, prepared for any orders.

"It's a long story…" Asuna sighed.

Tarien stepped forward into their view.

"Rosalia?" Kirito took his stance in front of Asuna. He wasn't about to trust her, not that the others were ready to, either.

"We should stop meeting like this." Tarien mused.

Indigo stood in front of Tarien, without hesitation and no fear. She extended her hand. "A friend of Kirito's is a friend of mine." But after being resisted, with a confused look, Indigo pulled her into a hug.

"Indigo! Stay away from her. She's trouble, not a friend." Kirito warned.

"That really hurts." Tarien's sarcastic expression threw them off guard. "Even after saving your life, you refuse to trust me."

"Saving my life?" Kirito exchanged looks with Asuna, to see if she knew what Tarien was talking about. Turns out, Asuna was just as confused.

"Perhaps it is a good time to tell you, we are on the same side." Tarien lowered her weapon.

"How do you figure that?!" Asuna didn't know what trick Tarien was trying to pull.

"You have friends in high places. She has offered me, more than the other brutes could." Tarien explained.

"Vari…?" They said to no one in particular.

"That's right. Or PRiN-ceSS DiVi-nITy." Tarien stressed in a sappy voice. "Whatever. It's not like I'm attached, so either you accept my help or you don't. Cause either way, I really don't care."

Kirito and Asuna didn't really want to work with her, but they didn't know what Divinity was up to. Until then, they could go along with it for now. "We shall see, where your loyalties lie."

"It's really quite simple. I go where the money is."

"Welcome aboard!" Indigo smiled wholeheartedly.

Since when does Indigo talk on their behalf? Still so sweet and innocent as ever.

Kirito still wasn't buying her act, but they were in a tough situation. He hated to admit it, but they needed her help.

Divinity and Valour appeared behind her.

Kirito lowered his weapon. "You were with them, then I assume you know their intended targets?"

Tarien turned her full attention to Kirito."That's right. You already figured it out?"

"You are using RWOs to make the in game events, affect the real world." Kirito's expression turned into a rage. "DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE, YOU'VE KILLED?!"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"No. Cause you're just an innocent red player's leader!" He spoke with utter distaste. "Rosalia of _Titan's Hand!_ "

"Touche."

Divinity stepped closer to Kirito. "I know you don't like it, but we need someone on the inside. She will provide the edge we need, to put a stop to this, once and for all."

"Listen to your princess, kid." Tarien mocked Kirito. She had a lot of nerve to do so, when Kirito was already close to his boiling point.

Kirito hated her tone, but he had to obliged for now.

"Tip number one." Tarien smirked. "Lose your Augmas, before it's too late."

They all stared at her.

"Are you insane?! This is the only thing, that gives us the power to fight!" Asuna defended.

"Wrong again!" Indigo chimed. Although over cheery and childish, she was actually quite smart. "They're brainwashing devices!" She sound like she was experiencing a childish fantasy.

"She's not wrong." Tarien agreed. "She's smarter than she looks."

They all stared at Indigo and then back at Tarien, in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Especially you, Black Swordsman. Although, I'm sure, I would love to see you get your hands dirty." Tarien warned. Somehow, it didn't quite sound like **friendly** advice.

She hit a tender spot and Kirito pulled off his Augma, despite it all.

Asuna ordered the others to do so, as well. They returned to the real world calamity, they left hours ago.

Rosalia turned around and slowly proceeded in the other direction. "You want to stop this war, you will have to change up your tactics."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Vari cut her off.

"You want an inside man, don't you? I have work to do." Rosalia insisted. She turned back to Kazuto. "They will proceed on schedule, with or without me. So, lose the attitude!"

Kazuto kept his scowl towards her retreating form. "I need something from home. This war isn't in the Virtual, like we thought. It is in the real one."

Asuna turned to Kazuto. "I will get in touch with the commander. I will give him an update. I hope it's not too late."

"I'm coming with **you** , Kazuto." Sugu asked.

Kazuto nodded in agreement. "I will see you soon, Asuna. We will meet at the park. It is the safest place, since the latest incidents."

"Okay. Be careful." Asuna gave him a hug.

"You too."

"You aren't going anywhere without **me**!" Klein barged in.

"Klein. Could you please go with Asuna?" Kazuto pleaded.

"And what are **we** supposed to do?" Rika retorted in frustration.

"You'll think of something." Kazuto took Sugu's arm and left the others behind.

"So, what are we getting, anyway?" Sugu asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Kazuto let her go and they walked together. "How's mom doing, by the way?"

"She has been doing as well, as she can. Everyone is pretty devastated. She works such long hours, I never see her anymore. Like everyone else, she has joined the **cause**."

"She's alive, though, right?" Kazuto hoped that Sugu knew it for certain, so he could stop thinking about it.

"You don't need to worry."

"What a relief." Kazuto and Sugu stood infront of their house. The only damage was the broken window. They entered and Kazuto saw the large mess of dismantle stuff, strewn everywhere.

"We have been relocated to another house. We still don't know what they were after." Sugu explained, after seeing Kazuto froze on sight.

Kazuto made his way to his room in silence. Sugu decided to give him space, which he was grateful for.

He finally emerged from his room, in his SAO signatured gear. The real swords on his back, he unsheathed and slid them to his sides.

Sugu stared at him. "This is your plan?"

"I originally thought that Kazuli gave these to me, for show. Now I think that I was his backup plan." Kazuto may be impressed, but it didn't mean that he liked it. "For someone who has everything, they make a lot of enemies. It makes me wonder, just how much he trusted the people, he worked with."

"But why you?" Sugu felt like she might cry.

"Who can say… We should get going." Kazuto headed to the door, leaving Sugu behind, if that was what she decided.

Sugu, however, took a deep breath and then joined her brother.

* * *

A/N: ARK, real game. Not mine. Adjusted to VRMMO standards.


	33. Chapter 33 The Fallback

Asuna and Klein had joined up with everyone, including Kazuto and Suguha.

"Whoa! That armour **IS** AWESOME!" Klein wanted to say that for a while, but never had the right opportunity. "Where did you get it? More importantly, where can I get me, one of these?"

"It was custom made. I doubt that Kazuli would have it made for you." Kazuto retorted.

"Think you're strong enough to wield those things? They look heavy." Rika remarked.

"I might need a little more time to build up some muscle, but I am sure it will be fine."

"Are you planning to **kill** with those?" Asada asked, knowing how much taking life, pained him.

"No. I intend to over power them. I have done enough killing..." He was tempted to self loathe again, because he still hated taking those lives.

"You won't have to kill anyone. Don't worry about it." Keiko tried her best to encourage him.

"Thanks, Keiko. I appreciate it." Kazuto's smiled returned.

"Looks like everyone is here!" Vari smiled. "Tarien has given me the list and positions of today's RWOs. The question is now… how do we disable them? Any ideas, Kazuto?"

Kazuto shouldn't be a bit surprised to be singled out by Vari, anymore, but shook if off. "I might have an idea, if they are what I think."

"What do you mean? What are they?" The others stared at him, quizzically.

"I believe that they infect computers with a destruct sequence and then that can cause a chain reaction, similar to a bomb. Only no one would suspect it." Kazuto explained.

"How is that even…"

"A good hacker could do it." Kazuto added. "I think the best way to prevent it, would be to cut the power of the building. Getting into hacking wars, could lead to serious problems. It would compromise Rosalia too." Kazuto turned to Asuna. "Did you inform the commander?"

"There is a problem… Kazuto… The commander and the others… well… I don't even know what to even call it."

Kazuto froze. "Can you please try?"

"They… I don't know… were acting very suspicious… Like the game is reality to them, like the real world doesn't even exist anymore." Asuna continued.

Rika nearly choked. "No way… Then Rosalia was right. What do we do now? Fight the company that's behind this, on our own?"

Asada approached Rika. "We can do it."

"What's the plan, Kazuto?" Vari chose to psyche herself up.

"I don't like the idea, but if we split up, we can cover more ground. Sugu, find mom, okay!" Kazuto turned back to the others, placing a gentle hand on Sugu's shoulder.

Klein's face went dark. "What about Griselda? I need to make sure she is okay. She hasn't really been herself, either…"

"I suppose that the more you dive, the more your effected. They are more subject to it then the others. Kazuto then mumbled to himself, "This is what they wanted…"

* * *

Suguha found her mother's building. She never said anything in front of Kazuto, but this building was one of the intended targets. Suguha first cut the power to the building. When the panic erupted, she found the halls and the office rooms, harder to navigate, especially in the dark. Everyone was wearing their Augmas, so many times, they ran right into her, without even knowing it. She found herself plastered against a wall, waiting for them to pass. Finally, a familiar face came to view. "MOM!" Suguha noticed she was wearing her own Augma and couldn't hear her.

Sugu put on her Augma and started it up. The halls were now covered with bat like creatures in swarms. The screaming and terror, rang through the whole district. Leafa ran towards her mother. When she caught up with her, she grabbed her arm. "Mom!"

"You should not stay here! Let go of me!"

Leafa could see fury and soullessness in her mother's eyes. "...mom… It's me… Sugu…"

"I know!" She pulled Leafa down to the ground. "Where is he? Where is Kirito?!"

Leafa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Midori never called Kazuto by his handle. "I can't tell you…" Leafa felt the tears build up. Then she heard a noise in her head, so subtle she believed that she imagined it. Her mind became dark and heavy. 'I'm too late…'

* * *

Klein finished cutting the power to the building, that he had assigned himself and then chose to look for Griselda. He couldn't help it. He needed to see if she was okay. He chose to go to the place that they had always met, after the fights. He placed his Augma on his head, for it was the only way he could see her. The whole area turned into the future haven, that people took to, for their own comfort. Despite the streets being littered with monsters in this invasion, their weren't any dead bodies everywhere and the buildings after a while, regenerated. The cars and homes reset an hour after being destroyed. It showed the people, there was more hope here.

Klein saw his girlfriend, sitting there on the bench, waiting for him, in front of the center fountain. "Griselda!" Klein ran towards her.

Her expression showed a soullessness, that made his heart rip itself apart. "...Klein…" She spoke bitterly.

He reached out to touch her hand gently, but she ripped her hand away.

"Where is Kirito?" She yelled hastily.

Klein felt a sting so sharp, he could feel the life, draining from him. Then a voice in his head resounded in his head, but he was mostly oblivious to it. His emotions grew even heavier and a dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

Keiko was worried about her parents too. With everything going on, she had to see if everyone was okay. Kazuto's desperation at the mention of his mother, made her fear for hers.

After she visited the building, she had been assigned and cut its power, she headed to her house. There was no one there! She found her cat Pina and pulled her into her arms. "Where's mom, Pina?"

The orange fuzzball clawed her in fear. Struggling to get away, which wasn't normal for her precious cat. Pina ran outside and she couldn't find her again. Keiko went outside and was once again, reminded of her darkest fears coming true. Why was this happening? She had to find Pina! She couldn't let anything bad happen to her cat.

Keiko looked high and low, but couldn't find her. The tears brimmed in her eyes, when she thought she might never see her cat again… and what had happened to her family?

Then a man approached her. She wanted to ask him if he saw her cat, but he was wearing his Augma. She put hers on and activated it. "Uhmmm… excuse me? Have you see an orange cat around?" She didn't think about it, because if he was in SG, he was oblivious to RWOs.

"No. You can help me. Where is Kirito?!"

"What do you want with… How do you know about…" Her mind was interrupted by a small sound and she stared at him blankly. "...Kirito…" Her mind went dark.

* * *

Rika finished her errand at the office building and was heading back to their meeting place.

"Are you an idiot?! Don't do it!"

Rika thought she was being called an idiot and was ready to beat him up, but when she saw that the man wasn't looking at her, she suddenly felt as if she needed to know.

She saw a man at the top of the tower, preparing to jump. She knew he couldn't hear her, without her Augma, but she had to stop him. She pulled out her Augma and became immersed into a future setting.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE CAN STOP THIS! DON'T!" Liz ran towards the building, hoping that her knowledge of hope, could stop the man from jumping.

But she was too late and the man came crashing down and disappeared into codes. Liz staggered back in horror. She saw that not many others, seemed to care as much, as she did. Why would they, if they were starting to believe there wasn't any hope left. No matter how many monsters came, there were always more.

She heard a sound and noticed that she was the only one. The sense of shrouding darkness, overwhelmed her.

* * *

Asada finished her task. Then her phone rang, so she answered it. "Hello?" But all she could hear was breathing on the other line. She hung it up and placed her phone into her pocket. Then it rang again. She started to wonder if she should answer it. She finally did after it wouldn't stop. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

In a very creepy, unsettling voice, she heard, "...Kiri-to…"

Her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?! Why you… you… LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hucked her cellphone and it smashed across the street.

Asada was overwhelmed with terror, when she saw that she wasn't alone.

A man stood infront of her with a gun in hand. "GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" The man ordered.

Asada quickly obliged, with her bawling up with an overwhelming fear. Cringing, but with the hope, this might just pass.

She didn't know that they couldn't actually see her, with their Augmas on. They traced the call to her position. "Put on your Augma and face me like a man!"

Asada didn't want to be shot. Her blood was pumping at an extreme pace, she might actually pass out. Reluctantly, she put on the Augma and tried her best to steady herself. Then it occurred to her. Even if he was holding a sword in this world, he still had his RWO trained on her. Fear once again overcame her senses. Then her mind went blank at a peculiar sound, that no one else could hear. She felt the world drift from her senses and was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Asuna found the building that she had been looking for. The neighbourhood was beyond recognizable. She had lives to save, so she continued to proceed towards it. She cut the power and had the feeling, like she was being followed. She turned around and came face to face with a member of Laughing Coffin. "Y-You.." She didn't have any weapons. He had a sword in hand, with his face covered. He threw a blade at her, but it ricocheted off of another set of blades.

Kazuto stood in front of Asuna, protectively.

"Wh-at's going on? Kirito?" Asuna panicked.

"Well, well, well. You've finally showed up." This Laughing Coffin member was in his creepy hooded cloak, despite that he wasn't wear his Augma.

"I won't let you harm Asuna. You will have to fight me first!" Kazuto challenged.

His body language spoke of disappointment. "We will have our chance to fight again. You can't protect her forever." The shrouded figure disappeared into the shadows.

They relax when they were certain, he had left.

"What is going on, Kirito?" Asuna called him that, when she saw him wearing his armour.

"I took out the power, but then I was ambushed. I had a bad feeling, they would be coming after you next, so I got here, as fast, as I could. Are you alright?"

"I am now… Thanks to you. But what of the others?"

"I don't know... My motorcycle is parked outside. We can look for them." Kazuto extended his hand and received hers. Then he pulled her along. He could sense she was freaking out. He wasn't much better off. This was infuriating.

* * *

They saw Vari walking by herself, slowly down the street and pulled over. They noticed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Asuna launched herself off the bike and immediately grabbed Vari at arm's length, forcing her to make eye contact.

"They… they… got my brother… they got Renri!" Vari cried. "Not again… I can't… lose him again…"

Suddenly, their expressions grew sour, when they were met with an unfriendly group of friends.

"We know you're here! Come out!" Klein roared.

"Klein?" Kazuto couldn't believe that friendly exterior could be so easily, over powered.

"We know you're here, Varina! You can run, but we will find you!" Asada had a malicious smirk on her face.

"Face us! You COWARD!" Rika barked.

Kazuto was prepared for a lot of things, but he wasn't prepared to take on his own friends. They didn't have a lot of options, since his motorcycle wasn't meant to be ridden by three people. But there wasn't anytime to argue about it. His face became pale, when his face met with Sugu's. "Not you too… Sugu… don't….!"

"We have to get out of here! Kirito!" Asuna urged her friends to get on his motorcycle anyways.

After one more brief look at the person, who used to be his sister, he got on the bike and sped off.

Varina didn't have any words. She was frozen by fear.

"What now?!" Asuna asked. "The city is… everyone's…"

"I know… If this is the result in our friends, then the rest of the population, will be worse." Kazuto hated to be the bearer of bad news, but they needed to stick to reality, or they might lose it, entirely.

"What is going to happen now?!" Asuna cried. She didn't expect Kazuto to have an answer for that.

He had tears in his eyes, along with regret. 'Could I have done something about this, if I didn't lock myself away? It seems, no matter what I do, I have failed them…' He sped towards the forest. "We need to get far enough, away from the towers. They don't have reception in the mountains. We will take shelter there."


	34. Chapter 34 A New Hope

Kazuto's motorcycle ran out of gas, so they had to it behind. They trudged through the bush for what seemed like forever.

Varina held herself tightly, as if she was moments away from falling apart.

"What is this supposed to accomplish, anyways?" Asuna dreaded the possible answer.

Kazuto and Varina remained silent. They didn't have the answer to that either.

They made a campfire and chose to rest for the night. They didn't bring anything to sleep in, so they slept directly on the cold earth. But before they slept, they sat around the fire.

"Isn't the fire going to give us away?" Vari asked a perfectly reasonable question.

"Who's watching? Everyone is logged into SG. Besides, they are a great distance away." Kazuto assured her.

"Guess, you're right." Vari looked with envious eyes, at Asuna cuddling Kazuto, like a Sweet Little KITTEN! A sigh escaped her lips. 'I'll leave it for now… We have too much to think about.'

Kazuto slid his head down onto his fist, with a downcast expression. "...Sugu…"

"I can't believe we just left them there…" Asuna felt the same way.

"We didn't have a choice. You know that." Vari could understand how they must be feeling, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Doesn't make it any easier…" Asuna leaned her head on Kazuto's shoulder.

"What happened to them, anyways? They were acting so weird." Vari had to ask, didn't she. No one had the answer, nor did they want to think about it.

She was greeted with silence.

"We will be back for them… so don't worry." Vari felt really awkward, because she was usually the one that was comforted, not the one doing the comforting. She was a little bit rusty.

They still remained silent.

Vari wanted to fix it, which frustrated her, because she knew, she couldn't.

After a while, they went to sleep.

* * *

A few days went by, same old, same old. They hadn't seen kept trekking through the forest, until, something moved in the bushes.

Asuna and Varina grabbed one of Kazuto's arms, to shelter them from their unexpected guest. How that was suppose to help Kazuto protect them, he would never understand. His arms were restrained, that doesn't provide him with much movability.

Then a few men came out from the bushes, with guns trained on them. "Don't move! Kirito! Shoot him! Let his legacy die with him!"

Kazuto froze in fear.

"NO!" The girls formed a barrier in front of Kazuto. "He was a victim, just like the rest of us!"

The man lowered his weapon. "We shall see about that." He ordered his men, "Take him! The girls too!"

Before they knew it, they were being shoved around with their hands tied behind their backs. They were taken deep into the forest and then inside a rather large cave. As they entered, they notice that it had been fortified. They saw women and children… families. The men were stationed everywhere, like a security team. As they walked past these people, they heard gossip, that mostly was about Kirito, when their eyes met his.

Asuna felt Kazuto's pain, or at least shared in it.

Kazuto felt like the whole world saw him as an enemy. He had never felt so alone and betrayed.

They were ushered into a room deep in the hideout. It was a conference setting. They saw a man and woman, sitting on the other side of the conference table.

The woman had long, platinum blonde hair, and violet eyes, around 30 years of age. "You may leave." She ordered the guards.

They quickly obliged and then it was just the five of them left in the large, empty room.

The man was the same age and had short honey locks and emerald green eyes.

"Kirito. I am a bit surprised to see you here. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The woman asked in a demeaning tone.

"Kirito isn't the enemy!" Asuna roared in his defence.

"You're certain of this?" The man turned to Kazuto. "What do you say, Kirito?"

"I-I don't want to fight you. I just want things back to the way, they were." Kazuto explained.

"Then it appears, we share the same goal." The woman responded on a more inviting level.

"What is this place?" Vari enquired.

"This is sanctuary for anyone, who is against alternate realities. When we were informed that this infernal device was going to be forced on us, we fled here, taking all those who believed as we do, with us." The woman continued. "We refused to be subjected to that vile piece of technology."

"If you are going to be staying with us, perhaps it would be best, if we are formally introduced." The man bowed slightly out of respect. "I am Hyme. And this is my wife, Lazzari. Founders and current leaders of the resistance."

Lazzari bowed too.

"I am Kazuto. This is Asuna and that is Varina." Kazuto introduced with a bow, with their own to follow. "We appreciate your assistance. Tell me… have you found a way to put a stop to all of this?"

"I'm afraid, we haven't. Being the sort to despise this type of technology, it goes without saying, no one is sure how to fight it." Lazzari approached them. "You are welcome to stay. You must be tired and hungry." She pressed a big button, under the table, followed by a man, entering the room. "Please show them around. They are our guests."

"As you wish." The man welcomed Kazuto and the others, to follow him.

* * *

They were shown around and then to their sleeping quarters. They each took a shower and put on some new clothes. When I say new, I mean they all looked the same. Gray outfits with a neon blue stripe down the side, for the boys and green neon stripe, for the girls. It was form fitting, like workout clothes, with a slightly futuristic style. But with everyone wearing them, it gave a depressing look on things and reminded them, just how desperate things had gotten. Kazuto left his SAO gear, under his bed, for the time being.

They then found themselves in the mess hall. They sat down and a man came around and placed a plate on their table. The food wasn't special, but given that they were starving hungry, anything would do.

Asuna watched Kazuto's bland expression. "Maybe, I could help out with the cooking."

"I guess, they won't accommodate freeloaders. I should probably find something to do, as well." Kazuto sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? I am completely useless." Vari complained.

"You'll think of something." Asuna smiled.

"Kirigaya?!" An older woman approached them at their table.

Kazuto's eyes grew wide. "Kariza?"

"Thank goodness! Seijirou got you out here safely." Kariza smiled sweetly.

Asuna looked back at Kazuto and then to the woman. "Kikuoka didn't make it…"

Kariza's smile slid from her face. "Good heavens no… Oh dear... I am glad you were able to be here."

"Kikuoka didn't make it?" Kazuto couldn't bare any more losses. Family, friends… What was next? He didn't want to find out.

"Sorry…" Asuna reflected his gloomy expression.

The TV suddenly broke them from their thoughts and conversation. "... The game has finally been cleared. The player responsible, is going by the name of Rosalia. Our misery is over! We've won this war! Now it is time, to come together, as a people and rebuild this world. In other news, we are still looking for the young man responsible, Kirito. He is still at large."

Kazuto's face drained of all it's blood at seeing **his** picture on the screen (SAO avatar) and hearing his name.

"... If anyone has seen him or has any information on his whereabouts, please contact this number. 1-888-549-6699…"

Kazuto and the others, whipped their head around, looking for anyone, who might be calling him in.

An uproar started. People were yelling at Kazuto and getting up to accuse him of all kinds of things, even world hunger, while they were at it.

The guards flooded in and settled the mob.

Just in case, Kazuto kept his head down. He was public enemy 'NUMBER ONE'!

Kariza looked at him. "Are you really responsible?"

Kazuto stared at her, with fear and self doubt, in his eyes. " . I don't know-maybe."

"No." Asuna stood up firmly. "He didn't do this."

"I know dear. I just wanted to hear him say it." Kariza smiled reassuringly.

"How do you know, that I'm not?" Kazuto was confused. "You don't even know me."

"I can tell. You are a good person, Kirigaya. Don't sell yourself short!" Kariza explained. "I suppose, we'll be seeing more of each other, now that you're here. Don't worry about the others, either. They will come around." Kariza gave him a wink, but Kazuto didn't know what she was implying. When her eyes trailed to Asuna, her smile grew. "Before I go, is this the special lady, I heard so much about?"

'Heard so much about? I mentioned her once… Oh nevermind.' Kazuto gestured to Asuna. "This is Asuna. She's the girl I mentioned, earlier." Kazuto turned to Vari. "And this is Vari."

"I am so pleased to finally meet you. I am Kariza. I helped with Kirigaya's security and rehabilitation." Kariza smiled at Asuna. "You are a very lucky lady. He's a keeper."

Asuna should have been happy to hear that, only it reminded her of Rika. ' _He might be a little weird, but he's not such a bad guy. Don't screw this up, Asuna! He's a keeper.' LizBeth whispered in Asuna's ear.'_ Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried her best to wipe them away.

"Oh dear… I don't mean to… Oh my…" Kariza looked like she shared in Asuna's pain.

"I'm sorry… It's just… a friend said that to me once… I don't know if I-I…" Asuna cried.

Kazuto placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I lost my…" Kariza felt the tears in her own eyes run down her face. "I know what you must be feeling, but you can still have hope for them. This isn't over yet."

"You lost someone in this, too?" Kazuto shouldn't be surprised. Everyone here, has suffered a tremendous loss, as a result of SG.

"I told you about my grandson… Nagata Shinichi." Kariza wiped her tears away. "He was into playing those VRMMOs too."

"Which one, did he play?" Vari asked, simply for conversation purposes.

"ALO. That was his favorite." Kariza smiled as if in a dream. "Well, I should let you kids eat. If you need anything, my door is always open. I'll be seeing you, dear. Don't be a stranger!" Kariza waved and made her way, disappearing down the hall.

Kazuto turned back to his plate and continued to eat.

* * *

That night, Kazuto made his way to the boys' bunkers. He found his empty bed and lay out the pillow and sheets, he was given. A pillow unsuspectedly, hit him in the head, from behind. Kazuto froze.

"Go back to SAO, where you belong! You don't deserve to be here!" The young man, that Kazuto suspected to be the assaulter, yelled.

Kazuto chose to ignore him and continued to set up his bed, when another young man grabbed him by the collar, forcing Kazuto to look at him.

"Something wrong with your mouth?! Eisan was talking to you! You better listen, boy!"

Kazuto gave him a glare. "And risk having to beat your ass, I don't think so."

Eisan clenched his fists. "What did you say, boy?!"

"Something wrong with your ears?" Kazuto mocked back.

"That's it! Hold him up!" Eisan ordered the others.

The two men pulled Kazuto off of his feet and slammed him against the wall. Then they held him towards Eisan.

"You can't even fight me, fair and square. And they call me a coward." Kazuto retorted.

"You punk!" Eisan punched Kazuto in the gut and then in the face. He lay some more punches to Kazuto's chest, till he was writhing in pain. Then Eisan threw him on his bed. "Sleep well." He toyed.

"Y-ou...t-oo…" Kazuto tried not to show weakness to these bastards.

Eisan was still infuriated by him. He wanted to pound that smug grin off of Kazuto's face. Eisan pulled Kazuto to his feet, again.

Kazuto had enough and something in him snapped. He was trying to control himself, but it couldn't be helped. Out of reflex, Kazuto landed one good punch against Eisan's face and he fell towards another bed.

Eisan was furious and jumped to his feet.

A guard stepped in. "What is going on, in this room?!"

Eisan stared at Kazuto. "He started it. And he also finished it. Why does Hyme expect us to live with him, anyway?!"

"That is none of your concern. Kirigaya, please come with me." The guard lead Kirigaya to the conference room.

Lazzari took one look at Kazuto. "This is my fault. I should have been more aware of the negative attention, you would receive. I think it would be best, for you to have your own room. Saki. See to it, please!"

"As you wish." The guard led him to a secluded part of the facility. No one would bother him here. There was no one around.

* * *

The next day, Asuna was in the kitchen, when she overheard a commotion. She looked to see what it was and saw that there were a bunch of guys, surrounding Kazuto, in the mess hall.

She overheard them saying, "This is all your fault! Why are you even here?! Are you trying to insult us?! You brought this on yourself! Go back to SAO!"

Asuna's eyes glazed over with a fresh set of tears. She saw that Kazuto was still trying his best to eat, without losing it. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hair.

She couldn't take it any longer and was ready to beat up those bullies. Then Kariza stopped her. "This is something he must do for himself. You can't always fight his battles for him."

"You don't understand, Kariza. We look out for each other." Asuna's eyes migrated back to Kazuto.

Kazuto believed these people were right about him, which made him resist them less. Maybe this was what he deserves. He will take it. In a weird way, it felt like he was paying for it. He had no right to refuse judgement.

Asuna watched as Kazuto stood up.

Kazuto remembered the things Asuna had said to him. He was being used… just like everyone else. "You want to mock me! Fine! I can take it! But I wasn't the one who did all of this! I am here for the same reason as you! I lost my sister and my mother, but you don't see me whining!"

A silence took over the mob.

"You want to do something about it, get your heads out of the dirt!" Kazuto turned to leave, but Asuna reached out to him and grabbed his wrist, before he could leave.

"Kazuto. Don't listen to them! You have every right, to eat here." Asuna tugged on his arm, but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't face her.

After another tug, he finally obliged and sat back down, to finish his food. He didn't look at her and it made her very upset.

"Can you please stop avoiding me!" Asuna noticed the angry eyes over their shoulders.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then can you please look at me." Asuna stared at him, waiting for him to do something!

Kazuto reluctantly turned to face her.

The horror struck her, when she saw that he had been beaten. He had a black eye too. Asuna glared at the people gathered around. "Did **they** do this to you?!"

"We were just getting acquainted. Don't worry about it." Kazuto assured her.

The people went back to their own thing.

"Kazuto! You were beaten. How can I not? Did you tell Hyme?" Asuna wasn't about to let this go.

"No. I can handle it. They are right, anyway. I was so excited about Augmented Reality coming out, I ignored the signs, all around me. You even tried to tell me… but I didn't-"

Asuna pulled his face to look into her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything about that."

"If I had just accepted that I wasn't in control, I could have fought it, sooner. Even now, I am tempted to trust that lunatic. If I saw him now… I don't know if I have the strength to resist. You don't know what it is like, Asuna. No matter what I think or feel, my thoughts are overpowered. It takes all my focus, just to stay away from Yui."

"You mean, you're still wanting to… harm her?"

"I'm sorry… I don't want to, but the thoughts won't **leave**. That's why… you've got to promise me, to keep her away from me."

"Okay."

* * *

The next while, Kazuto spent practicing his swords skills IRL. Asuna was helping in the kitchen, which everyone had come to appreciate her cooking, above the former cooks. Vari helped with the children. She had no idea, how fun it could be.

Kazuto heard a knock on his door, so he opened it.

"I hear you were the boy, who had been taking VRMMO studies, am I correct?" Saki asked.

"Yes… That's true. What of it?" Kazuto grew impatient, because he was worried that they would just find another reason to not trust him. Everyone said they were trying to help, but secretly, they were judging him. Everyone, except for Kariza.

"Then I need you to come with me. Don't bother changing. Come as you are!" Saki turned and led Kazuto back to the conference room.

* * *

Hyme and Lazzari were in the room, awaiting his arrival.

"You wanted to see me?" Kazuto entered, then the door shut behind him.

"That's right. You need to be straight with us. You worked for the company who created the Augma, am I wrong?" Hyme interrogated.

Kazuto felt his tongue get tied in knots." …Y-yes…"

"And am I correct in assuming, that you understand how they work?" Hyme pressed.

"Y-ya…"

A smile curved onto Lazzari's lips. "Good. You are going to be assigned to the Technological Advances Division. Any concerns, before we proceed?"

"Not-no…"

"Is that what you looked like in the game? Very interesting. I assume, you still have your Augma in possession, despite the lack of reception?" Lazzari enquired.

"It's not a crime, is it?" Kazuto retorted.

"It is no use to you nor a threat to us. But I want you tell us everything you know. We need to take this company down. First, we need to know who they are."

Kazuto started the debriefing of the past events and **his** involvement, not leaving anything out. If he can't trust **them** , then there is no hope left in this world.

When he said everything, Hyme clicked a button on a small device. "I have it all recorded. I would rather not have this conversation over again, if we missed an important detail."

Saki entered with Varina in tow.

"Thank you for bringing her here. You may go." Hyme excused the guard. He then turned to Varina. "I hear you have access to the _system admin_ , is this true?"

"No…" Vari spoke hesitantly.

"Kazuto disagrees. He says you have access." Hyme made Kazuto sound more harsh than he was, about it.

Vari turned to Kazuto. "I have been meaning to tell you… I-I gave Rosalia the access to _system admin_."

Kazuto's eyes grew wide. "What?! What were you thinking?! Why do you continue to trust that woman?!"

Varina grew up in a world where money bought everything. Even loyalty. "She is on our side! She is our only hope of stopping this madness! To help us more efficiently, she needed the _system admin_."

"Now, everything makes sense. Everyone changed, because they now have access to the main frame! They can do whatever they want!" Kazuto bawled his fists, as the leaders just stood by and watched.

"She gave me, her word!"

"Her 'word' amounts to nothing! Rosalia is a vulture! She doesn't care about anyone but herself!" Kazuto continued to lose his patience.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just trying to help." Vari thought she might cry. Did she really betray everyone?

"You said you possess it, as well, Kazuto?" Hyme piped in.

"Yes." Kazuto answered.

Varina's eyes went wide this time. "You mean… you have it too?" She felt like some hope, might be restored.

"We would like you to upload it to the system, so we can analyze it. We might be able to connect it from here." Lazzari suggested. "We might just have what it takes, to put things back in order."


	35. Chapter 35 Living in the Shadows

Kazuto had spent many weeks in the TAD section. He helped them with updating the system computers and making them compatible with the VRMMO section. He would have to work even harder, to make it, so they could accommodate Augmented Reality adaption. Given his experiences working with it, he might be up to the task. No one else had any prior knowledge. Some resistance, they turned out to be.

His assigned assistant would bring him everything he needed, so he wouldn't have to leave the lab.

The single boys were bunked with other single boys, and single girls, with other single girls. There were up to twelve accommodated by each bunker. Kazuto was assigned a separate room of his own, because despite Hyme's decision to trust him, the other people, mostly picked on him, for being 'responsible' for the mess, the world is in.

Sometimes Kazuto even wondered how much Hyme trusts him, either. Even though, he isn't being forced, he feels like he is being kept away from his friends. He hadn't seen Asuna since his assignment. Not to mention, he felt like he was being watched by his assistant.

He was told to keep his work under wraps, just in case. Hyme would come down for a daily report and Kazuto would constantly have to tell him, progress was slow.

When he thought about their plan to destroy Augmented Reality, he was reminded that Yui was being compromised by these actions. He didn't want to lose her, when they had finally got so close. He kept thinking about how to avoid that outcome, by any way possible. But in doing so, he only dragged on his updating and progression, longer.

They were expecting him to use the _system admin_ privileges to override the system. To do that, they would need to have access to the main frame. That is why they were putting so much pressure on Kazuto, to get it done.

They had no idea how long they had, before towers would be placed throughout these forests. There would be nowhere to hide, if that should come to pass.

* * *

Asuna hadn't seen Kazuto in weeks or months. Time didn't really measure anymore. No one kept track.

She was worried and asked the guards if she could see him, but they told her, that she was not authorized to be in that division. She gave a guard a letter to give to Kazuto, but the guard, just gave it back to her. He told her that nothing can go in or out of that sector, to prevent compromising their efforts.

She felt like they were keeping her away from Kazuto on purpose. Maybe, she was just paranoid.

Cooking, day and day out, was tiring. At least, everyone was grateful for her personal touch. Though, they grew accustomed to her food and started expect it.

As she stared at the burners, stirring the soup, she wondered to herself, if things would ever be normal again. Not just for people to return to everyday living, but her and her friends, would they be able to continue on, like nothing ever happened? Somehow, she doubted it. What kind of effect will this have on everyone? Would it hit everyone as hard as Kazuto, or harder? While she was thinking on the subject, she wondered if Kazuto got over it at all. He has been known to push through things and mope about it, later. Maybe, he is just being strong, right now, because he has to be… Or maybe he isn't holding together as well, as she hopes… It isn't like she has seen him in a while.

She overhears people talking about Kirito, almost everyday, in the morning whispers. Like they have any clue, what they are talking about. They don't even know him. The **real** him. She wondered sometimes, if Kazuto was still under **their** control. She didn't think it were possible, because he fought them, in the end. He finally woke up and smelled the flowers.

A woman took the soup away from her. "What gives? It's done already! People are starving!"

Asuna quickly grabbed the ladle and followed behind. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." Asuna joined her at the dishing station. She always wondered why they brought everything to the tables, rather than letting the people dish themselves up. She figured it was to give people something to occupy their time and feel useful, so they wait on others. It wasn't like there were a ton of jobs around here. People might start going crazy, not doing anything.

Now that she was thinking about it, weren't there any cooks down here, or did they strike the most plain, boring, useless people, they could find?

All the sudden, there was some commotion going on in the mess hall, that grabbed her attention. She had to investigate.

* * *

Kazuto was sitting at his computer, for the umpteenth hour. He finished clearing more codes and starting up successful programs. If he knew he was going to be tested on VRMMOs and Augmas, like this, he would have studied even harder in school. This would be classified as the toughest college exam of the century.

He finished the last bit of his coffee and placed it on the desk. His eyes barely holding, as if he stayed awake for a week. He felt the rumble in his stomach.

It didn't take any time at all, for his trusty assistant, to take his mug and offer to get them lunch.

"Saja. I appreciate it, but I think I can get it, this time." Kazuto stood up.

"Don't be insane! I'm the one, not doing anything! Let me be of use, I'm begging you." Saja insisted Kazuto take his seat.

"I would like to have some fresh air. If I stay in this room any longer, I will lose my mind."

"Outside, you say? I suppose it is a bit stuffy in here."

Kazuto allowed the hope to rise, inside of him. Maybe he wasn't a prisoner, after all. "You're telling me."

"I will bring your request to Hyme."

"What? Is that really necessary?" Kazuto couldn't believe that a simple break would have to be cleared with the man in charge.

"I have to make sure that you are undisturbed. Your division is classified. People aren't supposed to know about your involvement in this." Saja explained.

"Is it because of my involvement with the Augmented Reality presentations?"

"Yeah. People don't really trust you. People are on edge, as it is. There would be a riot in here. The resistance would fall apart. With the new Augma towers being placed in the east of the forest, everyone knows we are running out of time." Saja put a hand on Kazuto's shoulder. "We are all counting on you. Don't let us done!" Saja turned to leave in a pursuit for lunch and Kazuto's coffee.

Kazuto placed his head on the desk. 'What if I can't… do it…?' He held his head firmly in his hands, as the pressure on him, increased exponentially.

He needed a break, but could he really afford one? He wanted to see Asuna, but was denied any opportunities.

Kazuto stopped Saja from leaving. "Let me see Asuna! I won't type in another code, until I do." He knew this is the only way, they would take him seriously.

"Kazuto! You can't! You're our last hope, man! You quit on us and you have doomed us all!"

"If I am really that important, than I don't see there being any problems, with meeting my request. Please. Let me see her!" Kazuto didn't mean to sound so desperate, but he wasn't sure how much more, he could take.

Saja's tone was lined with sympathy. "I'll do what I can." He turned and left. He returned in a short time. "Kazuto. Hyme and Lazzari want to see you. They say it is important."

"Can I see Asuna?"

"They want you right away. You should hurry." Saja wore a solemn expression.

Kazuto halfheartedly, did as directed.

* * *

Saki entered with Varina in tow, followed by Kazuto, shortly after.

Kazuto's eyes met Vari's and it felt like they hadn't seen each other, in forever.

They would have talked or exchanged a greeting at the very least, but Hyme and Lazzari sought out their attention.

"You are probably wondering why we called you here. It is because we have to discuss some issues. First things first, our information has told me, that not only, do we have a boy who worked for the man we are at war with, it has come to my attention, we are also harbouring that very man's daughter." Lazzari glared at Vari and watched her tremble. "Just what else are you keeping from us?!"

"Don't blame Varina! She has done a lot for our cause." Kazuto defended.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't bounce the two of you, back out of these gates!" Hyme grew more angry.

Lazzari turned to Hyme. "Like it or not, we need Kazuto. That girl however, is useless to us."

Kazuto became furious. "You would throw her out, because she doesn't provide a significance in this war! I thought you were here to help those, who resisted! Isn't that the whole point of your operation?!"

"If she is a spy…" Lazzari accused.

"I'm not." Varina found her voice.

Kazuto was already used to people looking down on him and talking behind his back. It was even worse than the days, he was labelled a 'beater'. He sympathised for Vari.

"I can provide to your cause." Varina stepped in front of Kazuto. "I have someone on the inside. She is working as my double agent. I can get in contact with her. She will be able to shed light on the current situation. She might even be able to provide me, a window of opportunity to stop them, once and for all."

Kazuto grabbed her arm, so she would face him. He whispered, "What are you doing? Rosalia? Are you mad?"

Hyme approached her. "How do you intend to do that?"

Varina turned to Kazuto. "Kazuto? Do you think you can make that possible?"

"Yeah… but I am not sure that's-"

"It's a chance. We need to try." Vari was filled with confidence, that surprised Kazuto.

"I hope you know, what you're doing." Kazuto turned back to the others.

Lazzari smiled. "Can you patch it through here?" She pointed to a large screen, hanging off the rock wall, positioned perfectly, for optimum view of everyone, who the conference table would have seated.

Kazuto pulled out his laptop and proceeded to synchronize several programs with the large monitor. After a moment, Rosalia came into view. Kazuto felt the nerves starting to circuit, from being on edge, with this whole ordeal.

Rosalia glanced at the unfamiliar faces and then her eyes landed on Varina. "I didn't know if I would ever hear from you again."

"Rosalia? Did you manage to do anything useful, while I was gone?" Varina remained as calm as she could.

"As a matter of fact, Princess, I did." Rosalia smirked at her.

"I would like the return of my _system admin_."

"I can't do that, I'm afraid." Rosalia didn't even lose her smile, while saying that. It was like she was trying to piss Kazuto off. "I had no choice but to hand it over to my employers. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"So you accomplished nothing!" Kazuto sneered. "And what's worse, you gave them more power over the system!"

"Wrong again, Black Swordsman. I have all the files you need, to lock these men away, for a very long time. I know all their names and handles, too." Rosalia turned back to Varina. "I also know the location of where they are keeping, your dear sweet daddy." Rosalia mocked, then turned to Kazuto again. "I hope you're being a good boy, and not wearing your Augma." She enjoyed hassling him. "You wear it now and you can kiss your entire operation, good-bye."

Kazuto felt like he would burst out in a rage soon. How dare she toy with him, in a time like this!

"I know what they plan to do, once they get their hands on your half of the _system admin_ , too."

"Half?" Kazuto and Varina both stared at her blankly.

"That's right. Kazuli split it in half, to prevent the traitors from finding it. I don't want to get too deep, but you should know… They get their hands on your half, Black Swordsman, you can forget about having a home to come back to." Rosalia warned. "I will patch through the data."

He heard a notification on the laptop, with a bunch of files streaming onto it. Kazuto quickly examined it. His face regained some color. "This could work…" He muttered to himself.

"One more thing." Rosalia grabbed their attention. "They mention a little girl being their undoing, or something stupid like that. If they are that worried about it, it is definitely worth looking into."

"...Yui…" Kazuto muttered under his breath.

"That's the one. I can see you know about her." Rosalia continued to ignore the leaders.

"What did they say about her?! Tell me!" Kazuto stormed up to the screen.

"They keep that secret pretty close. You're lucky I was able to hear about it, at all. Relax. The girl is some kind of program. She isn't human." Rosalia sloughed it off, because of how worked up, Kazuto was over it.

That made Kazuto even more infuriated. He clicked the disconnect button and watched the screen go black.

"What now? I want to view the files that you have received. I want to know everything there is, about this girl, Yui, too." Hyme stressed.

"You want a plan! I know someone who is capable of putting a stop to all of this! My father." Varina studied Kazuto's face to see if he would agree.

"Not going to happen." Hyme shot her down.

Kazuto turned to him. "She's right. He will know how to stop it. He knows more about this Reality, than anyone."

"I am not going to risk the security of these people, over the man responsible for this, in the first place." Hyme roared.

"Then I will go." Kazuto added, "Alone."

Lazzari became furious, which was unlike her. "Are you nuts! You are the one, who holds the key and you plan to storm into their hideout and take their leader!"

"Prisoner. And I can do it. I can…" He really didn't want to say these words, but it called for it. "Get Rosalia's help, from the inside."

"Then I'm going, too!" Varina volunteered. "I don't want to hear of it, Kazuto. Someone has to make sure, daddy doesn't get his way, all the time."

"B-but… I am the one, who has the means to fight."

"So? I am the one, who has a grand protector. I don't need a weapon." Varina winked at Kazuto.

Kazuto was unimpressed, but as usual, there was no arguing with her on this. "Then you better do what I tell you and stay out of the way."

"Come on! What are we waiting for?" Varina grabbed Kazuto's hand and dragged him out of the conference room and towards the front gates.

Kazuto stopped her. "There is something I need to do, first. Will you wait for me?"

* * *

Lazzari spoke into the speaker on the front of the conference table. "If Kazuto and Varina leave, they are no longer permitted here." She straightened out and stepped towards her husband.

Hyme could barely stay calm. "Let's just stop them." His eyes were glazed over, with sorrow and anguish.

"They want freedom to chose. They will only turn against us, if we oppress them. You know about this." Lazzari didn't like it either.

"It would be bad news, to have them all show up here. Kazuli will turn on us. We would just be dooming ourselves."

"Is Haven complete?" Lazzari asked, hoping it was.

"Not yet, but I don't think we can afford to wait here, any longer. I think it is time to evacuate."

"What of the girl, Asuna? And Kazuto never told us about Yui. Maybe, **she** might know."

"She will accompany us to Haven."

"What if she refuses? She has been asking a lot of questions about Kazuto."

"We can cross that bridge, when we come to it." Hyme noticed someone at the door. "Come in, Saja. Did Kazuto manage to get into Augmented Reality?"

"I believe so." Saja responded.

"Good. We will hook up the destruct frequency to its core and create a chain reaction, that should fry every Augma at once." Hyme explained.

"B-but sir? If you do that, then… won't it fry the users' brains?!" Saja became frantic.

"You must understand… Saja. It is already too late for them. We need to consider who we can save and who we can't." Hyme spoke with a heavy heart. "The Augma sickness is getting worse. We can't fight it, forever. This is our only hope, to save this world."

Saja felt like his heart might explode. "...No… There has to be another way! Kazuto is out there looking for another solution. We-"

"No. We can't rely on Kazuto any more. He is already lost to us." Lazzari spoke wryly. "He worked for the men responsible, so it isn't like we could really trust him, anyways. It is better if he stays out of it."

"You think Kazuto would betray us?" Saja asked.

"I believe that boy would do anything, to save the people he cares about." Hyme answered, before pressing the communications button, under the conference table.

Hyme addressed Saki, who entered. "Keep Kirito away from Asuna! Do not let her leave! The other two… let them go!"

Saki bowed and left.

"Why are you keeping Asuna? What use is **she**?" Saja asked in confusion, but more importantly, in frustration.

"If there is another way, the answer may lie with her."

* * *

Asuna headed towards the commotion.

"Everybody, pack your things! We are leaving for Haven. We need some good strong backs to assist with moving the equipment. Everyone else, be at the gate in an hour!" Saki announced.

Asuna had to find Kazuto and Varina. Something burned inside, like a fear, that somehow, she was going to lose them again. She grabbed a guard's attention. "Excuse me. I need to know where Kazuto is. Have you seen him?"

"I see a lot of people, ma'am. You can't expect me to keep track of every face, I see." The guard retorted.

Fine then, she was just going to have to describe Kazuto to him. "He has short black hair and black eyes."

"Sorry, lady. Haven't seen him."

"Thanks…" Asuna's eyes landed on two guards whispering to each other, suspiciously. Then the one guard approached her.

"You need to come with me."

"Are you going to take me to Kazuto?" Asuna glared at him.

"Kazuto has left already, so it would be wise, if you cooperate." He spoke a little more casually, "Look you don't need to be worried. They just want you to help with a few things. Nothing horrible I'm sure."

"Alright. Where do I go?" Asuna couldn't believe that Kazuto would leave, without saying anything to her.

She was pointed in the direction of the conference room. When she left, she had just missed Kazuto, for he came to find her, despite what he was told.

* * *

Kazuto entered the mess hall. He ignored the dirty looks and angry faces. He hastened towards the kitchen staff. "Excuse me! I was looking for Asuna. It's kind of urgent."

"She's not here. You just missed her." The disgruntled cook gave him a snide look.

"Do you know where she went?" Kazuto tried to remain hopeful.

"No. Are you going to take your plate, or do I need to shove it down your throat?" She turned to the waiter. "NEXT!"

It wasn't like he wasn't used to being treated like this, but they could at least, pretend they have a heart. Reluctantly, Kazuto left towards his room and took his SAO gear. He scanned the area for Asuna, everywhere but couldn't find her. He started to worry.

"Took you long enough!" Varina grabbed his arm. "Let's go!"

"Asuna… Have you seen her? She wasn't at the mess hall."

"I knew it. You wanted to say good-bye. That's sweet." She made dreamy eyes.

"If you knew Asuna, as well as I do, you would know she hates it, when she is kept out of the loop." Kazuto explained.

"That may be. But it will get dark soon. We have to leave. Why don't you just right her a note. I am sure, the guards will give it to her, for you." Vari suggested. Then her smile turned mischievous and in a cheeky manner, she accused, "Unless, you're wanting her to come with us."

"I would rather have her stay safe." Kazuto remembered the last time he asked her to stay out of it, she mentioned she would kill herself, if he died. He better not die then. But in a way, he really did want Asuna to come. He hadn't seen her in a while and he missed her.

He knew that Varina was right though. They had to leave before it got any later. He finally settled on writing Asuna a note. He approached the guard at the gate. "Could you give this to Asuna?" He handed the guard the letter.

"Sure, kid."

Kazuto paused for a moment, wondering if this was going to be the last time, her said anything to Asuna. If something bad happened… Kazuto shook those thoughts away and followed Varina out of the gates and into the forest, once they left the cave entrance.


	36. Chapter 36 More Deceptions

Lazzari smiled at Asuna. "We are going to need your help with this, can I count on you?"

"I guess, I could. But I was wondering when Kazuto left. He never told me anything. I haven't seen him, the guards wouldn't allow it."

"I will have to apologize for that. We have sensitive information in that division. We couldn't risk it being leaked. I am sure Kazuto wants to see you, just as much." Hyme's eyes looked glazed over. "Until this is brought to an end, I hope you will understand. We only get one chance, to set things right." Hyme was good at acting sympathetic. He and his wife, both were.

"You won't let me see him, then?" Asuna didn't like that at all, but what could she do? She wasn't able to help with the same things, Kazuto was. She just wished it didn't have to be this way.

"I'm afraid not." Lazzari acted in sympathy.

Asuna tried to be strong, again. But this was just getting stupid. It was like fate didn't want them together. Or was it deeper than that?

Asuna left to do the task, she had been assigned.

Saki entered. "I have received this from Kirito. It is addressed to Asuna."

Lazzari took it from Saki and Hyme approached her. "What do we have here?" Lazzari opened the letter and read it. "...Yui…? Looks like Asuna is no longer needed."

Hyme smirked at his wife. "You're wrong, dear. It looks like Asuna has her. We need her, even more, now. Yui could be the key, the one we have been looking for."

Lazzari turned to Saki. "You are dismissed." She then placed the letter in her brief case. "Oh. And Saki… Asuna doesn't need to know about this."

"As you wish, Ma'am." He bowed before he exited.

"Shall we go, Lazi?"

Lazzari was quite annoyed. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"I kind of like it. To the emperor's castle, my queen."

Lazzari had to admit, he **was** cute.

* * *

Kazuto (in SAO gear) and Varina, had walked for what seemed like forever. They didn't even know if they were headed in the right direction. It had been a long time, since they had been near civilization, however uncivilized, it was.

They finally reached a street and followed it for a while. It had been months, since they were in these parts. They made it to a city that was still considerably north.

They saw a truck passing through and grabbed onto it, at the street lights. They climbed in, even though, they knew the driver was wearing an Augma.

A few hours came and went. They found out that they picked the right transport, because it made a stop in Tokyo. As they gazed at Tokyo, they were completely surprised to see the city flourishing and bustling. It was like there was never a war at all. 'Did people get over it that fast? No, I expect not… They are all wearing their Augmas, which could only mean one thing… They were **forced** to live on.' Thoughts of his sister came through his mind.

Vari recognized the longing in his features. "We can't. We need to stick to the plan."

"Aren't you growing tired of it all?"

"I don't regret what happened. I mean, I don't regret meeting you… and your friends. Not that I wished for this to happen… I mean, it really sucks, right? But I am glad to be a part of it… I mean, I am glad your here… that wasn't… What I am trying to say is-" Vari didn't know why she was so flustered. This sensitivity stuff was really hard for her.

"If you had to be here, you really appreciate not being alone." Kazuto finally finished for her, before she hurt herself.

"Yeah…" She smiled sheepishly. "That's what I meant… you're right."

"We should probably get going. The coordinates lead us to the center of Tokyo. It appears to be unground. What else is new? I sure hope Rosalia isn't leading us into an ambush."

"You still don't trust her?" Vari expected everyone to keep their word, when money was involved.

"She gave your half of the _system admin_ to them. How could you trust her, after **that**?!"

"Rosalia's cover would have be blown. She didn't have a choice."

"So she says." Kazuto retorted. "Let's just get in and out, as quickly as possible."

They continued towards the center, when they saw Agil.

Kazuto knew that friendly faces were bad news. He wrenched Vari into the bush and waited for him to pass.

Agil stopped in front of the bush. He paused for a moment. "Is that you, Kirito?"

Kazuto felt the fear snare him.

Agil reached down and grabbed Kazuto's arm and wrenched him out from the bushes. "You should never have come back! I am taking you in."

Kazuto sighed for a brief moment, then turned to face his friend. "Sorry about this, Agil." Kazuto punched him across the face, but Agil barely staggered, let alone, released him. "New plan. We need to-"

Vari threw a flower pot at Agil's head and he dropped unconscious.

"Whoa." Kazuto stared at Vari in shock. "Help me pull him into the bush, to avoid drawing more attention!" Kazuto grabbed one arm and Vari the other, dragging him into the corner. "I will owe him a drink, after this."

"He was going to report you. You don't owe him anything."

They continued their current course, after discarding Agil, till they stood in front of the building, indicated by the given coordinates.

They made their way inside, discretely. They found an elevator and took it down to the basement. They were relieved to see, there was no one in view. They continued down the halls and found their way towards another elevator. Kazuto disarmed the locks and the security cameras, before they proceeded.

This elevator lead them down three more floors, below ground. They weren't as fortunate this time. These rooms were occupied. They quietly strolled down the halls towards the room mentioned in the memo. They saw through the room window, and noticed that it had a glass wall, looking into the room, beside it. They immediately recognized Kazuli, behind more glass.

Kazuto scanned the room, for any guards. There were two. "You knock out the first one and I have the second one! Are you able to handle that?"

"Don't you mock me. I saved you back there, with Agil, didn't I? You would be in the detention center, if it weren't for me." Vari whispered back.

Kazuto deactivated the door and they sprung into action, knocking out both guards, as planned. Kazuto took one of the key cards, off the guards and unlocked the adjacent door, using a little trick he was taught, to bypass the security code, on the glowing identification screen.

The door opened and Kazuli was alerted to their presence. "Varina! Kirigaya! I am glad to see you, alive and well. Kirigaya, you have served me, admirably."

"Not like I had a choice." Kazuto blurted.

Kazuli gave him a knowing look. "You figured it out. You passed the last test."

Kazuto whipped around in surprise. "What? Passed?! You are kidding me, right?!"

Kazuli stood up and joined them. "Let me ask you this: Do you still think that VRMMO's are a good thing?"

"If, by full diving, do I think that gaming can be enjoyable? Yes." Kazuto answered.

"When you dive, you are putting your mind in the hands of the company, to dictate your thoughts, emotions, actions, personality… They can do, whatever they want. You think that good security will change that? This is merely a demonstration of its full power. I could tell you: Go, kill yourself!"

Kazuto pulled out his sword and positioned it to strike himself in the chest. Tears formed in his eyes, as he tried to resist it, but the urge was getting stronger and his will, was only getting weaker. "...s-stop it…"

"PLEASE STOP IT, FATHER!" Varina cried.

"Stop! I want you alive." Kazuli ordered.

Kazuto dropped the sword and found himself, hyperventilating on his knees..

"Even now, you don't have any power."

Kazuto felt like he might lose it. He was so infuriated, right now. "W-hy do this? What do you hope to gain?"

"Kirito, you have made quite a name for yourself, in the VRMMO world. I knew they would listen to you. My reason is a simple one. I want to show the real threat of Augmented Reality to the world. I want the world to turn away from this infernal device, once and for all. Our youth need to live in the real world. I had made it, so you cannot defy my orders. Even so, you still impress me, with your resilience. That in mind, there is a program, that can destroy all my work. I am sure, you're familiar with it." Kazuli explained.

Kazuto shot up. "You can't have her."

"Remarkable. After what happened, you should still be exhibiting a desire to delete her. That means, she must be someone pretty important to you." Kazuli observed.

Varina stepped forward. "She is. And I will not allow you to harm her, or any of my friends. Father, I want you to release Kazuto from your control or I will never speak to you again!" If everything else failed, hit him where it hurts.

"I release you of service. Be free to make your own decisions!" Kazuli stared at Varina. "You are just like your mother."

"Thank you." She smiled in pride.

Kazuto stared blankly at Kazuli, emotionless and stale.

"Kazuto?" Varina asked.

Kazuto snapped back. "Did it work?"

Kazuli smirked. "You tell me? Stick your finger up your nose!"

Kazuto's eyes narrowed at Kazuli. "Thanks…" Kazuto didn't feel any urges to oblige, so he knew it worked.

"Don't thank me just yet. You still are not free from the use of the Augma, so I suggest you don't wear it again." A sigh escaped Kazuli's lips. "If this is some kind of rescue attempt, then hanging around here is like a ticking time bomb. Unless your goal **was** to get caught. Then you nailed it."

Kazuto picked up his sword and they headed towards the door.

Once they exited, they were surrounded.

"Enjoy your little reunion?"

"Johnny Black?" Kazuli stood poised, but with no weapon.

Kazuto was sure he heard that name before… That was XaXa's partner! Kazuto pulled out his other sword. It was time to see if all that practicing, would pay off.

The cloaked man, Johnny Black, pulled out a throwing knife. The others around them pulled out their swords. "Think you can defeat us all, Black Swordsman?" He mocked.

"You have already lost! Give up! Because we know how to stop you. This will end!" Kazuto warned, over exaggerating their chances of success.

"I still get to kill you!" Johnny Black cheered.

Kazuto tried to find the courage he used to possess, even in hopeless situations like this. Whether it was as a result of the mind control or the many trials he had faced, he changed more than he would like to admit. 'What would the old Kazuto do? He would never run away from a fight! It wasn't his style, nor will it be mine!' Kazuto took his stance. Three opponents and the three of them, minus Varina. She didn't stand a chance.

"Kazuto! Give me a sword! I can help you." Varina insisted.

After only a second to contemplate, Kazuto reluctantly handed her a sword.

The sword hit the ground, as she was barely managing to hold onto it. "This thing is heavy! How do you even-"

The cloaked man on her side, went to strike her, while she was unable to defend herself. Or so he thought.

She put all of her strength into the sword and whipped it around, managing to knock the guy advancing on her father, to the ground instead and then swinging it back towards her own pursuer, knocking his sword away. "Ha! I got to get me, one of these!" She gloated.

The man got up and swung his sword around, but Varina managed to duck, only because she dropped the sword.

"Oops…" She looked back up. "Oh, I'm good!" Varina gloated some more.

Kazuto swung his sword at Johnny and he deflected it with his blades. Kazuto could almost see a sly grin form on his attackers face. 'The blade is poisoned!'

Jonny Black pulled out another knife, that most likely fit the same criteria.

"You never change! You're still living in the past!" Kazuto slammed his sword across the knives again. If he had his other sword, he was sure this battle would already be over.

Johnny Black laughed hysterically. "So are you, by the looks of it!" Johnny turned to Kazuli, for a brief moment. "Kill the Black Swordsman and I'll let you live!" He cheered.

Kazuto's eyes grew wide. "You think you can intimidate us, you're wrong! We aren't like you! We stick up for each other!"

"Actually Kazuto… If this is what it takes to get away, then I have no choice." Vari stared at Kazuto, with a remorseful expression.

The attackers stood down and chose to watch them fight each other, for it would be more entertaining.

"I have come too far to die now." Vari added.

"You're kidding, right?!" Kazuto grew hysterical, until he saw a very subtle wink. "You would kill me?! After everything, we've been through?! I thought you were my friend!"

"I don't have friends. Money buys me everything I want. I don't need you, if it means, I can walk out of here, alive."

Kazuli just searched back and forth, between them, as if he was watching a movie in the theater.

"I can't believe you would be so selfish! If that is the way you want it, then fine! Let's see if you can survive in a fight against me!"

The man nearest to her, gave his sword and took the other one, finding it heavier than expected.

She found this sword to be easier to maneuver. She immediately, launched her attack, but every strike she made, was blocked with ease.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Kazuto might have even complimented her on her skills.

Vari jumped up and swung her sword around, for the downward strike, but blocked again. It wasn't like she was actually trying to kill Kazuto, she just needed them to believe, long enough.

As the fight ensued, they seemed to be evenly matched.

Johnny Black, wasn't buying their act. "Kill him already! What are you waiting for?!" He wanted to see Kirito die.

A sword managed to slip effortlessly across Johnny's throat, with the threat of cutting his throat at a moment's notice.

Kazuto and Varina, were alerted to their new arrival. 'Rosalia?!'

"Let them go!" Rosalia ordered.

The other men, hardly listened and advanced towards her.

Varina had no trouble disarming the man, who was carrying Kazuto's other sword. Kazuto disarmed the other just as quickly. Their swords pointed at their adversaries' throats.

"UGH!"

They turned to see Rosalia was stabbed with Johnny's knife. "Traitor!"

Rosalia fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Johnny threw a knife at Kazuli.

Kazuto saw it coming and deflected it with his sword. Like it or not, they needed Kazuli.

"It's over! Give up!" Kazuto urged.

"You friends know how to stop us. Are you talking about those moles in the caves?! I knew about them all along. They are planning a big operation. One that will fry every Augma in this pathetic world! It will be one heck of a barbecue! I don't want to miss that!" Johnny taunted.

Kazuto couldn't believe that. 'There is no way! They wouldn't!' Kazuto felt like everything froze. He didn't know what to think. He was shifting into an outright panic. 'Sugu! Mom!... That can't happen! I won't let it happen!'

Johnny Black fell to the ground and they saw a blade sticking out of his back.

Rosalia was barely on her knees, giving it her last stitch effort.

The two men smacked their swords away in the middle of their distraction. Blood lust in their eyes.

One man grabbed Varina in a choker hold and pointed a gun at her head. "This girl dies!"

Tears built up in Varina's eyes.

"No don't!" Kazuli cried. "What do you want from me? Just let her live!"

"Yui! I want Yui!"

Kazuto's eyes only grew larger. Kazuto whipped his sword as hard as he could, throwing it towards the man. "I won't let you!"

Varina feared it would strike her, but it met its target. The man fell lifeless to the ground, releasing her. She grabbed the gun and shot the other man's arm. Whether that was really her intended target, Kazuto would never know. He picked up his swords and rushed towards the fresh set of armed guards that came down, alerted by the gun firing. Kazuto maneuvered around the hall, staying away from the side Varina was sitting, to prevent any straying bullets from hitting her.

Varina sat down next to Rosalia. "It will be okay. We are going to get you some help. Just hang in there."

"W-hy… do… you care s-o mu-ch…?" Rosalia asked.

"You are a person, who just risked your life to save ours. How could I not?" Varina asked. "I was just like you once, Rosalia. I thought I was alone and that people only wanted me for my money. I learned to keep many things hidden. I didn't want to get hurt. I don't know if I will ever know why, but that all changed when I met Kazuto and his friends. They taught me what it means to Protect what's important. Every life is important."

"You-re wr-ong… we-re noth-ing… al-ike…"

"You are just saying that, because your reasons for your lack of trust and selfish desires come from different circumstances."

"Sp-are me…" Rosalia's eyes grew heavy and before too long, they shut and didn't open again.

Varina cried for some time, before placing Rosalia's lifeless body on the ground. She turned to see Kazuto killing it out there. His moves were nothing short of amazing, but derived out of desperation. Varina grabbed the same gun in hand and ran towards the fighting. When she drew near, she heard more gunfire, but Kazuto was dodging the bullets, around corners and attacking them, when they no longer had any amo. She stared in awe, before reminding herself that Kazuto was doing all the work.

Kazuli grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction. "We need to get out of here!"

"Not without Kazuto!" Vari protested.

"There is no time! The fate of our world, may depend on this!" Kazuli stressed.

"Then you go! I will not abandon Kazuto!" Vari pulled her arm out of her father's grasp and ran back towards the fight.

She noticed someone come out from a room, in between them. "KAZUTO!"

Suddenly Kazuto got smacked in the head by a rather large object, from behind. Kazuto fell unconscious on impact.

The attacker stood in between her and Kazuto. She raised her gun, pointing it at his head.

The man grabbed Kazuto, making a human shield. "You better pray, that you are good with a gun, because you wouldn't want to shoot your own friend, now, would you?" He placed a knife against Kazuto's throat. "Drop the gun!"

Varina trembled in fear, but still managed to do as ordered.

"Now kick it over!"

She did.

He picked it up and dropped Kazuto like a sack of flour. "It's your turn to be behind the glass."

* * *

In the same confines that her father was in, Varina watched as they put Kazuto on a chair and placed an Augma on his head. They were taunting her.

She saw the man type something on the computer.

A few moments went by and then Kazuto stood up from his chair.

The man kept typing and Kazuto pulled out his sword, then slammed their tips into the ground. He knelt down, as if pledging his allegiance.

"NO KAZUTO! FIGHT THEM! YOU CAN DO IT! JUST TRY!" Varina pounded on the glass.

They wanted Kazuto for the _system admin_. They will be unstoppable!

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! DON'T DO IT!" Varina grabbed whatever she could find and threw it at the glass, but it didn't break. It must be the new bulletproof glass.

Suddenly, everything went dark. The power had gone off. Varina couldn't see anything, except for the red and neon blue glow, emanating from Kazuto's baldes. She pushed on the door and it came unhinged. Weird but this was all strange. She ran out to find Kazuto. She pulled on his arm and dragged him behind her. "We have to get out of here! Take off your Augma! They will only control you with it.

But Kazuto's mind was stagnant. He was still trying to get a grasp on what was reality and what was forced. Going back and forth between the two, was starting to confuse the heck out of him.

Varina turned around a corner and there she met with her father. "You did this?! What now?! The only way out, is with the elevator."

"There is a tunnel exit, but we better hurry!" Kazuli led them down another series of hallways. He knew this place pretty well, or he would have struggled with navigation. The swords didn't provide too much light.

They exited into the tunnels and ran as fast, as possible.

Kazuli noticed the Augma on Kazuto's head. "Take that infernal thing off!" He reached to grab it, but Kazuto grabbed his arm. Dejavous.

"You will not touch my Augma!" Kazuto spoke in a low threatening voice.

"If we don't take it off, you will fall into the same loop, as the rest of the citizens." Kazuli warned. "And worse… compromise Yui."

"I don't care!" Kazuto grumbled.

"Yui! Think about her! Think of what will happen, if you don't!"

"You're wasting your time, Varina. It's time we go." Kazuli turned around and continued down the tunnel.

"Kazuto… I know you can do it! Try! Fight it! Think about Yui! Just think about her!" Varina slowly stepped towards Kazuto, hoping he could at least resist enough to allow her to remove it.

"I said no!" Kazuto took a step back. He then drew his swords. "Don't do that again!"

Varina ran at him, pulling him in a hug. "Trust me. Trust yourself. You know what you need to do." Her eyes lost their color, as she staggered back.

Kazuto's eyes filled with horror, as he saw the blood collecting on her side.

"VARINA!" Kazuli ran over to her side. "What have you done?!"

"I didn't-I was trying to… Is she going to be…?" Kazuto fell to his knees, with tears in his eyes, looking at the sword, that was the culprit. The _Blazefury_ had blood on its blade. He dropped his swords.

Varina smiled at Kazuto. "Take the… Augma offfff!"

Kazuto pulled it off and threw it far away from him. "Don't die… you can't… we need you… I'm sorry…"

Kazuli picked her up, bridal style and continued down the hall.

Kazuto stood up and followed him. "I will get help."

"You've done enough!" Kazuli roared. "I don't know why my daughter cares for you."

Kazuto's heart pounded in his chest, to the point, where he thought it might explode. He saw the familiar glow, catch his eye and he retrieved his swords. Then he caught up with Kazuli.

"No one is going to help us, without pushing an Augma on us.

Kazuto pulled off his shirt. He ripped it up and offered it to Kazuli. "We can use this to stop the bleeding."

"You think that actually works? Let me guess, you saw it in a movie, didn't you? Technology…" Kazuli muttered the last part.

"How it happened, doesn't matter right now! I have to do what I can, to help her. I won't let her die!" Kazuto glared at him.

"Fine. If she dies… I'm going to kill you." Kazuli's voice became dangerously low.

Like Kazuto needed even more pressure. He had to stop this annihilation of the human race too. He was running on borrowed time. He didn't know if Johnny Black was telling the truth, but he couldn't risk it, if there was even a **chance,** that it was true.

* * *

Asuna leaned over the ridge of a cliff, in a well hidden ravine. There was a small paradise built there, that just screamed peace. The people really needed this. There was a beautiful garden with lovely ponds and the buildings were quaint, like they were going back in time, to Japan's past. There was a farmland, that had animals and crops. At the very end, was a dazzling lake, graced with the reflecting sunlight.

If the world wasn't on the brink of destruction, this would be a dream. When they came down from the cliffs, they stood in awe of the serenity, radiating off of the village. Asuna was assigned her own room. She was glad to be able to wear her own clothes again. It was to serve as a symbol of their new hope. She had a feeling that Hyme wasn't telling them everything. In this location even, they still weren't safe from the world. Who were they kidding?

She didn't hang around any longer, thinking about it, she wanted to see Kazuto.

Asuna was led into an office room and greeted by the paradise's founders. "Hyme. Lazzari. Where is Kazuto?"

"He is busy. Are you wanting to give him a message?" Hyme stared at her, with a new glint in his eyes, that Asuna couldn't place.

"I want to see him." Asuna tried to stay relaxed and tell herself, she was just being paranoid.

"Asuna? Would you like to accompany me to the garden?" Lazzari extended a hand as a friendly gesture. "I haven't seen it yet, either. There we can talk."

Asuna nodded and accepted the offer.

They headed towards the peaceful garden and stared at the glorious views.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? In the middle of chaos, there is peace. I would like to see this world return to its original beauty, don't you?" Lazzari asked.

"I would. I just feel like this is a nightmare and sooner or later, we will just wake up... Have you seen Kazuto, recently? Is he alright? I have to know."

"You must be close. I can see that. Kazuto is doing well. I had a talk with him, recently. He has been inspired to take on a big responsibility, to secure our future. One day, I will have to thank him for his dedication."

"Why won't you let me see him? I want the truth." Asuna couldn't wait anymore. She was going to find out, if it killed her.

"The truth is a complicated thing. I hope to spare you of any that. That is why, Hyme and I have shouldered all the responsibilities, ourselves." She changed the subject. "How is Yui? I haven't seen her yet. I would like to meet her."

Asuna knew something was wrong now. She had been ignoring it, but Kazuto would never have told her and Asuna knew she didn't. Vari would have kept it hidden too. "How do you know about Yui?"

"Kazuto had mentioned her."

'She is lying! Kazuto would never have told her about Yui!' Asuna stood firmly. "Where is Kazuto?!"

"Around. What is the matter?"

'How dare she play innocent!' Asuna remained strong. "I want to see him right now!"

"Not possible." Lazzari remained calm and collected.

"Where is he?!"

"I was hoping we could be friends, but if there is no trust, then I can see, that is impossible." Lazzari looked pained.

Asuna was sure now, more than ever, it was just for show.

Lazzari turned away from her. "If you want to see Kazuto, you will just have to wait. I am not trying to keep you apart. In this situation, it just isn't possible." Lazzari left her alone with her thoughts.

Asuna was getting answers today. She was going to find out, just what Hyme and Lazzari were hiding.

* * *

That night she snuck into the house, that Hyme's office was located and waited in the shadows. When she heard the front door lock, she knew it was finally her chance to search. She took a couple tools and picked the office lock, just like Kazuto had taught her. The door swung open, revealing an empty office. She scanned the desk, using her flashlight and opened the computer. 'Voice recognition? For someone, who despises technology, he sure has a lot of it. She couldn't find anything in the desk.

Then a brief case caught her eye. She pulled the key from the drawer and unlocked the mechanism on the brief case. She saw a letter sticking out slightly and gave it a tug. She immediately noticed the letter was addressed to... **her**?!

She opened the letter. 'This is Kazuto's writing.' She became even more alarmed. In Kazuto's letter, she learned that he wasn't even here and neither was Varina. Kazuto explained in detail, what they wanted with Yui.

'No… Kazuto… They lied to me! What else are they keeping from me?!' She slid the letter in her pocket and searched through the brief case.

"Doing some late night reading?" Hyme's voice cut through the silence.

Asuna stood up. "You told me Kazuto was here. You lied to me!"

"Actually, I said that it was impossible to see him." Lazzari came from behind him.

"What **else** are you not telling us?!" Asuna demanded.

Hyme pulled out a gun and pointed it at Asuna. "What we do, is for the people. We can't let you leave. Where is Yui? I won't ask you again."

Lazzari placed a tender hand on her husband's shoulder. "Put the gun away! We are all friends here." She turned to Asuna. "You want to know the truth. Fine. Yui is our only shot to cure the Augma virus. She is a program, right? You know what the other alternative is… To fry the Augmas. Kazugto gave us the access we need, to do just that. We have been holding back, because of the insight on Yui. But if it all turns out to be bogus, then we have no choice."

"That would-" Asuna felt her tongue getting stuck in her mouth.

"Kill everyone who is wearing them. Yes. I would like to avoid the man slaughter. That is why we need Yui. Will you help us?" Hyme turned to his wife. "No matter what, this will end."

"What did Kazuto say, when you told him?" Asuna asked.

"We never told him. He left on his own free will. We aren't monsters, like you think. We are simply trying to do what is right by our people." Lazzari explained.

"What happens to Yui?" Asuna stared at her, intensely.

"I don't know. You could be worrying about nothing.

"I need to talk to Kazuto about it. He knows more on the subject, than I do. He will know if it is safe for Yui or not." Asuna reasoned.

"There isn't time. I received word that towers have been stationed at our old base. Kazuto is in Tokyo."

"Let me get in touch with him." Asuna insisted. She wasn't willing to put Yui at risk. "Please."

"That is impossible. Either we go with Yui or we go with my plan."

'...Kazuto… why did you have to leave? I need you… I won't let them hurt Yui…"

* * *

"Is this it?" Kazuli stared at the cave entrance and they went inside, but no one was around.

"No! Where did they go?! ASUNA! ASUNA!" Kazuto called out, hearing his voice ricochet off the empty walls.

"She isn't here, Kazuto." Vari held her bandaged side, for the pain shot up her back, when she tried to stand. Kazuli pulled her into his arms, again.

"They should have proper medical supplies here." Kazuto left towards the medical center. They had treated her in Tokyo, with whatever Kazuto could snatch from the hospital, without being detected, but he needed to get something that would really help her, especially against pain.

There was nothing. The entire thing was emptied.

"This is a waste of time. Kirigaya. They obviously left and took everything with them." Kazuli placed his daughter down on the observation table, that was mounted to the ground.

Varina smiled the best she could, but she was getting weak. She was lucky that the wound wasn't fatal, but the loss of blood, was taking it's toll.

"I'm sorry, Varina. But I have to do what I can, to make sure you stay alive." Kazuli pressed the emergency button that he discovered under the table. "You are getting medevaced. I will see you, when this is all over." Kazuli kissed her cheek.

Kazuto's eyes grew large at the sudden realization, that Kazuli was giving her up. She needed proper medical attention. There was nothing more he could do.

Kazuli wrenched on Kazuto's arm and dragged him away.

Kazuto stopped resisting. He didn't have a choice, if he wanted Varina to stay alive.

As suspected. The alarm was rigged and a chopper came into view. The men surrounded the place and they watched them helplessly, from a distance, as the men carried Varina out of the caves and into the chopper.

The chopper took off immediately. Some stayed behind to check the perimeter, which was Kazuto's and Kazuli's cue, to get out of there.

* * *

Varina was taken to a hospital and was taken into surgery. Once treated and she was left to rest in the hospital bed, an Augma was placed on her head. Her world became dark and gloomy, at a peculiar sound.


	37. Chapter 37 Right Course of Action?

Asuna left the village. She was sworn to secrecy, but she didn't know if that was such a good idea. The people had a right to know. She was stalling as long as she could, in hopes that Kazuto might come out of nowhere. But she was met with disappointment, every time.

Hyme and Lazzari were growing impatient with her. They wanted her answer. They wanted to do something and they wanted to finally get it over with.

Hyme approached Asuna in the bush. "Times up. We need your answer. Yui or the world. Take your pick!"

It killed her, but she knew that Yui was the better option. She was just worried that something bad might happen to her. "Alright. I will talk to Yui."

Hyme smiled. "Good."

"Just know that if anything happens to her, I am holding you personally responsible!"

"Then we shall pray that it won't. I will see you in the lab, in an hour." Hyme left her and returned to the village.

Asuna returned to the village. She was approached by Kariza.

"What is troubling you, dear?" Kariza gestured for Asuna to take a seat next to her, on the front step.

"Have you ever had to decide whether to risk the wellbeing of your own child, for a greater purpose."

"I can't say that I have. You poor thing. It is no small thing… sacrifice… but sometimes it is necessary… It's not fair and it isn't right. There is no right option. You just have to chose. And that can be the hardest decision, you'll ever make. But I know you will make the right one." Kariza pulled her into a side hug.

Asuna leaned into her and started to cry. "It's not fair!... W-hy… does it have to be Yui….? I don't know what will happen to her… She might disappear… I'm so scared she will vanish or short out or something… I can't let it happen… I can't… Kirito…" What would he do?

Kariza slid a strand of hair from Asuna's face. "It will be alright. It has to."

* * *

Kazuto and Kazuli stumbled through the bush, until they heard a rustling.

Kazuto recognised it as evening patrol. "I am Kazuto Kirigaya. I have to speak with Hyme and Lazzari, immediately. Please permit me entry."

"Kirigaya. You are not welcome here. These are direct orders from Hyme." The guard spoke authoritatively.

"What?! No longer permitted? I am not leaving until I speak with Hyme. It is urgent."

The man clicked on his radio. "Hyme. He has returned and wants to speak to you, urgently. Shall I send him away?"

"You have your orders." Hyme's voice rung through the radio.

"I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PLAN TO KILL THE HUMAN RACE! YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" Kazuto roared at Hyme, before being restrained by the guards. "Stop! He doesn't want to save them, he wants to kill them all!"

"A tree needs to be pruned to is all necessary." Hyme spoke solemnly.

Kazuli stood there strongly. "Hyme! This is no time for games! You need to get your head on straight and listen. I have a plan to avoid all this bloodshed."

"A plan from you, Kazuli, is not a plan worth hearing." Hyme retorted. "Get rid of them! By any means necessary!"

The men held their guns firmly, ready to fire.

Kazuto drew his swords and reacted just as quickly. He sliced the guns in half, with his swords. "Don't ignore me!" Kazuto put his sword to the man's throat. "All the sanctimonial bullshit, won't get you, your families back! We can avoid all of that!"

"They will never be the same, it's too late! Are you forgetting what happened with the students, who were abducted and returned to us. They were different people. My son was one of them. Eugeo was a good boy, but he is a completely different person now. Many of us, are suffering the same kind of loss." The man explained.

"Eugeo?... I knew him. He was in my class. We were abducted and fought through UW together. He may have changed, but he is still a good person. If you really cared about him, you would see that." Kazuto accused.

"How dare you! Kirito! You don't know anything! If you were really there, then it proves you aren't the same person, you were, either!"

"Maybe not. But I still know that this has to be stopped."

Lazzari stepped out from the bushes. "So, you plan to be our savior. You're going to fight all of our battles for us? Are you willing to die for it?" She spoke snidely, then turned her attention to Kazuli. "Your plan to use Yui, is already been taken into our counter measures, as well. If this can be stopped, we will do anything necessary, to do so. I don't trust you, Kazuli. You won't find anyone here, who will."

"Yui? You can't! She'll-" Kazuto was cut off by Lazzari.

"We have been over the possibility, but she is just a program. If she fries, who really cares."

"She isn't just a program! She is a human being!" Kazuto clenched his teeth.

"We can fight about this all you want, but it has already been decided." Lazzari smirked in his direction. "You are nothing but Kazuli's little puppet. You're too late."

The guards wrenched on him, dragging him away, from behind. One guard tried to remove the swords from Kazuto's grasp.

"We shall see about that!" Kazuto may not be able to enter, but he was sure that Asuna was closeby. He yelled as loud as he could. "ASUNA!" He pulled his swords away from the men and took his stance again, breaking away from their grasp. "We all want the same thing. Why can't we work together on this? We can find another way! Don't do this, Lazzari!"

"We don't have any time. This is the only option, we have left. I will do whatever it takes, to protect these people and our future. To do that, sacrifices must be made. It is the burden I must carry. Alone." Lazzari turned away and gave the guards the signal.

A guard pulled out his gun, that was hidden, pointing it at Kazuto.

* * *

Asuna entered the room, that was the only building that had connection to the Augmented Reality. She took out her Augma and placed it on the receiver provided. Yui was drawn out of her Augma, with the detection program. Yui appeared on the screen.

"Yui!" Asuna felt the tears collect again.

"Mommy!" Yui smiled from inside the left monitor.

"I need you to be a big girl. I wouldn't ask this, if the situation wasn't so desperate… Remember what happened to Daddy?" She received a simple nod, and continued. "Well Auntie Suguha, grandma, Klein and the others, are all being affected the same way… We need to help th-em return to normal. The whole world is suffering it, too. Remember how you interrupted the frequencies around daddy and he was able to log out? We need you to that again, sweetie… This time for everyone… Can you do that for mommy?" Asuna felt her heart ripping, from the fear of losing her daughter.

"I can, Mommy. I will do it, for you, mommy. And Auntie Suguha and grandma too. For everyone." Yui smiled sweetly.

Asuna didn't know if Yui fully understood, for she was more relaxed than Asuna. "That's my brave girl. You're going to pull through. It's going to be okay." She needed to hear that, more than Yui, it seemed.

Lazzari placed a tender hand on Asuna's shoulder. "Ready?"

Asuna gave a slight nod, as the tears now made their way down her cheeks. "I love you, Yui. Don't ever forget that!"

Lazzari turned to the person operating the amplifier, that they hoped, was connected to the computer properly. "Begin!"

The computer started up. But no broadcasting signals appeared.

Yui was surrounded by the charges that would absorb her frequencies. "Mommy! I'm scared!"

"Don't be afraid. You will do great." Asuna couldn't reach out and hold her in her arms, like she really wanted to.

Yui closed her eyes and started to broadcast her program functions.

"YUI!" Kazuto barged in and almost went sheet white, upon seeing her in her current state. A new determination ignited in him and he darted for the monitors.

"Kirito?!" Asuna was shocked by his sudden appearance, but even more, she feared that the reaction he was displaying, showed there was a lot more risk to Yui, than she thought. Kazuto knows more about this kind of stuff.

Saja ran up behind Kazuto, with Kazuli in tow and was spotted by Lazzari.

"Traitor!" Lazzari sneered.

"I can't stand around and do nothing, when the whole world is at stake. If there is another way, Kazuto will find it!" Saja defended.

Kazuto took over the computer. He started typing as fast as he could. He couldn't stop the program from running, which meant he had to see it through. He gritted his teeth. "Asuna! Where is your Augma?! I need it!"

Asuna quickly jumped to action in a panic and handed it to him. "What are you going to do?"

Kazuto didn't answer, for he was a bit busy at the moment. He placed the Augma on his head and turned it on. "SYSTEM COMMAND! ID KIRITO! CONNECT FIREN MODULE TO MAINFRAME! OPEN UP ALL FREQUENCIES! REMOVE ALL FIREWALLS AND PERMIT ACCESS TO MHCP001! CONNECT ALL OTHER AUGMA DEVICES! SET ABSORBERS TO ZERO! RECEIVE NEW FREQUENCIES AND BROADCAST THEM THROUGH CHANNELS: A TROUGH N! CONNECT TO SATELLITE! TRANSMIT FREQUENCIES THROUGH ALL COUNTRIES!" Kazuto kept typing like his own life depended on it.

They all stared at Kazuto's very impressive performance. They saw that the signal icon appeared and then a sound of a small power surge, rang through the room.

"Okay, Yui. You can do it." Kazuto's eyes were threatening tears.

"Okay, Daddy." Yui gave one more smile, before being overwhelmed by the system, she was broadcasting through.

Kazuto and Asuna watched in horror, as their daughter's codes didn't seem to want to hold together.

"D-add-y!" Yui cried.

Kazuto placed his hand on the monitor, trying to reach out to her. "Yui! You'll be okay, I promise." At this moment, his fear of losing her, far surpassed his unnatural desire to hurt her.

Yui continued to hold in there as the process was in full swing. Then the computers around her, finished the broadcast and she started to fade. "Daddy… It's too late… I'm…" Tears slid down her face, thinking this was the end for her. "...falling apart… my progr-progr-progr…"

"No! Yui!" Asuna and Kazuto called out to her.

Kazuto burned in an intense resolve to save his little girl. He started to type again, but even faster. His mind would probably short circuit, at this rate.

 _Kazuli and Kazuto were sitting around a fire, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees._

 _Kazuli threw another stick in the fire. "I was working on a new piece of tech, called the 'Soul Translator'. I was going to sell it to the government. But in this case, I think you should use it."_

 _Kazuto looked into the sky at the stars, from his position, back flat on the ground. "I told you, I will not use Yui. It will kill her."_

" _I will tell you the plan and you may criticize it, later."_

 _Kazuto glared at him, but didn't refuse._

" _This is how it works…" Kazuli started to explain it thoroughly, in detail._

'It was like he knew this was going to happen! If I work fast, maybe I can save her soul to the Augma, even if her program won't hold.' Kazuto typed till Yui disappeared, completely from the monitor.

Kazuto was trying to calm himself. The fear tugging at him, when he saw 'MCHP001 dissolved.' Kazuto blankly stared at the empty screen. She's gone! Yui is lost, for now… He stared at the Augma in his hands. The light flashing on it, revealed its current update signal. He breathed a little easier now.

Lazzari had stared with a dumb look on her face long enough. "That was amazing! I can't believe you did that, by yourself. You're just a kid."

Kazuto whipped around. "What were you thinking?! How could you be so heartless?! A girl just died and you celebrate that!"

Lazzari recognized the passion that boiled deep for Yui. "I'm sorry. But as a leader, sometimes, it is up to us, to make the difficult decisions. There was no other way."

"You're wrong! There is always another way! You think you're any better than Kazuli? Or even Kayaba?! You warrant death, just as they did! You're no better!"

"You're right. If I knew just what you were capable of, I may have listened to your ideas. However, what's done, is done. We can't change it. All we can do now, is look to the future." Lazzari turned to Saja. "You disobeyed my direct orders!… Good job!"

"Thank you, Lazzari." Saja bowed out of respect.

Kazuto turned away from them and walked away, infuriated by the others.

Asuna stared at him passing them by. She felt guilty for agreeing to it. It was **she** , that killed Yui, not Kazuto. Asuna felt the tears plague her face.

Kazuto stopped next to Kazuli, but didn't face him. "Thanks… I don't owe you anything, just so we're clear." Then he continued out of the building. It wasn't that he was mad at Asuna, he just didn't know what to say and was still a ball of nerves.

Lazzari followed him out anyways. "I am going to put together a group. We are going to the city. If our actions prove successful, everyone will be free to pick up their lives where they left off!"

"That's doubtful…" Kazuto grumbled under his breath.

Lazzari glared at him, but then softened her features. "Let's head out people!"

* * *

The group consisted of Lazzari, Kazuli, Kazuto, Asuna, Saja and a couple others. They stood on the edge of the city, in complete terror of what they saw in front of them. Cars had crashed into other cars and buildings. There were fresh buildings destroyed, one had a plane lodged in the buildings, that were reduced to rubble. People were laying around the streets, some that were run over by the cars that crashed. Fires had erupted, everywhere. The only major thing to remain standing proud, that caught their attention, was the Augmented Reality towers.

"How'd this h-appen?" Saja barely found his voice.

"When one loses touch with reality and is suddenly shifted back to it, the mind must sort itself out, for they go into a mental shock." Kazuli explained.

Kazuto clenched his fists. "If you gave your plan more thought, THOSE PEOPLE WOULD NEVER HAVE DIED! You could have tried it at night, when people would be safe at home! What were you thinking?! You killed them! You killed them all!"

Kazuli turned to Kazuto. "We don't have much time. We need to go, now!"

Kazuto wanted nothing more, than to search every inch for his family and his friends, but this is important too. Kazuto nodded. "Let's go!"

" _I may be working with you, but this doesn't mean I forgive you, for what you did. You're a monster. When this is all over, I never want to see you again." Kazuto stiffened._

" _You have every right to be angry with me. I am no better than Kayaba. I realize that now. If only I knew what would happen, beforehand. I could have stopped it." Kazuli admitted._

" _Save it! It's not like I can trust a word you say. You have been lying to me, since the beginning. Why should I trust you?"_

" _You can't. I have destroyed everything. But if there is one thing I can do, now, it is to save my daughter. I will make it right. I have to. I will put an end to this."_

 _Kazuto placed his arm over his eyes in defeat. He didn't want to work with the guy, but he had to stop this dictatorship and destruction, however possible. Even if that meant, working with the man who started it. "What's the plan?"_

Kazuto followed Kazuli towards the center of the city.

Asuna couldn't believe her eyes. "Kazuto?! Where are you going?" Then with a bitter lining, "With him….?"

"Go find the others! I'll be fine…" Kazuto growled at no one in particular, even though he was talking to Asuna.

"Kirito!" Asuna thought in that moment that she lost Kazuto. She felt like she betrayed him, by betraying Yui. She was still crying over the loss, herself.

Kazuto just left her there.

* * *

Kazulia and Kazuto entered the building, they were searching for.

Men came out of the rooms and attacked them. Kazuto fended them off, the best he could.

"I am going to find Mizikone! You handle things here! Good luck, kid!" Kazuli darted down the other hall, leaving Kazuto to getting his battle on.

Kazuli stepped into the office. "Mizikone." He wore a threatening voice.

"Kazuli? You came back." Mizikone reached for a weapon.

Kazuli glared at him. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Any moment now, the police are going to barrel through those doors and you will be imprisoned for life, maybe even executed."

"You're lying!"

"Why don't you stick around and find out."

"This is **your** company! You will be arrested too!" Mizikone tensed.

"Not **my** company anymore. It belongs to my daughter, now. I just finished all the arrangements. I will lock myself in the world of VRMMOs and be with my wife and son. I do not deserve to breath the real air and neither do you. It's over, so I suggest you give up!"

Mizikone tore off down the hall.

"Idiot." Kazuli turned to the computer and typed in the release code, for Kazuto to be truly free, once and for all. He locked the mind control programs and the correspondence module, with a fingerprint key for his friend in the agency, and sent it to him. He really got more than he bargained for. When everything was set right, he placed the nerve gear knock off, on his head and allowed the device to download him.

Kazuto came across the room, when he finished fighting off security and Mizikone, while he was at it. He saw that Kazuli was dead. 'Coward!' He saw that there was a letter and a package addressed to Varina and him. He took them and left the building, in a haste.

The bad guys were restrained and the police would catch them, just as soon as they were ready. These guys weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Asuna found that the Dicey cafe was untouched. She entered it and found all of her friends passed out, everywhere. She wondered what they would be like, when they finally awakened.

She waited until Kazuto entered the cafe. Her eyes met his.

Kazuto was relieved to see his sister and friends alive. But his thoughts went to his mother. All he knew was she wasn't at the house. He checked there first. "It's all over."

Asuna felt relief, but with a bitter taste. "K-azuto… I-I I'm sorry… It's all my fault."

Kazuto stood in silence and then approached her. He pulled her into his embraced and burst into tears.

She couldn't help herself from crying again, either.

He pulled away from her, after what seemed like an eternity. "Yui's gone… but there might be a way to bring her back."

Asuna's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Kazuli mentioned to me about the Soul Translation. I didn't think I would ever need to know that, but when Yui was about to disappear, I knew that it was our only hope to save her. I studied her program, intensely, I think I might be able to replicate it. Then she can return to us."

"I'm so glad…"

"There is a catch… She won't have any of her memory files, nor personality files and those can't be replicated."

"You mean… She won't know who we are?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't care." She wiped her tears. "As long as she comes back to us."

"It won't be easy, but I know it can be done."

"I love you." She smiled.

His face went red. "Yeah, I love you too."

"What a relief…"

He was confused, but her lips planted against his and it slipped from his mind.

"Kazu-to? As-una?" Asada struggled to stand up.

They broke from their kiss and turned around to see their friends stirring.

"What a heck of a thing, to wake up to." Rika retorted.

"Has anyone seen Pina?" Keiko asked.

"He is in UW, where you left it." Rika sighed.

"I mean, my cat." Keiko clarified.

Klein was curled up on the floor, when his phone rang. "... don't worry mom… I'll be home for dinner..." Klein mumbled in his sleep.

Everyone snickered, except Asada, who crawled into a ball and trembled, like she was trapped in a nightmare.

Keiko wrapped her arms around Asada. "It's okay. It's over Asada. You're safe now." Keiko looked to Kazuto and Asuna for confirmation.

"It's all over." Kazuto answered. His eyes glazed over with tears. "It's finally over…"

Sugu jumped up and pulled Kazuto into a deep embrace. "You're back. I was so worried! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"

"You were being controlled by the system. You didn't have a choice." Kazuto assured her, even though he really should let those words sink into his own heart.

"You didn't either. How could someone be **this** cruel?" Suguha asked no one in particular.

"I don't know…" Asuna cried. "But I am just glad you are all okay." She wiped her tears.

The others realized that Kazuto and Asuna weren't telling them everything and when everyone left the cafe, including Klein and Agil, everyone was horrified by the sight in front of them.


	38. Chapter 38 Picking Up the Pieces

Kazuto was relieved that the hospital that Varina was taken to, was untouched. Kazuto came alone. He was lead to her room and where he approached her.

She was awake, but something was missing from her usual optimistic personality. The gloomy look on her face, should have been expected, since she probably already had a look outside at the chaos.

Kazuto was just happy to hold onto anything important right now, for he didn't know what he had left. There was too much chaos to think about, the only way he could cope, was to not think about it. "You're awake."

Vari stared at him gloomily, "I wish I wasn't, then this would be just a nightmare."

"Things are never going to be the same. But… if we stick together, things will hopefully get better." Kazuto figured he might try to be optimistic for her.

That didn't go unnoticed by Varina. "Careful, you are going to start sounding like me."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Kazuto mustered a smile.

"Kazuto…?" Her face turned a bit red. "If things can return to being sort of normal… then maybe…?" Varina felt her heart beating so fast.

"Maybe?"

"W-We could be m-more?" Vari turned more red.

Kazuto's eyes turned a bit heavy. "I'm sorry, I led you on Vari… but I-I…"

"I get it. Your heart already belongs to Asuna." Varina felt a bitter tear fall down her cheek, despite her sympathetic smile.

"I plan to marry her for real, one day."

"So, what are you waiting for? There is no time, like the present." Vari was trying to be a supportive friend, not that she was always the best at it.

"There are somethings, I need to do first." Kazuto was withholding something from her, that clearly pained him, so she decided not to press it.

Varina remained silent.

Kazuto pulled out a letter from his normal jacket pocket. "This was a letter addressed to both of us. It is from your father. Shall I read it?"

Varina nodded.

He opened the letter and started to read it.

" _My dearest Varina._

 _I just want you to know, that I'm sorry. I spent my time being angry with the people, who took the people we love, away from us. I let that consume me, and all I could think about was getting even and getting the ones we lost back, too. I should have spent this time, being happy with the people, I still had. I should have been the father you deserved. I hope you can forgive me, so that we can be a family again. But for now, it is probably best, that I let you live your life. I am leaving you my fortune and the company. I did everything I could to clear its name, before I left it to you. It will be difficult, but I know that you will be able to build the business back up, in time. I know this will not make up for what I did, but I think you will be a better Business owner, than I ever was. I know you will make me proud._

 _And Kazuto,_

 _I haven't done anything right by you. I never could understand why my daughter cared about you so much, but I think I get it now. You were there for her and she found family in the most unlikely places. I know you will never forgive me, but I would like to do my best to make it up to you, anyways. If you will accept it, I would like you to be the CEO of my daughter's company…"_ Kazuto stared blankly for a moment. "CEO? Me?"

Varina just smiled at him. "Keep reading!"

Kazuto didn't hesitate. " _Also, I have given you full access to my systems. I have given you in this box, everything you will need to create the AI for Yui. Someone_ _**that**_ _important, I would assume you know her program, inside and out. But if you_ _ **do**_ _need help, you will know where to find me. Please help my daughter, she will need people like you, to support her and encourage her, the way that I should have been there for her. It's asking a lot, but I know, she will appreciate it. If you're ever interested, I would like to share everything I have learned about Augmented Reality with you. If there is anyone, who could bring Augma back, it's you. I hope you will be up to the task._

 _Thank you for your help, even if it wasn't voluntary. Kazuli."_ Kazuto was shocked, to say the least.

"Kazuto. I know my father. I never thought I would see him act like this, again. He has done a lot of bad things. There is no denying that fact. But he's trying."

"He wants me to be CEO? I guess I should be honoured…" It was a bitter sweet taste in his mouth, but in all fairness, he was given everything he needs to bring Yui back. "Okay."

Varina pulled him into a big hug. "Thank you, Kazuto! You're the best!" Tears soaked up Kazuto's jacket. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Kazuto nodded slightly, before accepting her hug. He felt his own tears shed, soaking up her hospital gown.

A man approached Kazuto. He was the agent, who took on the case, after everyone woke up from the mind control. "Kirigaya."

Kazuto released himself from their embrace and turned to the man.

"I regret to inform you… Your mother, Midori Kirigaya, has been found… She never made it…"

Kazuto felt his heart in his throat. "No… please tell me, it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry…" The man remained silent, as Kazuto fell to his knees.

Varina hugged him from behind. "I'm so sorry, Kazuto… I'm sorry…"

"No… it can't be…" He trembled. "...no…"

* * *

An eighth of the world population was killed in the tragedy. All except for the countries that were unable to support this tech, and the western hemisphere, that was asleep during this tragic occurrence, every corner of the world was suffering from large scale grief.

Many had lost their parents in the incident. Asuna's mom was in her office, when it was hit, Her father was doing some golfing and was nowhere near any crash sites. Rika's mother and father were in a car driving on a highway, and ended up in a terrible accident. Keiko's dad was walking home from work, when a building wall collapsed on him, but her mom was home, were there weren't too many cars on the road. Asada's mom was in a building that was destroyed by an RWO in SG. Klein's parents were on the outskirts of a smaller town and were left unharmed.

They went to the memorial that was hosted for everyone, who lost someone close to them. Everyone in Japan and everywhere else, were in attendance at these gatherings, around the world. This was the spoils of war, that held the bitterest taste. No one felt comfort, in these times.

The man in charge of the investigation, approached Kazuto and his friends after the ceremony, with Hyme and Lazzari with him. "Namashi?" Kazuto knew something was up, when an agent from Kikuoka's firm, showed up.

"I have learned that it was you, that put an end to this." Namashi answered.

"It wasn't just me. My friends all helped in more ways, than I can count." Kazuto responded.

Lazzari smiled sadly. "You and your friends are going to fly out. You will be commemorated for your efforts."

"Seriously? It isn't necessary." Kazuto felt Asuna's hand on his shoulder.

Hyme approached him. "Sorry kid, but the world needs to know what you did. The leaders in the other countries, need to extend their recognition of your sacrifice. It isn't the worst thing in the world. You'll be fine."

Lazzari smiled. "You're all going to be flying in a private jet. Now, how could you pass that up?"

"I guess…" Kazuto answered reluctantly.

Klein barged in. "That is going to be awesome! Don't forget to invite your closest buddies."

Namashi smiled. "There is the limo." He pointed to a long black car. "It will take you there, when you're ready. I will see you there, shortly."

"Wait! We have to leave, today?!"

"They wanted you earlier, but I insisted they hold off, until the ceremony concluded." Namashi turned to leave.

"Talk about, no notice." Everyone was down in the dumps and **they** are wanting to celebrate? What an insult!

* * *

On the plane, everyone was super quiet. They didn't feel like enjoying the air fair. Even if it was a private jet.

Kazuto stared blankly at Sugu, who was lost in her thoughts, for the same reason as everyone else. But Kazuto was all his sister had left. She was his responsibility now. He needed to be strong for her, as her big brother. He finally chose to take a seat next to her. He placed his arm around her tenderly and she leaned her head against his chest.

"I can't… b-elieve… she's gone…"

Kazuto felt the bitterness rise. But he couldn't let it control him. He couldn't let himself change again. He would have nothing, if he lost himself. The hours dragged on and they reached their destination. The first stop was the United States, then Canada, followed by Europe, and so on.

Everywhere they went, they received a medal of recognition and were greeted by each country's leader.

It was all a blurr. But they were finally back in Japan, after their 'world tour' was over and they were then recognized in front of their own leader in Japan.

"It is my honour to recognize these individuals, for their sacrifice. They stood alone in these hardships and managed to put an end to our suffering and our loss. Now thanks to them, we are able to rebuild our world and come together in this time of grief." The Prime Minister spoke proudly in front of Kazuto and his friends on the stage, addressing the audience. He gave them, to their lack of surprise, a medal.

They turned around to face the audience and they were celebrated in this great achievement.

* * *

Later on, Kazuto and Sugu, found themselves in front of their home. It didn't bring them any comfort, when they didn't see Midori inside. Kazuto spent the next several weeks, reprogramming an AI, to the exact specifications as Yui was set to. He worked tirelessly, but it also provided a good distraction.

"Kazuto?" Sugu stared at him from across the dinner table. "What happens now? Are you going to work as the CEO?" Remembering that Kazuto had told them about the letter.

"I will… but later. I have to finish programming Yui. Besides, I checked on Vari recently, and she is doing great. I will probably stop in later today, though." Kazuto poked at his salad.

"So… When are you going to ask her?" Sugu smiled cheekily.

Kazuto stared at her, cluelessly. "Ask her what?"

"Asuna. When are you going to ask her, **the** question?" Sugu stressed more sincerely, this time.

Kazuto's face turned red. "When the time is right."

"Asuna won't wait forever." Sugu smiled.

"Just a little longer. There is no need to rush things." Kazuto honestly wanted to wait, till Yui was back. He wanted it to be a time of happiness, not during this time of loss.

"If you say so. Kazuto? Do you think I will ever meet someone?"

"Of course, you will. Any guy would have to be stupid, to not like you." Kazuto reassured her.

Sugu's face turned a shade of pink. "You really think so?" She didn't think **he** would say that.

"Totally."

"All right then. I guess I have to believe you." She toyed.

"Just know, that any guy who thinks they're good enough, is going to have to prove themselves to me, first. I can't let just anyone marry my sister." Kazuto was feeling a lot more protective of his sister, these days.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Good."


	39. Chapter 39 A Bright New Future

Asuna ran into Kazuto's office. Kazuto had everything set up, but wanted Asuna to be there.

"I can't wait to see her. Are you sure it's ready? I'm so nervous… It's been so long since I have seen her."

"Everything is ready. I double check everything, promise." Kazuto reassured her.

"I can't believe, we are finally going to be a family, again! Hurry up and get it started, already."

"Just a sec." Kazuto typed several codes on the computer. "Everything looks good." He activated the Augma towers and then, finished entering the proper settings.

They stared at a bright light, that appeared in front of them. Asuna grabbed Kazuto's hand, confidently.

Then out of the light, appeared a little girl. It was Yui! She's finally back!

Kazuto approached the young girl, who was a bit disoriented. "Hello, Yui."

She just stared at them, curiously. They were glad that she didn't have to remember all the horrible things, that had happened. Now she could make sweet memories.

"I'm your Daddy." Kazuto offered his hand in a greeting.

"And I'm your Mommy." Asuna introduced herself.

Yui's confused expression disappeared and a smile took its place. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh, Yui!" Asuna accepted her into a hug, when Yui ran to her. Tears of joy, slid down her face.

Then Kazuto joined their family hug. "Yui." When they finally broke from their hug, Kazuto smiled at Yui. "What do you say, we get something to eat?"

"I would like that!" Yui cheered.

"Then I know just the place." Kazuto led them out of the building and towards his new car. It was state of the art, black convertible. CEOs of huge corporations, are expected to travel in style.

* * *

They went to a very fancy restaurant and Asuna discovered that Kazuto had made a reservation, prior to his suggestion.

They were seated at a very nice table and there was music playing in the background.

Asuna couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Everything she dreamt was coming true. Since the tragedy, anyways.

They ordered really expensive food and conversed throughout the meal. But when it was time for dessert, it was apparent, that celebrating Yui's return, wasn't the whole focus of this dinner.

Kazuto smiled, taking Asuna's hand in his. He looked into her eyes, slightly nervous about what he was going to say. "Asuna. I wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for you. You never left my side, no matter how hard things got. I never thought I could ever be this lucky. I feel like we have been through the worst possible trials, we could ever face and we did it together. I feel like we could get through anything. I realize now that I don't have to hold myself responsible for my actions. But you knew that, all along. I want that family at the cabin in the woods, just like you do. So, Asuna?"

Asuna felt like she was about to float in a cloud. Her heart beating at a 100 miles per hour. "Yes, Kirito?"

Kazuto got down on his knee. "Will you marry me for real, this time?" He held out an engagement ring.

"Yes! Of course, I will!" Asuna could barely contain herself and threw her arms around Kazuto.

"YAY!" Yui cheered.

Kazuto then pulled her closer for a kiss. Then the two of them were tackled by Yui, but it hardly made them budge.

* * *

Augmas were illegal in most parts of the world. But in Japan, they were still allowed, as long as there were no games released for it. The countries decided to stick with VRMMOs, for its detachment with the real world. And with Kirito being the CEO, they were more confident, that these systems were in good hands.

The day finally came. Everyone was expected to wear their Augmas. Kazuto and Asuna wanted Yui to be their flower girl. Klein was standing next to Kazuto. Kazuto was of course in a black tuxedo, and so was Klein.

Yui skipped down the aisle in a pink dress, tossing red flower petals, as she went along.

Asada, Rika, Varina and Keiko followed behind in red bridesmaid dresses, single file and then Suguha, who wore a dazzling red dress, followed after that, as Asuna's maid of honour. Kazuto was growing in anticipation, as he waited for Asuna to appear.

Kazuto felt his heart beating out of his chest, as his eyes landed on Asuna, wearing the most perfect white wedding dress. Her hair was in a beautiful braided bun. At that moment, Kazuto couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

She stood next to him at the altar and for the rest of the ceremony, they both were lost in each other's eyes. When the time came, they said their 'I do's' and enjoyed a long awaited kiss.

"I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Kirigaya. You may kiss the bride."

So they kissed first. What are you going to do?

Yui ran over and hugged them again. They each placed a hand on Yui's back, pulling her in closer.

I would like to say, that it was a happily ever after, but there were many more trials to be faced. The world was still a mess and even though the world recognized Kazuto for his efforts, tensions still remained between Japan and the other countries. The corporation responsible, even though it was handed down, was originally from Japan, but had extended to the States. The blame would be divided between the two countries and wars were rumored. But no country was in any state to fight it.


	40. Chapter 40 What Does This Future Hold?

Kazuto was in his office, preparing his presentation notes, while he was talking to Asuna on the phone. "... Don't worry. I'll be at the dinner tonight. When are they coming anyway?... I will be out by then… sorry, I'll be out long before then. I'll make sure of it…"

Varina knocked on Kazuto's door. "Hurry up, Kazuto! We need to leave for the meeting!"

Kazuto sighed. "Asuna, I have to go. Our ride is leaving in a couple minutes… Thanks I appreciate it. I'll be fine. Varina will be there too. Love you too." He hung up and grabbed his briefcase on the way out.

He met Varina in the hallway. "Was that Asuna? Reminding you about your dinner tonight?"

Kazuto and Varina continued down the hall. "Yeah…"

Varina smirked. "I know that face. You already don't like him?"

"Not really."

"Why? I thought you were hoping she would meet someone."

"He is six years older than her. He's older than me. It's weird. Maybe, I should have him investigated."

"No way! You do that and Suguha will never forgive you, believe me."

"You're probably right, but…"

"He might be a nice guy. You really should give him a chance."

Kazuto opened the limo door, when they managed to exit the building. "You can talk. When was the last time, you spoke to your father?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I am avoiding him. I just need to stand on my own, for a while." She took her seat inside the vehicle and waited for Kazuto to take his seat next to her.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow, again. "Isn't that what you require of me?"

"You're different, Kazuto. You're my CEO. I am supposed to rely on you."

"You could, at least, visit."

"My family? In UW? No way!" Varina looked away from Kazuto and out the window, watching the city flashing by.

"Don't you want to see your mother?"

"You mean, my father's version of her. No thanks. I want to remember her, the way she was." Varina turned back to him. "Kazuto? Have you seen him, lately?"

"Yeah. I found him on Floor 23. They bought a house and are living there."

"Do you think my father has changed?"

"I did see him smile. He is much more relaxed than usual."

"You've forgiven him?"

Kazuto looked thoughtful. "I guess, but it doesn't mean I trust him. He has been instructing me on several matters, for conducting my responsibilities as your CEO. He has also been teaching me, everything there is to know about Augmented Reality."

"Looks like we're almost there. Are you ready?"

"It'll be fine. Besides, you'll be up there too, so I won't be alone." Kazuto studied her sly smile. "You are coming with me, right?"

She remained silent, with her sly smile, still evident.

"You are coming too." Kazuto started to panic, a little.

"Oh-look-we're-here! Good luck-Kazuto!" Varina jumped out of the limo.

Kazuto had an unimpressed look on his face and muttered to himself. "...Why am I even surprised…?" He grabbed his briefcase and followed her into the building.

* * *

At their new house, Kazuto had shown up early, just like he promised to Asuna. He helped her set the table and smelled the food, that tempted him to give up on waiting for the guests.

The doorbell rang.

Yui sprung up from the table. "I'll get it!" Yui couldn't grab the doorknob. She realized her excitement was getting the best of her.

Kazuto came from behind her. "Let me help you with that." He pulled the door open, revealing a very excited Suguha, who practically jumped him.

"Kazuto! I am so glad you invited us. I am so glad, I can finally introduce you both to each other. I have waited for so long." She straightened out and gestured to her 'boyfriend'. "This is Percy. He is from Paris, France." Suguha gestured to her brother. "And this is Kazuto, my elder brother. His wife, Asuna." She then gestured to Asuna, who took her place right next to Kazuto, giving a slight bow. "And if you had an Augma, you would be able to meet Yui, their daughter." They didn't have a spare, so Yui felt a bit left out. But she was still visible to her parents, so it wasn't all bad.

"It is very nice to finally meet you!" Asuna nudged Kazuto in the chest and whispered, "... Don't be rude…!"

Kazuto reluctantly obliged. "Yeah… same here…" Kazuto seemed less than thrilled, if not suspicious.

Suguha smiled at Percy, who was a tall man, with curly blonde hair and hazely orange eyes. "I have heard so much about you. You're **thee** Kirito, right?"

"That would be accurate." Kazuto stated plainly.

Asuna smiled cheerfully. "Come in, come in! Before you catch a cold." She insisted, before taking everyone's coats and hanging them up.

They were ushered to the table, before the food would get cold.

Kazuto stared at Percy, from across the table. "So what do you do, for a living, Percy?" This was more of a demand, than a question.

"I am a travel agent. I travel the world for my work." Percy remained calm.

"Do you plan to stay in Japan? Or do you plan to return to France?" Kazuto continued drilling him.

"I like this country. I plan to stay here for a while. I will return home, sooner or later."

"How often do you travel?" The interrogation continued.

"Only when my job requires me to. I can work right from my home, any where in the world, most of the time." Percy didn't lose his composure.

Yui just watched all the drama, play out. She only heard and saw, one side of the conversation.

Kazuto only grew more suspicious. "So if I wanted to travel on a category 7 around the world, would it be better to fly through Jetski or Airtime? Which one is more efficient and better for airfare."

"I would go with the Airtime. It is much safer and they tend to give you better deals." Percy answered in confidence.

"Where is a better vacation spot, because I can't make up my mind. Should I go to Chile or Tarnal?"

"Tarnal is beautiful this time of year, but if you're looking for adventure, I would go to Chile."

"Kazuto! Seriously?" Suguha was starting to get a little annoyed. She knew what he was really doing.

Kazuto just ignored her and continued drilling Percy.

Sugu stood up and grabbed Asuna from the table, without the guys even noticing. She dragged her to the kitchen. "Asuna. You have to help me. I always wanted Kazuto to be protective of me, but this is getting ridiculous."

Asuna smiled at her, confidently. "Don't worry! I've got you covered."

"Thank you!" Sugu sounded pretty desperate.

They returned to the table. Sugu sat down, but Asuna stood in front of Kazuto. "Kazuto? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Kazuto reluctantly stood up and followed Asuna out towards their room.

"What is this about? Can't it wait? I was just starting to get to him. I knew there was something up. I made all that stuff up. He's not a travel agent-"

"Kazuto!" Asuna grabbed his attention. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N: If you would like me to write a sequel, I would appreciate your feedback on this story, to know what my readers are thinking and if it is really worth it to me, to do one. Otherwise, I really hope you enjoyed my story and you can catch my Christmas Special, that will be taking place, after this stories events.


	41. Announcement

A/N: I just want to let you know that I have posted a sequel. It is still being written. I hope you like it. Secret of SAO: AI Download Disaster.


End file.
